Playing Chess
by NickelzCrusta14
Summary: "Moves and counter moves, that's how life is. Life is just a giant game of chess." "That's not a healthy way of thinking." "It is when you are in my condition." Tris is a hard core physical therapist, Tobias is a victim of a road side bomb. When these two are together it's like a giant game of chess, where the queen is hunting the king.
1. Chapter 1

**NickelzCrusta here with another of what we believe to be a brilliant story. We are both very happy with our other story that we have called** ** _Learning to Love Again_** **, and if you haven't go check that out. First, though before you do that much needed task, enjoy our new story called** ** _Playing Chess._**

 **Prologue**

The dance floor was too full, the cake was too dry, the single men were too drunk, the dress was too ugly and way too pink, and her loving brother was too happy. Nothing could satisfy the newly graduated Beatrice Prior, but then again today wasn't her day. It was her brother's. Not that she minded of course, she was happy that her brother found the love of his life, and is so anxious to marry her and have her babies. That kind of life just isn't for her.

Ever since she was little she dreamed of becoming an important business woman, with a huge apartment, money, a hot tub, and a big ass, pink bed. She was five when she came up with this idea. But that dream didn't last because Tris realized that the business world was way too stressful, and definitely not for her. So it was plan B, becoming a doctor that made lots of money. Sadly, Tris couldn't handle being in a cadaver for more than two seconds. She came up with a plan C, which was becoming a famous chef that owned her own business and made a lot of money. Seeing the pattern? As how most patterns go, something ruined that for her too. Plan D, was the next best choice, which she is perfectly content with. It happens to be a lot of fun. She became a physical therapist, no dead bodies, and she didn't have to spend that much time in a cadaver, it was the perfect solution.

"Hey sis, why aren't you dancing?" Caleb, her older brother by two years, says in her ear. The smile on his face was contagious, so she had no choice, but to smile back.

"Well my feet hurt, I found out the hard way that it's real hard to walk and dance in heels."

"I'm sorry, but since you aren't dancing can you do me a favor and watch for the limo? Susan and I want to get out of here and well you know-." Tris shoves her brother, who starts to laugh.

"Ugh Caleb I do not want to know anything about you two like that. You are so weird."

"Thanks sis."

She stands up and fixes her brother's crooked uniform. "Fine I'll go do it, then when it comes you owe me the biggest hug ever since this is going to be the last day I see you before you are sent off."

"I promise."

Caleb gets called away and Tris does the painful walk up the steps to the outdoors where the limo should be, hopefully in ten minutes or less. That's what the brochure said anyway.

The snow is falling by the time she gets out, and its way too cold outside. Who gets married in January, such a cliché day to get married. Why couldn't they have gotten married in July or June, it would be a lot warmer. "Hey do you need one to help you warm up?" A young man with light brown hair asks me, holding out a cigarette.

"Nah, I don't smoke." Tris answers and rubs her arms a bit.

"That's cool, I respect that. I've been trying to quit for the last year, it's really hard."

"Maybe, you just need some motivation."

"Maybe." The mysterious man replies, putting his cigarette in the tray that's outside. "I'm Turner." He sticks out his hand towards the blonde haired beauty, hopping to learn her name.

"Beatrice, but all my friends call me Tris." She shakes his hand, which is cold and sort of sticky.

"So um...are you here for the wedding?" Turner asks awkwardly.

"Yep, I'm the sister of the groom."

"Ah...yes that's right, I knew that."

"Yep, yep, it's great I guess."

"I guess? You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"I'm just tired, and my feet hurt, but I am really happy for him. Susan is really nice."

"I'm glad- Hey Four, there you are, I was just getting ready to pick you up. Tris this is my friend Four, Four this is my new friends Tris." Tris looks behind her and notices a tall man in a matching uniform as Caleb's. He's a Marine too. A very attractive Marine.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Four lends out his hand to hers.

"You too."

"How do you two know my brother? I'm guessing you are here for him too." Tris says that last part to Four.

"Four actually knows him, I just came as his plus one. Weddings are a great opportunity to meet ladies."

Tris raises a quizzical brow towards this 'Four' whom she knows isn't his real name. Her brother would never befriend a guy whose real name is 'Four'. "Your brother and I went through boot camp together, we became quite the friends. We are both leaving together in a few weeks."

"Well be safe." A big white limo comes over the horizon. "My job here is done, I have to go tell the happy couple that's it's time for them to go. Hopefully without as much information as they gave me when I was sent out here." She laughs and excuses herself away from the two men.

They were both very attractive, and if Tris's friend Christina was here she would make her get both of their phone numbers. Turner seemed sweet and very nice while Four is very mysterious, but very polite. It's obvious that he came from a military background.

"Oh Prince Charming your carriage awaits." Tris sings to her brother, who stands outside of the dance floor by their parents.

"Okay, thanks sis." Caleb looks at his new bride adoringly. "Susan are you ready?" She nods. "I'm going to say goodbye to Tris quick, then we can go. I've already said my goodbyes to my parents."

"Okay. I'll be out in the limo. Goodbye Beatrice, thank you for being a bridesmaid at my wedding, and for putting up with my craziness." Susans says as she wraps her arms around her new sister-in-law for a hug.

"It was my pleasure, I'm just glad that Caleb found a girl who is going to put up with his crap."

Both girls laugh at the offended Caleb and then Susan makes her way out. Tris turns to her brother and pulls him into a death grip. "I am so proud of you, don't you ever forget that. You are the only one in our family who has actually made it through 4 years of college. You are smart and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you." Caleb whispers soothing his baby sister. "I love you Queen Bea."

"I love you too Caleb, please be safe and come home to us."

"I will, I promise. Will you walk me out?"

"Yes."

Tris walks out of the party room hanging onto her brother's arm. They see Four and Turner outside. Caleb tells Four that he'll see him in a few weeks, and he bids farewell to his sister again.

Watching her brother leave, she didn't realize that she just let go of the catalyst that started it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so bored, but guess what my boredom is your entertainment. New chapter, here you go.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **4 years after prologue...**

Dark gray walls, cement floor, two red chairs, and one person filling the red chair while the other sits besides it in their wheel chair. Posters saying that 'You can do it!' and 'Life is too short for not trying.' lie on the walls to decorate the room. None of those posters are helping either of their moods.

Man and woman, starring down at each other, waiting for the other to talk first. The air in the room is so thick it makes molasses seem thin.

"This is a joke," the man in the wheel chair says angrily, "I'm paying for this. Are we even going to do anything today?"

"No we aren't because you came here 15 minutes late. If you are going to be late for your sessions and waste my time, then we aren't going to have sessions and I'm going to waste your time. That's my policy. If you have a problem with it then you are going to have to find another person. Oh and by the way, you are not paying for these sessions. People from Chicago and all around the country are, this is a government owned Veteran's Hospital." The fiery woman snaps back in the same attitude as the man.

"I thought you were going to pick me up besides, I can't go anywhere else, they all rejected me because I was 'too much to handle'. That's a load of crap."

"Yes, you are too much to handle. I've gotten plenty of reports about you. They send the stubborn ones to me, because guess what, I am stubborn. And I care about people too, so I will try and I will push you to your potential. If you are not up for it then just get out of here."

The man smirks, the woman notices that he is very attractive. Deep blue eyes, his hair is longer because he obviously hasn't tried in a long time. His face is scruffy and there's a tattoo that licks up his neck. The woman cannot tell what the tattoo is, but she knows that it's there. "Fine then, I'm just stuck here, talking to an insane person."

"And I'm the one in therapy?"

Knowing far too well that he deserved that one, the man eases back and takes in the silence. Still he can't help the fact that her comeback felt like a slap. "Ouch cheap shot, I see, I'll give that to you. Well played Ms..."

"Just call me Tris."

"Fine then...Tris...you interested-"

She cuts him off fast. "I'm not interested."

"How did you know what I was going to say?" He asks in disbelief.

"All guys who've been in a hospital for a few months without their girlfriend or wife all think of one thing. Besides I am happily engaged."

"To who?"

"This session is not about me."

"It could be."

"No it's not." She sighs and picks up her clipboard. "Tobi-"

"You know, talking to you is like playing chess."

"Talking to me is like playing chess?" Tris asks in disbelief.

"Yes, you see moves and counter moves. I'm trying to set you up for check, you know rendering you speechless. You always find a way around it. That's how life is. Life is just a giant came of chess, which I would say that you are winning because you got me one time. That was you taking my queen. Now I am left open, you queen is on the hunt for my king."

Tris raises her eyebrows up, he just might be insane. Maybe she should talk to his other therapist about his medicine...that he's not taking. Dammit. The nurses and his other therapist told her that before he got here. The whole report was definitely not pretty. "That's a weird way of thinking."

"I like it." He says shrugging.

"It's also not a healthy way of thinking."

"It is when you are in my condition."

"Which you could have been out of three months ago. If you would only take you medicine and do your exercises, instead of driving each of your therapists insane."

"No." He says stubbornly.

"No?" Tris crosses her arms, not backing down. If a game of chess he wants, a game of chess he will get.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, N.O. I am not taking any freaking medicine that makes me feel weird and I am definitely not doing any stupid exercises that will do nothing for me." He growls at Tris ready for her and her bright blue eyes to attack back.

"Don't you want to get out of here and live a normal life?"

"Nothing about my life has ever been normal."

Tris's mind starts to spin, the only way to get him into this check mate that he's been talking about is to threaten to take away what he has. "You know the apartments in the physical therapy ward that you've been staying in are definitely not cheap. You also know that there is a waiting list for those apartments. It would be a shame if you lost yours because you didn't take your medicine, and all the nurses who were so poorly forced to take care of you all decided to throw in one giant complaint. That apartment is a privilege not a right. Besides, the only reason that you were given an apartment in the physical therapy ward was because you promised each of your past therapists that you would take your medicine. I also remember hearing that you did pretty well too. They were going to lower your dosage too. Check."

He sighs, she's smart and knows where to hit. Not his idea of a good time and he's definitely not appreciating this chess theme that she's been playing at. That's his idea on life, she just can't use it and abuse it. "Yeah I know, tell me something that I don't. I had an episode, everyone has one. I haven't had one in a while." The metaphoric king moves out of check.

"Tobias, the nurses tell me everything. You've been having an episode every night since. Your level of PTSD is pretty severe."

 _Great I thought the nurses were on my side._ Tobias thinks to himself.

She continues, "Your previous apartment at the psych ward is still open, with your same roommate that you had before. He refuses to get help too. So unless you want to go back to Eric and lose your privacy, I would rethink everything. Check."

Tobias sits there for a second starring at her, thinking that as she's bluffing. He learned to identify the signs of someone who is lying. She shows none of them. The nurses weren't kidding when they told him that she was stubborn. In his opinion she's a pain in the ass. _One move, one survivor._ Rings in his head as he goes through the choices. Something that his grandfather, uncles, and father has taught him. _Play it right._

Is he really going to let this soulless killing queen take away his freedom. The thought of it makes him feel neutered. _I'm a man Dammit, I don't get pushed around by little girls. You just might want to rethink that, she's bigger than you think. Probably has some kind of magic that- geez thinking about magic? You definitely need help now._ "Fine." He mumbles so softly that he can barely hear it himself.

Tris leans forward smirking, believing that she heard him concede. "What's that?"

"Fine, I'll do it." He mumbles again tasting it's bitter taste as it leaves his mouth.

"What is that? I'm only hearing mumbles come out of your mouth."

"I'll listen to you okay? I'll take the damn medicine!"

"Okay," Tris says smirking, enjoying the moment. "I have to get to my next patient, so our time here is done. I'll see you tomorrow, and if I find out that you aren't taking your medicine, then-"

"You won't be happy, I know what you will do, and I'm not going to be happy." Tobias starts wheeling towards the door with his tail between his legs, definitely feeling neutered now. Tris stands behind him with her bag and the paper work in her hands. Tobias will not forget the one thing that she whispered in his ear, something that he can not let her think anymore.

"Check. Mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay awesome a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Oh and if I have not made it clear, I don't own Divergent at all.**

 **Chapter 2**

The leather jacket reeks of cigarette smoke again, and there's a pack in his pocket. He was doing so well, two years. What could have made him fall off the wagon again?

Tris walk out of the kitchen and towards the living room of the apartment, where her fiance happens to sit watching the a rerun of a Bear's game. "Turner, what's this?"

He jumps a little at his name. Tris is as quiet as a mouse, so it's hard to hear her sneak up on you. "What is what?" He turns around looking at the contents in her hand, mentally face palming. He new he should have hid that better. "Oh that...that's Gabe's he wanted me to hang onto those for him." He lies trying to save his butt.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly Gabe didn't smoke because his grandfather died of lung cancer when he was 17." She fires back, he could see the rage in her eyes. Of course he knew exactly why she didn't want him to smoke. Quite frankly that reason was working for a bit too, but of course that didn't last because he found a loud hole, and the less she knows about it the better.

The lie fell out, there was nothing he could do to get around it now. So Turner turns the tables trying to get out of this. "Fine they're mine, okay? I've been under a lot of stress lately. One of the things that I've been stressing out is you." The tables were turned and she had no way to escape.

"Me?" Tris squeaks surprised.

"Yes, we've been engaged for over two years. And...and you don't even wear your freaking engagement ring to work, that pisses me off. You've been pushing back the wedding day for the past year, what's up? Do you even want to get married?" Turner is not big guy, but when he raises his voice like he just did he can seem huge.

"Of course I want to get married." Tris fires back. "You know I can't wear my ring because I don't want anything to happen to it at work. And you know I keep pushing the date back because I want my brother there! Besides my mother, he's the only family I have left." Turner can't go back on her with the brother reason, that one obviously made sense. When it came to wearing that freaking ring, she was as stubborn as a mule.

"I offered to get you another ring to wear in that one's place."

"I don't want another ring! Can't you see that? I like this one."

"Well you don't make it seem like that."

"What about you? Don't you want to get married? Every time I ask you about something for the wedding you always back out of it. What's up with that?"

"I want the wedding to be the way you want it." He didn't really care about the wedding and it's details, just as long as it happens.

"Oh sure." Tris says sarcastically.

"Yeah." Turner rubs the back of his neck. Thinking that they need to get away from each other, he makes up an offer for her, "Tris why don't you go to your mother's for the rest of the week? We've been at each other's throats for the past two weeks, ever since you took your new assignment, Tobias."

"That's because he drives me insane!" Turner rolls her eyes at that statement, the poor guy comes back from the service and he gets to deal with this stubborn ass. If he were in his shoes he would do the same.

"Yeah well it's been driving me insane. We just need a break."

Tris steps back, feeling like she's been slapped. "What are you saying? You want to break up?"

"No, no just we need to get away from each other for a while. I'll call you in a week and we'll meet from there." Turner definitely does not want to break up with Tris. He loves her to death, but he also can't use his loud hole when she's here driving him insane.

 _He should have just slapped me. That would have been quicker._ Tris thinks to herself, as she walks into their bedroom and begins to pack her bag. Then she moves into the next room to pack a bag for Grace. The only really beautiful thing in her life. "I'm taking Grace with me. You better call in a week." She says by the door, glaring at Turner.

"I will, tell Grace I say 'hi'."

Tris stares at him before slamming the door behind her. She doesn't need to take that kind of crap from him. Besides if he wants to take minutes away from his life, so be it. Why would someone want to spend time with that jack ass anyway?

She stops halfway down the steps and turns back. _Should I turn back and apologize? No, he's done that to you before. How long has he been smoking again?_ She starts her way down the steps again, she is a young independent woman who don't need a man to make her happy.

* * *

"Geez honey you look like the Grimm Reaper." A bouncy nurse with a friendly voice says to her. Tris looks up from her desk, ready to tell the person off.

"Sasha why don't you go check on your patient, I'm pretty sure I heard him coughing up his medication." Christina, Tris's best friend says coming over. In reality Sasha's patient was not coughing, but Christina had to get her away before Tris punched someone.

"Oh shit." Sasha runs off leaving Christina to prey on the weak.

"Do I really look like the Grimm Reaper?" Tris whines looking up from her work.

"The Grimm Reaper's cute way younger sister."

"Ahh...Dammit, I can't look like this, Four's going to eat me alive. We've been at each other's throats all week, this will just fire his ego."

"Here, let Ms. Chris fix you up a bit." Christina drags out some mascara and concealer that she keeps in her purse for her and Tris when they have mental break downs at work. Then to top it all off some lip gloss, because without lip gloss life isn't complete. "Now I need to ask you a very important question."

"If it has to do with-"

"No I already know about that man whore that you were about to marry."

"Man whore? What does that mean? Was Turner-"

"Oh shit you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Turner is cheating on you. I thought that was exactly why you left. Will told me all about it. Apparently his co-worker umm.. Gabe spewed about it at the bar. He's been cheating on you for the last three months with this girl named Tara." Will manages a bar in the Dauntless Eurdite Candor area. So of course he would know the information. Turner and his co-workers got there at least 3 times a week.

Tris sat there in her chair shocked. Her Turner was cheating on her? She grips the arms of her chairs and looks up at the ceiling. Calming pictures of baby angels flying through the air stare back at her. They aren't so calming when Tris feels like beating the shit out of one of them. "Hey honey, it's Friday, after work do you want to come over and drink tequila while breaking some plates?"

Tris bites her lip to prevent her from crying. She had to have known thiswould happen sooner or later. All the good ones do this to her. First Al, then Robert, now Turner. How many times does she need to be cheated on for her to get the picture, guys are awful. "No Christina, we need something stronger. I spent four freaking years with the man."

"I'll tell Uriah to keep the shooting range open for us, then we'll go to my house and break some plates, because I got some really ugly plates I need to get rid of. Will has to know that Star Trek plates aren't appropriate."

"Bring out all your hard stuff, cause tonight we are doing collateral damage. Now if you would excuse me, I have a patient I need to get to."

Tris makes her way into the therapy room. Tobias sits outside of it looking bored. "What are you doing outside of here? You know-"

"You're late, and besides it's still being used."

Tris leaves him for a second to check the time table. Her mind spinning from the recent news. Especially what she is going to do to get back at him. With Al, she was with him for 11 months, she and Christina used 11 plastic wrap rolls and tied around his car so he couldn't get in. With Robert it lasted 9 months, all those nine months she was just a rebound from his pregnant ex whom he just ended up with the long run. They broke into his house and poked holes in all of the condoms and drenched them in lemon juice or hot sauce. The next time she saw him, his girlfriend was nine months pregnant with triplets and he couldn't walk right. With Turner it will be worse than that amateur crap.

The time table says that Ryan is signed up with this room 2 until 4. Tris signed up for the room a week ago for 3 to 4. Ryan obviously erased her name. "Okay there's been a slight change of plan, since the room has been booked until 4, we are going to do something else. Once I figure that out, we'll be good."

"What were we going to do today?" They start moving down the hall, Tris mostly trying to find an open room. "More exercises?"

"No I was going to have you actually get out of the chair and, but to do that we need the equipment in that room."

"And the Killer Queen found a flaw in her plan. The Charming King is able to escape an hour of hell."

"The Charming King? More like the King of the Asshats. And why am I the Killer Queen?"

"You really know how to kill a person's mood. Hence the Killer Queen."

Tris defends back. "Everyday I talk to you, you're always in a bad mood."

"One glance of being in hell with you kills the mood."

"You suck, you know that." Tris glances in the last room to find it completely empty and no one has signed up for it. "Aha!" She busts open the door to let Tobias in.

"Lifting weights? Easy." He wheels himself and and makes his way over to the weight bench, about ready to bench press.

"Not so fast King of the Asshats, take you and your royal carriage over here. I'm going to have you start off with pull ups." Tris stands by the bar and grabs a stop watch from the wall.

Tobias wheels up and gets out of the wheel chair, Tris assists him to the bar where he hangs from it. "Okay let's do the one simple task that I can do in my sleep."

"Okay, begin."

Tobias starts to pull himself up, one down more to go. Tris reminds him to stop when he's tired, but he ignores her. The task that she had him do is harder than he originally thought. He hasn't done this many pull ups by himself in a long time. Suddenly he flashes back,

 _"Eaton are you dumb or deaf? Did I tell you to stop? Go, go, go do twenty more since you are feeling tired." The drill sergeant yells at him over and over again._

 _Faster, better, stronger, he chants to himself, pulling himself up more. Prior and Pedrad stand under him waiting. Why are they waiting? Tobias keeps going stronger and faster than before, wanting to get out of there. His hands are flying off the bar, but he always manages to catch himself. Then one small slip causes him to fall, the fall feels like forever until he hits the ground in total fear. Everything is dark and everything hurts. It's a loud darkness calling his name over and over again. Eaton, Eaton, Eaton, until for some reason it calms._


	4. Chapter 4

**We've been getting a lot of questions about who Grace is, we aren't telling you yet, the story will. I could be this chapter or it could be the next, you'll have to read to find out. Oh if you haven't read _Learning to Love Again,_** **by us, we think it's a pretty good story too.**

 **Chapter 3**

Tris's leg bounces up and down as she waits for Christina to pick her up from her mother's. Grace sits in front of her playing with the legos that she used to play with as a child. Old reruns of Dragon Tales plays on the t.v. begging for Tris's attention. "Can you braid my hair?" Grace's small voice asks her from below. "You know how Maya's mommy does it."

Tris looks at Grace and pats her lap, which Grace climbs on. "And how does Maya's mommy braid her hair." Grace describes a Dutch braid which Tris easily does. She takes her time, this was the distraction that she needed. Just as she's about to tie it off there's a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"The holder of all your wishes."

"Oh, come in Uriah!"

Christina bursts through the door, "You did not just call me Uriah!" To Christina, that's the most offensive thing to say ever.

"I did, there you go sweetheart." Tris places Grace on the floor, who right away runs to Christina for attention. Christina and Grace are like peas and carrots.

"Hi Gracie, oh you've grown so much since I've seen you last. Ahh, your such a cutie. If there was a cutie contest you would blow away the competition." Christina coos at the three year-old. "And your hair is so pretty, anyone would kill for that color of blonde."

Tris's mother calls for her grandchild, and Grace runs to the kitchen where her Mac n Cheese awaits. "Let's get out of here, I have some emotions that I need to get rid of." Christina doesn't argue, and starts out the door. "Bye Mom, bye Gracie, I'm out for the night." Tris grabs her purse and throws in over her shoulder as she and Christina walk down the street. "We're going to Rebellion tonight right?"

Christina smirks and turns towards her friend, "Of course, Will is managing and I need to stare at him from a less creepy distance."

"You're stalking your fiance?"

"Maybe."

"And you two have a healthy relationship?"

"That's what the experts say."

Tris grips onto her purse harder and looks at Christina the best that she can with the sun shining in her face. "Christina, how was he when you left?"

Tris doesn't often care about her patient's like this, but this has never happened to her before. She had no clue that pull ups could trigger a flash back like that. Christina shrugs, "He was sleeping like he usually does after he has one. When he wakes up he's supposed to go down to Johanna right away, and he gets out of two days of being with you. Though, when we did get him sedated and back to his room, Yvette went into labor and I'm officially in charge of him."

Tris rolls her eyes, Christina takes that as an accomplishment. Tris would take offense to that. Nurses and therapists don't always see eye to eye. She may feel bad for the man but he doesn't have to be a giant asshat to her. She swears that's all they do is bicker. "You know," Christina continues. "The whole time when he were getting him in bed, he kept mentioning something about the 'Killer Queen'. Do you know what that's about?"

"That was his nickname for me. He calls me Killer Queen and I call him King of the Asshats."

"Ahh you two even have nicknames for each other! One day you'll get married and have babies, and you'll sit on your front porch telling your grandchildren about how you two always called each other 'Killer Queen' and 'King of the Asshats'." Christina has always dreamt up the weirdest stuff, to Tris, that's not going to happen.

"Keep dreaming sister." Tris pulls open the door to the bar. On the outside its the shitiest looking place ever. Half of the brick is burned, dead and dying ivy are trying their best to hide it. The sign is only hanging by one rusty ring. One day the wind will be too strong and it will hurt someone. The door is covered with black spray paint that two teenagers did about five years ago. There are many complaints, but Will and the owner say that it's all part of its rustic charm. The inside is a completely different story though, the solid oak floors are polished daily, the bar is always neat and clean. The black booths show no sign of aging as well as the matching bar stools. The two televisions both play the same thing, always football, and the bathrooms are suitable enough to please the queen. You can't find a 'for a good time call...' inscribed anywhere in that place.

The smell of alcohol, greasy cheese balls, and the spicy chili tingles their noses as they walk in. The two ladies saunter over to the bar and sit in their usual stools, right in front of the alcohol. "What can I get you two lovely ladies on this fine Friday evening?" Uriah, the perky bar keep asks, smirking at his two favorite costumers.

"A nice strawberry margarita for me and Tris will have..."

"The usual?" Uriah answers for her.

"No, I'll have the Cheater."

Both Uriah and Christina snap their attention towards the small blonde. Tris is a solid 5'2 and is as skinny as a rod. She just ordered the hardest alcoholic drink ever. It made a 6'3 male body builder cry and pass out. "That's suicide!" Christina hisses.

"Well Uriah can tone it down a bit. Not all that rum and bourbon needed to be added. Just a nice small mix of each drinks will do me just fine."

"Hey babe what's up?" Will, the blonde haired, green eyed manager asks Christina, who is still starring at Tris like she's grown two heads.

"She just ordered the Cheater."

Will looks at Tris in shock knowing very well that what she just ordered a shot of suicide. "You're insane." He turns back to Christina. "And you mentioned something I told you to leave alone, and let her tell you about."

"Hey!" Christina defends offended. "I was doing the sisterly thing to do, if your best friends man was cheating on her, then it's girl code to tell her about it! Tris would do the same for me." Tris nods along, it is written in their girl code hand book. Christina takes aside one of the waitresses, Marlene. "Mar, say you went out with our little Uri here, and if he was ever cheating on you, wouldn't you want your friend who knew about it, tell you?"

"Duh, I would be pissed if my friend knew and didn't tell me. We just might not be friends after that."

"Thank you, here's a tip for your helpful services." Christina gives her five bucks and Marlene walks off into the kitchen. Christina turns back to her fiance, "See?"

"Fine, whatever. But I'm not letting you order the Cheater. Though just because you found out today I have a tequila set aside for you. It's on the house."

Tris grudgingly agrees to the tequila and Uriah pours her a glass. "So what are you going to do to get back at him?"

Tris shrugs, but beside her Christina's eyes light up. "Why don't you get back at him by sleeping with Tobias? You said that he's part of the reason that you two called it splits."

"No, I am definitely not sleeping with my patient who is dearly in need of some mental help. That would be wrong."

"A sexy kind of wrong. Oh he is so hot! And so not my type! I love you Willypoo." She says the last two sentences a bit louder because Will is always listening.

"I don't know what to do this time, I can't poke holes in the condoms, already did that with Robert, and plastic wrapping a vehicle is so...high school graduation. He knows very well that I will do something to get back at him, so maybe making him wait will torture him enough for know."

"Ahh...our little devious mastermind doesn't know what to do...we'll change that in a few weeks. Look it's the man whore in the flesh, with another woman, Tris would you like to say something?" Uriah says with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Tris looks at her ex who stands by the door with clearly the start of a boner, and his face deep in the neck of another blondes. "Yeah I should probably introduce myself, Will can you package my bottle for me quick?"

"It would be my honor."

"Oh and Will, there might be some mopping up that you just might need to do."

"I'll send Uriah on that right away."

Will hands her the bottle that is packaged in a brown paper bag. "Oh and Will one more thing. We're going to your apartment to break some plates, since Uriah didn't keep the shooting range opened long enough for the public. If your plates end up in the mess I am very sorry, I just really need to vent out some of this anger." Will doesn't answer, just looks at Christina dumbfounded. Christina just shrugs and hops off the bar stool to follow Tris.

"Hello, you must be the whore that Turner is cheating on me with," Tris begins with a fake smile. Turner and the blonde pull back fast. "I'm Tris, it's just so nice to meet the homewrecker. And don't worry fake blonde, I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about my ex fiancé, we are so done. Here's the ring Turner, and I hope you get a nice slice of a sexually transmitted disease." Tris takes her drink and splashes him with it, then takes Christina's and does the same again. "I'll be there Wednesday to get my stuff. Good bye." Tris saunters off, first stepping on her ring, then busting out the door, with a dumbfounded Turner looking at her.

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome! I think out of all of us, you know how to make the best bar scene."

"Then how come I feel so bad about it?" Tris whines, leaning against the wall of the building.

"Because you loved this one, it will take you longer to get over him. You love things with all your might, and when something happens that makes it not work out, then you lose the love you gave. Then someone will come back again, and he will be the one for you. I found out that when you date a guy, then you break up, you only choose a better one. So Al, he was fair, Robert was good, Turner was excellent, this next one will be superior."

* * *

"I'll never need him ever again!" Tris slurs slamming the plate against the abandoned building in Christina's alley.

"What was his name?" Christina leans against the wall, a lot more coherent holding the alcohol that Tris is nursing and a bag of the ugliest plates in her apartment. She has a lot of plates because they do this a lot when a friend breaks up.

"I don't even know."

Will's plates are long gone, they lie under the pile of smashed plates. They didn't go in a pretty way, Tris beat them to a fricken pulp. "Hey." a familiar voice says entering the alley.

"Hey Will." Christina says without turning, she needs to keep her eyes on this drunk little duck.

"How's crazy doing?"

"Fine, I think this is really therapeutic for her. But I'm about ready to go in, this October air is chilling my bones."

"Did you join her in breaking plates?"

"No, this is something she needed to do so she could get over him. I don't have an ex that I need to get over, I just have you."

"Good."

Tris slides along the wall crying, done with the plates. Christina runs over to her moving her far away from the glass. "Tris honey, do you want to come over to our place tonight?" She nods. Christina motions for Will to come and help her. Since Will can't get her to walk in a straight line, he ends up carrying her up the steps, and into their guest room. Christina gets her all cleaned up and in a different pair of clothes and tucks her in.

"She'll be fine tomorrow, or Sunday when she's over the hangover."

Will wraps his arms around Christina. "You know what I realized?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll make a good Mom someday. Hopefully we'll never have to do that with our children, but that just confirmed everything."

"Will-" She starts, but he interrupts her.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And she does.


	5. Chapter 5

**We've had a lot of thoughts about the deal with Grace, some of you were right while some of wrong. You just might be right, let's see shall we? There will also be an important authors note at the end you will need to read.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Bring your swim trunks we are going into the pool today." Tris growls standing outside of Tobias's apartment.

"Nice to see you too sweetheart." Tobias moves away from the t.v. "I thought the Killer Queen didn't pick her patients up. I'm kind of scared that your going to kidnap me, and we'll never mind." Tobias sees the expression on Tris's face, and trails off. "Let's get going."

They go down the hall in an uncomfortable silence. Tris puts her ID into the place and pops open the door. Tobias makes a note that the sound the door made is often a sound he hears in his crime shows that he used to watch. The feeling that he was going to prison was in the air.

"Okay, go get changed in there and I will get everything ready." Tris commands.

"You know I could-"

"Get!"

Tobias laughs himself all the way into the locker room. And quickly changes, rolls out of the room. Tris stands by the pool getting the handicap thing ready for him. "How do you know I'm not afraid of water?" Tobias asks cockily scaring Tris quite a bit.

"Well I got word from all of your nurses that you were more than happy to have them help you bathe. So I figured, water was no big deal."

"And if it is?"

"Face your fears, send out a pawn, if it gets killed, send out another one to kill the last."

"You are really enjoying all of these chess themed conversations."

"I will be lying if I said that I wasn't. Now, when Christina gets here then we can begin."

Tobias raises an eyebrow, "Why would Christina need to be here?"

"Her assistance is needed to run this blasted contraption. I would do it myself, but it doesn't always work for me so I just end up making a fool of myself, and the last thing you need is something to fire your ego."

Tobias smirks, she knows him a bit too well. At least when it comes to firing up his ego. Which thanks to the road side bomb and his negative side on life and maybe even the medicine, it is as high as a kite.

Christina comes in and right when she sees Tobias, she glares. Her first morning with him did not make her day. She was running around helping him, and he was insulting her for doing it all wrong. That knife that she had in her hand could've ended up in someone's eye.

Her gaze moves towards her friend and she smiles. At lest she'll whip him into shape. "You needed my help?"

"Yeah," Tris starts looking down at the handicap machine. "I can't run this crappy piece of shitty plastic by myself."

"Well if you insult it like that then it definitely won't work for you." Her gaze turns back to Tobias. "Okay the newest pain in my ass, get on this piece of crap."

Tobias wheels himself on it and Tris hops in the pool. "You know how to swim right?"

Tobias looks at her in disgust. "You are just asking me that now?"

"Slipped my mind."

"Luckily for you, Killer Queen, I can."

"Perfect, okay Chris do your magic."

Christina pulls the lever and the machine lowers Tobias closer into the water. "Okay Tobias's you need to unhook at put your hands on my shoulders." Tris commands and he does as he is told. "Okay now I need you to hop on me."

Tobias looks at her shocked. "You know before a girl says that to me, we both have a few drinks in us."

Christina snorts at the statement.

Tris rolls her eyes, "No you ass, just put all your body weight on me so we can get you in the water."

"What? I'll crush you! I'm big and tall and your short and small! The last I check that ratio does not mix well together."

"I'm stronger than I look, now just do it." Tris says with a no crap attitude. She's tired of hearing that she's to small, some people just need to be put in their place.

"Fine but if I kill you on accident, Christina was here to say I didn't want to do it." Tobias puts all of his weight on Tris and lowers himself in the water. Once he's in Tris lowers her head and pops back up behind him.

"Thanks Chris, I got it from here. Just come back in about 45 minutes."

"Okay but Tris, if I hear screaming, I'm running in here with the cops."

"Ha ha." Tris replies sarcastically, she turns back to get patient. "Okay let's get started. First I need you to move top the wall and we will move over to a spot where I can stand flat footed."

"Was that a short joke? Did the Killer Queen just make a joke about herself? Maybe we should get you in a place where everything is taller than you."

"Try everything around here." Tris jokes again.

"Hmm... Killer Queen does have a sense of humor somewhere under that hard exterior shell."

"Okay that's enough, let's finally get started. Tobias put your hands on my shoulders. Then we'll start walking around the pool."

Tobias puts his hands on her shoulders. She's a little over a foot shorter than him, so it works out just fine. "Now, remember this will be your first steps since the accident. It won't be by yourself but maybe by the end of the week you'll be walking on land with the support, of to rods."

"How exciting, I've never been so happy in my entire life." Tobias says sarcastically, he honestly doesn't care. As long as he gets out of this damn prison cell and away from this crazy woman the better.

Tobias looks down at Tris again, he never realized it but she is pretty. Not like those other girls he used to stare at during high school, but she is different. She is just so alive with energy and wonder it's contagious. When she starts to tease him, he has no choice but to do it back. Her long blonde hair comes down in waves. This might be the first time he saw her with her hair down. It's obvious that she isn't wearing any make up either, she would have cared more if she was. She wouldn't have hopped into the pool, she would have lowered herself in, if her face was painted. Oh and the one piece that she is wearing would be ugly on anyone else, but that gray make her eyes seem bright.

 _Oh geez, Eaton. You really haven't seen a woman in a while. You're fantasizing about your therapist who is very much engaged. You need to get out of here before you start dreaming about her like you had that dream about that hotdog yesterday. Maybe when you finally start walking you can ask her to take you to get one of those bad boys. Maybe try to pick up a few ladies along the way._

"Why are you starring at me?" Tris says interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh was I starring at you?" Tobias says awkwardly. "I was fantasizing about getting out of here and getting me a hotdog. I haven't had a good 'ol Chicago dog in a while. Thinking of it now, I haven't had Chicago style pizza in a while either."

"Did you eat before you came here?"

"Yes, but as a normal male. I am always hungry."

Tris rolls her eyes. Then continues on the circles they've been moving in. It's sort of like dancing, but the only difference is that she is leading. Then she snorts at the thought of dancing with this idiot. Like that would ever happen to her. Tobias is a tall handsome man, who doesn't have time for the likes of her. He is probably going to end up marrying one of those super model chicks, who are tall just like him. Tris will admit though he is pretty well built still for haven't actually work out in a while. His abs are still very well defined, and his arms are in great shape because he hasn't used his legs in a while. She also never realized how tall he was, he has to at least be 6'4. He's like a human skyscraper.

"Tris?" Tris hears a woman's voice calling her name and she snaps her head up in alarm.

"Hmm?" She plays it cool, acting like she wasn't just making goo-goo eyes at her patient.

"Your niece is here. She said that the day care dropped her off."

What did Grace do this time? She gets sent home every now and then from defending herself from the other children, but she is usually sent to her mother's. This must have been bad.

"Um...can you please entertain her until I get done here? I'll just have to cut this a bit shorter." She turns to Tobias, "Do you mind if I do that?"

"No, no if you have family to take care of then do what you got to do. Besides it gets me back to my apartment faster and away from you."

"Okay I'm glad you feel that way. Chris give us 15 more minutes then help us out here."

"Got I'll just put her in the children's room. Dr. Marx will be in there with a few other children doing some demonstrations. She won't mind having another one."

"Thank you, my friend you are the best."

"I know, I'll be back in a few."

Christina turns to leave. Tris turns back to Tobias, "I am a perfectly nice person to be around."

"Yeah, I know. I quite fancy you from time to time when you aren't yelling at me."

Tris's eyes light up even more. "You just quoted Once Upon A Time! I love that show!"

Tobias smirks, "Well then dearie, you found yourself another fan."

"That's awesome." Tris smirks back at him. "You know, you have been walking around by yourself for a while."

Tobias looks down, not even realizing that he was doing such a thing, but she was right, slowly but surely he was walking by himself. "Huh. Didn't even realize that I was doing such a thing. That's pretty neat."

"Yeah I guess it is."

The 15 minutes went by fast, they just spent the time talking and making fun of each other. Christina soon comes in and they get Tobias out of the pool. Tris sends him into the locker room to get dressed and Tris runs into the staff's longue to quick get ready for her niece. "Go find your niece, I need to stay here to make sure Tobias doesn't kill himself." Christina says standing by the locker room door her arms crossed.

Tris looks at her friend for a second then nods, running out of the room. Her clothes are already in her locker so she doesn't have to worry about it. Then she runs down the hall, down the sun walk, and into the children's center. She finds her niece playing with a disabled child. They are both playing basketball. By the looks of it, he's whipping her butt. "Come on Gracie, let's get going."

"Hey Auntie Tris," She turns back to the boy, "I got to go my Auntie is here."

"Bye Grace."

"Bye Jeramiah."

Grace runs to her aunt and grabs her hand. "I was playing basketball with Jeramiah."

"I see that. Gracie, why are you here? Why aren't you at the day care?"

"Because I'm going to see my uncle, remember? Grandma told you about it."

Tris makes an 'Oh' face and they walk across the sky walk. "Who is your uncle that you are supposed to be seeing?"

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yeah, Caleb told Grandma that I should go see him. He's here."

"Here?"

"Yeah, he's-Four!" Gracie lets go of her hand, and runs down the hall. Tris looks up from where her niece was standing and her gaze follows her path. She's running towards Tobias, who has open hands.

"Hey Gracie, I haven't seen you in so long." Tobias hugs the little girl and kisses her cheek.

"You saw me last week."

"It's been too long, sweetheart."

"Four, do you know my Auntie?"

Tobias has his eyes wide, "No who is she?"

"Tris." She points at Tris who is walking in their direction.

"Well that's weird." Tobias says looking up. "Gracie is your niece?"

"Goddaughter." Tris corrects.

"Same." Tobias says, dumbfounded. "You are Caleb's sweet innocent little sister, that's been raising her? He was wrong about the sweet and innocent part."

"I guess my brother is a complete liar. He said that you were nice and trustworthy, and you get things done right on time. He was completely wrong. I'll have to tell him that the next time he calls."

"I can't believe that we haven't actually known about this until today."

Tris uncrosses her arms folds her hands in front of her. How could we know? You've been on the other side of the world with my brother, and you couldn't come home when she was born. So you missed a few birthday parties, did you even come back for the funeral?"

"I came back the day after. You had Gracie that night and Caleb and I went out to drink. Then Caleb and I lived together for a few weeks until we both had to go back. Who would have known a week later I would be in the hospital, getting surgery done on me, and now here."

"Uncle Four, your funny." Gracie interrupts, looking up adoringly at her uncle.

"I am?" Tobias questions to humor her again.

"Yeah, you didn't know that Tris was my auntie. That makes you funny."

"Well I think that you're funny."

"Why?"

"Because little girl, you are the funniest thing that I've ever laid eyes on."

Grace and her uncle continue their conversations like this more often. Tobias invited Tris to join them in the apartment with them, but she declined saying she had some paper work she needed to finish before she left. So instead she sat in the waiting room for a while reading some magazines listening Christina banter on what it is like to live with Will, and how disgusting he can me. But Tris really doesn't pay attention to that, the only thing on her mind is Tobias. Gracie keeps calling him Four, and Tris knows that she's heard that name before, but she doesn't know where exactly, then it hits her. Four, he was at the wedding. he was the guy with Turner that night. She never recognized him because Tobias's hair wasn't closely shaven and he wasn't wearing glasses. That's why she didn't recognize him. It's weird how people change right before her eyes.

At a quarter to 6 Tris heads to Tobias's apartment to retrieve Grace. They have to get home and back to her mothers. Later that night she plans to go apartment hunting and she can't come back into the hospital after 7, unless needed. "Hey Gracie, we need to get going. Grandma is going to have supper ready for you when we get there."

"Can't I stay with Uncle Four just a little bit longer?"

"No I'm sorry Grace, Uncle Four has a schedule to maintain, and we don't want the nurses to get mad at him even more. Most of them are mad at them because he is a bad man."

"Uncle Four are you being bad?"

Tobias shrugs starring back into those small green eyes. "Well if your aunt says so, I guess I am. She would know."

"What is he doing wrong?"

"He's not taking medicine like a good boy."

"Take your medicine, even though it's gross. Grandma makes me take mine when I'm sick, but if I do it she will read to me my favorite book."

Tobias raises his eyebrows. "Oh really is that what it takes? Maybe Tris can get a few nurses to read me a book after I take my medicine."

"You have to read by yourself."

"Why?"

"Because your old, old people read themselves."

"Ouch Grace. I thought 26 was a pretty young age, I guess I'm wrong."

"I can't count that high, so that makes you old. Don't worry Auntie Tris is old too. She's 25, I can't count that high either."

"Grace." Tris scolds, a little offended, but not too much Grace is only 3.

Tobias starts to laugh, and Grace joins him because it seems like the best thing to do at the time. To her, everything that her aunt and uncle do is hilarious or cool so she tries to act like them.

"Well Uncle Four, I better go. Auntie Tris is looking for something today."

"Oh really and what would that be Auntie Tris?" Tobias mimics the sassy way Grace says Tris's name and Tris rolls her eyes. It is so ridiculous.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe Grace will tell you about it later."

"Okay Grace, you know the mission." Tobias says putting her down.

"Yes sir. I really got to go. Grandma promised hotdogs, and those are something I can't miss."

"Oh, we wouldn't' want you to miss those bad boys. Save one for me."

"Okay I will. Bye Uncle Four."

"Bye Gracie."

 **Okay the important authors note, well we hate to do this but this will be the last update for about two weeks. We have some** **camps that will take or time away from this, so we are very sorry and will update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey we're back after a long break, sorry about that. Camps are just so much fun. Some sarcasm in that sentence not a whole lot, but we are going to stop talking to ourselves now. Without further ado your chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

Laughter from two male voices echoes through the halls, as Tris walks back into the hospital after her position in the local high school. Christina pops out of the corner and roughly pulls her into the corner. "What the hell?" Tris whispers, adjusting the strap on her bag.

"Do you hear that?" Christina whispers at her, slightly smiling. "You see, that is the sound of a great day. Someone came to visit Tobias and he is in a great mood."

Tris raises an eyebrow, "That pertains to me how?"

"He's in a good mood. Don't screw it up." Her beeper goes off. "Damn, that's my 304. I got to go."

She leaves Tris standing alone in a corner, completely dumbfounded. What just happened? Shaking off the weird feeling that she just got, Tris continues down the hallway to Four's apartment. Visitors or not, she had a job to do, and he is running out of time to be here.

Christina was right, someone is definitely here and that person is doing a good job. She does a patterned knock, and waits for the door to open for her. A young man about 16 or 17, opens the door. "Well hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Tris. Is Tobias in here?"

The door opens wider, and he steps to the side. "Yep, the lazy ass is in the corner. Tobias there is a woman at your door. Which is surprising..."

"Let her in Danny. K.Q. I'm surprised that you're here this early. Don't you have some ungrateful smelly, high school students to attend to?" Tobias wheels up top the door away from the kitchenette. His hair is disheveled, and his eyes sparkle with happiness.

"K.Q? Too lazy to say Killer Queen?"

"A bit."

"I got done early at the high school and I figured that you weren't doing anything too important, so I came here early. I thought that I could pick Grace, up- but, I see you have company, so I just might leave, until your visitor leaves."

"Oh, nah, I'm not leaving till late. You can go if you need to get to work on him. I'll wait." Tobias's visitor hops on his bed and rest against the wall. "Oh I forgot, I'm Danny, but you can call me Daniel, or Dan. I'm trying to get people to treat me like an adult. So please avoid Danny."

Tris blinks at him and Tobias laughs a bit. "K.Q. this is my kid brother Danny. You can call him Danny. Danny this is Tris, my physical therapist, and Gracie's godmother."

Tris makes an 'oh' face with her mouth, "Oh, I see. Nice to meet you. I didn't know Tobias had a brother." She sticks out her hand to be shaken.

He shakes her hand, smiling. Looking at it now, she does see a resemblance between the two boys. Both dark hair, distinct jaw, nose, ears that slightly stick out. The only difference really is their eyes. Danny's are wide, boyish, and dark brown, kinda like Hershey's chocolate. Tobias's are almond shaped and dark blue, like those pools of crystal clear water that I see in magazines.

"Not many people do, but as you can see I'm the more attractive one, so no one would have guessed."

Tobias scoffs at his little brother's remarks. "Not really. Danny grew up with our mother, I grew up with our father. I don't really talk about him, because the ass doesn't really talk to me."

"College life is busy."

"Yeah, are there no phones up there in Yale?" Tobias shakes his head. "The kid is a freaking genius, but he's not smart enough to contact, his one true piece of his family."

Danny hops off the bed. "Look I said that I was sorry, I just got a little busy, up there and I forgot. I came home to visit you at least, isn't that something?"

"That's because you are giving a speech at the Vet's Program tomorrow, at the high school."

Tris starts to back away, and Danny defends himself. "I'm sorry. Look, I'll visit you again for Thanksgiving. I just ruined the surprise from Mom, but there you go."

Tobias scoffs again. "Like I want Mom to visit, she practically hates me."

"Mom doesn't hate you, hell, she practically stalked you. She just doesn't know how to talk to you, without you starting a giant argument with her."

"Then she is right, I am going to start a giant argument with her. Where do you think you're going?" Tobias turns to Tris with the last part, his eyes a bit clouded over, but still that clear blue.

Tris stops by the door way, a little shocked that she was caught. "Look I can tell it's a bad time right now, I'll just come back later. You were my only patient today, so I figured that when you cool down, I'll come back to get you."

"I'm your only patient everyday. No, I'm ready, we can go. Can Danny come though?" Tobias looks back at his younger brother, who stands behind him, looking at his nails.

"Yeah I guess, if you want him there. I really don't have any concerns against it."

"Danny your coming with."

"Oh joy, this is going to be fun."

Tris leads them down the hall, across the small sky deck, and into a new room that Tobias hasn't been in yet. Since he finally decided to take his medicine, he's gotten 95% better. If only she could get him to see that, maybe he would get all the way to 100%. "What's this place?" Tobias asks.

"Dan you chose to come on a good day, you see, your brother was is able to get out of the chair and walk. We've first gone into the pool, where he held on to me, and we walked around there. You've been in a pool before, you know how everything seems to be lighter. That's what we were trying to accomplish with your brother. Then we started to have him walk with the help of braces, and rods that he walked up and down through. Even though, that was a long, annoying process-" She looks back at Tobias, who smirks his smirk back at her, "-we managed to get it done, with some bribing. Now you get to witness your very annoying older brother walk with braces on his legs, and two walker rods. After today, he will be out of that chair and walking with that."

"Wow, you did all of that over the course of 4 weeks, very nice. I'm surprised." Danny says looking down at his brother. "I get to see exactly, how much shorter you are than me now."

Tobias's rolls his eyes, disgusted with his little brother. So cocky. "I bet you that I'm still taller than you."

"5 bucks?"

"Deal."

The two boys shake hands, ready for the game to begin.

The door into the room squeaks open as the three make their way through. Two railings set father apart stand in the middle of the room, along with a set of stairs that lead no where along the far wall. Some equipment that looks like it could belong to a robot sit in front of the steps. "Um...what's that contraption?" Tobias asks stopping his roll, almost nailing Danny.

"That, your royal Asshat, is your walker. It consists of leg braces, and rods for you to put your weight on. Trust me, this contraption is harmless." Tris says still walking towards it.

"Well I'm not afraid that its going to hurt me, but you know, I'm not taking that possibility out of my head. You have lied to me before."

"Have I?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

He stops for a minute to think about it. Thinking of nothing on the spot, he scratches his scruff, acting like he should say it or not. Like he has something on his mind. It must win, because her eyes widen for a split second, then goes back into a glaring position. "Eh, I'm not going to say it. I'd like to come out of this session alive."

"That's what I thought." Tris looks at Danny. "You can go sit over on the wrestling mats, Tobias you need to get over here."

"Push me!" He says in a childish voice, to annoy her.

"No."

"I said Push me, Killer Queen!" Same childish voice.

"Ugh, whatever, just because I know that you won't get anything done without me doing this one thing for you." Tris walks over to the King of the Asshats. Doing this one thing for him, it will be the last. Of course that is what she says in her head, all the time.

Danny watches the two from the corner, it's obvious that they both find each other attractive. It's also obvious that his brother is doing everything possible to try to get rid of those feelings. The last relationship that his brother had ended badly. But Danny knows that it was slightly his fault, but Tobias doesn't know. Besides that relationship want going to go anywhere. She just used him, for his status. He just doesn't want to see his brother hurt again.

Tobias stands, hanging onto the railing. Shaking from how long this is taking her, he teases Tris. Over the past few weeks, he's noticed that when she gets annoyed by him, she tends to do the task at hand faster and better. "Come on Killer, let's get going. By the time your done, I'll be an even crazier than I already am."

"Really? That's possible?" Tris fights back tying some of the last straps together. A sharp pain goes through her hand. "Ah...damn it bit me." She quickly jumps away and grabs the two canes that he will use for support.

"Good, I'm glad. Karma is a bitch."

"Whatever. I'm going to stand in front of you, and I want you to walk towards me."

"What do I get at the end of it?"

"The chance to walk back to the other side."

"Cheeky Killer Queen."

"I have a proposition for you."

"This is going to be good. What is it?" She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"I want to go watch my brother talk tomorrow. Now before you say no, I am willing to double work tonight, just to watch him tomorrow."

"How are you going to get out of the hospital? You need at least one person who is on the hospital's medical staff."

Tobias smiles at her. "Well you see, Killer Queen, I already asked Christina. She said that she was busy with other patients, of course she told me to take Johanna with me. Of course then I fired back that, I can't stand Johanna, because A) who smiles that much? And B) I need someone younger who would understand. So then I asked about you."

"No." Tris interrupts, definitely not interested.

"Please? You aren't busy. I'm your only patient again, tomorrow. Why not?"

Tris's hands find her hips like they usually do when they are arguing. "Because I'm just here to help you get up on your feet, not to play babysitter for you."

His eyes go wide and he sticks out his lip, just like Gracie.

"You are not Grace, Tobias, that didn't even work on me."

"Then you really have no heart. Poor Gracie. But please? It would mean the world to me."

"If I may interrupt," Danny chimes walking over towards the two, "Tobias has been working hard, but Tris has a point"

"Don't agree with her, you're my brother not hers." Tobias's interrupts, more defensive now.

"I'm not exactly, now, I would love to have my older brother there. I want to be a writer, and he's often my ideas for my writings. But if he can't be there, because, well, he's him. Then I get it. But what if you two made a bet? Something fair, that it could be anyone's gain. If Tobias wins, then you take him to the program. If you win, Tobias stays here and is your problem."

The two look at each other, judging, seeing if it's worth it.

"Fine, it seems fair. If he can walk up those stairs, by the end of the day, then I will go. I need to be out of here by 2:30, that gives us a good 2 hours. If he doesn't do those steps by the end of the two hours, then he stays."

Tobias raises his eyebrows, "That? Easy, I'll do it. By the end of the day, I'll be doing those stairs do well, they'll never know what hit them."

"Well, that escalated quickly." Danny says taking a step back from his brother.

"It did, now let's get started. I have a certain therapist to prove wrong."

Tris leads him, and he takes it too fast at first, causing Tobias to fall on his face a few times. Soon, though he's walking without her help. It took about an hour and fifteen minutes, but he's doing it. He makes a point of it, by walking circles around her.

"Okay, let's take a break." Tris says, plopping down next to Danny.

"No, I don't want to. I'm not tired. I still have 45 minutes to prove you wrong."

Tris looks up, exasperated. "Tobias, it took you an hour and fifteen minutes to take on the art of walking. It's going to take you longer just to do the steps. Taking five minutes isn't going to kill you."

"No, but it's going to disappoint me. Now get off your butt, let's going."

Tris sits up and they make they're way to the stairs. "Okay let's get started." She starts to explain the process, and they begin. Tobias starts his road up ward. The first time he struggles, breathing heavily add he gets to the top. "Now, we'll do the same thing and we'll just do it going down."

"We have to go down the stairs?"

"Well yeah."

"Dammit, let's just going."

Tris again stands in front of him, watching. He's done the steps before, but these don't have railings, and he needs to get used to the canes himself. She's not trying to be mean with this, but he has to do it himself, like he will when he is on his own. It takes them awhile, but he does it. After Tobias hits the last step he sits down and looks at Tris. "Can I please have some water?"

"Yeah, here you go." She hands him the water bottle and crosses her arms in front of her. "Was that easier than you thought."

"Hell no."

"Do you want to do it again?"

He doesn't answer, just scratches his head. Tris can't believe this, but she's feeling sorry for the guy. "You know Tobias, I'm not going to let you out of the deal, but I'm going to help you get through this one obstacle. Think of Gracie, then think of how much you want to chase after her again. If you aren't going to try this again, then it's just going to take you longer to chase after Grace. Think about that for a minute."

Tobias looks up at his therapist, absolutely hating when she's right. He would love to chase after Grace again, and take her to the playground like he did before the accident. Grace deserves better from him and he can't do that when he's in this damn chair. Sighing he stands again, slowly and says, "Alright for Gracie."

They continue the exercise again, Tobias gets better. When Tris finally believes that he's ready, she asks Danny for the time. "2:29"

"Ahhhh! Hot damn! I did it, woohoo! You, my friend, are picking me up at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Please, feel free to bring Gracie. Man I love that little girl." Tobias says walking around extremely happy. Then he quickly moves to Tris and hugs her, "Ahh, thank you. You have no idea how happy I am. Killer Queen, has a heart and oh man, I need to sit down." He moves towards Danny and sits right next to him. Danny gives him a high-five, proud of his older brother.

"You know what I have noticed about you two." Danny turns to Tris. "I'm majoring in psychology, I'm a natural Erudite by heart. So watching you two was like a great experience for me." He then turns back to Tobias. "You two are like watching a chess game play out. Moves and counter moves, you know where to hit your opponents, and exactly where their strengths are at. Tris knew that your strength was Gracie, as you know it is hers. But you see, older brother, you know where to hit Tris. As she does with you. In this case, I would say that Tris lost this game of chess, but she set you up to win."

Tris literally watches Tobias roll his eyes, this whole chess thing that he made up on the first day really blew out of proportion. It is obvious that he is annoyed with that last statement. "You know that's what he said to me on the first day of therapy. Not exactly the same thing, but the whole thing with the moves and counter moves, that was basically what he meant. Is chess a big thing with you Eaton's?"

"Technically I'm a Johnson, but yes you are correct. Our family is big on the game of chess. It is often a big thing at our family reunions."

"Yeah whatever, come on Danny let's get going we don't want to keep her waiting." Tobias turns to Tris. "Killer Queen, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 10. Wear something nice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad you liked the last chapter, I did too. I just hope you like this one too. Please review and tell just what you think! Just a heads up there were not spelling out grammar checks because we got kind of lazy so sorry if there is, we really don't mean it. But if there are let us know so we can fix them!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Divergent and we don't own the last quote of the chapter Isaac Asimov does.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Uncle Four!" Gracie runs through the halls to outside Tobias's apartment. Tobias stands outside, leaving against the wall, talking to Christina.

"Hey sweetheart." Tobias, eyes brighten at the sight of his niece.

"Are you really going to let him do this?" Christina asks Tris glancing up from the clipboard and hands it to Tris.

Tris looks over the clipboard finding nothing wrong. "Yeah, it's been cleared by Johanna, and he's earned it. Besides looking at his charts, I see nothing wrong." She looks over at Tobias. "Did you take your medicine this morning?"

"Well yeah, Christina was there to watch me."

"Yeah we're proud of him, he even ate all of his fruit this morning." She turns to Gracie. "See Grace, he's the reason why you should eat all your fruits and veggies. Or you'll end up like him.".

"Haha Christina, very funny. Can we get going? I want to see my brother." Tobias groans impatiently. Truth being that he wants to get out of this hell hole.

Christina gives Tris a pointed look, not directed towards the fact that her unstable patient is being sent out of the hospital. More towards the fact that Tris is dressed nice and so is he, and they are going to be gone for the day. Tris shakes her head at Christina and turns towards Grace, "Yeah, let's get going. Come on Gracie, we have a program to get to."

Tris makes them take the steps and watches carefully as Tobias goes down them. Luckily only 3 flights, but enough to ware him down. Gracie keeps encouraging to go faster, and Tris had to scold her, but Tobias tries. He tries for her.

They get him situated, then Gracie gets situated, and they're off. They head to Tobias's old high school, Roth High. The program starts at 11:11, so they have time to check things out. "You see Grace, this is where I went school." Tobias's says making his way down the steps of the commons.

"Where did you go to school Aunt Tris?"

"Um...well, I went to high school in Abnegation, New Jersey. That's where I grew up."

"Where's that at?"

"Well, if we find a map I'll show you."

"We should probably make our way to the gym. It's about to start." Tobias interrupts, his attention span is not the best since he's been taking his medicine.

"We have a half an hour." Tris protests.

"I want a good seat." Tobias leads the way, Gracie following closely behind.

Tobias relives part of his past, just walking through the doors. Years of weight lifting and practices and games happened in here. A star basketball player, shot those 3 pointers. He got that concussion sliding into that wall, on the north side. His blood stain isn't there anymore. He jumped off those bleachers many times, almost breaking a leg the last time, on the seniors last day. The heights scared him, but he didn't care. He had to show the guys that he wasn't scared.

"Mr. Eaton, I swear if that's you, I'm going to be so happy." An older lady with blonde hair and glasses on her nose, says from the podium that sits in the middle of the gym.

Tobias smiles at his former teacher, glad to be see her. "Why yes it is. Hello, Mrs. Grey."

The older lady, goes over to hug Tobias. "Boy, look at you. I knew that you would be handsome. I heard about the accident, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, doing well. Glad to get out of that hospital, but I had to bring a ball and chain with me. They wouldn't let me watch Danny without her."

"A nurse?"

"No worse, my physical therapist."

Mrs. Grey looks over at Tris, who is walking around looking at some of the pictures that are set up. "She seems like a sweetheart. Don't give her too much hell, I know how you can be."

"It seems to be working the other way around." He mumbles, and Mrs. Grey's hands fall off his shoulders.

"Well, I've got to be going. I put my lead senior in charge of tuning the instruments, and if I don't head back now-"

"The other seniors will be giving him hell. I know, I've been there."

She gives out a short laugh and starts walking away. "Goodbye Tobias, but please don't be a stranger, come and see me whenever you want." She disappears, causing Tobias to shake his head. She's always been like that.

Tris unable to hide her curiosity asks. "So you were in band...what instruments did you play?" She comes towards Tobias, asking the question. He heard her come up even with her cat-like tread.

"I was a trumpet player, and a percussionist. I was basically put where I was needed. Before this side of town got really populated, we had a tiny school, so hence we had a tiny band. We made it work though."

Tobias turns back towards her. "Where's Grace?"

"On the bleachers."

He turns, "Oh. As long as she's not getting into trouble."

"Yeah, she should be fine."

"So your a Jersey girl?"

"You can say that."

"What happened to famous annoying Jersey accent?"

"The famous annoying Jersey accent?"

"Yeah like the ones that I've heard before."

"On t.v.?"

"Well yeah. I was watching _Melissa and-"_ Tobias's sentence breaks off as he watches someone come through the door. Red hair, dark violet eyes, tall. His old girl friend, Vanessa. She's the Kindergarten teacher in this school system. Following behind her is the class of Kindergarteners and a few high school students, probably seniors. In that pack of seniors in his younger sister, Paige. Paige is talking to her twin, who follows closely behind.

"Oh hey, there's Danny." Tris states waving, he waves back at her, but stays by the girl's side.

"Yeah he's with his twin sister."

"Danny has a twin?"

"Yep, Paige."

"So you have a younger brother and sister, who are twins, who are not in the same grade, and live with your mother?"

Tobias thinks about it for a second, then nods like it's completely normal and he knows it's not. Nothing about his life has ever been normal. "Yep, I have twin siblings, one being a genius and graduating a year early leaving the other behind in the dust, and I have a step sister who is in the first grade named Mia. My mom remarried, and Mia was born so after. Let's just say, I have young parents because I was a mistake. Which like most things leads to early marriage and then divorce when they realized that they just weren't right for each other."

"It's a shame that you were a mistake. If only your parents would have been more careful, I wouldn't be having to deal with you right now."

"That's what I thought too." Tobias mumbles mostly to himself. Tris turns her head closer to listen, but he's not going to tell her what he just said. "I'm going to get Gracie, you go find a nice place by the wall to stand."

"Don't you want to sit?"

"Tris, I just spent 4 months sitting on my ass, I'm going to stand."

The program starts soon after, two trumpets playing taps starts everything. During that time Tris thinks about her brother, wondering what he's doing. He's supposed to call her tonight. Tonight she's also supposed to get her things out of Turner's place. Caleb calls at 4, and it depends what time Tobias wants to leave. Knowing Tobias, he'll want to milk it and be out super late. Tonight will be a crammed night.

"Thank you, Dr. Wheels. Ladies and gentleman, my name is Daniel Johnson. Son of the retired General Marcus Eaton and brother of Staff Sergeant Tobias Eaton. To me knowing those two things is the most important thing in the world. You see those two people are my heros. They may not have gone to college and became brain surgeons or are actual super heros, but they are the next best thing.

"Not having a father around, when I was little, seemed completely normal. Then kindergarten rolled around I learned that it was pretty unusual. I would get asked all the time, 'why isn't your daddy home?' And I would simply answer 'because he's saving lives.' That's what he was doing everyday.

"Then my big brother, the famous 'Four' made the decision of becoming a Marine. Those of you who know him, or remember him, know that he's a fighter, and bull headed, and kind of a pain in the butt." Tris looks over at Tobias, who smiles at his words. It's obvious how proud he is. "When he left I was pretty mad. I needed him here and he wasn't here to watch my back. It didn't take me until now to realise that he was watching my back, he actually had it every day. He has all of our backs actually. Even today, I look at the crowd and I see him smiling at me." Danny looks over at his big brother smiling. "He may not be over in Afghanistan right now, but I'm happy that he is here today, having my back.

"So today, I want you all to have one common goal. Thank a veteran for having your back, as I know that they have mine. Thank you."

The crowd applauds, and Danny comes to stand by his brother. "Nice job Danny." Tobias says clapping him on the back.

"Thanks, Tobias. That means a lot."

The program continues on, Grace gets restless easily. Tris has to keep her from running around the gym. As soon as it's over, Tris waits for the gym to clear out a bit and let's the small girl run. Tobias's sisters come over to talk to him, and he introduces her to Paige and Mia. Paige, has dark hair like Tobias and Danny, but like Danny she has dark brown eyes. She is also really tall, just like the boys. Of course Tris only really thinks that because she's about 5'2 and Paige is about 5'11. Mia is still small because she is much younger. She has the same dark hair, but her eyes are green instead of brown or blue.

They soon leave because the two girls have to go back to class. Danny says that he needs to catch a flight. "So do you want to walk around the school again? Go down memory lane?" Tris asks.

"Yeah sure, just for a little bit. Then I want to go get some pizza."

"Fine I'm down for some pizza, in return that you come with me to go get some things from my old apartment."

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything important to do. Wait should I check my schedule?"

"No, no, you've convinced me, but thanks." She looks at Grace. "Come on Gracie, let's get going. Uncle Tobias is going to give us a tour."

"A tour of what?" She asks running over.

"The school. He's going to show us around, but you'll have to be very quiet." Tris puts a finger to her lips.

"Okay." She whispers. Tris picks up her niece and Tobias leads them out of the gym and into the school.

"So you walked these halls everyday for 4 years?"

"Technically 6, because 7th and 8th grade classes are in here too, but yeah I did. I made some great memories here. Like you see that the set of stairs right there?" He points to the middle of the hall to a set of stairs that move upward.

"Yeah."

"Zeke Pedrad and his younger brother and I rode our bikes down them for homecoming. It was all to impress a cheerleader, but it worked. Oh and for 4 years, my locker was right there. Locker number 246, I'm pretty sure that it was lucky."

"Lucky? Your superstitious?" Tris asks raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, but it seemed to help me through the years. I never had really bad high school troubles, and I think that locker had something to do with it."

"You are odd."

"I know. Well this is the main floor, all of my boring classes were on this floor, you know math, science, history, English... Now if we head upstairs, via the elevator, I can show you all the cooler part of school."

They ride up in the elevator, it's small, and she can easily watch Tobias's reaction. He has a death grip on the elevator railing and he's breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Tris asks in case he's having a flash back.

"Yeah, yeah fine. I just hate small spaces."

"So no on a flash back?"

"Definitely not a flash back."

Luckily the elevator opens so she can get him out of the elevator as soon as possible. "So this is the cooler party of the school?" Tris changes the subject quickly, so Tobias can get his mind off of the elevator. "It looks like a normal second floor of a school."

"Well the senior lounge is pretty cool, it's by the stair case. That's where I spent most of my senior year, making out with the drill team."

"You were a duck boy?"

"Duck boy?"

"I'm carrying a 3 year old who's impressionable and likes to say the same things that her favorite Auntie Tris says. So I'm hoping that you can figure it out."

"I can, I'm not an idiot."

"Oh really? I'm surprised."

"Oh haha, I'll have you know I was Valedictorian."

"That's cute, I was also Valedictorian of my class too."

Tobias rolls his eyes, always had to have the last word. They make their way to the senior lounge, "This is the senior lounge." He was right, it was pretty cool. Leather couches, popcorn machine, even a massage chair, a few pool tables dot the corners. "I was also a pool champion."

"This is cool. I'm not going to lie, I wish we had one of these."

"Your jealous."

"Slightly."

Tobias nods, "I'm hungry, do you want to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Fine, so do you want to go to Homeslice? It's closest and I'm dying to have some of their pizza."

Tobias nods, "It's like you read my mind."

* * *

After Tobias scarfs down three pieces of pizza, he leans back and watches the two woman in front of him try top finish their first. Tris is almost done, and Grace is working on trying to be halfway. The little girl, has sauce all over her face and cheese dropping from her chin.

"Here Grace, let me help you." He dives in to wipe off the sauce and cheese on her little face.

"Uncle Tobias your hurting me." She whines, trying to get the pizza to her lips.

"Sorry Gracie, but you have sauce all over your face and you need to get it off. Okay you are all done."

"Thanks." She mumbles and goes back to her pizza. All of Tobias's hard work, was a waste. He laughs a bit and finishes his water.

"You ate way too fast. These pieces of pizza are huge."

"The hospital food sucks. This is the best food I've had in years."

"I'll give you that. I hate to admit it, but I'm full. I definitely cannot finish this today. Grace and I had a big breakfast and I admit defeat."

"Me too. I'm not hungry." Grace agrees.

"You two girls are weenies." Tobias says picking up Grace's piece and scarfing it down.

"Our you just have a bottomless pit for a stomach." She looks down at her watch, "Oh crap, we need to get going it's almost 2 and I need to get my stuff, drop you off, and then be home in time to talk to Caleb. So we need to go."

"Why isn't your fiance helping you?"

"He's at work, and we need to be out of there by the end of the day...so..."

"Your doing this by yourself? Your fiance is an ass. I mean but, don't swear Gracie. Sweating is bad." Tobias looks at Tris. "How do you do this?"

"I'm not perfect, but I figure it out as it goes. I could be the first one to admit that it's hard."

* * *

"This is a lot of sh-crap. Who has this much stuff?" Tobias kicks a box marked 'pillows'.

Tris grabs the last box and moves it into the corner with the others. Watching as Grace and Tobias make a fort, out of them. "Okay that's the last one, let's get going so we don't have to be here anymore." She says the last part venomously, completely ready.

"Hey your fiance is Turner?" Tobias asks not really even paying attention. He picks up the picture frame, starring at the picture of Turner and Tris together. They were at a Blackhawks meet. That picture was definitely one of her favorites.

"N-yeah yeah. Yes he is."

"That bast-mean person. We're friends and he didn't even tell me. Next time I talk to him he's going to get it."

"He is? I can't even trust you to lift a box of pillows. How I'd he going to 'get it's?"

"Bea?" Another male's voice rings through the almost empty apartment. Turner appears from behind the stack of boxes and looks at Tris. "Hey I heard- wait Four? What's up man? I haven't heard from you in ages. If I didn't know you any better, I would think that your dead."

The two guys clasp hands and bro hug. "Nah man, Hell isn't getting a new member just quite get."

"I'm glad to hear. I don't want to go to your sorry a" Tris clears her throat, Turner understands the signal perfectly. "-butt funeral. Grace, I didn't even know that you were here. Why didn't you give me a hug?"

Grace pops out of her fort. "Because I'm playing house. Uncle Four is supposed to be playing with me, once I get everything ready."

"Grace you aren't taking everything out of that box are you?" Tris asks ready to scold and clean up if she is.

"No silly auntie. I'm coloring on the boxes. Uncle Four have me a maker to play with."

"He did?" Tris raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yep."

Tris shoots a glare at Tobias who just shrugs. Turner looks at the two of them, wondering what's going on. Clearly she couldn't have rebounded this quickly. No matter how much sex he has, the whole that she left is still there. "So Bea, how do you know Four?"

"Well, he's my patient. I've told you about him, he's the one who is a giant pain to deal with."

"What Four? Nah, can't be."

"He can. Now looking at the time, we better be going back. I need to drop him off and head to a phone call with my brother."

"So rushed, can't you stay for a little longer?"

"No, Turner, not now, but I'll see you later. Come on Grace, you need to grab your back pack, and you need to make sure she gets down there fine." She commands the last part at Tobias, hoping he'll leave.

He takes the bait and grabs his canes. "Come on Grace let's go, before your scary aunt has our butts." He helps Grace with the back pack and she walks ahead of him chatting away. Tris can't help to notice how cute they are. Tobias surprised her with how good with children he is.

"Here I'm going to help you. Look Bea-"

"Don't say your sorry. Just don't, it's not even worth the breath."

She stacks 4 boxes in her hands and he takes the last 4.

"I wish that it didn't have to end like this."

"Yeah but it does. You were the one who screwed that up."

She moves to hit the elevator button, he helps her by getting it. "You really are a nice beautiful woman. It's just too bad that your standards are just too high for me. I would like to wish you the best of luck in finding that guy." The elevator opens, they climb in. "You deserve the best, and I can't give you that. I know that one it's all over, that you will be fine and be even more successful, because that's who you are. If there one thing I know about you, it's that you always get what you want, when you know that it's what you need. I hope that he brings you happiness, and what you want. I also hope that he makes you smile just as I made you smile once." The doors open again. "Don't give up on love just because I screwed up, go and find someone else, who will love you even more. Because I know you deserve so much more."

They walk the rest of the way to her car and put the last of the boxes in. Then they shut the door and face each other.

Tris looks him in the eyes. They are full of memories, some happy, some sad. All formed her in the woman that she is today. Letting go is hard, but it's like ripping off a band aid, and Turner is right. She deserves better. "Good bye Turner." She hands him the key, gets in the car, and drives off.

She gets a few blocks away and starts to fight off the tears. "What's the matter?" Tobias asks, concerned.

"Nothing, just sad to leave." She answers plainly.

"Well this move is going to help the two you isn't it?"

She's quiet for a minute, then nods. "Yeah, yeah it will."

He shrugs and looks at her in the eye. "In life, unlike chess, the game continues after check mate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Really, really sorry about not updating for what seems like a long time. We've just been so busy, and lazy, and out of inspiration. We had to rewrite the chapter more than once, but we got it done so we hope you enjoy it.**

 **So quick IMPORTANT authors note, we've been getting a lot of questions about Tobias, and if he knows about Turner and Tris breaking up, and the answer is no. He's oblivious to the whole thing. He just thought that they were moving to a different apartment to start their lives together before the marriage, so he doesn't suspect anything yet.**

 **Okay if that clears everything up, then here is your chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

A huge crash echoes through Tris's apartment right before she wakes up this morning, followed by cries of her niece. She runs out of the bedroom, down the three steps into the kitchen. On her way she grabbed the baseball bat that is hidden in her secret hiding spot. "Whoa swinger, put the bat down." A male voice says.

"Oh shit is that her?" A female voice follows, Christina. Tris looks wildly for the male voice, not being able to find it.

"Oh shit, what the hell Chris? What are you doing in my apartment at 6:30 in the morning? I don't have to be at work until 9 today! I was hoping for a sleep in. And who's with you? I swear I heard a guys voice. Agh, never mind, I have to go calm Grace down. You, clean up the mess you made." Tris, still with the bat in her hand, drags it with her to Grace's room. She's calmed down, but there is some guy holding her.

"Who are you?" She turns on the light and lifts the bat.

Tobias raises his eyebrows at her, and she lowers the bat. "What are you doing here? Your not supposed to know where I live." Tris hisses angrily.

"Christina brought me here. I didn't know that you lived here. I'm getting kicked out of the hospital today! Without a warning, they kicked me out. So she said that she's going to find me a place to live."

"Christina!" Tris growls running out of Grace's room.

"Mhmm...?" She says acting like nothing is wrong.

"Why did you bring Tobias here?"

Christina looks around the room, probably hoping Tobias isn't around to ease drop. "The hospital kicked him out. Now that he's walking just fine with the braces, he's done. All he has to do is come in for appointments twice a week. Once with Johanna and once with you. See it's all right here." She hands her the paper and Tris reads in thoroughly.

"Christina it says here that he needs to stay with medical personnel at his new place for a week."

"Yeah I know. That medical personnel is supposed to be me, but I don't want him to be with Will and I, especially not tonight when both of us don't have to work."

"He's not staying with me." She hisses back. Just a few hours of being with Tobias drives Tris insane, imagine a whole week of him.

"Please? He can't stay with Sandra, she has a family. I have Will, but you have no one other than Grace, and Grace is his goddaughter. It will give him more time to be with her. Besides, if he is being a gigantic butt or you don't think that he can handle living on his own, then report it to the hospital and they'll deal with it."

"But Christina, he's friends with Turner. He still thinks Turner and I are..."

"Oh. Awkward. You could always lie about it."

"You know I suck at lying!"

"Only to me, now seriously, put on your big girl panties and just do this. Please? For me?"

The Abnegation side of Tris is getting to her. Of course she had to do it, but the Erudite side hungers for something in it for her. "What's in it for me?" She asks, giving into her Erudite mind.

"The chance of living with an extremely hot man and giving your niece memories." She says it likes it's obvious.

"She's not going to remember this when she's older. What's in it for me? Oh I know, pay my bar tab for this month."

"Your bar tab is like a down payment on a house. Your lucky that Uriah and Will have not made you pay for everything, like a normal person."

"Then I guess your stuck with-"

"Ah fine evil pants. I'll do it...I'm not happy about it but I'll do it." Christina crosses her arms and turns her head towards the hallway. "Okay Tobias, I know that your waiting. I found you a roommate for this week."

Tris rolls her eyes. She hates that term, roommate, especially since Tobias is added in the equation. She would rather spend a week in an all women's state prison then spend a week with Tobias as her roommate. "Really?" Tobias says his popping his head around the corner.

"Sadly..." Tris mumbles to herself, hoping that he doesn't hear.

"Who is it?"

Christina rolls her eyes. "Oh come on we know that you heard. Your like the world's biggest ease dropper, even worse than all of our nursing staff." She says it venomously. Christina already knows that she is a big gossip, so that's why she said it.

"I really didn't hear you. I was too busy calming Grace down."

"Well Tobias, meet your new roommate." Tris's face contorts, that word.Anything but that.

"You're serious?" Tobias asks raising his eyebrows, definitely not believing that Tris would do such a thing.

"Yep, just for the week. Then we'll find you another place."

"Okay, I guess Tris and I are going to be roomies."

Tris rolls her eyes, he's such a dork. "No not roomies. I will provide a place for you to live for one week. Here, you will pick up after yourself, and help out will Grace. If I find any damage to the apartment or elsewhere I will make you pay for it. Deal?" Tris says.

"Gee and I thought living in the hospital was hell, this is a new kind." Tobias says sarcastically back, obviously not really caring. He would do that all in the first place, but now that she's doing this, why not milk it a bit.

"Tobias, I'll put you out on the street." She raises an eyebrow, waiting for another smart ass remark.

He sighs, defeated out of remarks. It was obvious to him that she is not a morning person, and even though driving her crazy was his life long passion, he didn't like the idea of sleeping outside. "Deal."

"Okay now that's settled, I need to get out of here and get to work. I'll see you later Tris."

"Yeah see yah." Tris walks Christina to the door. She slowly walks back over to Tobias, who has made himself comfortable on her new couch.

"Seriously? Already? Fine you know what, just make yourself at home, see how much I care."

"Didn't think you would. What's with all the boxes? I thought that you would have had those all unpacked already considering you're kind of a freak like that."

The room is covered with boxes marked 'Grace' or 'Kitchen' and even 'Pillows.' Only about 3 have been opened and fully unpacked. Tobias has his foot rested on the one that says 'Coffee Maker'. That one has definitely been unpacked. Tris would probably go insane without her morning coffee.

"Well I haven't had time, between work and taking care of Grace I only have a few minutes in a day to relax before I get more stuff done."

"Then it should be like a vacation with me here. Wait, where's your fiancé in that equation? Can't he help you out a bit?"

Tris has to think of a lie instantly. He can't know that her and Turner broke up. He would probably make up a bunch a jokes about how she probably ran him off. Tobias would make this week a living hell if he knew. "Turner's been at work. Trying to get as many hours in before the wedding."

"Oh I see, that makes since. You want to have enough money for the honey moon. Just don't work my boy too hard then, I want to hang out with him after."

"Oh my gosh, men." Tris says disgusted, making her way away from him and into the kitchen. She needs coffee, pronto. To her, it's the sweet nectar of the gods that can get her through her days.

Tobias looks back to make sure that she's not looking and takes the photo album out of one of the boxes. "Hey Tris, is it okay that I look through your pictures? Cool okay I'm going to do it." He flips open the album before she can protest.

The first picture is a young Tris in pink overalls and white shoes and a white shirt. Typical outfit that he saw girls in when he was younger, often he was chasing them around the playground. She is holding up a tooth, blood coming out of the side of her mouth. "Hey look the Killer Queen is a vampire, my assumptions were correct."

Tris popped up behind him to watch him, making sure he's going through nothing too embarrassing. "I am not, if I was you'd be dead already."

"Oh funny." He flips the page, she's in a lady bug costume now. The Hancock building is in her background. "I thought you said you were a Jersey girl."

"My parents didn't move there until I was 8. I was about 5 when that picture was taken. Caleb and I were born in Colorado, but my parents moved to Ohio, then Illinois soon after."

"Why did you move so much?"

"My mother followed part of the FBI for a while as one of their social workers, we moved to where it was easily convenient for her. My father taught underprivileged children. So it was easy for us to move from place to place."

"So your mom is back in Chicago now?"

"Yeah permanently. She decided to retire here after my dad got sick."

"Hmm...that just turned depressing moving on." He flips the page revealing an embarrassing picture. "Oh isn't this one just a keeper. Man aren't you just adorable."

"Okay you're done." At first she was thankful for the change of topic, but he saw her naked baby picture that no one should see. Especially him. Tris is going to have to hide the album really well just so he doesn't see it again.

"What? Oh come on, you were cute. Besides I would show you my naked baby pictures. I have nothing to be ashamed of. What about you?" He kicks his lips in attempt to make her uncomfortable. It obviously works because she takes another step back from him.

Tris looks at him, not even believing it. "Okay well that escalated quickly. I'm just going to make some breakfast, do you want anything? Oh and wake up Grace, I want to know what she wants."

"Oh, can I have eggs? I miss me some eggs."

"How do you want them?"

"Surprise me."

Tris takes out the skillet and begins frying up the eggs. She decides to do them scrambled, because it's easiest and that's how Grace likes hers.

Tobias follows a dressed Grace out of her bedroom. Grace looks pale, even more than usual. "Good morning Ms. Grace, how are you feeling?" Tris says kneeling down to get level.

"My tummy hurts." Then of course, being the young child that she is, she pukes everywhere in front of her. After the first round Tris quickly picks her up, and runs her into the bathroom before round two starts.

"Tobias come here." Tris shouts. He comes towards the bathroom, wide eyed. "Here hold back her hair and rub her back. I'm going to clean up the kitchen."

"But I don't know-"

"Oh man up and just help your niece." She commands in that voice she uses on him.

He quickly man's up and does the task while Tris cleans up before anything to bad happens to the new floors in the place. When she done she returns to the bathroom. "How's she doing?"

"I don't know, I think she's almost done. I don't know how such a small body can lose so much."

"You'll be surprised." Grace pulls back and starts to cry. "Oh no, sweet heart it's alright." Tris kneels in front of her tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah Gracie, your fine." Tobias chimes in.

"I threw up, I'm sick." She coughs a bit. "I'm sad."

"It's fine sweetie. Here let's get you back to bed." Tris looks at Tobias, ready to jump to her feet even faster than before. "I'll carry her there but can you tuck her in so I can get to the store and grab a few things."

"Yeah sure. Do what you need to do."

Tris got Grace into bed and got her comfortable and Tobias stayed back to watch, after he got the list of emergency numbers to call in the event of an emergency. Her Mom is usually there to watch Grace and make sure she is okay, but her mom is across town and probably at work right now.

Grace has always been like that. One minute she's fine and dancing around and the next she's throwing up and sick to her stomach. She hates being sick and won't admit that she is until something like that happens. Tris has no clue where she got that from, but it's not a good habit.

At the store she picks up some orange Gatorade, some applesauce and some cold medicine to give her. It takes a while to find the brand that she likes and won't have an allergic reaction from.

When she gets back to the apartment she gives the sleeping child some medicine and had her drink the Gatorade. Then Grace nods back of to sleep as Tris stokes her long blonde hair. She's due for a hair cut soon.

"Well she's back off to sleep." Tris says walking back into the room. Tobias is back on the couch looking through old photo albums. "Are you seriously looking at old baby pictures of me?"

"You wish sweetheart. No I'm looking at Grace's. I never got to see her first birthday or her baptism, I was of in Afghanistan."

"Well her first birthday was kind of depressing. My dad died the week before and his funeral was the next day. My mom said that he wouldn't want to see us sad but later I found her crying in the kitchen. So all the happy pictures you see are deceiving. And her baptism was short, you just missed her cry as she was blessed into the church. I swear she punched me as much as possible."

Tobias laughs at the thought, then flips the page. "I realized now that Susan never got to see her daughter's second birthday. That's really sad, I noticed that in the pictures it's mostly your mom and Grace or you and Grace."

Tris stops for a second thinking about Susan. Grace was named after her. Susan's middle name was Grace, and it's also Tris's middle name too. It's a family name that Caleb wanted to stay so Grace was the one to pass it down. Though, Caleb decided that Grace's middle name should be Susan, but of course Susan didn't like that so they came to the agreement of Grace Suzanne-Elizabeth Prior. But Caleb won the prize of calling her Gracie Sue.

"Yeah I guess. My mother didn't want to have the party, but Caleb told her to have it. So we had it, and it was kind of fun."

"Do you enjoy it?" Tobias asks flipping the page, finding another picture of Grace with Tris in the background.

"Enjoy what?"

"Playing Mom?"

She shrugs, never thinking that she was actually playing Mom. "I guess I never thought I was playing Mom. Sure, I guess, I love Grace, I just never thought of her as my daughter."

"If I didn't know better, I would really think she was. She is just like you, stubborn, and likes to get her way. She just has a sense of humor and you don't." Tris punches his shoulder, causing him to shift to his left and laugh. "But seriously, she looks just like you." Tobias says looking her in the eye at the last part. Her eyes are beautiful. Like this pale blue grey sky after a rain. Not to mention she smells like rain, and a hint of green apple, Tobias thinks its a sexy mixture for her. _Wait, when have I been thinking about Tris this way? She is just my therapist, and Grace's godmother. Nothing more to me, nothing less. She's the devil's mistress, out to take my soul. No, she already has my soul. I just have to play the game to get it back. The King just has to outsmart the Queen._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey new chapter, y'all know what that means. Please read, enjoy, and review. Easy enough right?**

 **CONTEST IDEA FOR ANY GENIUS MINDS BELOW!**

 **So I love prank wars as much as the next person, getting back at people is my specialty, so if you have any great ways to get back at an ex or an enemy, share with us via review or pm. The best one may get on the story. But please try to keep that prank to the standards of the rating of the story. Those ideas are needed soon so if you want your brilliance shown enter them in!**

 **Disclaimer: Man, I know this is a lot of reading, but none of the songs mentioned are not owned by me. Either is the story called Divergent.**

 **Chapter 8**

She can't take it anymore, he's just so annoying. So whiny. Even Turner wasn't that bad. Maybe he set a record for being even more annoying than Grace. So she had to do it. Had to give in. She doesn't even do it for Grace. "I'm going to go insane, Will. He's going to make me crazy. How does Christina do it?"

"She doesn't. When she gets home from work she rants for an hour, then goes to take a bubble bath while I go pour her a glass of wine."

"Can I have another?" She asks putting down her glass.

"Yeah, then I'm going to have you slow down."

"Deal."

She hears Tobias laugh from the other side of the bar, and watches him hobble his way over. "This is so great. I've haven't had this much fun in months. Well I haven't been to a bar in a while, either but it all works out." He tries to sit down on the bar stool, and Tris helps him a bit. "I also got the numbers, turns out chicks dig me, and my story is a real tear jerker. I also told them that your my mean physical therapist and they think your a bitch."

"Hey, they don't know what it's like putting up with you." Tris's defends herself.

"I hear it's wonderful."

"Yeah in your mind. Hey Will, where's Uriah?" Tris asks wanting her favorite bar tender to be here.

"His brother came home last week, and he needed his help with something. I'm not very for sure on what's going on. Uriah better get his ass in here the rush is about to start. Speak of the devil." Tris and Tobias's attention goes to the door. "Yo Pedrad, get your ass back here, your late."

"Fine Dad. Be there in a second Dad." Uriah says trying to get out of another person's head lock. "Seriously Zeke, I need to get to work."

"Fine go make your money."

Uriah makes his way behind the bar and gets his little apron on. "Holy shit, do my eyes deceive me? Is that the legendary Four sitting over there?" The guy who had Uriah in his head lock says with fake binoculars.

"Zekey?"

"Come here brother."

"No you come here."

Zeke runs over to him and gives him a hug. "I miss you so much, gosh we thought you were dead. Caleb was freaking out for a while. It was hard to get him to shut up."

Tris's ears perk up at the sound of her brother's name. Maybe since Zeke is here, Caleb might be. That would be awesome. "Zeke this is Caleb's sister, Tris." Tobias introduces.

"Well hello honey. Man, your even hotter in person. I'm Zeke, your brother slept above me on base. He moves around too much."

She shake the hand that he had stuck out. "That's nice. I really didn't need to know that. Did my brother happen to come home with you?"

"No, he still has a month left. So are you and my man Four," he wiggles his eyebrows, "Together?"

"No, she doesn't take kindly to cripples."

"Ouch, didn't score there. Why don't you like him, I mean, he's such a catch." Zeke says sarcastically.

"He's an ass." Tris's fires back, almost biting out the words, Tobias notices. _There's the Killer Queen, taking hearts and my pawns everywhere._

"That's one of his good qualities."

"I don't date patient's either." She says stubbornly.

"Wow that's hot and kinky." Zeke says sitting down next to Tobias.

"Just leave the lady alone Zeke. You have you own. Soon you won't be barking up any other trees." Uriah says wiping down some of the glasses.

"What's this?" Tobias asks turning his head in his friends direction. Picking up his Pepsi, starring him down, wishing it was a beer.

Zeke digs in his pocket and puts a velvet box on the counter. Tris's flips out open revealing a diamond ring. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Shauna to marry me, and I want you to be my best man." He says looking at Tobias.

"I'll be honored. I'm going to have to learn how to walk again first."

"I can wait, I just want you there besides me. You've had my back for so long, I want you have my back up there."

"Hey what about me? You made me go ring shopping with you." Uriah says pooping up besides us again.

"You are officiating the ceremony. Scary, but I know Shauna won't mind."

"Hmm...I guess that will work. I would nice and I could get me some ladies."

"Yeah but the only lady you want is Marlene. Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"She won't go for me. Tris's please defend me on this." Uriah begs looking at his friend. He honestly believes that she knows the struggle.

Tris though, doesn't understand that struggle. She believes that he should ask Marlene out. Every time for the last 3 years that she's came in here, he's always been looking at her ass. It's time for him to finally do it. "I agree with them, pull the band aid off Uriah. Ask Marlene out, it's time. You've been starring at her for too long, why not just do it? What do you have to lose?"

"His man hood." Tobias mumbles, causing Zeke to start laughing.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you have to propose to Shauna. The same day."

"Fine, how about now. Call Shauna up, she only live five minutes away. I'm doing this, okay Zeke, let's do this." Zeke says going off the bar stool, Tobias smacking him on the back. "Oh shit, what did I just agree to?" He mumbles to himself, which Tobias catches.

"I think you just got played by your brother."

"No kidding. That little ass is going to get it."

"I think he will, that waitress that he likes is hot. She might not go for him."

Zeke head snaps towards his friend. "Did you-?"

"No, I didn't do anything, but one of her friends said that her boyfriend Eric, is still in the hospital and she goes to visit him every day."

"Hmm...interesting. Oh shit there she is."

Tobias looks past Tris towards the door. He's seen Shauna in pictures, and met great a few times before, but she looks different this time. She's in a wheel chair, just like he was not too long ago. She also does not look happy at all. "What do you want Uriah? I'm missing wrestling right now."

"Hey I'm just the voice, the person who wants you is over there." Uriah points in Zeke's direction. Zeke's eyes go wide.

"Ezekiel?" Shauna asks. Tobias laughs at the sound of his friends full name, and Zeke slaps his ear.

"Hey sweetheart."

"When did you get home?"

"Um...earlier this week. Sorry I didn't talk to you about it but I wanted to do this." He gets, down on one knee in front of her. "I was preparing to ask you if you wanted to marry me. So Shauna Nicole Jacks will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Zeke. Wow, I'm speechless." She pulls him towards her. "Of course I will." They kiss and the entire bar claps for them. Tris, who wasn't really paying attention to them until Zeke popped the question, thought it was really cute.

Turner did a public proposal for the two of them. They were walking out in the park, and he had a flash mob, Turner was singing Marry Me. It was sweet, but really corny and cheesy. Tris's hates public proposals, maybe that's they way she grew up. Affection shouldn't be seen our heard in public.

Zeke sweeps Shauna of outside, and he winks at Uriah before he leaves. Uriah swallows and takes his cue. He hops on top of the counter, and everyone looks at him. "Well a bet is a bet. If I don't do it now I will be teased forever. So Marlene, I've liked you ever since you walked into this bar and applied for a job, will you please be my girlfriend?"

Marlene comes over and helps Uriah down. They start whispering to each other, then Uriah starts smiling like an idiot. Tobias makes a note to try it on the first girl that he sees. Chicks dig that, affection, and spur of the moment shit. Tobias looks besides him at Tris. "Hey Tris-"

"No." She responds before he says the whole thing.

"It was worth a try." It was obvious to Tobias now, that she is not that type of chick. Though he didn't expect get to be.

Zeke and Shauna come back inside, both smiling like idiots. "You did it buddy." Tobias says as Zeke comes closer.

"I did, Four, you remember Shauna."

"I do."

They shake hands. "Shauna, I know you remember Four, but I want to introduce you to his physical therapist who's helping him so he can stand up by me. Tris, Shauna, Shauna, Tris." Both women shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you Shauna."

"You too. Do you want to talk later? Maybe you could help me."

"Yeah of course."

"You know that Tris is one of the best therapist around? It's obvious because she's helping this lazy ass. He's now a robot." He takes Tobias's crutches and waves then around a bit.

Something out of the corner of Tris's eye catches her attention. She looks towards the door, a woman with a shiny sequence tube top walks in. Turner in her tow. Tris cusses to herself, but manages to catch Tobias's attention. Tobias looks at her, then the door, then back at her. She's not happy, he can see it in her eyes.

"I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be right back." She excuses herself to go cry. She loved Turner and it hurts to see him with another woman.

Tobias looks at the door, and notices Turner making out with another woman. He knew that they were over after a while of living there. Tris was a good liar, but the lie soon caught up with her. "Hey Turner." Turner turns around, notices Tobias, and smiles. "Go suck face some where else."

"What?" Turner asks walking over to him.

"Leave, your ex is here."

"Nah, if she doesn't like it, then she leaves."

Tobias remains placid, setting his Pepsi down. "Seriously man. She's not going to like it."

"What are you doing defending her? You hate her. She's your mean physical therapist."

"She's also my ticket to freedom. I don't want to see her hurt."

Turner looks at Tobias and smirks. "You know why I called it quits with her so early in the game? She's a bitch, she controlled my life. She didn't give me what I wanted. I got impatient." He steps awry from Tobias. "If your going to do that, then your going to have a lot of baggage to claim. She's full of it."

"And your not?" Tris's voice says from behind him. Turner jumps a bit, not even realizing that she was there to hear the whole thing. "I accepted everything about you, and I only made you stop smoking because I wanted to spend a long time with you. You're dead to me now Turner, and you know what that means. Just wait for it, because I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"You already did."

Tris's glares at him a little longer then walks out of the bar, she hears someone shout her name, but doesn't turn back. When she gets out she gets inside her car and cries. She wonders why she even wasted so much time on the ass. He did nothing for her, just complain. Why did she even love him?

Tobias sits next to her, panting. He hasn't ran in a while and running on crutches was difficult. He waits for her to say something, but doesn't. So he makes the first move. "I think I broke his nose."

No response.

"Why didn't you tell me that you two were eve over? I'm not that big of an ass to make fun of you about it."

"Yeah you are." She mumbles.

"So that got you to talk."

"Tobias-"

"Listen Tris, I'm sorry that I was such a big ass to you in the beginning. I don't like being told what to do, especially by a woman. It's sexist, I know. But I want to help you get revenge on him. Christina says you're really good at it, why not start now?"

"I don't know." She starts lifting her head from the steering wheel. "I actually loved the guy for four years. I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can your just going to have to push him to his limits. Go all Before He Cheats on him. Do something to release all that anger."

"Tobias I just want to go home. Or to Christina's."

"How about we go to your apartment and watch Disney movies while you drink and I watch Gracie, then tomorrow you yell at me at work."

"Fine." She says with a small laugh. "Does it look like I've been crying? I-I don't like it when Grace sees me sad."

Tobias lifts Tris's chin up, and pushes her hair out of her face and seriously says, "Nah Tris, you look tough as nails."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay short chapter but we hope you enjoy it. Please review, or goal is to get to 70 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

He can't just keep doing this. Tris wakes up the next morning pissed off at Tobias. He messed it up for her, and he's going to get it.

Last night after she got home from the bar, she turned on Netflix, deleted Turner's account, changed her password, and then watch all the Disney movies that she could handle. Tobias was with Grace during this whole thing, playing dolls, and then reading to her. Tris knows that she should've been the one doing that. She can't slip up like that again, or Tobias wins.

Tris walks out into the kitchen to find eggs for her on a plate, and a piece of toast still in the toaster. "Oh good your up, I thought I would to send Grace in there to wake you up. I know that a small child and a hangover does not mix." Tobias says from the small table that's in the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because your being nice to me, I hope you find my cooking to be good, I was the best cook on the base." She raises her eyebrows not believing. "Seriously, it is. Right Grace?" Tobias looks at the small girl with her face full of food. She nods at him and continues eating.

"I thought I was the she devil who was out to kill men everywhere." She nibbled on the eggs and he hands her the toast.

Tobias smirks at her, nodding. "You know your right, it must be the medicine that I'm on."

She swallows the aspirin by her plate, "The medicine does make you more tolerable."

"Thanks." He says sarcastically sitting between the two girls at the table. "So today I go back in for physical therapy and to talk to Johanna, do you want to go all Carrie Underwood on Turner?"

"Sure let me just find my leather suit, and I'll get on that right away." She says sarcastically.

"Man wouldn't you look like a princess?" His sarcastic tone lowers a bit. "I'm serious though. What do you want to do Tris?"

Tris pots down her fork, certainly not wanting to have this conversation with him. Maybe her close personal friends, but not a patient. That's all he is to her, or that's what she keeps telling herself. "Tobias, I'm not going seek revenge on my ex with you. I'd do it with Christina, but not you." She gets up to go get ready for work ignoring his shouts of protest.

* * *

"Seriously though I'm great at getting revenge. It's scary, I'm full of great ideas. They don't just call me Four for nothing."

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"No."

"You know Tobias, if you concentrated on your exercises as much as getting revenge you would be all better and not having to worry about this." Christina notes from the side, watching the two of them. She also notes that they would make a great couple and needs to place a bet on it with Will later. Gambling on other friends relationships is her favorite past time.

"Yeah really? That's not fun at all."

"Hey now." Tris says bringing his attention back over to her. "Maybe we'll let you into the planning if you can walk from here to here without your braces. Clutch the sides of the railings if you need the help. We don't want you to fall. I'll walk in front of you, don't worry. But if you get the help, then you can't help us."

The queen has started again, she hunting me. Tobias notes to himself as he judges her proposal. "Agh, deal Killer Queen."

She positions herself in from of him, adjusting her ponytail as she does it. Tobias lifts his left foot, and steps, the doors the same with his right foot. He feels unsteady the while time, but he doesn't do anything. He needs to do this himself.

It takes Tobias five minutes to get there, but he does it. The whole time he focused on her in that dark grey polo and those khaki pants that fit her just right in all the right places. He stopped pushing away those feelings a few days ago. They'll stop, but right now they can stay. Tobias won't admit it, but he enjoys those feelings, he hasn't had them in a long time.

"Okay Chris, he did it, must really want to get revenge on his friend."

"Congrats your with the cool kids now." Christina says sarcastically.

"Thanks." Tobias says breathing heavily, it took him a lot of work.

"How are you feeling? Do you want to do it again?" Tris asks concerned.

"Yes." Tobias whispers, though he feels like shit.

They go again, Christina throws out ideas like going to his apartment and cutting holes in all his clothing. Tobias suggests ordering a bunch of porn in his name, and buying a bunch of random shit. "I think I'm going to slash the tires on his Corvette, then plastic wrap it after putting it in the hot sun after putting old milk in it. Then we're going to poke holes in his condoms, dipping them in hoy sauce and lemon juice, then we're going to slowly make his life a living hell. Buying him gay porn, and adding pictures of clowns all over the place. Then I'm going to break all this plates, glasses, and pictures."

"So your going to make his life a living hell doing shit that's not going to get you anywhere?" Tobias asks clearly disgusted with what she has planned.

"Well what do you have planned, _Four."_

He shrugs, "I'm all for, the slashing tires and taking his baby down. The condoms are pure genius, but you need something to top it off."

"What? I honestly don't want to go to jail."

"Really I think you could handle it." Tobias says sarcastically.

Tris lightly smacks him, causing him to laugh a bit. He says something about reporting her to the president of the hospital. Though she knows that he won't do anything, he's not that type of person.

"Okay well I'm done here, I'm going to go get some revenge. Anyone who wants to come, follow me." Tris starts walking away and Tobias quickly runs after her.

"Hey, hey, hey, your my ride!" He calls after her, adjusting the braces on his legs, and getting his canes in order.

""Hurry up or you'll have to hitch hike."

"I can't hitch hike. I'm too pretty to hitch hike."

* * *

"Okay he's gone, I think we're good." Tris says running out of her car to the alley way where Turner's car is parked. Tobias chases after her, while Christina works on the security cameras farther away. They already broke into his apartment and trashed the place, even though it didn't really do any good, the place was a huge mess when they got there.

It's dark outside now, so Tris and Tobias's can hardly see each other, as they run towards the car from their cramped hiding place.

His 1986 orange corvette that he inherited from his father when he went to college sits in front of the two people. Tris just looks at it like it's a stupid car, while Tobias's mouth hangs open, it's Marla. She's still beautiful. Obviously she has been taken care of really well, because it has that just out of the shop shine. The rims look brand new. Apparently to Tris, he notices, it's nothing because she just took off the right mirror. Tobias looses his words because he sits there with random squeaks coming out of him. When he finally finds them, he flips. "You didn't tell me that this is a beautiful 1986 corvette! His dad's beautiful 1986 corvette, I got my first boob inside of Marla."

"It's just a stupid old car."

"Shush, don't let Marla hear that." He turns to the car and starts petting it. "She didn't mean that Marla, I'm sorry. It's okay."

That causes Tris to take the left mirror off.

She makes her way around the car, taking out the headlights, taillights, then lets the air out of the tires and dents the rims. Then she dumps milk in the seats. Then as Tobias tries to put Marla back together, she starts to wrap the car in wrapping paper. The Christmas elves stare at Tobias, with this evil smirk like they know what happened. Marla was part of Tobias's childhood. His firsts all happened in this baby.

"Are you just going to sit there and cry about it or are you going to help me?" Tris asks, getting a new roll of wrapping paper.

"I thought you were using plastic wrap."

"Wrapping paper was only 50 cents at Wal-Mart. I may like getting revenge, but I do enjoy saving money. Seriously, get me the tape, I don't want to get caught."

Tobias swallows and grabs the tape. Tris keeps wrapping the car going through five rolls of wrapping paper, then when she's done she ties a bow around the car. "What are we going to do with mirrors?" Tobias asks.

"Um... put them under the car." He does and she pulls him behind the trash can.

"Shush, I hear his voice."

Turner walks past the alley, drunk out of his mind. He's hanging onto this random red head, she obviously doesn't look happy. Adrenaline rushes through their veins as he stops to look at his beloved car. He shrugs and keeps walking with his new whore. Tris turns to look back at Tobias, they are six inches apart. She laughs a bit, causing them to be only three inches apart. Tobias smiles back, then does a bold thing, he moves his head forward, closing the gap.

He had to do it. She looked beautiful, with her eyes bright under the moon light, and alive with energy. Her face was flushed, but her nose was turning red cause of the cold. The kiss that they shared was sweet, it surprised Tris at first, but she melted into him, not pulling back. Not wanting to.


	11. Chapter 11

**We're just in the updating mood today. Okay, hey guys new chapter, woo! Couple of shout outs! leek812, thank you for your review, it put a smile on our face during our very bad day, and to one of our guest reviewers, it was supposed to be spontaneous.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the tv shows mentioned in here.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Christina I screwed up, I've done it now." Tris says from the break room of their work place. She sits in front of Christina putting her head in her hands. Completely cussing herself out for being so stupid.

"What happened? Did you get caught last night?"

"No."

"Do you have crabs, herpes, or AIDS?" "

"No."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

Christina leans back in her chair and observes her friend. "Then I don't see how this can be bad. I mean I just knocked off all the worst possible out comes for a woman your age. So let's hear it, I want to know how you screwed up this time."

Tris sighs, and wipes her hands on her jeans. A nervous tick she does when her hands get sweaty. "Last night, when we're beating the shit out of Marla, the corvette, we almost got caught by Turner. We were in a tight place for a while, and when we were going to leave, I looked at Tobias, and he kissed me. And I let him, like I didn't even pull back, he was the first one to pull back."

Christina stared at Tris blankly, blinking a few times every now and then. Then she breaks out in a smile and starts to do that girly squeal she does when she gets excited. "Holy shit, you got a hot guy to kiss you and he wasn't even drunk. Gosh, I knew it. You two have a thing for each other."

"No I don't, he's just a patient, I was just caught up in the moment. I was just caught up in the moment wasn't I?" She begs for her friends advice. She doesn't want it to be super awkward when she comes back from work, and her and Tobias's have nothing to say to each other.

"Probably, I'm not for sure. I'm not you. But you two have chemistry, it doesn't take a genius to see that."

Tris groans and places her head on the table, she never wanted this, never asked for it. "But, you two should let it play out." Christina continues. "If you have feelings for him next week still, talk to him about it. Next week he's off the patient program. All he has to do I'd just talk to Johanna once a week. So next week, you can give it a go. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't. You two can continue on being friends or mortal enemies, or whatever you are. Gosh, you guys have a complicated relationship."

"You're telling me."

"So how was it?"

Tris stares up at Christina. "How was what?"

"The kiss! Girl I need details!"

She can't lie on it, Christina would be able to catch on too easily. "It was amazing. Absolutely amazing, and I didn't want it to end. Like it was so good, I didn't know if I was going to melt or burst into flames."

"A perfect 10?" Christina asks thinking of their ranking system they made in college.

"It could have been a 100."

"Omg, my little girl found her 10. This is so exciting!" Christina composes herself again, "Okay, I'm doing dress fittings after work, I want you there. We can find you bridesmaid dresses. I'll just call up my little sister, and Marlene, and my old college friend, and we'll do that. Okay?"

"Yeah sure, fine."

* * *

Everything was white. The couches, the carpet, the walls, and of course, the dresses. It made it difficult to see. Tris was the only one there to see Christina in the final product. She's getting married in March, and she's never been happier. Tris was supposed to get married in February, but that's no longer going to happen. She luckily got a full refund on her dress, and the venue, and the caterer. Though Turner still had to pay the DJ and the non existent bar tab.

Tris walks around the small boutique, looking at all the dresses. They were all too flashy and gross looking to her. She wasn't watching where she was going because she almost runs into Shauna. "Oh hey, Shauna." She says and Shauna blinks up at her.

"Oh hey, Trish, is it?"

"Tris." She corrects.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not very good at names." Her face gets red and she awkwardly pushes it out of her face.

Tris just shrugs it off. "It's fine, I get that a lot. Are you here to pick out your dress?"

"Yeah, Zeke and I are getting married on December 26th this year. It's really soon, but I want it that way." She's right December 26th is a little over a month away.

"Good for you."

"Thanks." She says stiffly. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out. For my wedding I want to surprise Zeke and walk down the aisle. I think I remember hearing that you were a physical therapist, I was just curious. If your too busy, then it's fine I can always go somewhere else. It's just I heard that you were one of the best in the city."

"Yeah, of course I will. I think that's awesome, so of course I will." Tris's Abnegation Ross are showing, luckily not every one knows about them.

"Great, thank you, I really appreciate it. Um...I kind of want to keep it under wraps, something that you and me only know...I don't know where to meet."

"How about we meet on Wednesday at 1 in front of the bar. I stop work at 12 on those days, so I can just pick you up there and we can go to my office."

"That's perfect because I work from home on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Okay, we'll do that. I'll see you then."

Shauna nods. "Yeah, and thank you. This means do much to me."

Both women nod at each other one more time and then head back to their designated areas, acting like the conversation never happened. Just in time too. Tris almost missed Christina coming out of the dressing room and walking towards her.

She wears a mermaid gown, the top is sparkly and in a spiral pattern. Then the bottom bottom swirls down at her feet. She looks absolutely stunning. The dress curves in all of her right places. Will won't be able to keep his hands off of her. "What do you think?" She asks, looking down at her feet.

"You look beautiful. Will won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Ah, thank you. When I tired on this dress it made me feel amazing, and beautiful, I just love it."

"Good cause your wedding dress should make you feel that way."

Christina decides to go take off her dress and start the bridesmaids dress shopping. Christina said that she wants the dresses to be red, and not very fancy because she wants a black sash on it. Her sister who came earlier was disgusted with the idea, but didn't tell Christina. She was about to talk smack about it, but Marlene told her to put a sock in it before she had the chance.

Tris was given a tighter fitting strapless A-line gown, it falls around by her knees. The worker wrapped a black sash around her waist. She looks in the mirror, surprised about how she looks. The color makes her eyes pop, and her blonde hair looks lighter. For a second she thinks that she might take a picture to show off to Tobias, but then pushes the thought away. "Tris, are you ready? All the other girls are here." Christina sing songs from the dressing room door.

"Yeah, coming, just a second." She says looking herself over one more time.

She walks out feeling a little self conscious for a second, but they way the girls look at her make her feel better. "Oh my gosh, I love it." Christina says looking at it. "But I also love Mar's. You both look amazing. Ugh, I don't want to choose." Christina's eyes light up, and she turns to one of the workers. "Can I see my sister in Marlene's dress? They have complete opposite body types, I want to know if it works."

Tris stays out making small talk to her college friend. She finds out her name is Tiffany and they were roommates out all through college. She was also a nursing major, and she now lives in the Abnegation part of town. A phone starts to ring, and Christina answers it. "Beatrice Prior's phone, Christina speaking." She nods then hands the phone to Tris. "It's lover boy." She whispers to her.

Tris rolls her eyes and takes the phone. "What do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too." The sarcasm in his voice is so thick, she can feel it squeezing its way through the speaker. "Any way, I was just wondering where you were at, Grace is getting hungry and so am I, so we were going to eat without you."

"Yeah that's fine, I don't care. I'm with Christina bridesmaids dress shopping. I'll be home later to put Grace to bed. Is that all you need?"

"Well no, I was wondering if it was cool if Zeke came over."

"Really? The landlord doesn't like dogs in the building. I already had to talk to talk to him about having a mutt."

"Funny Killer Queen, last time I heard that, I laughed so hard I fell off my dinosaur."

Tris rolls her eyes, smiling a little. Hating that he does that to her. "Yeah that was also the last time you got laid."

"Cheeky."

"I try."

"Yeah, a bit too hard. Maybe you should be the one getting laid. Any way, got to go, Gracie is getting really hungry. See you later."

"Okay tell her I love her, and I'll show her the dress later."

"Okay whatever. Bye."

"Bye."

Tris realises that everyone just heard that conversation because the volume on her phone was really loud. Christina turns to her smiling. "Five days. You two will be together in five days. I see it."

* * *

"And the fairy princess found her magical wand, to undo the spell and everything was right in the kingdom again. The end." Tris says sitting the book that she was reading to Grace. The little girl looks up to her with her big green eyes like she's debating.

"Auntie Tris, will you tell me about my mommy?"

Tris looked down at her niece shocked. She's never been asked this question before. "Why do you want to hear about your mom?"

"Because all my friends have a mommy they know about. I don't know anything about mine. Daddy says she's with the angels protecting us from the bad guys."

"Yep, sweetheart that's where she's at because your mommy was the nicest person in the world. She always had a smile on her face, and you know what if you ever miss your mommy you can just look in the mirror, because you look exactly like her."

"I do?" The little girls sounds so hopeful.

"Yes honey, just remember that your mommy is always with you, like my daddy is always with me." Tris pushes the hair away from Grace's small face. "He would've loved to meet you."

"Do you think that Grampa and Mommy are up with the angels together?"

"Yes honey. They're together making sure that you are safe from harm. They also are making sure that you get to bed, it's late and time for bed. I can hear your mommy saying that if you don't get to bed soon, you won't be having any dreams."

"Okay. Night night."

"I love you Grace. Goodnight."

Tris shuts off the light and quietly shuts the door. She then goes out to the living room and sits on the floor in front of Tobias.

"That was really sweet what you said to Grace." She thought her was asleep, so she jumps in the air when she hears his voice, causing him to laugh after.

"Gosh Tobias don't you ever do that again."

"I can't make promises I won't keep." She hears him shift around. "Seriously though, it was nice what you said to Grace. She's been asking about her mom all day and I didn't know what to say."

"Well to be honest, I didn't either. That was the first time she asked something like that."

She turns around then joins him on the couch since he sat up. "I wouldn't have been able to guess that."

"What are you watching?" She asks changing the subject.

"Um...Friends."

Tris settles further into the couch, since she likes this show, she's going to watch it. "Who's your favorite character?" She asks trying to make conversation. Avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Joey, he reminds me of Zeke."

"Mines Chandler, or Pheobe. I haven't decided yet."

Tobias knows what's she's doing, and he turns to her. They never have conversations like this, and she knows that he watches Friends every night. "Tris, I know what you are doing, and you can't avoid it forever."

"I can try." She says stiffly.

"Why do you want to avoid it? I sure as hell don't. That was an amazing kiss."

"Keep your voice down, Grace is going to hear you." Tris snaps whispering at him.

"You're awfully good at avoiding." He hisses at her.

"Good, it's one of my strong suits."

He leans back a bit calmer. "Fine let's try this again. Why do you want to not acknowledge the kiss?"

"Because I don't know how I feel about everything."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "There are only two feelings you can have. Either you hated our you didn't. If you hated the kiss then you should've pulled away."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you never kissed me. Why did you do it anyway?"

Tobias looks taken a back, but he composes himself quickly. "I.. I don't know. I was just caught up in the moment." His face gets a bit darker, thinking of trying to get out of the corner that the queen put him in. "And your wrong. We wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't such a pain in the ass, and you could just open up to people and not just push them away."

Tris looks at him hurt, then she stands up, walks to her room, and laid on the bed to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay thank you to all your amazing support. Keep reviewing and tell us how you feel. Some of the constructive criticism had been interesting to hear.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the book titles mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

Wednesday at 1 o'clock, just as she promised Tris and Shauna meet at the bar. They drove to her office building making random small talk. Tris found out that Shauna is a tattoo artist, who mostly works from home because getting to and from work has started to get difficult. She met Zeke and Tobias at that tattoo shop, Zeke wanted a symbol of bravery on his ribs. So she drew up a circle with flames inside and he loved it. Since that day it's been known as the Dauntless symbol. The whole time that she was giving Zeke the tattoo on his back, he would whine about how much it hurt, and Tobias who was in the chair besides him would only tease him more.

"I'll admit, I've always wanted a tattoo, but I never know where to get them done because most tattoo shops have always looked...sketchy to me."

"Yeah?" Shauna asks looking at her. "Maybe I can do one for you. The tattoo shop I work for is just a few blocks away from my apartment. You just name the day and I'll do it for you."

They pull into the building and Tris helps Shauna into her wheel chair. "So this is the place that Tobias has been living at for the past 4 months?"

"Yep."

"It doesn't look like the hell that he described it to Zeke as being. It actually looks cozy, but I will be on the look out for the witches cauldron that he says is in the nurses station."

Tris rolls her eyes, Tobias is probably one of the most immature patients she ever had to deal with. The fact that he said that, doesn't surprise her at all. "Do you like him?" Shauna asks quietly as they enter the elevator.

"I don't know."

"I see."

"It's just really complicated." Tris amends leaning against the railing behind her. "We need to figure out what we're going to do, but we are both too stubborn to do anything about it. There's days where he's sweet and kind, then there's days when he's a total ass, who's asking for it."

"I hear you, Zeke can be like that too. Though, I will admit that I love the idiot. You know, for about four months Zeke and I refused to text each other, because the other had to do it first. I wanted him to make the first move, because guys usually do that. He wanted me to make the first move because he was to scared that he would end up offending me or something like that. We really didn't talk until we ran into each other at Wal-Mart one day. We spent 5 hours talking to each other in the frozen food aisle."

Shauna grins remembering the time. It was great and she enjoyed it thoroughly. She looks at Tris who looks so deep in thought, probably figuring out what to do with Tobias. She doesn't come out of the trance until the elevator door dings and scares her half to death.

"I'm going to get my clipboard with your records, just wait here for a second." Tris says unlocking the room that they were going to enter. It happens to be the same exact room that she met Tobias in. That was back when he was an idiot who refused to take his medicine. Tris still has to remind him to do it. "Okay are you ready?"

Shauna sits across from Tris, who sits in a red chair. The room seems cold to her. Cement floor, cement walls. No wonder Tobias called it hell. "Looks cozy." She mumbles to herself.

"The equipment is in a different room, we'll go to that later. Right now I just want to talk, and look over your records. It says here that your were in a car accident, 5 months ago?"

"Yes." Shauna says stiffly.

"Okay, do you want to tell me about it? I don't mean to get into your personal business to much, but to know the best treatments I would like to know what happened."

"Tobias had to do it too?"

"No, he lost his memory about the accident. Besides we don't often make patients with that kind of an accident make us talk to us. It triggers their PTSD if they have it, and the therapist could end up hurt."

"Oh."

Shauna sits back and thinks about it. Telling someone about her accident is something a lot of people don't know about. "It was March 14, I was coming home from my sister's house, and it was one of those freak doing blizzards. A drunk driver crossed into my lane, and I pumped the brakes to slow down. I ended up spinning out of control into a head on accident. The drunk driver ended up with a punctured lung and he was flown to Springfield for treatment. I was shipped to the hospital, I had a really bad head injury that caused me to limit my moments below my torso. I can still walk, I just can't do it all on my own."

Tris nods along to the whole story, going over her medical records. "Well, we don't have enough time to get you walking all on your own by the time that the wedding comes around. I'm just starting to have Tobias walk all on his own and he's been at this for months. I can maybe get you to move fluently of those same canes that Tobias is using right now. On the day of your wedding we can easily hide the braces under your dress, and you can walk to Zeke that way."

Shauna nods, smiling. "Anything. Zeke already gave me so much, I just want to give back to him." Then a thought pops into Shauna's head. "I only want this to stay between the two of us. I want to completely surprise everyone on this. So would you please be my personal attendant for my wedding? All you would have to do is help me with my dress, and the braces."

"Shauna, I would love to, but if you are having me in your wedding just for that-"

"I want you to. I only don't have many bridesmaids, or friends for that matter. Only my sister and Marlene from the bar. It's going to be, a small wedding. It would be amazing if you were there. You've done so much for me already, and I feel like this could be the being of a friendship."

"Shauna, I would love to."

* * *

"So I figured it out. Caleb is the catalyst that started this whole mess." Tobias says maneuvering around the kitchen without his braces or canes. He grabs the counters for support every so often.

"What whole mess?" Tris asks bored from the couch, reading The Longest Ride. Wishing for a man like Luke or Ira. Both of them are so sweet.

"The whole mess between... _us._ Oh my gosh I never thought I would say that. What is in this medicine? I've been sounding like a chick lately. I feel like there estrogen somewhere in here." He picks up the box of pills and starts reading the labels.

Tris sits up, hearing what he said exactly. "Tobias, what did you say again?"

"That I think that there's estrogen in these pills?"

"No. Before the pills."

"I didn't say anything before the pills."

Tris rolls her eyes and throws her hands in the air. "This is what I've been talking to my girlfriends about."

Tobias smirks and immaturely says, "You have girlfriends? That must be hot. Tell me when you are making out, I want to watch."

"Tobias you are the most immature person with fuck boy qualities I've ever met." She hops up into the kitchen to keep yelling at him. "And all of them were immature. When Grace isn't around you can be a complete ass. Now stop avoiding the question and tell me what you mean about Caleb being a catalyst, and this whole mess."

Tobias straightens out and leans against the counter top. "Fine you want to know so I'll tell you. Things between you and me are either amazing or completely shitty cause we are always yelling at each other. You are the first woman to give me stress, in fact, so much stress, Johanna and I often talk about you to help me sort through my feelings. Then there's those moments when you are a perfect angel. I feel like I don't deserve to be with you, so I pull back." He sighs, defeated. "I honestly don't know what to do with you."

Tris is completely shocked that he was that open with her. "You talk to Johanna about me in therapy?"

"Yeah. She is the only female I can honestly go to for advice."

Tris moves forward to hug him. Tobias sits there for a second frozen, not knowing what to do. Honestly not believing that this is the response that he was going to get. He thought he was going to get slapped.

Tobias's arms do snake around her small frame. He's held a few girls in his life, none of them women. None of them got his heart rate moving like this either.

"Tobias, honestly I don't know how to react. That is sweet, but why would you go through all that trouble, just talking about me. I'm not worth it."

Keeping their embrace, Tobias looks down at her. "Because you are the first puzzle I haven't been able to figure out. You are always developing new strategies to get better, and you never stop ceasing to amaze me. You are like...a game of chess. Slowly, but surely, we'll be down to our that pieces, and all the moves will be out. You just aren't revealing your strategy yet."

Tris sighs and he places his chin on hers. "Tobias, I want to date you, but I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"That's alright. I will wait for you, because Beatrice, you are something I want to figure out."

"Did you just call me Beatrice?"

"Yes. Do you not like being called Beatrice?"

"Not really. I reminds of my awkward childhood. You can call me Beatrice, but that's a name for special occasions, or when you are trying to get my attention, or to get me to shut up."

He leans forward, "No, if I want you to shut up, I'm not going to say your full name."

"Then what are-" Tris is silenced by Tobias's slightly chapped lips on hers. He moves his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer.

When they pull back, Tris looks up at him amazed. "That's a great way to get me to stop talking."

"Yeah?" Tobias questions smirking. "Then let me do it again." He leans down to kiss her again. This kiss as sweet as the last.

Tobias's eyes light up. They seem lighter and more alive than they are when they are so dark. "I want you to come to dinner with me tomorrow. I can't sit through another annoying family Thanksgiving with Richard. He's my step father, who tries to be a real father. I'm too old to have a real father."

"Tobias I don't know-" Tris says nervously.

"Okay, I know it's too early for you to be meeting my family, but Danny well be there and he likes you. Also you two get along perfectly. I can just introduce you as my really good friend."

"Tobias that's a lot of pressure meeting your parents. Most boyfriends don't introduce their girlfriends to their parents before their first date." She sighs, knowing she had nothing to do tomorrow since Grace is in New Jersey with her mother. "Fine, I'll do it, but you oh me a good first date."

Tobias smiles, resting his chin on top of her head. "Thank you, are the best." Then he pulls back, transferring something important about their conversation. "Tris, did I hear you call me your boyfriend?"

She blushes hiding her face in her hair. "Only if you want me to."

"I would love it if your referred to me as your boyfriend."

"Then, Tobias Eaton, you are my boyfriend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay sorry about the wait, I've had the shitiest week ever. Though it would be really nice if this chapter got a lot of reviews to make my week better. Oh and I promise that the next chapter is in the works as we speak. If you had any questions they will be answered at the bottom. Okay, well, that was a lot, so enjoy and review. :)**

 **Chapter 12**

"Honestly I have no I idea what I'm supposed to wear." Tris says walking out of her bedroom to the living room. She wears dark green skinny jeans with a cream colored top and a brown scarf.

"That looks fine." Tobias says from the kitchen, walking around without his canes again.

"You honestly have no idea what kind of pressure I feel like I'm under. I'm meeting your mother and your step father. And stop waking around like that, you look really shaky."

He grabs the counter and mumbles so she can't hear him. "At least it's not my father and step whore that he chose for the year, that we are eating with."

Tris glares at him finding this not funny, and hands him his canes. She then addresses the problem of his parents again. He just doesn't understand. She would've declined if he wasn't practically begging her. It was obvious that he didn't want to go alone so she had to say yes. He won't get the awkward stares our be part of the awkward conversations.

Tobias looks at the counter at the pie that's been mocking him since last night. He mentioned something about needing a pie for tomorrow, since he was always the one who made it. She helped him make an apple one, using 'a secret recipe' that she knew off the top of her head. He's been trying to steal nibbles of it all night. "Tobias don't you dare take a bite out of that pie, or you will be walking to your mother's."

"But, it looks so good."

"You'll have some later."

"You're no fun."

* * *

Tobias forgot to mention to Tris that he's rich. His mother's house is a huge story Tudor house, with a brick path lined with rose bushes. It's beautiful.

Tobias opens the door for her, knowing that it will be unlocked. She enters in first, and he can tell that the first thing she noticed was the giant ass chandelier hanging above them. "Welcome to hell." Tobias mumbles nudging the door closed with his cane. "Evelyn, I'm here and I brought a friend like I said I would." He shouts into the house.

A woman who looks to be in her mid 40s, comes to greet them. "Hello Tobias," she says smiling at him. She takes one look at Tris and her smile falters. "I didn't know your friend that you said you were bringing was a girl." She turns her attention to Tris. "Hello I'm Evelyn."

"Tris Prior."

"Hm.. I know a few Prior's, but none of them named Tris."

"My name is Beatrice, but I prefer Tris."

She nods, not at all approving. "Well, come on, we're just about to eat. I bet you guys are hungry. At least I know my son is."She says a little too possessively.

So it has started, his mother was being protective and he only introduced them as friends. Imagine what it will be like when they are dating in the future. Tris can tell that Tobias is honestly not going to do anything about it.

Evelyn leads them into the kitchen where the aromas in the air mix together in a sweet memorizing scent that makes Tris's mouth water. "You can set your pie there. Tobias why don't you take Tris out into the dining room. The others are out there right now."

"Fine." He mumbles and starts moving out towards the dining room. He passes by some pictures of him when he was younger and rolls his eyes. Tris, on the other hand, stares at them for a good second. One was obviously a senior picture. He stands by a brick wall, arms crossed looking serious. He looks amazingly handsome. A picture of him in a maroon football jersey sits next to it, he looks like he just got done with a game. Two kids stand next to him a boy with buck teeth and braces, and a girl who wears glasses. Paige and Danny.

Tobias curses to himself when he walks into the room. Richard sits at head the of the table. He looks like he's had a few in him, that means he'll go into 'Dad' mode pretty fast.

"Hey Tobias, looks like you finally dragged your lazy butt over here." Danny says from his spot by Paige. Another guy sits beside him. "Hey you brought Tris with you."

"Yep." Tobias places his canes along the wall and Tris pulls out a chair for him. He takes the chair by Richard and she ends up sitting by his step sister Mia.

"I knew it." Danny says smiling at the two of them. Tobias kicks him under the table forcefully, knowing what he was going to say. They've talked about it on the phone earlier. Danny automatically shuts up.

"What did you know sweetheart?" His mother says coming into the room with some food.

"Hmm...nothing. I'm just talking to myself."

"Well then. We are about ready to eat, I just need to bring the rest of the food out, then we can get started. I even made your favorite sweet potatoes that you haven't had in forever." She says taking to Tobias. She places a hand on her shoulder, and he shudders slightly.

"Thanks Evelyn."

She nods and then walks back into the kitchen. Richard smiles at the full table and waits for his wife. Tobias can see his gears turning in his head, wondering which step son to grill first. "So Dan, you never told us how you and Adam met." To Tobias it's annoying how he says Danny's name. Dan. Daniel. It gets even worse when he starts calling him, Toby. That is definitely not his name.

After he cools down a bit, Tobias remembers Danny mentioned something about a new boyfriend. This must be him. So he looks at his little brother expectantly, smirking a bit at him.

"We met at school. He's in my chemistry class, and we did some labs together. I guess we just sort of clicked." Beside him his twin rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Danny took notice. "What's the matter Paige? Jealous?"

"No, you are just ridiculous."

"Thanks." He says sarcastically. "Remind me to call you ridiculous when you have a steady boyfriend. Well a steady boyfriend who doesn't get intimidated by our dear brother or Marcus."

"Are you calling me intimidating?" Tobias starts starring at his younger hates it when Danny compares him to Marcus. He's trying to get under Tobias's skin, he knows it.

He smirks, reminding Tris of Uriah. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You haven't shaved in weeks, your hair is the longest I've ever seen it. Plus I never seen one any of Paige's boyfriends look you in the eye."

Tobias rolls his eyes disgusted. "I met one once, that's when I came home from Afghanistan the first time. I even scared away that stupid dog that the neighbors have."

"Okay boys, knock it off. It's time to eat and I don't want you two fighting each other." Evelyn says placing the turkey in front of Richard. "Why don't you carve the turkey dear?"

"I would love to." He starts cutting the turkey and Tris can't help but notice the silent conversation that is going on between Danny and Tobias. They may not be taking but, their facial expressions day it all. Tobias is cold, Danny is calculating. Paige must notice too because she kicks both of them.

Evelyn tries not to notice the fit that both of the boys are having, but as soon as she feels the table move from Paige kicking them gets her attention. Both boys move out of their trances and look towards Evelyn. She glares at them, giving them the look to knock it off. She swears that they act like 4-year olds all the time.

Everyone passes around the bowls and plates full of food. Tobias grabs as much as he can, and starts eating, grabbing Tris's hand from under the table. She squeezes it back enjoying the way their hands feel together.

"So Tobias, do you have a plan one you get on your feet again?" Richard asks clearly happy with his pun. He never liked that Tobias went into the military instead of going into the business world with him.

"I'm probably going to get an apartment next week, and probably continue with my online courses that I have been taking over the years."

"You never said that you were taking online courses. What do you want to go into?"

"I'm getting my degree in computer sciences and going from there. I haven't really been exploring that field as well as I should be, but I still have time yet."

"Why not go into the business world? I feel like you would do well there."

"I feel like the stress would trigger my PTSD."

Everyone looks at Tobias. Well everyone except little Mia. She continues eating, like nothing is going on.

"What? Everyone knows that I have it. I'm getting help, so you guys can't stare at me like that."

"We aren't trying to offend you Tobias. We just aren't used to you being so open." Evelyn says a little shocked.

"Well, my therapist says I should be more open with people. That would help me more in my recovery. Apparently it makes me more appealing." After he says that it takes Tris everything she has not to burst out laughing.

Tobias notices her and leans back a bit, observing her. Not understanding why he likes her. She's not very nice. Well neither is he. Maybe it's because she's so mysterious, like she's puzzle that he needs to figure out.

"We've noticed." Paige says breaking the silence, laughing just like Tris was trying not to.

"Thanks Paige. Maybe you should try it, people might find you to be more appealing."

She makes a face at him, to which he makes back. "Did you go see Dad yet?" She asks curious.

"Dad as in Marcus? God no. I'm pretty sure he has no clue that I'm still alive."

"He does." Danny says quietly.

"What?"

"I talked to him about two weeks ago when I was home last. He wanted to know what you were doing."

"Great. Thanks Danny. Now he'll try to get in touch with me." Tobias lands back further in his chair. It's obvious that he's pissed.

Tris has noticed that Tobias has a clear distaste for his parents, but trust his mother a bit more. Richard, it's clear that he hates. He likes his sister and brother, but still gets into arguments all the time.

"Sorry, you know how he gets."

"I guess." Tobias mumbles moving forward eating again.

"Toby is making the right move, I suggest we do the same or else all this delicious food that your mother prepared is going to go cold. Right Paige?" She nods at Richard. "Daniel?" He nods too.

The food is delicious, better than what they would have at Tris's Thanksgiving in New Jersey. They have potatoes, dry turkey, and green beans. Then they would go down to a homeless shelter and serve food. Tris would be in kitchen duty, prepping food because she is such a good cook.

When pies come out, Tobias goes for Tris's apple automatically. It's melt in his mouth delicious. He's been getting grilled all throughout the dinner by Evelyn and Richard. Luckily they don't disturb him while eating his pie. Unfortunately Evelyn chooses Tris as his next target.

"So Tris, are your parents Andrew and Natalie?"

"Yes."

"Nice people, Andrew and I used to be friends in high school. We were both from the same side of town."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They continue eating, but as soon as Tris is about to take a bite, she can't because Evelyn asks her another question. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a physical therapist at the Veteran's Hospital and at Divergent High."

"Interesting choice. What made you choose it?"

She sighs, feeling like Lizzy from Pride and Prejudice. "I originally wanted to be a doctor, but I realized that being in a cadaver is not my forte so I chose physical therapy and enjoy it."

"As long as you enjoy it." She says not very approving.

She finally is able to eat again, and Tobias grabs her hand, rubbing it in circles with his thumb. Mia takes the floor next, telling everyone about her first grade adventures. Tobias makes some comments about him being in first grade causing the little girl to laugh because they are so silly.

Paige ends up with the floor next, talking about her senior year, and how one of the girls in her class is pregnant. Apparently she was a basketball player, so they lost a player.

Everyone finishes eating, Evelyn and Paige go to do the dishes, and shoos everyone out to the living room.

Pictures of the kids are everywhere. Tris takes her time to look at them while the boys watch a football game. One is Danny's senior pictures, he sits on train tracks, smiling at the camera in front of him. A picture of Mia stands besides him, she misses a few teeth in her smile. Finally Paige, she's in an orange sundress not exactly looking at the camera, not exactly smiling either.

"Why are you looking at all these pictures?" A small voice says besides Tris.

Mia, stands on her tip toes trying to get a good look too. Jr voice is so small, it makes her seem smaller than she is.

"I'm a curious person." Tris says quietly trying not to draw attention. Tobias's attention to be specific.

"Do you like my brother?"

"Yes he's my friend." She partially lies.

"How about as his girlfriend?"

She can't be having this conversation with a seven year-old. "Maybe."

"You should be his girlfriend. Danny and Paige day that he hasn't had one since high school and he's cranky because of it."

"He's not very nice all the time is he?"

"Nope, but do you want to see when he was happy? Mommy has his year books upstairs in storage."

Before Tris can say anything the little girl ruins up the steps and disappears. She laughs a bit too herself and turns around. The boys are still watching their football, but during commercial break Danny mentions something about a game of chess to Tobias, who rants back.

"Here they are." Mia says retiring without a sound. In her small hands are three year books.

Tris picks up the first one, 2003-2004, then the second, 2004-2005, the third, 2005-2006, final the fourth, 2006-2007. She sits on the ground behind the couch and little Mia joins her. The one that she dips open would've been Tobias's freshman year.

Tris has one word. Puberty. It did wonders on this boy. The only recognizable thing about him is his blue eyes. Freshman Tobias is scrawny, slightly pale, with some acne, a pair of glasses, and braces. His hair is cut short, cropped so that it makes him look nerdy. She flips through the pages, not really finding any pictures of him. He's on the pages for football, basketball, golf, band, and the occasional random pages. Nothing too amazing.

Sophomore year, he's starting to look more mature. Still had his glasses, lost his braces, and most of the acne, but he looks healthier.

Junior year is a whole other story. This is the year that you start seeing more of him. Basketball loves him, football, he's everywhere, golf, he practically made the whole page. The band page shows pictures of him marching, and on a drum set slightly sweaty. He's also on the speech page now and even the drama pages.

"What are you doing?" Tobias says in their ears. He leans over the couch starting at the two girls.

"Looking at your year book pages." Mia says a little cheerfully.

"Where did you find those Mia?"

"Mommy has them in storage in your old room."

"Evelyn kept everything? Hey give me that. Tris does not need to see me in my ugly days. That will only fire her ego."

"Isn't everyday an ugly day for you?" Tris retorts back, smirking a bit.

"Haha funny."

Tris opens the year book, looking at his senior year. The picture that's submitted of him is one that actually had him smiling. Maroon shirt, blue jeans, a senior picture that makes him look care free. The next picture of him is in homecoming. He was part of the royalty. In fact he was homecoming king, this Vanessa Evans is the queen. They look a little too cozy together in the picture.

Tobias sits next to Tris looking over her shoulder at the book. She quickly flips the page, and moves past the underclassmen. Prom shows a picture of his class, and stands by that same Vanessa girl. Shaking her head a bit, she flips the page onto football. Number four has his back to us, jumping in the air, but it didn't take a genius to know it's him. Basketball luckily doesn't have a giant picture of him, but it does mention him beating the shot record of 2,342. His was 2,468. "Looks like the school revolved around you." Tris mentions flipping through the girls sport pages.

"Kinda." He shrugged. "I may have played sports and crap like that, but I spread myself too thin. It was really stressful."

Tris lands on the golf page and smiles a bit. It's kind of a shitty picture of him. It's refreshing to see after all the good ones. "So what year was it when you finally 'ruled the school'?"

"Senior year I guess, but I also got lucky."

"I can tell."

"What did you do in high school?"

She sighs. "Um...cross country, yearbook, dance team, cheerleading, FBLA, FCCLA, speech, drama, other random crap through out each year."

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Yep."

"You act more like a boo leader of you ask me."

"You act like an idiot if you ask me."

He takes the yearbook and flips through it. "Ha, look who's valedictorian."

"Guess what, so was I."

"What's valedictorian?" Mia says, obviously trying to say the word right.

Tobias looks at his step sister and says, "a person who is smart, like the smartest person in your class. Danny was valedictorian in his class, remember him making his speech last year?"

She nods.

"Yo Tobias, do you want to play chess and show Tris a real game." Danny says popping over the couch looking down at them.

"Show Tris up? Of course."

Danny pops away and Tris looks at the amused Tobias. "You are going to enjoy this."

"Show me up? Tobias Eaton, you have tried and failed, but you cannot show me up."

He smirks and watches as his brother prepares the game. Danny will be white, Tobias black. It's the usual. Danny starts by moving his pan in front of his bishop forward. Tobias retaliates by moving his pan in front of his knight. "Don't even try it." He mumbles to Danny. "Four move check will not get me."

"What makes you think I'm seeing you up for a four move check?"

"I saw the glint in your eyes."

They continue on, both boys lose their pawns in attempt to control the center. Right now Tobias does, Mia lays besides him taking notes. Danny and Tobias keep fighting about what side Mia is on. She claims that's she's watching, but Tobias keeps trying to win her over. "Mia, I'm your favorite brother right?"

"No Toby, I am. Right Ms. Mia?"

"No. I don't have a favorite brother."

"Ah that's sweet, but seriously. The oldest always wins. Isn't that right Danny? Check."

"Damn." He tries to think of a move, but doesn't find one.

"Check mate." Tobias says and knocks down his brother's king with his queen. "You see KQ, that's how I feel when you knock me down off my pedestal."

"Dead? Dumb? Nothing? You're capable of feelings?"

"Haha, funny." He says sarcastically and leans a bit closer to her. "You definitely know that I'm capable of feelings."

"Mhm, but I do enjoy teasing you."

He thinks again, then leans in closer. "Hmm...I'm starting to figure that out."

Danny pulls the two out of their trance. "Will you two just make out or something? I have a bet with nurse Christina that I need to win."

"Excuse me Daniel. I didn't know my love life was yours to make bets on."

"Well my dear brother, your life is so boring that I need to make bets on something."

Tobias pushes Danny then takes out the old flip phone that he's been using. "We should probably be going, I have a feeling I'm going to be getting an unwanted visitor calling me later and I don't want to be here when it happens." He glares a bit at Danny, who just shrugs.

When they Tobias to his feet, he leads them back into the kitchen, little Mia following them. "We got to get going Evelyn. I'm going to be coming by this week to pick up some stuff, so I'll see you then."

She turns around from the sink, putting the wash cloth down. "Okay, just tell me when your coming."

"Yeah, fine I'll call you."

"Okay, we'll goodbye. It was nice meeting you Tris." Evelyn says nodding at her.

"Bye."

Tobias sprinted out of there faster than Tris had ever seen him move. When she putting on her shoes he was pacing by the door like a puppy. When they got outside to her car, he ran, she unlocked it and he hopped in. "Where the fire?"

"No where, I just really wanted to get out of there. I'm so sorry about my family I really thought that they would be on better behavior. Evelyn doesn't usually act like that."

"Yeah? It's whatever."

She pulls out onto the highway. "So do you want to know why I wanted to get out of there so bad?"

"Why." She stops at a red light.

He kisses her, pulling back just in time for the light change. "So I could do that without Danny around."

 **Okay answering questions. Haha. Um...I've gotten a lot about Four's theory about Caleb being a catalyst to their relationship. You will read about how they believe that Caleb is the catalyst that brought them together. Sorry no spoilers on that one. The medication that Tobias is on had nothing to do with their relationship either. The medication is just used as a joke between them. Though, I am not against the meds playing a role in later chapters, but I'll decide later on as the story goes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are starting to progress forward! Wee that means Fourtris! Hey and guys what? Almost 100 reviews! Help make the dream into reality by going over that? Hope you enjoy and keep doing what you're doing.**

 **Chapter 13**

"The building was built in 1942, recently renovated in 2012. Okay, so the apartment I'm about to show you is a studio, complete with everything you are looking for and it's below you price range. I have to get some stuff from the landlord, but if you would meet me on the 3rd floor by room 3E I'll be up in a jiffy." The real state agent, Victoria Tanners, says letting Tobias and Tris into the building. She pops away in her pink rose colored blazer and matching pencil skirt. Tris automatically notices Tobias looking at her ass again.

"Will you stop?" She says hitting him slightly, as they get on the elevator.

His shit eating grin lessens and he looks down at her. "What she's friendly."

"Friendly enough to let you look at her ass."

"It's a nice ass." Realizing what he just said, his smile drops. "Well of course it's not as nice as you ass. Your ass, I mean that's stellar."

"Yeah right." Tris says rolling her eyes. She has no curves what-so-ever, Victoria on the other hand, Tris is wondering if everything she had is real. "Fine go ahead, look all you want. See how much I care in the end."

She gets out of the elevator first, marching her way down the hall. Trying to find the stupid room. Tobias tags after her, limping because he's completely off of his crutches now. He catches up to her because she found the room fast.

"Come on Tris, don't be comparing yourself to her. You're beautiful. I like the way you look, and like I said before your ass is fine. It's cute and it looks good when you are wearing heels like you are now." He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her nose.

"You are a big goofball you know that."

"Only around you."

"I'm so honored." She says sarcastically, but it's enough for his shit eating grin to return.

The elevator opens and they pull apart, Tris blushing a little. "Okay Tobias, I have the key. Maybe this one will appeal to you more."

She unlocks the door revealing a nice studio apartment. It is in the corner of the building so two of the walls are the same brick as the outside of the building. A small kitchen is closest to them the cabinets look redone, and the counter are redone. The living area next to it is small, but Tobias will do fine in it. Tris watches him as he walks past the small balcony, then quickly walks away. Then he takes the one step up to look at the bedroom, Tris follows him to look at things too.

It isn't much for an apartment, but Tobias doesn't really care. He likes it enough and it will work for him. It will certainly be a change from Tris's couch. It's not that he doesn't like her couch, well he hates it. It's too small for him. He just like how close they are together. He feels like they are moving to fast in their relationship already and they need to take it a bit slower. It's safe to say that Tris feels the same way.

Tobias disappears into what looks like the bathroom, and Tris walks back over to Victoria. "Are you two a couple?" She asks, it's obvious in her facial exportation that she doesn't want then to be.

"Yep." Tris answers smiling. Victoria's smile falters slightly.

"Good work, just hang on to him tight. Women are going to be all over that one."

"Oh don't worry." Tris answers through gritted teeth. "I plan to, because he's a keeper."

"Hey Tris." Tobias says bringing the two women out of their small argument.

"Yeah babe?" It's a new word that she's trying out, and it feels weird coming out of her mouth. If Tobias notices the nickname he doesn't say anything about it. She walks up to him saying what he wants.

"Do you think I should take this one?"

"It is the best one we've seen so far."

"Yeah, but it's only one bedroom. What if Grace stays over? Where would I put her?"

Tris shrugs. "Grace can stay on the couch, besides I don't think we'll be seeing her much after a while. Caleb comes home next week, he talked about taking her back up to New Jersey to try to get some of his and Susan's things. Then he's going to find a job and a house somewhere."

"Oh, yeah you mentioned that. Well, do you think I should take it?"

"I like it. So if you want it, then go for it."

"Okay." He kisses her nose. "Thank you." He pulls back and walks down the step. "I think I'll take this one Victoria."

"Okay, good. I'll just get the paperwork ready and if you would come over here you can fill it out."

* * *

"Tell me why again was I recruited into helping you move. I mean, you aren't even doing the heavy lifting, Uriah and I are." Zeke complains walking through the door with the couch that Tobias bought yesterday. Tobias points where he wants it and the two boys set it down, Zeke almost dropping it on Uriah's foot.

"Doctors orders say no lifting heavy objects until cleared by my physical therapist."

"Then call Tris up to have her clear you. I hate doing this shit."

"And I hate planning your bachelor party. That's a lot of pressure on one guy."

"Touche. Oh by the way no strippers, Shauna will cut off my balls if she found out there were strippers. Oh and Christina, this friend that Shauna had from college, is going with us to our tux fitting so we don't pick out anything 'too stupid'. Like what does that even mean?"

"Well shit Zeke, think of it this way. If they had a handbook about girls, and like it's about trying to figure out their minds, it would be a best seller. They apparently don't trust our judgement." Uriah says sitting down on the couch, moving the boxes off of it.

One of the boxes falls and it sounds like more than one thing breaks. "Oh shit, I hope, 'things from Evelyn's' isn't important." Uriah says picking the box up.

"Well it's more important than 'things from Marcus's.'" Tobias says picking up the box looking inside. It's nothing but old trophies and an old sculpture that she gave him a long time ago.

"Hey look it's baby Four, isn't he just a gem. Oh and that ass, it be fine." Zeke says flipping through an old album. Tobias takes the album out of Zeke's hand. "Speaking of gems, that girl Tris. She's been hanging out with Shauna quite a bit lately. Maybe I can talk to Shauna about seeing you two up together."

"No, I don't need your help in relationships." Tobias says, serious on the outside, grinning on the inside. He hasn't told his friend yet that they're dating, he's pretty sure Tris hasn't even told any of her friends yet. It's not that they are trying to hide their relationship, but why not let the others figure out themselves.

"Come on man, your 26. That's like a quarter of a century. Without my help it would take you the rest of a century to find another woman."

"I don't need your help, I got it all figured out on my own."

"Does that mean that you're playing for the other team? I mean I'm not against it, but no need to hide it."

"Oh, I new that you were to pretty to be straight." Uriah chimes in.

This is really taken a turn. "No you idiots, I'm straight. Besides I have a girlfriend. And I don't need your help. The lay time I had your help it ended badly."

"Oh ho-ho, hot shot got himself a girl and decided not to tell me. What is her name? When can I meet her? Oh is she pretty? Blonde or brunette, boobs or butt, tall out short?"

Tobias rolls his eyes, Zeke always asks those questions when it comes to him getting a girlfriend. "You'll meet her, when you meet her, and you don't get too learn her name. You scare people away too much. Remember Nicole?"

"Nicole? Nicole who?"

"Nicole and Maria? Before you finally got your shit together with Shauna?"

Zeke's eyes brighten, he remembers. "Oh yeah, Nicole and Maria. Those two were hot, hot. I mean Nicole was even a ginger, and I don't have a thing for gingers. Those two were nice, though this clingy girl was with Maria for post of the date. What was her name? Shannon? Haley? Katelyn? I don't know, I don't have time to remember."

"Who are all these girls you guys are talking about?" A woman's voice comes from the first. Tobias knows that it's Tris, but Zeke and Uriah don't.

"Nicole is a girl that Four went out with more than once. She was nice, great body. Maria is someone who I went out with before Shauna, also great body, really clingy. Then they had a friend who was named either Shannon, Haley, or Katelyn. I can't remember. Maybe they had two friends named Shannon and Haley, and Katelyn was mentioned. I don't know, they were all hot."

Tris steps inside the apartment farther, letting go of Grace's hand. Grace runs up to her uncle and hugs him. "Why hello Ms. Grace. I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you."

"Missed you two Uncle Toby." He picks her up and walks over to Tris. "How was New Jersey? Did you have a fun time with Grandma?"

She buries her head in his neck and mumbles a response he can't understand. Tobias raises an eyebrow at Tris who shrugs. "Oh, I have the dishes that you said you needed. Where do you want them?"

"Can you put them in this cabinet?" He opens up a door above her head for her. "I'm still going through boxes. Richard went a little crazy."

"I see that. Yeah, I'm going to wash them first."

"Okay thanks."

Uriah watches as the two do their dance around each other. Zeke sits next to him, mumbling what Tobias's girlfriend could look like. "Zeke you are a first class idiot, Four's girlfriend is Tris it's obvious."

"Nah bruh." Zeke says.

Tris glances at Uriah, then at Tobias. She think she heard him right. "20 bucks." she mumbles holding out her hand.

"I even had faith in you Zeke. Now I have faith that you are a first class idiot because Uriah is right. Now, you caused me the bet." His hand goes to his back pocket and he grabs the wallet, then hands Tris the bill.

Zeke shrugs. "Sorry."

"It's fine Zeke, Tobias just needs to learn not to make bets that he can't win."

"Sticks and stones Killer Queen."

"More like boulders and planks, King of the Asshats."

"Ah you two even have nicknames for each other, that's adorable. They are really odd nicknames, but cute never the less." Uriah says leaning forward, getting onto his feet.

Tobias's sit eating grin gets wider. "Apparently we are cute KQ. I've never been called cute before."

"What are you talking about baby? I always call you cute." Zeke says getting up. "You and I, we are lovers, remember the cold nights?" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down. Then licks his lips seductively.

Tobias rolls his eyes. "That was one night. You said that we will never speak of that again."

"Well I lie." Uriah and Tris watch the two of them in entertainment. They keep arguing back and forth, not really paying attention. Zeke's grin grows dangerously into a smirk, Tobias's almost matches it. They act like an old married couple who's arguing about the t.v. channel.

Of course Grace is the only thing that can get them to stop. "Uncle Tobias?" She says quietly, both men stop at the sound of her little voice, that comes from Tobias's arms.

"Yeah Grace?"

"What's that?" She points behind Tobias, at the drum set that's scattered all over the floor.

She turns around and they both look at it. "That's my drum set from high school. My mom wanted it out of her house so note it's in mine."

"Can I pay with it?"

"Yeah go ahead, just don't break anything."

He sets her down and fixes her dress before she runs away. Zeke stares at his friend in awe struck. "I've never seen you do anything like that. Geez, no wonder why Tris likes you. Apparently you're good with children."

"Tris likes him for many reasons." Tris says from the kitchen, Zeke smirks at her statement.

"Nice work my friend."

Tobias rolls his eyes and sits next to Grace. He begins assembling the drum set carefully. "Why don't you sell that old thing?" Zeke asks. "I sold my trumpet. Granted it was for my mom to help her pay rent, but I don't regret doing it."

"I bought this myself. If I'm going to sell it, I'll sell it when I got my money's worth from it."

"And the years bringing it to state gatherings didn't give you the recommended use from it?"

Tobias doesn't answer, just continues working.

"He's impossible."

Tris begins to place the dishes in the cupboard. Only problem with that. She can't reach the second shelf that successfully. She jumps to place each of the cops in the shelf. The sound of her landing gets everyone's attention. "What's the matter sweetheart, can't reach the shelf?"

"I can do this just fine myself." She says stubbornly continuing her process.

Tobias gets up laughing to himself. Tris feels him behind her, everything goes in slow motion. His hips pressed to her back, his hand reaching hers, taking the cup out of her hand. His breath on his neck. "If you needed help all you had to do is ask."

"I don't like asking for help." She replies.

"I can tell that, maybe instead of Killer Queen we should call you Stubborn Queen."

"Well, you guys are gross." Uriah says grabbing a glass to get some water.

"Yeah. Do you have beer? After seeing that it will take more than water to get the taste of puke our of my mouth."

"Yeah in the fridge."

"Tobias Eaton why do you have alcohol in your apartment?"

Tobias looks down at Tris, who's out burst was surprising. "Because I enjoy a good beer from time to time?"

"Not while you are on your medicine you don't."

"What, it's not going to kill me?"

Tris puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but I just might." She looks him straight in the eye, blue to blue. Nothing, not even Grace's incessant beating, can take away their contact.

Tobias steps back. "Then you would really live up to your name." Her glare gets harder. "Fine, fine, I'll get rid of it. I swear, just stop looking at me like that. It's freaky."

"Good."

A whipping sounds chimes from behind Tobias. He turns around, Uriah his his phone with a whip app on it. "You are-" the phone makes the sound again. "-so whipped. Whip cream is less whipped."

"That's a lot of talk for a guy who does everything for Marlene. Hell can't even have a conversation without stuttering around her."

"Funny." He answers, loud enough over Zeke's laughing.

A knocking sound comes from the door way. Tobias squeezes Tris's hand then walks to the door. "My first actual visitor, I'm so happy." He says sarcastically then opens the door without even looking into the peep hole.

A man with dark skin, and dark hair shaven close to his head stands outside. Tobias recognizes him immediately and gulps. "General Morton."

"Eaton, it's nice to see you, not so...bloody. Can I come in?"

Tobias steps aside, let's him in and closes the door. General Morton nods to everyone, but Zeke. He takes him in for a second. "Pedrad, you're looking, different. Relying on your friend again to get back on your feet?"

Zeke sets his beer down, stiff. "No, actually, my fiancee and I are moving into a house together. I'm here because my friend asked me to help him move in."

"I see." His gaze not approving. "With, Caleb Prior coming home, we need a sharp shooter out there again. I was wondering if you were interested." Same old General Morton, right to the point. He looks at Tobias expectantly. "Your our next choice, and our best choice.

"Sir-"

"Here, I'm Max."

"Max, or don't know. I thought I was done, my time up." Tobias says.

He shrugs. "It is, unless you want to go again. It's cleared with your doctor, you would have to just retake your physical, do some training, then we'll throw you back out there for a few months."

"How long?"

"Three months."

He nods, and puts his hands on his hips.

"When would I leave?"

"Two weeks from now."

He nods again then sighs. "Max, with all do respect, I would like some time to think this through with my family and my girlfriend."

"That would be smart. I would like your answer by next week."Then he leaves without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Whew new chapter! Yay! Okay so didn't proof read this one. Let's hope for the best. Oh and could we maybe go for 10 reviews? Is that too much to ask? enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

 _"You have two days Tobias. That's all I'm going to give you. I want your answer by then."_

Those words ring through his head as the light turns green and Tobias goes over the bridge. She was not happy that night as they discussed it. He's never seen her so mad.

The only communication they've had in the last two days was in the one text that he received earlier. 'Pick up Grace, then we'll talk.' Not the most welcoming, but it's a start. He looks in the rearview mirror at the sleeping child, he hasn't heard much from her all day.

A figure comes into his view, he stands on the railing leaning against a light pole. A military man in his gear and the immediately recognizable camo. A fellow Marine. Tobias stops the car immediately. He pulls over to the shoulder and hops out. "Hey!" He yells to the figure.

The figure turns to him. He recognizes that figure immediately. "Caleb! What the hell are you doing get down from there!" He runs up to him, cars around them begin to stop.

"Leave-leave me alone Fo-Four. Let me do this." Tobias had never heard Caleb stutter about anything.

"What jump? Kill yourself? Hard pass. We are supposed to have each other's back, and I'm not doing my job if you die." He says confidently, reaching for his friend.

Caleb pulls his arm away. "Tell my sister I love her."

For a second Tobias thought he was going to do it, but he never let go of the pole. He just stands there shaking like a leaf.

"Get away. I can't jump when your standing there!" He's angry. Very angry.

"Caleb I don't think that you are going to do it."Tobias says

"Yes I am!" He sounds like he's trying to convince himself. "I've spent too much time watching death. It sucks. Bad things happen to me. My father died, my wife died, my best friend died. I can't take it anymore, that's too much blood on my hands."

Tobias shakes his head and notices the crowd forming around them. Then an idea pops into his head. "Caleb, you keep talking about the bad things, what about the good things? Like the one I have in my car right now. She is asleep in her car seat, waiting for me to get back. She's going to wake up and see you. Don't do this."

"You-you have Grace with you?"

"Yeah. We are going to see your sister."

"Bea-Beatrice?"

"Yeah." He shrugs. I don't know if this is the best time to tell you this," he goes on hoping he'll jump down and beat the shit out of him. "But, I'm dating your sister. I really, really like her too. She helped me, hell she saved me." He starts taking off his jacket, his shoes soon follow. The murmuring of the crowd is bothering him. "The hospital they sent me to helped me. Like you, I have uncontrollable PTSD. I can't sleep at night because of it, I'm always running on coffee. It's better than what it was before. You can get help too, they'll help you too." At this point he only has t shirt and jeans on, it's too cold for this. He climbs up onto the railing too. "This was a bad idea." He mumbles to himself.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Well, if you jump someone has to follow you. As much as I won't like it, someone has to save you."

"You hate heights, get out of here Four, take my daughter with you."

"God, that water will be cold. Couldn't you have waited for a warmer day, and a place where we are less high up? You know how I hate heights " Now using reverse psychology on him, just like Johanna had done many times with him.

"Tobias, my daughter, go to her."

Tobias starts breathing heavier now, his muscles all sticking out. He can't stop looking at the dark blue water. It's the same color as his eyes. "I'm not if you're going to jump."

"Tobias!"

"Caleb I'm serious. You jump, I come in after you. It's all your choice."

"Tobias get your bull headed ass down and go to my daughter." He says more confidently. He leans forward, gulping as he goes.

"Caleb-"

Caleb takes a step backwards falling off of the railing, landing on the concrete. Everyone around them sighs. Tobias rests his head on the pole them jumps down besides him. "That is a jump I don't mind you making." He mumbles and looks around at the crowd. "Don't you guys have lives? Get out of here, give the guy some space."

People who were starring automatically look away and start walking towards their cars. "Thanks Four." The pile of flesh mumbles at his feet. Tobias knees down to look at him.

"I'm just glad you didn't jump. Here, are you hurt."

"Landed on my wrist."

"Yeah, move it."

He tries. "I can't."

Tobias throws his hand out and Caleb grabs it so he can get up. Pulling him up to his feet, the two guys get their crap together then make their way to the car. "Let's get you to the hospital, your sister will kill me if I bring you to her not in one piece."

Unlocking the car the two guys enter in, both check the back seat, where Grace's booster seat is. She is sound asleep, probably didn't even know that this was going on. "She's beautiful." Caleb mumbles, reaching back there moving her hair out of her face. She doesn't even stir.

"Yeah, come on." Tobias puts the car back in gear and heads back into the highway.

"Thank you." Caleb whispers putting his head in his hands.

Tobias shrugs. "No problem. You would do the same thing, or at least I hope you would."

"I would."

Tobias starts heading towards the Veteran's Hospital that he spent the last few months at. They'll fix Caleb up there and he'll sign him up for therapy.

"I thought you were dead." Caleb whispers.

"Nope, it would take a lot more than a bomb to kill me."

"Maybe instead of Four, we should start calling you Old Iron Sides."

Tobias glances at his friend. "Isn't that a ship?"

"Hey look out!"

Tobias slams on the brakes and both guy's arm's fling out towards the middle. A car just pulled out in front of Tobias and he wasn't fast enough. His car rear ends the other, and the car behind him hits his. His car is then sent flying in circles, getting hit by yet another car.

By the time his car hit the first one, Tobias was blacked out in a panic attack.

* * *

Tris paces angrily, he should've been here by now with Grace. He's almost an hour late.

She's got to get her mind off of him right now. So she picks up the book she was reading earlier and tries it. She can't concentrate though. There is nothing for her to do, she's cleaned her apartment many times before, by now it's spotless.

Her phone rings and she sighs in relief, Christina is a much needed distraction. The number isn't Christina's though, it's her work. "Hello?" She asks a bit annoyed. Her new patient better not be terrorizing the nurses again. She doesn't want to go back in there too yell at him.

"Ms. Prior?" A women's voice says, she sounds tired.

"This is she."

"Tobias Eaton, was just admitted into the hospital. He had you down on your first to contact list, we believe you should come down here now. Things aren't looking good."

"What?" Tris says in disbelief.

"Ms. Prior, please come down here. We'll brief you on what happened when you come."

"Yeah, I'll will. Right away. Thanks."

She grabs her purse and runs out of her apartment faster than she's ever ran before. She's not even sure how she runs down the steps without tripping. They didn't really matter to her though. Her mind is running a mile a minute, wondering how he's doing. What happened? Is he okay? Will this be the last time she ever talks to him?

During her ride there, she's shaking like a leaf, regretting the argument that they had earlier. It was stupid, it's his choice, not hers. He said that he was only thinking about it. Tris knows it was selfish of her to be so scared. She knows that it was selfish of her for wanting him all to herself.

Pulling the car in park, she sighs and bites her tongue. Biting away her tears. She hates this being strong crap that she's done for so long.

The grumpy lady behind the desk looks up at Tris, frowning. She red hair is severely pulled back, making her face sharp and angular in places. "Tobias Eaton? I was told that he was here."

"Yes, he's in surgery right now, he should be out in a few hours. The little girl that was with him is in the children's hospital across the way, and the man who was with him is in the Veteran's wing."

Grace, she completely forgot about Grace. She needs to see her right away, but something caught her attention. "Who was the man that was with him?" She asks frantically.

The lady does some frantic typing on the computer. "Um...Caleb Prior. The father of Grace Prior. Both were in the car."

Her mouth goes dry, and she claps it shut. Her brother. Her brother is home. "Th-thank you." She whispers and walks away, now physically shaking. Not knowing who out what to do, she leans against the wall. Slowly sinking, as her world crashes down with her.

A series of shouts captures the nurses at the front desks attention, she looks down the hall, then at Tris. "Honey, why don't you go for a walk. He is going to take a while."

Tris nods, then slowly rises to her feet. She feels like a ghost as she walks away, heading to the children's wing. Tobias is not doing well, Grace is hopefully doing better and can take her mind off of Tobias.

The children's wing has always been the most depressing. Kids everywhere here are being treated for cancer. Only a small handful are getting their injuries treated like Grace is. Hopefully it's only her injuries are being treated. "Is Grace Prior here?" She asks quietly to the nurse at the desk there, going for a nicer answer.

"Yes of course. Are you Tris Prior? They said that you were coming to pick her up."

"Yeah. Where is she?"

The nurse smiles brightly then points. "She's hanging out in the play room with the other little kids. If you can bring her out, she clear to go, ask you would have to do is sign a few papers."

Tris nods, then heads to the play room where Grace had been plenty of times. She's relieved that her niece is just fine, and back to her normal ways. "Gracie?" She says walking into the room, finding the little girl at the coloring table by herself.

"Auntie Tris." The sound of her voice makes Tris smile, slightly distracting her from Tobias's unknown condition.

She kneels down and opens her arms. Grace comes running. "Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" She kisses her nieces forehead.

"Okay." She answers, Tris pushes away her red sticky blonde hair. Grace has a few band aids along her forehead or else she looks unharmed. Her little green eyes are still bright as ever. "The doctor gave me stitches, and then she gave me these stickers, and a lollipop. And look!" She points to her band aids. "They're pink and sparkly. I like pink sparkly things. Oh and I've been drawing pictures for Daddy and Uncle Toby. Do you want to see?"

Without another word Grace pulls Tris the take she was at. She had a strong grip for such a little girl. The pictures are a bunch of scribbles in different colors. One though has a superman sticker the other, a Captain America sticker. It's obvious that she tried. "They're beautiful Grace."

"Thank you very much. Can you help me write on them?"

"Sure what do you want them to say?"

"This one can say, 'I love you Daddy!' and this one can say, 'I love you Uncle Toby, and to get better!' Daddy told me that Uncle Toby has a really bad ouchy." Caleb gets the superman sticker and Tobias got the Captain America one.

That gets Tris to smile. Leave it to Caleb to say something like that to his daughter.

The two walk hand and hand towards the Veteran's wing after Grace was signed out. In one hand Grace has a picture for her father. In one of Tris's hands is the picture for Tobias. She tries not to death grip it, Grace wouldn't be happy if the picture was ruined.

Christina, who was working an extra night shift notices the two girls come in. Her eyes automatically go to Tris's red blotchy ones. "What happened?" She hisses? Tris just shakes her head and doesn't answer. "Caleb is down the hall, something was mentioned about an accident. Is everything okay?"

"Christina can you watch Grace for a minute?" She doesn't answer her question, just leaves the little girl with her friend.

She travels down the hallway finding the room Caleb is in. She knows these halls like the back of her hand. It takes her a few minutes, but it was found easily. He as right where she thought he would be, outside of Johanna Reyes office. The same therapist who treats Tobias.

On normal occasions, one would ruin into the arms of the loved one. This isn't a normal occasion. So instead, she walks quietly towards her brother, then sits down next to him. He didn't even know she was there until she sighed next to him. "So how are you feeling?" She says quietly.

"Shitty." He answers in the same tone. "I feel like you hate me."

She turns to look at him. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I was in a car accident with your beloved, and I'm not hurt and he is."

"You can't help that."

"I could've, if I just want so stupid. Today, I was prepared to throw my life away and he stopped me. He saw me on the bridge, and practically blackmailed my sorry ass down."

She wraps her arms around her knees. "You were going to give your life away? Why?"

"Because I'm depressed, my PTSD is bad. I didn't want to live anymore." He says with a sad shrug, Tris's leans against him, like she's trying to hug him. "Now my partner is in critical condition, and I'm sitting here with a broken arm and a few stitches."

Tris leans over to find her brothers right arm in a gray cast. She can't believe she didn't notice that before. The stitches are right behind his left ear, that she did notice. "Caleb, how did the accident happen?" She wants closure, she can't have that if no one is telling her anything.

"Well, I don't know. We were heading to the hospital, I'm not for sure why, but I think it was to sign me up for therapy. Then the next thing I knew, there was a car pulling out in front of us, then we were spinning, when we landed Tobias was ejected from the vehicle. He was like dosing on the ground too, like he was having a flash back or something. The cops came followed by an ambulance, and he was shipped there right away."

On the verge of years Tris asks, "was he eating his seat belt? Why would he be ejected?"

"I don't know. He was, and I wasn't. That's the scary part."

Tris slowly breaks down, mumbling, Caleb slowly trying to figure out what she is saying. All he heard was, 'I'm so scared.'


	16. Chapter 16

**So it's been pointed out to me that I have a blooper in that last chapter, sorry, I thought I had all of that stuff fixed, guess I didn't haha. Thank you for all going above and beyond, and getting me 15 reviews instead of 10? Hey do you think we could do another 15? We like to hear everyone's opinion, and it help us update faster, so you know it's a win-win situation. Ha, anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

Tris's leg twitches up and down as she sits in the chair waiting. Tobias is still being patched up, they won't let her into the room because she's not family. She'll have to wait a few until visiting hours for non family members begin. Hopefully that will be soon, because the people around her are going crazy watching her go through bake inside her head.

"Here." Caleb hands her the coffee that she asked for a little while ago. He fit it for her so maybe she would call down a bit.

"Thanks." She responds stiffly not looking at her brother.

He sits down next to her, grabbing the sleepy Grace for the chair next to him. He kisses her head and the little girl relaxes into him.

Caleb has never seen his sister this nervous, or even admit that she's scared. Bea usually hides her feelings and bottles them into her work. "Bea, relax, he's going to be fine. The nurse said it was just a few broken ribs, and a concussion. It just took him a while to call down to be fixed up. He didn't have to go into surgery, he's not laying on deaths table, so you have nothing to worry about."

"What if he doesn't remember me? Concussions result in memory loss. I know, don't you remember me after I hit my head after falling down from the tower back in my old cheerleading days? That could happened to him."

"I don't think he'll lose this memory. You managed to hit your head just right for that to happen. Besides your memory came back, so we'll his if it's lost. Which I don't think it is."

She places her head in her hands. Wringing her hair through her fingers. She's tired, and regretting the little things. Being tired on top of stress, is not a good combination with her.

"You can see him if you want." One of the nurses says kindly, "but we can only go one at a time."

"Just go, your freaking me out and I'm just sitting next to you. I'm going to come back later. Grace needs to get home, and I'm going to stop by Mom's, call if you need anything." Caleb says getting up, Tris follows suit. She nods and her brother heads rewards the door. Tris follows the nurse.

The nurse leads her down the hall, giving her information, but she can't hear because her heart is pounding in her ears. She's so excited and scared and nervous all at the same time, she doesn't even know what to do with all these feelings, it's so overwhelming. She can honestly say she's never felt this way.

"He's going be coming off medicine, so he maybe a little groggy. Oh and remind him of the bucket besides his bed in case he has to puke, his concussion is pretty severe." The nurse says quietly opening the door letting Tris in.

He lies on the bed bare chest, white gauze wrapping around his midsection. Bandages are on his forehead, but he didn't look much different. He looks like Tobias. A very pissed off Tobias. She knows when he's seen her by the way his eyes light up.

"Oh yes it's you, listen you've got to get me out of here, the jello talks to me."

Not the most movie star sentence you would hear in t.v. shows, but it gets Tris to smile a bit. She would laugh, but he looks so dead serious and confused. He looks like a deer crossing the road. "Oh really? What is it saying?" She asks like she's talking to her the year old niece.

"Well, it was feuding with the applesauce about which was better. Obviously the jello because it's blue, but it's freaky."

She sits down in the chair besides him and holds his hand. "It's a good thing they're gone now, or I will be freaked out." She pauses to get more serious. "How are you feeling?"

He squeezes her hand. "Great, like I can take on the world. That's why I want to get out of here." He tries to sit up, but she pushes him down.

"Easy there cowboy, not until the doctor clears you."

"Then we'll you come lay with me then?" He says it like a little kid, but it's enough to freak her out a bit. She's never layed with him before, they've just haven't reach that part in their relationship. Her heart tells her to do it, but her mind says no. At times like this she wishes that they were on the same page.

Before her father died, he told her to follow her heart and it will always lead her to where she needs to be. Right now, she's glad that her father told her that.

She curls up to him, careful not to hurt him. His broken ribs are going to be sensitive. "Just tell me if I'm hurting you." Her voice vibrates against his chest, causing him to smile. It's soothing to him even.

"Nah, your good." He yawns a bit, "I'm tired. Geez, I didn't feel like that earlier, it just sort of hit me." He trails of slowly falling asleep. Tris soon follows suit after listening to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

"Mr. Eaton calm down, you'll be released soon, were just going to have to run a few more tests." A nurse says kindly, annoying Tobias greatly. He sighs angrily and looks down at the sleeping sweetheart in his arms. The pain meds wore of a long time ago. The only good thing about this situation is Tris.

"I know you must be uncomfortable, but we can't give you any more medication for another hour. So just hang tight." She pats his shoulder lightly and heads out of the room. "Oh by the way, tell your wife when she wakes up to find Christina. She's looking for her."

 _Wife?_ Tris Prior as his wife? That's a new thought. Tris Eaton. Beatrice Eaton. It does have a nice ring to it. Tobias will admit that he's never thought about meeting Tris before. Maybe it's because their relationship is so new. But now the thought is in his head he can't get it out.

Sure he's had a dream about them together one day, but that was a dream. It was one of his more pleasant ones. It was a few years into the future, they were obviously married with a little boy and a tiny baby girl.

There was one thing that Richard said to him that he absolutely agrees with. Find someone that you want to be with for life. That's what he's done with Tris. Hopefully that's what he's done with Tris.

She starts to stir, but quickly falls back to sleep, the phone besides him buzzes, and screams a song that he's shocked to hear play on her phone. That wakes her up. "Oh shit, she mumbles and shoots up. She looks around finding that she's in a hospital, and starts to look around frantically.

"Woah there KQ, watch where you fling that pony tail. Your going to take an eye out." Tobias says sarcastically.

"Oh thank God your back to normal."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, were informing me earlier about how your jello was talking to you about your applesauce." Tobias looks at her confused.

"Nah uhh. That never came out of my mouth."

"Yes, it did. I wish I got it on film."

"Your lying."

"Tobias-"

He stops her by kissing her. She is taken by surprise, doesn't back away from it. He pulls back smiling, looking content. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

She rolls her eyes and he pushes the hair out of her face. "Your so beautiful. I know I don't say that often, but you should know that."

"Tobias-"

"Don't you Tobias me, I know it's true, I just want you to know it's true. Now say you know and I'll let it go."

"Fine, I know. Are you happy now?"

"Very."

He shifts, Tris's can't help but notice that he moves like he hurts, a lot. "Are you sure your okay? You don't act like it."

He places his hand on her arm. "With you here, I'm just fine."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"You can curl up to me again. That felt nice."

She does it and he sighs next to her, he sounds awfully content. Tris extends her legs like his, their feet touch and he laughs from under her. "You are so cute. Like my feet look like they can eat yours alive. What size of shoe do you wear?"

"Woman's 5 and a haves."

"Men's 14s. I have to special order my shoes."

"Geez big foot, do you take down whole forest just taking a step?"

"Oh you know, that's the reason I'm not aloud to go national parks."

She laughs against him and buries her head in his chest. A few nurses who are standing outside the door quickly walk away after they're caught from Tobias. "You know the nurses think we're married. So if you feel the urge to kiss a handsome man then you know who to go to."

"Uriah?"

"Haha funny." He says sarcastically and she kisses underneath his chin. "You know you aren't very nice."

"I am too."

"Then say something nice."

"You are very good looking."

He smiles and quirks his eyebrows. "I like this whole nice thing."

"Only because it's directed at you, dweeb."

"Thanks. I've always wanted to know what it felt like having that nickname directed towards me. It feels weird." He says sarcastically, trying not to laugh at the satisfied expression on her face. That would hurt too much.

She rolls her eyes again, and her face turns in confusion. "Oh, I see what you are doing now. Would you stop doing stuff like that?"

"What am I doing?"

"Distracting me from the fact that you're hurt, and you don't want me to see you in pain. You don't have to always be the strong one."

"Yes I do, I'm the guy, it's the way I was raised." He wraps his arms around her. "Besides, you are distracting me from the pain."

She sighs, and tears slowly fall from her eyes. "Tobias, I was scared. I'm still scared. I don't want you to leave."

"Well, I'm here right now sweetheart. Let's focus on that."

"Okay." She says softly, and Tobias wipes away the years from her eyes, then kisses the top of her head.

"I think I might be in love with you. I'm just waiting to know for sure."

"Maybe we should get you a calendar or something so you can keep track."

He smiles and laughs. "Fine, I love you Tris Prior, and all I want to do is shout it to the roof tops, but I'm not going to because I'm not a big fan of heights."

"How sensible of you." She sits up, careful not to disturb him too much, leans over and kisses him.

The kiss gets so deep, it's enough to get his heart rate up enough for the nurses to take note as they walk by.

Tobias pulls back to notice the nurses and says to Tris, both breathing heavily, "you, Ms. Prior, are going to be the death of me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Geez sorry about not updating for a long time, promising I'm not going all ghost on you. I'm exhausted, one act, golf, school in general, it's a tiring stressful subject. Hope your week is going better than mine haha. Maybe a few extra reviews for me because of it?**

 **Anyway I'm done complaining, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16**

One of the two boys knew that this appointment was going to be a new type of hell. As soon as the bell rang on the door when they opened it, as small man cane out with a bunch of sarcastic comments with him.

"Zeke, you didn't mention that you were bringing a bean stalk to this fitting." It's a new one, but it catches both boys by surprise.

Shauna sent the two guys out to find tuxes for the wedding. They had to go to a specific place, or else she wouldn't trust them without a woman making sure the one that was chosen is decent.

"Well the bean stalk is my best man, so do you think that you can find something for him too?" Zeke says to the small, skinny man, named Isaac.

"It may take a ladder and maybe a helicopter, but it will be done. I am a miracle worker." Isaac disappears and Tobias looks at his friend, confused.

"Am I really that tall?"

"Dude your a skyscraper."

"6'4 does not make me a skyscraper."

"I'm 5'10 does that make me a shrimp or normal height?"

"Uriah is at least 6 foot. Are you calling him-"

"If your going to ask if I'm calling Uriah normal, then no. I dropped him on his head when he was a child." It's a true story, Zeke www delivering his baby brother to his mother, and Uriah skipped out of his hands on the last few steps. It was a memorable hospital visit because their father was there. It's one of the few memories that she has with him.

"Okay boys if you would please." Isaac reappears and takes them over to a both, giving each of them a bag. "Try this on, and May and I will tailor them so they fit."

They do. Zeke has no problem with his, it fits perfectly. Tobias's is like a cruel joke. The pants are too short, the jacket is so small he can barely move in it. May, the redheaded tailor takes one look at him and shakes her head, mumbling something in German. "What-what did she say?"

Isaac looks at him, and says, "you don't want to know."

* * *

"Okay, Shauna, you are doing fine. Just keep walking and you will be ready by the time Saturday comes." Tris stands at the end of the 50 foot stretch. The aisle that Shauna will be walking down well not be that long, but it's the practice that she needs.

"You know, this isn't as easy as it looks."

"I know." She crosses her arms and looks at her phone. They've been at this for 30 minutes. Tobias still hasn't texted her back like he promised that he must be busy if he isn't.

"Has Tobias texted you at all?"

"No, they must be trying to find one."

"I sent them to my Uncle Isaac. He must be having a hay day trying to find a suit for Tobias. My uncle is even shorter than you, so Zeke is going to having a blast watching them go at it." She laughs a bit, "my uncle's store doesn't exactly confide to the big and tall. Well skinny and tall, I mean."

Tris laughs and leans against beam behind her. "So the wedding is Saturday, are you ready for it?"

Shauna sighs, but keeps moving, leaning heavily and the two crutches. "Physically? Yes. Mentally? No." She stops, knowing that they are having 'girl talk' that they aren't very good at. "I love Zeke, and I really do want to marry him, but an I ready for a family? Like what if he wants kids, what if I can't have kids?"

"Haven't you had a conversation like this before with him?"

"Well yes, but, he doesn't think that will be a problem."

"I guess that's something that you'll have to face when the time comes."

She sighs, but keeps moving forward. "What about you and Tobias? Have you had any conversations about marriages our kids?"

Tris tries not to laugh at her, they've only been dating for a few weeks. She doesn't think that he really wants kids. Of course he lives Grace and he's great with her, but he doesn't make any notion about the subject. "No, not really. We haven't even been on an actual date yet. Though, he has broken the barrier."

She raises her eyebrows. "The 'I love you' barrier?"

"Yep." Tris kicks the ground like she's hiding something, and Shauna catches on quickly.

"But you haven't? What has he said about it?"

"Nothing really. When he said it, he was in medication at the hospital, I'm not for sure if he even meant it. He hasn't said anything since. I'm not really for sure at the moment where our relationship is going."

Shauna looks at the small girl in front of her, confused. "Wait, no actual date, the I love you barrier broken, what do you two do together? You've been dating for like 3 weeks."

Tris shrugs, knowingthey don't do much. "Well the first week we did stuff with Grace, then he got into the accident, and now I'm just there to help him with recovery. We aren't really doing do a whole lot."

"Geez, you two are like an old married couple with kids. Except you aren't married and no kids."

"Does last night's cuddling on the couch, and going through classified ads count as anything?"

"It did until you said classified ads." Shauna says with a giant know-it-all smirk. She is enjoying this conversation. It's like having a little sister that she's never had. Well, Lynn is her little sister, but Lynn had never been interested in taking about boys. In fact, talking about this stuff is a bit foreign to each other.

Tris sighs, blowing some of the hair out of her face. "You two are playing it safe. You need to do something that's out of your comfort zones, then maybe you can find out if the other is worth it."

* * *

"You two are playing it safe. You need to do something that's out of your comfort zones, then maybe you will find out if the other is worth it." Zeke says leaning against the mirror Tobias is facing. His fitting went by fast, the tux is in his hands, probably getting wrinkled by the way he's holding it. May keeps shooting him dirty looks.

"Tris is worth it."

"Yeah, but you two are like an old married couple. Cuddling and looking at the classifieds? Seriously? My grandmother gets more action than that."

"Zeke, I don't need to know if your grandparents are sexually active."

"My point-" Zeke says correcting himself, making a sour face. "Is that you are young, wild, health-okay somewhat healthy. Go live your life. Stop playing it safe."

Tobias sighs heavily, losing the posture May had him keep. She pokes him with her needles, and starts chewing him out in German again. "Okay, ow, sorry." He goes back to the uncomfortable position. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Take her out on the town." Zeke says shrugging.

Tobias shoots him a glare. "My pickup is totaled."

Zeke returns the glare. "Your legs work now? Don't they, or are you magically floating above us like a freak?" He smirks, his friend is a dork, but his good looks hide it. He's taken note of that over the years. "You live in the same building as Shauna, and your apartment is what- 3 blocks away from hers? You can't handle that?"

"Fine. I'll do it. Text Tris for me, tell her I'm picking her up at 6."

Zeke shakes his head, like an older brother teaching his younger brother the ropes. "Dude it's like 5. Give the girl some time to get ready. They take forever to get ready."

"Fine tell her 6:30, and tell her to dress warm."

Zeke digs around in his friends coat. "Why what are you doing?"

"Whatever feels right, I guess."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

The two women finally finish their session when Tris's phone buzzes. She unlocks it and quickly looks at the text that she's gotten from Tobias. _I'm picking you up at 6:30, dress warm for a night on the town._

She looks at her phone confused, then shrugs. _Okay?_ She responds the walks out behind Shauna.

"What is it?" Shauna asks.

"Looks like I'm going out on the town with Tobias."

* * *

Mentally going through Christina's check list Tris runs around her apartment. _Purse?_ Check. _Aspirin?_ Check. _Tampon?_ Check. _Hairbands?_ Check. _Bobby pins?_ Check. _Change of shoes?_ Change of shoes? Tris hasn't thought of this one too much, actually has never thought about it. She ignores that one and goes to the mirror to do a once over.

Her hair remains in the curls that she did. She prays that they won't fall out, her hair doesn't curl well, and it would be a shame if they fell out. Her pink lipstick hasn't smudged yet thankfully. Her black eyeliner still remains intact after her coughing fit that cause her eyes to water.

She didn't know what Tobias meant by dressing warm so she put on her skinny jeans, Brown combat boots, and her purple knit sweater with the gray scarf that her mother made her for Christmas last year.

Tobias knocks on her door at 6:30 like he said that he would, and she grabs a pair of mittens and a hat just in case.

He's a bit nervous as he stands outside her door, not very for sure how tonight is going to go. It's not really planned, but hopefully it won't be too horrible. She opens the door looking a bit flustered, but like an angel. His breath hitches as he gazes at her, and he needs to figure out how to talk again. "Hey." He finally makes to breathe out of his mouth.

He automatically starts kicking himself for being such an idiot, but she didn't notice. Tris smiles her warm smile and says hi back, then suggest that they get going. He nods and closes the door behind her as she puts on her hat and mittens.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She asks when they get outside of her building.

He shrugs, smirking as he says it. "Well it has come to my attention that I haven't taken you out on an actual date."

"Chaos and 3 year olds tend to limit your dating opportunities."

He laughs and grabs her hand, ignoring the cold. It's not that cold, 32 degrees, but it's enough to get his attention. "So that's why I'm taking out tonight. I want to expense this dating craze that everyone is taking about."

Tris raises her eyebrows. "Dating craze? It's a craze now?" Her challenging tone catches his attention easily.

"Yes didn't you know that?"

"No, I guess I didn't. I need to get on your level."

"Yes, yes you do."

He turns his grip on her hand, and she returns the favor. He tightens some more, and she did the same, so they are secretly having a small battle, both laughing."Okay I give up, you win." Tris says twisting her hand out of his grasp. He laughs and quickly grabs it back, twisting her around like they were dancing.

"Oh you aren't leaving that early. My hand is getting cold and you were warming it up."

"Maybe you should've thought about bringing gloves, so then your hands would be warm like mine."

"I'm a man, I don't think about stuff like that."

"Maybe you should." He wraps his arms around her and smiles. She's so warm.

Music plays father down the street getting both of their attentions. Tris smiles and pulls them closer to the sound. Outside of a small restaurant, a small band plays smooth jazz. She grins evilly at him and suddenly pulls him close. "What are you doing?" He asks a little shocked.

"We are dancing."

"Dancing? I don't know how to dance."

"It's easy. Put your hand on my hip, and I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder like this. Then your going to take my hand and move us to the beat. That's all you have to do. Seem easy enough?"

"Better said than done." But he does what she said, swaying to the music.

She places her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Strong and steady, just like him.

"You know you are the first person to ever really get me to dance." Tobias admits in her ear.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you dance at any of your school dances?" She asks looking up at him.

"Zeke and I always ditched. We didn't have time for that." He says with a small shrug.

"I bet all the girls liked that." The music ends quietly and the two pull apart, Tris with a small smile on her face. They applaud the band and continue their way down the street. "So is there an actual destination on our date tonight or are we just wandering around?"

"Wandering around. Is that fine, because if you don't want to do it we can always go and do something else." He asks, a bit nervous not knowing what she'll say or what they'll do.

She must sense his nervousness because smiles and shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I kinda like the idea of having an unplanned evening and letting out feet take us where we need to go."

"Okay."

"What are you doing for Christmas?" She asks.

Tobias shrugs, again haven't really thought of it. His brother isn't coming hike because he's staying at his boyfriend's house. Paige is with Marcus over Christmas break, and he would rather not spend his time with Evelyn and Richard, without his siblings to ease the tension. "I don't know? Probably sit at home, eat food, and watch t.v. shows. Zeke's bachelor party is tomorrow night, his mom didn't want him to get wasted on Christmas. So I'm alone."

"Oh, what do you have planned for Zeke?"

"I'm going to kidnap him from his apartment and we are going to go paint balling with Uriah and Hector. We can't drink too much with a minor around, but it'll be fine. I'd rather not spend Christmas with a hangover."

Her eyes brighten a bit like she got an idea. Is one that's a bit nervous about asking, but she wants it to be asked. "Do you want to spend Christmas with me? I'm going to my mom's for Christmas Eve, but Christmas day I have no plans so you can come over and we can celebrate together."

"Hmm...I'd like that."

"Good."

Tobias looks forward trying to find a place for them to eat, cause he's starving. He's not accustomed to bring in this side of town so he didn't know where all the hot spots are. Though, when they run across a small food vendor and he she's heaven, he knows this is the place to stop. "Hey are you hungry?"

Tris tries to follow his gaze, but nods. "Well yeah."

"Let's get something here."

"At a food truck?" She raises an eyebrow, this is definitely a strange date.

"Yeah, I like trying new things."

"Fine." She stands on her tip toes and kisses his lips, "you order something for me, I'm not picky so surprise me, and I'm going to find us a place to sit. It will probably be across the street at the park."

"Okay." She disappears, glad to have written boots instead of heels or some sort of site that would've made her freeze. The snow is at least 4 inches deep and a bit deeper in some areas.

The only place that's open is the swings, which happens to be Tris's favorite playground item. When they were little Caleb and her would challenge each other to go higher and higher, then jump at the highest point. That stopped as soon as Caleb broke his arm. She hasn't been on a swing set since.

"Here you go." Tobias handing her the paper basket full of what looks like hotdog and fries.

"That was fast."

"I got you the special, and for me, the pizza. I love pizza."

"And what was the special?"

They sit down, and he swings a bit. "Inside-out Hotdog and sweet fries."

"Sweet fries?"

"Just try them." So she did, crunchy and salty on the outside like a normal fry, but sweet like sugar on the inside. It was delicious.

"Where do you find this stuff?"

"On the streets of Chicago. Duh. So how was your day?" He realized that he didn't ask her about her day. That's a ritual that they are pretty good at doing.

She shrugs biting into the hotdog, eyes going wide, it must be good. "Oh you know, it was work. Everyone at the hospital was the same. Other than Eric being the new Asshat, but I'd rather not deal with him now."

"I finally lost that title? Hmm...I wonder what they'll call me when I go in again?" She pushes him slightly then asks about tux shopping. "That was a living hell. Shauna's uncle was working on Zeke, so I was left with this lady named May. She only spoke German, and when I did something that she didn't like, she poked the crap out of me with her needles. I wouldn't have had to go through that if Zeke thought of wearing our official uniform before he set the appointment."

"Ah, poor baby. Should we get you a juice box? Maybe some gummies for all that hard work?"

He shot her a look, before throwing a sarcastic comment right back at her. Their relationship was a complicated one, that pushed each other to their limits sometimes.

The two finished their meal, trying not to choke on it when they laughed. They decided to keep walking, holding hands, only parting for big crowds of people. Tobias couldn't help but notice the way that Tris's eyes lit up when she saw the ice skating rink. "Do you want to go ice skating?"

"Yeah, but I don't have enough to rent a pair of skates. Well just have to go another time." She says sighing as she went through her purse.

"I got it, don't worry about it." Tobias say walking up to the vendor.

"Tobias-"

"Relax Tris, I got that waitering job at Robbie's, I'm not worried about money if that's what you're worried about."

She crosses her arms, "you didn't tell me about Robbie's."

Tobias tell the vendor their shoe sizes, and turns back to her. "That's because it was a surprise. Zeke didn't even know about it. Besides, I don't plan on working there long, I have a few more terms to finish before, I graduate. Then I have a jobs pretty much picked out."

"And you plan on working where with your computer sciences degree?" He turns around with the skates and hands her a pair.

"Obviously a place where I'm needed. Besides, with that degree, I'm flexible I could get a job just about anywhere. I'm not worried so you shouldn't be either. So let's just drop it for now and have some fun."

He leads her to a place where they can get their skates on without getting their feet all wet from the snow. "When was the last time you went ice skating?" Tobias asks skiing on his last skate, making sure it's tied tightly.

"Um...when I was 16. We did it as a junior class party, I loved it, but I want very good. How about you?"

"Maybe two years ago? Danny played hockey, I practiced with him a lot. He got around me a lot, but I wasn't half bad." He stands up, and pulls her with him. She wobbles a bit then falls down.

Laughing she sits up and Tobias pulls her up again with a smile on his face. "You know, if you tie your skates right, you won't fall over like that."

"Oh really? Is it that easy?" She says sarcastically, sitting on the bench again.

"Well yes, here let me help you." He bends down and reties her skates again, laughing as he does it. "You know Mia even knows how to tie her skates by herself."

"Good for Mia."

"Okay your done. Here-" he pulls her up again this time she doesn't wobble and fall down.

"Thanks." He takes her hands and leads them onto the ice. It's obvious that he's confident on it, all the confidence that Tris had earlier is now gone.

"What are you nervous?"

"A bit, just don't laugh too hard if I fall on my ass."

"Well if I laughed too hard I'll fall on mine." She lightly slaps him and he squeezes her hand. "Just relax and let me do all the work. If you fall out will be all my fault."

"Remember you said that, I don't want that biting me in the butt later."

"Come on," he starts skating backwards, freaking Tris out a lot. "You wanted to do this, so we're going to do it. Don't chicken out now."

"I'm not chickening out now. Besides your freaking me out, how are you doing backwards like that?"

"Like this?" He raises his eyebrows. "This is easy, it's just like, walking backwards, except on ice."

"Freak."

"Thanks."

He pulls her along, no longer skating backwards, freaking her out; they are hand and hand just like a normal couple. Like most of the couples here. Actually, there is someone here who looks very familiar to Tobias. She must notice it too, because she stops straight in her tracks, looking him dead in the eye.

"Vanessa?"


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry haven't updated in a while, I'm exhausted. It hurts to keep my eyes open, and use can't wait to have a weekend to myself. I also came up with the realization that if I update more I'll probs get more reviews. So you know, that might happen soon. But for now, review and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 17**

"Vanessa?" Tobias says again as she starts coming closer to him and Tris.

She drags the poor guy towards them, Tris looks at Tobias expectedly. She's seen her before, maybe at the Veteran's day program that Tobias begged her to go to. How does he know this Vanessa? Who is she? Tris stops for a second, then inwardly sighs. Vanessa was Tobias's old high school girlfriend.

"Tobias?" Vanessa says coming forward, sounding a bit confused. To Tobias she looks exactly the same as before.

"Vanessa?"

She brightens a bit, smiling to. "Your back, and in one piece. I didn't think that will happen."

He shrugs, "I can handle myself." He can tell Tris's mind is taking reeling besides him.

"I know, it's just- never mind. What have you been up to lately?" Tris notes how she asks that question So nonchalantly, when was the last time they've seen each other?

"Nothing too much, I've been going to college, and going out with my girlfriend. This is Tris, oh and Tris this is Vanessa." He says awkwardly realizing that these two meeting is going to be a mistake. Tris is going to get super defensive and Vanessa is going to get super competitive. It's in their natures.

"Hello." Tris says stiffly holding out her hand. He was right, this is super awkward and a mistake. Why didn't he just leave when he had the chance?

"It's so nice to meet you. I don't know where to place it, but you look very familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Vanessa's kind personality is showing. It usually shows when she meets new people and wafts to get to know them. Could his ex and his current girlfriend become friends? Is that what Vanessa is trying to get at.

Tris shrugs, "I'm a physical therapist for the Dauntless Hospital, I work mostly in the Veteran's wing so you've probably haven't seen me before. I just have a familiar face." No she doesn't, Tris makes an impact, once you've seen her you can't unsee her. Tobias has tried many times but has failed.

"Physical therapist huh?" Vanessa looks pointedly at Tobias, then turns back to Tris. That look she gave him could mean many things. "Do you come to Divergent High every now and then for sports?"

"Yeah I guess, when Ryan needs the help."

"That's how I know you." Vanessa says snapping, trying hard not to look at Tris like she's prey. "I'm a kindergarten teacher at the elementary school, but I come to the high school a lot for practices. I'm the assistant volleyball coach." Her position isn't as good as Tris's, but she has a way of making it sound fabulous.

"Oh I-"

"Are you to going to Zeke and Shauna's wedding this weekend?" Vanessa interrupts, looking back at Tobias, touching his hand. She didn't even have single care that she interrupted Tris. That quickly got on Tris's nerves.

Tobias tries not to add the sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah, I'm his best man, and though she refuses to tell me why, Tris had been helping Shauna for a past few weeks with some wedding details." He is proud of her, becoming friends with his best friends wife, and being able to do it so easily. Though he hates the fact that she has a secret she can't share.

"It's a secret, besides you'll find out soon enough." Truss says finally rejoining the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you've been telling me for a long time. It got annoying a while ago."

"Then maybe you should stop asking."

"Maybe I should," he says imitating her, smiling.

Vanessa hates how cute they are, it needs to stop. "That's nice, yeah, I'm going with my boyfriend. He would be with me here tonight, but he's busy at work. So Trevor decided to come out with me."

Tobias looks back at Trevor, that was his name. He was a tiny freshman who wanted to be exactly like him. That's obviously not the case because Trevor got mixed up in the wrong crowd his junior year, and finished high school out in juvenile delinquent center. This according to Uriah.

"Well, we should let you two go. Tris and I still have a few more things planned for tonight."

Her smile falters a bit, but she tries to hide it. "Okay, well you two have fun, and I guess I'll see you Saturday. It was a pleasure to meet you Tris."

"It was." Tris repeats back stiffly nodding at her.

Vanessa and Trevor slide away from them quickly, and they quickly exited the rink. "Come on," Tobias pulls her forward. "Let's keep skating. We were having fun."

He pulls her around, and she laughs and acts like she's having fun, trying not to let him see that his ex slightly bothered her. She is pretty, a lot prettier than her, and she's tall too. Her dark hair and her dark brown eyes make her a lot more noticeable than Tris is with her dull blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

Vanessa is certainly going to be a problem.

* * *

Christina of course wanted all the details that following day. It was there last day of work together for the year, because Christina was going to New York with Will for Christmas. "Chris, I don't know what to do. I know I should feel jealous, but I can't help but think she's going to cause some trouble."

"Tell me about her and I'll tell you if she's worth worrying about."

Leaning forward in her desk Tris pushes her hair away from her face. "They dated in high school for two years. She played volleyball, basketball, track, cheerleading, dance, she was student council president and in charge of the debate team. She was crowned homecoming queen, and apparently in the running for prom queen."

"Geez where did you get all the from?"

"Danny, I texted him last night."

"The gay younger brother, genius. He knows it all." She looks down at her friend again from the spot on top of her desk. "Any more information?"

"Yeah well, he didn't hear much about her after she and Tobias broke up. Apparently it was because he was going away. Her father died in Afghanistan when she was younger and she's had issues about that since. Yesterday, she was all over him, since we were holding hands, she didn't touch him that much, maybe a graze of the hand, but she was definitely throwing her weight around."

Christina touches her chin, wondering. "What does she do for a living?"

"Kindergarten teacher."

Christina mentally slaps her forehead. That's definitely a red flag. "Oh honey, you better watch out then, kindergarten teachers are automatically labeled sluts, when they are in twenties and not married. The sneaky bitches always go for the young fathers. Honey you've got to be careful, she's sneaky and she'll get what she wants."

Tris sighs running her hair through her fingers. "Ugh, why did he have to make this so complicated. No scratch that, he didn't make this complicated, she did."

"Do you want to break plates later tonight?"

"No, I need to act like a grown up. I'm probably just going to let it play out, but for tonight I'm going to watch chick flicks and eat chocolate." That's her grown up response to her problems.

Christina sighs, "that's what I'm going to miss, sitting on my couch street a bad day and just watching a chick flick with no judgement. I won't be able to do that with Will anymore."

"That sounds like a you problem."

"Oh speaking of problems, the baker for our wedding totally cancelled on us and we can't find another one in time. Could you please bake our wedding cake for us? Will's parents are literally willing to pay a $1,000 for it." Christina ahs hopefully, leg bouncing slightly, shaking the desk.

Tris's eyes pop open even wider. "Geez, Chris, $1,000? I could bake that cake and make it look beautiful for 20 bucks. How high class is your wedding going to be?"

Christina sighs, her wedding has become a battle of the families and not really how she envisioned it. "Reception is above the bar. That's the only thing that Will and I made a decision on together about. The only reason why both families added to it is because we could get it for free, and Rose said that it's a great party space. Um...Robbie's is catering, so that means high end food, they got the best DJ in all of Chicago. Funny I don't even know who the DJ is, and it's apparently the best. Plates, silverware, glasses, are from Lakeside."

"Holy shit."

She nods quietly and closes her eyes.

It's obvious now that she needs to do it, so Tris asks the question that needs to be answered. "So do you want Dauntleas or red velvet?"

Christina's eyes snap open, only her friend would do this to her. She smiles and says, "Dauntless, I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"So your saying that your girlfriend, and your ex girlfriend met?" Zeke says popping the top on his second beer, handing another to his friend.

Tobias cringes at the sound that's right in his ear, but nods, and continues watching the game. "And you aren't even scared about the repercussions?"

"There's going be repercussions?" He sits up a bit straighter. "Okay maybe I can see something from Vanessa. She stalked me when I was dating Nicole, but Tris? I'm pretty sure she's above that."

"This is the same girl that your went to go get revenge on her ex, your friend, with. Do you want to rethink that?" Tobias was obviously avoiding the problem. That was obvious to Zeke.

Tobias scratches his scruff. "That's because the ass deserved it, but I should be thanking him. Without that night, we probably wouldn't be together right now."

"I can't stand all this fluffy shit you and Uriah are talking about. It's annoying. Can't we be men again and talk about sports, instead of our dates last night."

Tobias looks at his friend, Zeke can be so unbelievably dense sometimes. "You know, for a year and a half I listened to you go on about Shauna. The least you can do is listen to my actual problems."

"First world problems, my friend. And there are going to be plenty of them for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**So this chapter changes points of view quite a bit, so I hope you understand it. Hour y'all review to tell me what y'all think. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

"So the object of the game is simple. Don't get hit by a paintball and you'll live. Don't hit anyone on our team, or else that's free shot by the captain, me, to shoot you in the nuts. Trust me I have had to do it once, and I'll do it again. Any questions yah sissies?"

"Yeah, who died and named you king?" Uriah says from his brother's feet, looking up at him. Tobias sits next to him focusing on the ground. Hector, next to Tobias, is fiddling with the gun, trying to figure out how it works.

"Seriously? You have to ask that question? I'm getting married in two days, of course I'm going to be put in charge."

"But I'm the younger hotter brother, the showcase is suppose to be on me."

A horn goes off in the distance, and Tobias hops to his feet despite the brothers bickering. Honestly, they'll never stop. "Zeke will take point, Hector and Uriah, you flank him, I'll take the back, and ward off surprise attacks. We need to get to the buzzer first, and we can't do that as sitting ducks. In my count we'll head out." Tobias gets distracted watching Hector figure out the gun. "Hector do you know how to use it?" He shakes his head. "Well you better learn fast, because if I get shot in the ribs, hell is going to break loose. I'm not even saying what would happen if my girlfriend found out."

"Dude your whipped. So very whipped." Zeke buts in.

"Not as whipped as you."

Watching the two go at it was always very interesting, but Uriah didn't want to loose a game because of it. "Let's get going out else I shot boot of you and no one will be happy."

* * *

"So what is she doing here?"

"Who? Tris? Uh...we became friends over the process of this whole wedding and I want her here." Shauna says to her sister Lynn, who stands in the corner of the small shack that they are hiding in. She doesn't even try to retort because she know that it's her sisters wedding, and what would happen if she did. So Shauna nods and heads back up to the handicap deck where she'll be able to play the whole game easier than she would if she was on the ground with the others.

* * *

The guys have their blue camouflage on, they don't understand why it's that color, but it's the one they ended up with. Their paintballs are red, so if someone gets shot it looks like they're bleeding. Zeke thought it was wicked, Tobias thought it was his worse nightmare.

Teams of green, orange, red, black, and gray camouflage are out on the field. Colors of yellow, pink, purple, white, gold, and silver are flying ask around them. It's a miracle that none of them have gotten hit yet. The flag is way up in a tree, pads are all around it in case someone falls. Zeke looks at Tobias knowing the exact same thing. They're going to need to split up.

"Zeke you and Hector take the left, Uriah and I'll take the right. We'll each make our way for the tree. Take your time and don't get shot."

"Gotcha, and be careful climbing the tree, that's where you are going to be the biggest target."

They nod at each other just like they did right before they went on missions. It was a sign of good luck and that they see each other later. Zeke then turns left and Uriah starts maneuvering right.

They sick to the outsides, shooting down people from a distance, even Uriah shot up in the handicap section, getting one of the few people up there. The person in the black threw their gun down in disgust, before getting off the platform. Many people really want to win that award at the end. That's one of the only reasons that they're here, so Zeke can take Shauna on a real honeymoon with the money that he'll win.

Uriah was really proud when he got a person from the black camouflage team out, they're really smart and fast at what they're doing. The smallest one on the team looks like they're flying as the head over the rocks.

"Dude it's only us, Zeke, a person from the gray team, and a person from the black team left. We're going to win." Uriah says looking up from their spot behind a few rocks. After he says that a paint ball flies in between them, nearly hitting Tobias. The color was pink.

* * *

"Dammit." Tris mumbles to herself as she sprints into the back into the brush that she was originally hiding in. She narrowly missed two of the other players, and she know exactly who they are. Uriah and Tobias. She was close enough to hear them talking, plus Tobias's eyes were a dead give away. If it wasn't him, that shot would've hit him.

Someone follows her into the brush, but she's faster, she hid before they could even catch up, and before they knew what hit them, she shot him down.

"We are down to our last two contestants, and because of that their will be a slight change. Instead of getting shot only one and being out, you can be shot three times before getting out. And to quote the Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor."

This now turned into one slight sick joke, but Katniss never backed down from a fight. Either way, Tris knows that she needs to represent her team, and win this. Shauna needs the money to pay for the house that she and Zeke bought together.

She runs until she's in the opening by the tree, but doesn't move away from the small protection of rocks that she has. It's only her and the other player, it could be anyone's game.

* * *

A tip of a black hood comes into Tobias's view as he reaches the tree. It stops behind a rock not moving. He moves around the circle heading for the flag, so does the hood. Grabbing his gun he races behind the tree and sends a paintball flying towards the black tip.

The shot hits the tree in from of the hood, and the now alarmed person dives into the bushes. Tobias sends a shout into the bushes again and begins climbing up the tree. A paintball whizzes besides his head and the figure comes walking towards him shooting out the pink paint balls. He comes to the first branch, steadies himself, and shoots back. The first paintball his the opponent in the arm, leaving them stunned.

It gives him a moment to keep climbing, but he's not fast enough because he gets hit in the leg. It stings for a moment and he about losses his balance, but he continues climbing to the second branch. Shooting again at the opponent this time hitting them square in the stomach.

The opponent doesn't recover as quickly, so he continues climbing. When's he just about to reach the flag, when his hand gets shot at. Before he can react another paintball whizzes past his head. Another centimeters away from his nose. He grabs his gun blindly shooting at the opponent, then he quickly grabs the flag, but looses his balance and falls from the tree landing hard on the mats below.

The announcer declares a winner, and Zeke comes running over bringing Tobias to his feet. "Dude you just won me a trip to New York to see Shauna's family."

Tobias can't believe it. Zeke never told him where they be going with the money. But to go to New York and see family. That seems lame to him. It's not worth the breathing troubles that he's having now. "Fantastic, now get me out of here so I can get that inhaler I'm on."

"Okay, but just so you know you looked like a total beast out there. That last move was legendary. You spot down the opponent and grabbed the flag at the same time! It would've been cooler if you didn't just fall from a tree, but hey, we aren't in a movie."

* * *

After the whole paintball incident Tris finds herself icing her stomach, arm, and thigh. Advil lays besides her asking with a glass of water, but nothing can get rid of that feeling of being hit with a ton of bricks.

There's a knock at her door and her phone pops up with a message from Tobias's saying that he's right outside. So she quickly throws the ice in the freezer and acts like nothing is wrong as she opens the door. "Hey I want expecting you tonight. I would've cleaned up a bit."

"I don't care, all I wanted to do was see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you when we were playing paintball today."

"Oh really?" She raises an eyebrow and let's him in, closing the door quietly after.

"Yeah, oh hey my team won. I had the winning move. Apparently I sit down the opponent while I was grabbing the flag. Zeke says it was the most awesome thing that he's ever seen."

Tris knows, she was the one being shot at, but says nothing about it. "That's good. So I take it you guys had a good time."

"Yeah, it was fun to go run around again. How was the art show you guys went to? Geez did they do live demonstrations? You have some red paint behind your ear there." She traces behind and rubs it off for her.

"Oh thanks. Yeah they did. We even got to go into a room and throw darts at a wall. I got some in my hair, and I guess I didn't get it all out."

He kisses her nose, and grabs something out of his back pocket. "I got this for you for Christmas, but you can't open it until tomorrow, so I'm going to put it under your tree. Where's your tree at?"

"Oh it's on the counter up there. I only have a small one because in the move I lost the bigger one."

"I see, but you can't open it until I'm here. I want to see your face when you open it."

"Fine, fine, I promise I won't open it."

"Promise kiss?"

"Promise kiss."

* * *

"Look at that, their kissing. I want them dead." A strong male voice says from the apartment across from the happy couples. Turning back to his two 'minions' he asks. "Do you know everything you need to do to get them to break up?"

"Yeah, you gave us the instructions like twenty times in the last hour." One replies sarcastically.

Frowning the man glares at the one who spoke up. He's not exactly the brightest. He's lucky that he's needed to get the job done.

"Perfect. By the time Sunday rolls around there will be no more Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton as a couple. Both will be so broken they'll come running to us.


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter! Yay! I hope your happy because I am. Anyway, a warning before you read, I did not reread this chapter before publishing so if there are any errors I am very sorry. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19**

Tobias has learned how to be on time for events way before he entered the military. His father taught him how to be punctual, at a very young age. Richard has even enforced it when he was a teenager. So it no longer surprises Tris when he knocks on her door at 10 just like he said he would do the night before.

He kisses her and says Merry Christmas, to which she returns the getting adding, "there's been a slight change to our Christmas celebration. Instead of it just being you and me, it will be you, me, my mother, Caleb, and Grace. Their flight was cancelled this morning."

Tobias just shrugs, then smiles, but he's freaking out in the inside. He's met her mother before, but not when he was dating her daughter. Caleb, he just might be a whole other story. He's extremely protective of his younger sister. Gracie is the least of his concerns.

"I'm making dinner, and it won't be until 1. So, I made some cinnamon rolls if you want one. I don't want to hear you complaining later about how you're starving."

"You know me so well."

He follows her into the kitchen and she begins working on what she was doing earlier. Vegetables are all over the counter along with vegetable peels. "What's all this?"

"Um...over there are the sweet potatoes, they go into the oven in a few minutes. I'm working on the green bean casserole, and then I'm going to make the Apple pie."

"Sounds delicious is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, keep your fingers out of the pie and do the dishes."

She begins chopping her vegetables again and starts humming Christmas music. Tobias hums along with her, completely out of pitch, making her laugh. Having a coughing fit half way through. "Tobias Eaton you will be the death of me." She says after recovering.

"Good." He checks his phone and his eyes go wide. "Hey I'll be back in a second. I need to go get something out of my truck."

She tries to stop him from leaving but he's out of there so fast. He's late. Zeke's going to kill him. He runs now to where his car is now parked, and he hops in the bed of the truck. "Man where have you been? I'm meeting with Shauna's parents in like 15 minutes. I need to pick her up."

"Hey I said I'm sorry. I just caught up in the moment up there."

"Doing what? Multiplication? Addition? Hopefully not subtraction."

Tobias told his eyes and starts untying the tree from the back of the truck. "Dude this thing is a monster, are you sure you measured right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's 6 feet 6 inches. You could easily cut it off a bit on the bottom. I have to go so just take the tree and run." Zeke says impatiently from the drivers side.

"Okay I'm good. I want my truck back later. This whole walking an hour isn't my thing."

"But running is? You know what, is whatever. I'll be back in a bit. Merry Fricken Christmas by the way, Toby."

"Merry Christmas Ezekiel." After Tobias says it, he hops out of the truck as Zeke drives away laughing sarcastically.

He lugs the tree upstairs, getting quieter as he gets up to the fourth floor, on his way to the fifth room onto the left. Tris is going to be so surprised when she sees it. He thought about it last night after he saw the pathetic thing that she calls a tree on the counter.

Her door is still slightly propped open and her singing can be heard from the hallway, is a bit off key, but no one is perfect. Maybe he can sneak it in there without her knowing. Her back is to him as he quietly drags it and places it by the window, the dumb thing drops needles as he heads past, but those can be picked up later. "Tobias, what are you doing?" Her voice rings behind him.

"Moving my meth lab to your apartment. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you a Christmas tree."

"I can see that, but how? Where?"

Turning around, smirking, "Zeke needed one and I went with him and found one that we could set up together."

"How thoughtful."

"I am, have you opened your Christmas present yet?"

Tris scrunches her face in confusion. He's so confusing sometimes, and most of the time hard to understand. "No I haven't, because you told me that I could open it only today."

"Well, do you want to open it now?"

"I will if you open the present I have you."

"Deal."

She disappears into her bedroom, lugging out a refrigerator box that she wrapped last night, after she felt like being evil. He whistles quietly handing her the small box that he gave her.

Tris opens hers first, inside is a necklace with a key attached to it. It's not the prettiest key, but Tobias's shit eating grin makes her smile. If he went through the trouble of getting it, then she's going to love it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She says nodding.

"You see, your a very hard person to shop for, but I finally came to the conclusion on Monday. Tris, right now, you are my key to everything, so I thought 'hey let's get her a key.' That key though isn't a cheap $30 thing I bought at Wal-Mart. You see, it's a key to my apartment I had made for you. I know your not ready to move in with me yet, you just got your freedom back. So I got you the key to let you come and go from my apartment as you please."

It takes her a minute, but she loves it even more now that she knows it's meaning. "Tobias, you are the sweetest. I love it."

"I'm glad, but I'm going to open yours now okay? I love presents."

He rips off the wrapping paper and takes out a pocket knife to open the box. Inside is another wrapped box. Confused he unwraps the box again and repeats the present. After doing it three times, he says sarcastically, "if my present was a bunch of boxes, I'm going to be so happy."

"Stop being a baby and just take the joke like a man."

"I am taking the joke like a man."

He continues the process until he gets to a shoe box. Wrapping the box, he finds another box, but it's a shaving set box. A brand new razor and shaving cream, of course she did this. For the past few weeks she's been complaining about his facial hair. "So now you have your own, and you won't look homeless anymore."

"Homeless?"

"Homeless, babe. Danny asked me to send a picture of you to him, and this is what we agreed that this would be good for you."

"I feel like this is an intervention."

"It just might slightly be. It wasn't supposed to be, but it's kinda turned into one hasn't it?"

"You know what, I think I'm just going to use this now so out no longer has to be an interrogation."

* * *

The door bell rings twenty minutes before 1:00. Tris's mother is always extremely early to events. Bring late is a sign of being selfish, and that against her family's morals. Her father came up with the moral after he watched his brother get pried from his own kids, after he was being arrested for drug abuse. The children were sent to a home, the parents to rehab. They didn't see much of the family after that.

"Hey Mom." Tris says opening the door, letting her mother in. She makes sure the halfway is entry before shutting it. Caleb and Grace aren't there. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Beatrice. Your brother will be coming soon with Grace. Susan's brother, Robert, called and he was still taking to him when I left." Natalie tries not to sure any emotion about Robert. Things are always difficult when he intervenes.

Tris tries not to wince about Robert. She basically ruined his life when she was young and dumb. Whenever Robert caked it was awkward, and always about the sake thing. Grace. The Black family disagreed with the guardianship rights that cairn and Susan had strictly laid out. Now that Caleb is home, he gets to deal with the pretty arguments.

"You said that you weren't getting a tree this year." Natalie says clearly moving away from the painful subject.

"Yeah, well, I thought I want going to get a tree this year, but Tobias had different plans. We haven't had time to decorate it yet, so it's very plain."

"Where is Tobias anyway? I want to meet him and see if he is handsome as you say he is."

"Handsome? Is that what Tris had called me? What happened to looking homeless?"

"Well, I thought you would be somewhere around here, so using 'a rebellious Greek god' wasn't at all appropriate." Of course her mother would say that. Anything to embarrass her daughter. It's her lifelong goal.

Tris's face is fire truck red. Tobias thinks it's hilarious. He doesn't laugh too hard, but he chuckles in her ear as he passes. "Well ma'am, I'm flattered that you're daughter thinks all highly of me, but I'm saddened to say that she didn't tell me how beautiful you are."

"Flattering, Beatrice take notes, and please Tobias, it's Natalie. I wouldn't want to you to call me anything else."

"It's very nice to meet you Natalie."

"Such a charmer, I like you. Beatrice, you chose nicely. I really hope this works out."

"Mom!"

"What, what? Not being honest would be selfish."

Luckily Caleb knocks on the door just then, to interrupt the conversation. Grace sits at his feet with some presents. "Merry Christmas." He says with that same boyish smirk that made all the girls fall in love with him when they were young. Though he only had eyes for Susan.

"Merry Christmas guys, come on in."

"Grace what do you say to you aunt?"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you Miss Grace." Grace runs into Tris's arms and buries her head in her aunts neck. Tris carries her into the apartment along with the presents that were at her brothers feet. "Hey Grace, do you want to help Toby decorate the tree while grandma and I get dinner ready?"

She nods and runs over to Tobias who looks a little alarmed, but then resizes what's happening. "Tobias is the halfway cost there is some Chris's decorations in a clear tub. You and Grace can decorate the tree while I get food ready."

"Okay, come on Grace. Let's go do this. You and I are going to make the coolest tree in the world."

Tris and her mother begin their little dance around in her small kitchen. Caleb starts setting the table. Tobias and Grace are in the corner working on the tree. Christmas music plays in the background. It seems like a normal family Christmas. The Prior family hasn't had one of these in a very long time.

Tris looks up from the vegetables that shue's cutting and looks at Tobias. He's laughing at Grace as she puts the vegetables. Things around her start to go into slow motion. They're in a different room, Tobias is in front of her laughing as he decorates the tree. A boy about 6 or 7 is with him looking in the box at their feet, a little girl about 4 or 5 dances around his feet. He starts talking, 'Tris do you have the star?' "Tris." Now she's back from her flashback.

"Hmm...what?"

"Do you have a star?"

"Oh, no I don't. I lost it in the move."

"Which is very unfortunate dear, but are done starring at his bum, because the vegetables are all done, and I believe it's time to eat." Her mother says sing down the last of the food on the table. Tris's face gets red again, during her brief moment of being out of it, she must've been starring right at his butt.

"I-I wasn't." She stammers.

"Yeah sure, that's what I said about your father all the time. It's in your genes sweetheart, your not a good liar."

"I want lying!"

"Oh really?" Caleb says raising an eyebrow. "How tall are you?"

"5'3."

"Your license says 5'1."

"Shut up."

"She's fun size." Tobias chimes in.

"Say that when you see her drunk." Caleb mumbles, passing by Tobias.

"Okay boys that's enough, let's eat then we can open presents afterwards." They gather around the table, Natalie at the head. Tris sits by Tobias, Grace by Caleb. They enjoy the food, telling stories of past Christmases. One where Caleb got lost at the Christmas tree farm in Ohio. Another where Tris cut herself badly 'iceskating' on the frozen pond in Iowa. It's a good time, and Tobias gets his pie.

After the meal, Tris and Natalie begin losing the dishwasher. Caleb exudes himself and Tobias out onto the balcony. They look like they're having a serious conversation. "What are they talking about?" Tris mostly says to herself.

"Caleb is giving him the big brother talk, you know the one. Treat her with respect, don't do anything stupid. He's mixing it in with the father talk, since your father isn't here to do so."

"Mom-"

"No I'm fine, Caleb told me what he is doing, and I think it is really sweet. He likes Tobias, they're friends. He trusts him with his life, all he needs to know if he can trust him with your life."

The words ring in her ears. She's flashed back to another time, about five years ago when her father was just meeting Turner. Her father took him into another room and had a conversation with him. She remembers her father's assessment that he told her a few years ago. 'He she's like a good guy, but he doesn't take anything seriously. Are you sure you want that?' No. She wants something serious. She was a child then, she's an adult now. Tobias is different. He shares his head intently, looking at Caleb in the eye. He knows this conversation all too well. He's given it before.

The two guys come in together, smile on their faces, adding like they weren't just having a serious conversation before. "So who's ready for presents?" Caleb asks walking over to the tree. "Grace, let's hand out the presents."

Grace nods and flies over to the tree. She loves opening presents, leaving a big mess, and not even playing with the toys just the boxes that they come in. Caleb knows this too well after this morning's present affair at the ungodly hour of 6. He haha her the presents and she runs it over to the person. Tris soon ends up with two presents, along with Caleb, and her mother. Grace ends up with more than anyone of course. "Here." Tris says handing Tobias a bow, then placing another on top of his head. "You can be the person that gets all the bows so I can save them and won't have to buy more next year."

"Cheapskate." Tobias hisses in her ear.

She playfully pats him on the leg. "That's what you think." She turns back to get family. "Okay, on the count of three, we'll all start opening presents. One...two...three..." Tris dives into the paper asking with her family. From Caleb she got a bunch of new K cups for her Keurig. Coffee is number one in her heart. From her mother she gets some money and an old photo album that she thought she lost how many years ago.

"Mom, where did you find this?"

"Your grandmother found it in your old bedroom in the old house. Well the residents that live there said they did, and gave it to your grandmother. Apparently it was stuck in a wall, it was found during renovation. I just can't believe how it ended up there."

"I can't either." She thinks about opening it up, just for a second but then remembers what is inside and decides to wait. Instead she just runs her hand over the velvet pink cover and bites her lip. Tobias puts his arm around her and she smiles at him. Turning away from him she looks at Grace. "Gracie what did you get?"

"Dollies." She holds the box towards her.

"Oh that really pretty. Do you want to play with them?"

"Yes."

She brings the box towards Tris, and she opens it up for her. "Do you want to play dolls?" She asks Tobias.

"I'm pretty sure I don't know how."

"Really? You have two younger sisters, I'm pretty sure you would know how."

"Does Caleb know how to play dolls?"

Caleb looks at Tobias. "Yeah, of course. How do you think Grace and I spend our Thursday nights when we are waiting for Wonder Pets to come on?"

"Wow, Wonder Pets."

"Just wait, you will be on top of the world, just you and your lady. Then the next thing you know there is a pooping, crying, ball of small in front of you that is depriving you of your sleep. I wouldn't have it any other way." He looks at Tris then Tobias. "Though if that lady is my sister, I will kill you if that ball of small codes before marriage."

Tobias laughs a bit, "understood."

* * *

Soon Tris's family leaves, Tobias stay to help clean up a bit more. "Geez, Grace must've been out cold, there's drool all over the floor."

"Yeah she does that a lot." Tris walks into the kitchen and throws away some more wrapping paper she found under the couch. "Do what time are you meeting Zeke tomorrow?"

"I'm actuary heading over to his house tonight. I'm not for sure what time that will be because he has my truck. So I'm just going to chill here until he gets here. That's cool right?"

"No, my other boyfriend is supposed to come over later. We were going to have wild sex and eat apple pie." She sits on his lap, trying to act seductive.

"That would be a shame, because I would kill whoever ate the last of your apple pie. That's reserved for me and me only."

"Do you only like me because I make you pie?"

Tobias rubs her back with his thumb. "No, I love that you also aren't afraid to be you. You aren't afraid to dish it out on someone, refurbishing me, your brutally honest, your smart, smarter than anyone I know. Your beautiful, so damn beautiful. Looking at you is like waking up."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie to you woman?" He kisses her. "Merry Christmas beautiful."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey new chapter! Wippee! I hope you enjoy it, I know it took a while, I've just been busy, haha. So please review, I enjoy reading all of your reviews.**

 **Chapter 20**

The air reeks of hair spray, Sweet and Flirty perfume by Pink, and one other thing, stress. Everyone is so freaking stressed, the air is so thick because of it. Lynn and Shauna are yelling at each other. It's a mess. "Tris!"

McKenna, Shauna's old college roommate freaks out when she opens the door. Her hair is in curlers and her makeup is only half done. Tris walks into the hotel room, and the smell hits her like a brick wall. "I am so glad that your here, everything had been a mess."

"I can see that. What's going on?" Tris asks rounding the corner. The hotel room is a complete mess. You can't even see the white bedspread because there is so much stuff on it.

"There was a huge blow up between the two of them. None of them are happy. I'm not even for sure what it's about." McKenna rubs her arms, truss understands that she grew up in a house with all brothers, she didn't know how to act when two sisters argue.

"Great. I'm going to go into the belly of the beast, wish me luck." Tris marches towards the two women. "Hey Shauna."

Shauna's head snaps around and the fighting stops. "Oh great, your here. Everything has been a mess. My dress isn't the way I thought it would be, my hair isn't cooperating, and my mother refuses to be here to help me get ready. She says that she wants to be surprised when she sees me. It's a bunch of bull shit." Shauna lays her face in her hands and sighs deeply on the verge of tears.

Tris looks at Lynn who just shrugs. "Well, okay. Lynn, you start getting ready. McKenna get Shauna's makeup ready, I'm going to set up the dress and see if there is anything I can do to fix it."

* * *

"To Zeke, may his last hours of single hood be well and prosperous." Uriah says taking his second shot. He's super nervous about today, he thinks that he's going to screw up. When he screws up Zeke's going to notice and his mother is going to be pissed.

The groom, is in no better shape. Zeke is shaking like a leaf. He's tongue tied and a bit hung over from hanging out with Tobias last night. The played everything from Madden, Halo, Call of Duty, Mario Bros, and they drank. They drank too much.

Hector is the only one who is in good shape. He isn't doing much though. He is the only one who is dressed and he sits on the couch, fiddling with the silver tie in his hand. Tobias spits out the tooth paste he had in his mouth into the kitchen sink. For some reason the bathroom sink is full of empty beer bottles.

"What the hell did we do last night Zeke?" Tobias sticks his he under the sink quick to rinse, gurgle and spit again. Zeke just shrugs.

"I don't know, but it looked like you had a heart to heart, because you two were clutching each other when we came in." Uriah answers from his spot on the couch by Zeke.

"That's what happens when you get some rum into our systems." Zeke mumbles sitting up stretching. He looks like shit. "What time do we have to be at the church again?"

"1:30."

"What time is it?"

"1:20"

"Well shit."

* * *

Tris finds Tobias right before the wedding starts. He stands next to Lynn, and he's giving Zeke a once over. "Hey beautiful aren't you going to get a seat." He says turning her direction when he hears her heels.

"I have to stay here until Shauna comes out, that's part of my job. Don't worry, I'll sit somewhere close." She pats him on his chest, and the music starts. Zeke starts out by escorting Shauna's family in, then his. Then him and Uriah wall up the aisle together. Hector and McKenna are soon to follow, then it's Tobias and Lynn. Everyone gets settled, and the big wood doors shut. It's all part of the surprise.

Shauna's father wheels her out and Shauna whispers in his ear. She looks at Tris and nods. Her father looks confused, but quickly hides it when the doors open again, and the wedding march begins.

It starts out, Shauna's father wheels her up to the aisle. She stops and pushes her way out of the chair and stands. A collective gasp from the crowd forms. Zeke and Tobias look down the aisle awe struck, neither can believe their own eyes. Shauna's father has tears in his eyes as she grabs his arm to stay herself. Tris takes the wheel chair, and hands her one of the canes. Shauna takes her first step forward and Zeke ends up in tears.

She marches down the aisle proud, her family looks so happy, and Shauna is too. Tris hides walking down the side aisle with the wheel chair do Shauna had something to sit in by the time she gets there.

Tobias sees her gray dress out of the corner of his eye and he winks at her. She did something beautiful that people are going to remember forever. Tris takes her seat and Shauna is at the front of the church. "Well then," Uriah says as her father gives her away and she gets into her wheel chair again. "That was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm sure Zeke feels the same way. Tobias owes me $20. You see, we had a bet going on to see who would cry first. I said Zeke, he said Shauna." Tobias hands him the twenty from his pocket and the crowd laughs. "Thank you."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between these two crazy kids, my brother, Ezekiel Jacob Pedrad, and Shauna Olivia Gates. If anyone has any thing against this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." No one says asking and Uriah smirks at his brother. "So I'm pretty sure these two had some vows written up to say to each other, so I'm going to let them exchange those now." Uriah backs up by Tobias.

Zeke smiles, he's not smiling, he's beaming, glowing even. "Shauna, I have never known a life without you, and when there was I'm glad I wasn't there or don't remember it, because it would've sucked greatly. You've always been there for me, like that time when we were five and I got stuck in the tree at recess and ended up peeing myself on the way down. Even though I embarrass myself time, I'm glad that your there to make it all better. Shauna Olivia Gates, you are definitely my better half, I love you so much." Zeke's speech gets a few laughs from everyone. That's Zeke for you though, no one expected anything less.

"I don't know how I can top that but, I'll try." Shauna sighs and beams asking with Zeke. "Ezekiel Jacob Pedrad, you are the sweetest guy that I have ever met. You have always been there for me, even when it was hard with your job. I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to put a smile on everyone's face. You are strong, and sometimes really bull headed, so much it's annoying. But I love you, I love you so much that sometimes it hurts." She smiles and squeezes his hand.

Uriah returns up front and asks for the rings. Tobias hands them to Zeke and Shauna gives Lynn the bouquet. Uriah soon wraps the ceremony up, and Zeke kisses his bride.

* * *

"This is a great party, how did they do it all in barely a month." A voice rings in the ear of Tris. Vanessa sits in front of Tris, at the place where her name card is set.

"I don't know, but it is pretty nice. How are you doing Vanessa?" She puts on a fake smile and pretends to act like she cares about anything that she's saying.

"I'm fine, perfect actually. My boyfriend and I had the most amazing Christmas ever. He even gave me this." She points to her necklace. It's a silver chain, with a circular band with a few- wait a minute. Tris looks closer, it's a ring. It looks like the same ring that was worn on her finger for a few years. "Don't you love it? My boyfriend gave me a promise ring, it was his grandmother's ring. Oh speaking of my boyfriend there he is now." She gestures for him to come over and Tris tries not to look around to see who it is. "This is Turner, my boyfriend. Turner this is my friend Tris."

Tris stops moving instantly and looks up. Turner? Of course, it is him. He doesn't look any different. Hair still has its same shine and combed over the same way he always combs it over. He looks wide eyed at first but then slowly eases down again. "Hey Tris, you look well."

"Turner."

"Burr, it may be December 26, in Chicago, but it is only 35 degrees outside. It's not that bad."

"I'm still pissed."

"How do you two know each other?" Vanessa interjects moving her hand away from Turner's chest.

"Well honey, Tris and I used to be engaged."

Vanessa's jaw sets as she glares at Tris, who just shrugs. "That's very interesting, you never said anything about being engaged." Vanessa gets very defensive, trying not to act jealous when she is very jealous.

"That's because we never talked about my ex's." He says defensively. "We haven't even talked about your ex's before either. I didn't think it was that important."

"Well it is."

Tris can't resist, getting back at someone who has done her wrong is the best thing in the entire world. Turner just hat found out how much she loves revenge. "You know that is very important, your an idiot for not doing it. Just like your an idiot for giving her my old engagement ring. You didn't think I would notice, but it wasn't hard not to."

His mouth twitches, he doesn't know what to say.

The next second later the DJ comes on. "Would everyone please take a seat? We are about to announce the wedding party and start the meal." That would be the beginning of a very awkward meal.

* * *

"Did I tell you that you are the most beautiful girl that I've laid eyes onto tonight?" A whisper tickles in Tris's ear as she sips her beer.

"I hope you know I have a boyfriend that can kick your ass." She says back with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Damn, I'll just have to be sneaky." She can smell the alcohol on Tobias's breath.

Tobias sits next to her in the empty chair assigned to Rosa Meadows. He sets his beer beside hers and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "How many have you had?" Tris asks looking at him worried. His face is blotchy and his eyes look a bit red.

"A few, we went around town bar hopping for a bit."

"Oh Tobias, come on, let's go outside for a bit. You look like you need it."

"You're going to get cold."

"I'll steal your jacket."

She leads him outside grabbing a few glasses of water on the way. "Here drink this." She hands him the water and grabs his jacket from him. It's boiling on the inside.

"Did I mention that you look good, Tris?" His eyes slide lazily slide her body, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. But she knows that he's not coherent right now, so he has a small pass.

"Your just saying that because your not in the right state of mind."

"No, you may be a tad fuzzy around the edges, but I've been thinking about it all night. You should wear that dress more often."

Tris can't help but blush, this dress really isn't anything special. It's an old gray dress that falls down to her knees and has sleeves that falls down to her elbows. It's relatively plan. She just wore it because she didn't have time to find another one.

"Well," she says finally after a few minutes of silence. "You don't look to bad either. That's not a bad color on you." She says referring to the orange tie that he's wearing. She only ever sees him wearing blue or black. The orange makes his eyes pop, and seen bluer that they usually are.

"Let's face it babe, we are just attractive people." He says causing Tris to laugh. To her it seems ridiculous.

* * *

"Let's start the speeches." The DJ says as Tobias gets back up to the head table, looking so much better. His face is no longer blotchy, eyes not so blood shot. Zeke looks at him, and Tobias just shrugs. Those two start to whisper at each other when Tris returns her seat again, Vanessa and Turner return, both looking wild eyed and breathing heavily. It almost makes Tris feel jealous.

Lynn goes first, her speech going by in a blur, there is nothing really memorable about it, but it's enough to bring tears to Shauna's eyes. Lynn hugs her sister and hands Tobias the mike. "Well, to be honest, I'm not a good speaker, Zeke is so that's why we're friends. Only reason, I swear." He gets a few laughs from everyone and Tris smiles. When they were outside not too long ago, Tobias admitted that he was scared to do this. "Well as some of you know, my name is Tobias Eaton and I'm Zeke's friend, even though he calls it partner in crime. We've been friends for 15 years now I think. And I know he met Shauna way before then. So in those 15 or so years, I've never actually heard Zeke say the word, _marriage,_ until about last year. I literally didn't even think it was in the guy's vocabulary." Zeke blushes as he laughs and looks at Shauna whispering something in her ear. She laughs and smiles too.

"Okay so it was a year ago, and Zeke and I were in Afghanistan, doing what we do. We were just about to hop out of a plane, which neither of us like doing, when I hear him say besides me, "if I survive this damn thing I'm going to marry Shauna." Then the idiot jumped out without another word. I was awestruck, for a second then I hopped out of the plane after him so I could figure out what the idiot was thinking. So we landed, both alive, and I walk up to him to ask him what he's thinking, and he just said, "I knew I was survive, so I know I'm going to marry Shauna." You know I'll never forget that day because that's the day that he surprised me the most. So you know, after everything you two have been through I wish you two the best of luck, because I know you can do it." He gets done aside as he sits down. Zeke whispers in his ear, and makes him blush more.

"Can we get another hand for those speeches? They were wonderful. Now if everyone it's ready, it's time for the father-daughter dance."

Tobias disappears from the head table again, to be by Tris. This time they aren't alone.

"That was a wonderful speech." Tris says with a small smile on her face.

"Eh, it was okay. I kinda made it up on the spot."

"How are you feeling?"

"Things are clearer."

"Good."

"To be honest Four, I didn't think you had that in you. I'm mean, you and talking, that isn't exactly your strong suit." Tobias turns his head away from Tris, finally acknowledging the two other guests at her table.

"Oh, thanks Turner. How are you doing man?"

"Not bad, but it has been a while. I thought that we were going to have a beer together one day. What happened to that?"

Tobias has no recollection of this, but he nods and comes up with an excuse. "Sorry man, things got a bit hectic. I finally moved into my apartment, got out of the chair, this week was the first week that I could finally take Tris on a real date."

"Yeah, it is a small world isn't it? You are dating my ex fiancee, I'm dating your ex high school sweetheart. Who knew that these would be some off the people we would end up with." Turner sips his beer and Tobias stiffens up a bit. He hasn't seen Vanessa all night, and this is his dangerous chance to see her. "You're moving around pretty well, considering your condition that you were in earlier."

Tobias nods slowly, agreeing with him. "Yeah," he draws out the first word. "Thanks to Tris, of course. Without her, I don't know where I would be. Probably miserable in that chair."

"She is a miracle worker, I've seen it happen in person. That's one of her many great qualities about her. She'll put anyone in front of her own needs, and help them even if they are to stubborn to see it."

"Okay guys, you can stop talking about me like I'm not here." Tris says interrupting them, pinching Tobias's thigh as a point. He squirms a bit, but tries to hide the fact that it hurt. Tris can see it when he turns to look at her.

She looks at the dance floor and notices that Zeke and Shauna are dancing now. She is standing on his toes and he holds her up. They look absolutely happy, both smiling and laughing, and letting out a joyous feeling around them. It's contagious.

A fast pop song starts playing and Lynn runs by pulling Tobias. The wedding party is now aloud to join the dance floor. Turner looks at Tris and says, "do you think that our wedding night would've been like this?"

Tris looks at him dead in the eye, and shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe. You and I were in love weren't we?"

He stops for a few moments of silence. It's a long pregnant pause. "Yeah we were."


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay first off, shot out to Aubrey Cortez? I believe that name is right. Any way, you are awesome, thank you for basically reviewing for every chapter, that was amazing. (Sorry if I got your name wrong, I am terrible with names) Anyone want to reach her level? Haha?**

 **Oh small favor? Can we get 9 reviews just to even everything out? It should be an easy goal, I know there's a few of you out there reading my story.**

 **So please all my lovely readers, enjoy, like, love, follow, favorite, and review my story. And enjoy life, because life is good.**

 **Chapter 21**

The day after its always the worst part, pounding headache, constant nauseating feeling, and not to mention, unfamiliar places, wrapped in unfamiliar arms. The smell of stale cigarettes and mint is around her, that's what Turner always smells like. Though these and are definitely not Turner's. He doesn't have a flame rising from his shoulder. That's enough to freak Tris out a lot.

She quietly sits up careful not to disturb the person in front of her. It's a bit painful, and her head pounds too much. Turner's suit jacket was her pillow, that's where his scent came in. It's Tobias's apartment. The worn looking green door in front of her says that much.

His snores next to her some how make her thoughts a bit clearer. She came hear after the party with Tobias, both were stumbling home, too drunk to drive. They had a heavy make out session, then-then nothing. She doesn't remember anything after that.

Tobias looks younger when he sleeps, he doesn't frown as much, his face is lax. His muscles aren't flexed. He doesn't look like the 26 year old guy who's been through too much.

His back catches her attention. A huge tattoo is on his back. Flames wrap around symbols. A fire, a tree, a scale, an eye, and two hands. It's obviously symbolic. Though looking deeper into his tattoo, just under the ink she can see small lines that are raised higher in places. Like an injury that never healed. She goes to touch it, but pulls back realizing it's a bad idea. Instead she gets out of bed to begin her day.

She pushes back the idea that something happened last night. As she grabs his white dress shirt to cover up with. She walks into his bathroom to take off her make up and take out her curls that were pinned up last night. Then goes into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Who said you could just come in here and own the place?" Tobias whispers into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You did when you have me the key remember." It came out a bit harsh, but it's out there now. There is nothing she can do about it.

Tobias moves his head away from her ear and sighs. "KQ, do you need as much aspirin as I do now? My head is pounding so hard."

"Yeah, could you please?"

She hands him a cup, and he hands her the aspirin. "Did you spend the night last night?" His voice sounds strained, he coughs and grunts so it will return to normal.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind. Did we-?" She breaks off, not knowing it'd she should go in or not.

"I don't know to be honest. I really don't remember much after our second dance. We were both pretty much gone." He sounds her around to look at him, but she is still wedged between him in the counter. "To be honest I hope we didn't, because I want to remember everything that you and I do together."

It's creepy but kind of sweet. That's how Tobias is though. It takes him a lot to reveal his past. Hell Tris will admit that she doesn't know everything about him, and Johanna mentioned to her that it's difficult to get information out of 's why Tris need him to open up. They've been dating for a month now, and she barely knows much about him. "Tobias lets play a game."

He looks down at her, "hmm...what game?"

"20 questions."

20 questions? Tobias thinks to himself as his mind starts reeling. Where did that come from? "20 questions?" He says warily, probably knowing where it's going.

"Yeah you know, just questions about us. Like what's your middle name? When is your birthday? Just normal questions like that. Please?" She bats her eyes at him.

"Tris you don't have to make up a stupid game just to ask me questions. You can do that any time." He says a bit stiffly. Honestly feeling a bit exposed. He moves his hands away from the counter, no longer blocking her in. "Where did all of this come from anyway?"

Tris just shrugs. "I don't know, I guess I just occurred to me when I woke up this morning. I had no I idea where I was at, or even got a second who I was with. Sometimes it's like I don't even know you."

"Don't even know me?" He takes a giant step back from her, feeling insulted.

"No, no it's not like that. I worded that wrong. I do know you, I know that you are kind and considerate, thoughtful. You're silly even sometimes. I know there are two sides of you. The side that you show me, and the side that you show everyone else, but I also feel like I don't know you. I mean don't you find it the last bit of that I don't even know when your birthday is? I mean do you even know when mine is?"

"Yeah of course, it's May 5th." He stops, his mind no longer reeling. "Wait that was a trap, wasn't?" She nods and walks away from the counter. Seeing her cup down she walks to his bedroom and picks up her dress from the for. "Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm heading home, I guess that you don't want to talk. I'll call you later." She grabs her bag and her shoes and marches towards the door.

Tobias runs towards the door, stopping her from going out. "No, you're staying here. You and I aren't done talking."

"Um...a second ago you said that we are." Clearly saying that she's not backing down.

"February 14. My birthday is on Valentine's Day. My mother always jokes that I was the most memorable present that she's ever gotten. My favorite color is dark gray, and my favorite food is Dauntless cake. The tattoo on my back represents what I want to be. The eye means intelligent, the uneven scale is honest, the tree is kind, the hands are selfless, and the flames are brave. Though I constantly struggle with kindness." He scratches the back of his neck, not used to revealing so much.

Tris stops and uncrosses her arms a bit, sighing saying, "well, no one is perfect."

"No, no one is." He says quietly.

"I wish my tattoo was that cool."

He moves his arm away from his neck. "Wait, you have a tattoo?"

She nods, "yeah, right here." She moves the shirt down a bit showing her 3 ravens. "I got it when I was 19. I was here in Chicago, my parents and Caleb were in New Jersey. I was missing my family so I got the ravens, each one representing a member of my family."

"It's beautiful."

"It's not yours."

She didn't realize how close they were. Six inches. He was shirtless, and her shirt is pulled down slightly, someone just walking in could find this very awkward. "I'm going to order a pizza, if you stay we can talk." He moves away from her and into the kitchen.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you never actually learned how to ride a bike until you were 9. Why was that?" Tobias says laughing throwing his pizza down on the box.

"Yeah I'm serious. We only had one bike, and Caleb usually let the children that were in the system ride it. It made my parents proud." She laughs stealing another piece from the box. "Okay, okay, it's my turn. What is your middle name?"

"Jonathon." He says without skipping a beat. "What's yours?"

"Grace."

"Oh yeah, that right, I knew that. I get a do over. Okay, um...what was your first high school car?"

"A silver 1994 Ford Taurus. The stupid thing's widows didn't work so we boiled in it during the summer. What was yours?"

"I drove a 1980 Chevy truck. I still have it too, Paige just drives it school. It was the first thing I really bought by myself."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Should it?" His phone rings from the kitchen, he hops up quick to go get it, then hits ignore.

"Who was that?"

"Danny." He sits back down. "He's not that important right now though."

Tris's phone goes off at her feet. _Tell Tobias to look at his phone, it's important. I know your with him. ;)_ Her phone quickly goes off again after it. This time it's a text from the hospital. _You're needed to take Ryan's shift, he has a family emergency._ "Dammit, I have to go, hospital needs me."

"Fine, fine, I see. Go save lives, well...err...go get people moving again. I'll talk to you later." He kisses her cheek, she sighs.

"Fine okay. Call Danny, he really needs to talk to you. I'll see you later."

She leaves his apartment, and stops outside of his closed door. Tobias sits on the other side. Both look at the door, wishing someone would say 'I love you.'

* * *

Tris walks into the office and starts to go over Ryan's files. She knows most of his patients. All pretty easy to deal with. There is a new one, he came two days ago. Forty-six year old retired General, had a stroke. Looks like this one might become Ryan's new project.

"Hey stranger I thought you had this week off." A nurse named Nita says. Her and Tris haven't ever gotten along. In fact they never talk. Why is she doing it now?

"I've been on call."

"Oh gotcha."

"Well, the doctor is almost done with the patient in 43D. You might want to start there." Then she disappears around into the nurses station without another word.

43D is the patient that she was just looking over. His name is Marcus Eaton. He has the same last name as Tobias. She just ignores that fact and starts to hear over to his room. There's plenty of people with the last name of Eaton, it could just be a coincidence.

The doctor walks out and whispers into her ear, "be careful with this one, he's got a bit of bite to him. His speech is slightly impaired, and he can't move his right side well. His son is in there with him now."

She sighs, first appointments are always the worst, and when there is family around it's super awkward. "Hello, Marcus my name is Tris, I'll be your physical therapist today." She says coming into the room. The man sits up in his bed, Danny sits in the chair next to him.

"What happened to addressing people by their last names? Being formal? Where's that respect?"

"I always address my patients like this." She says blankly not even looking up from her clipboard.

"Marcus, I'm going to be doing some tests on you, and we'll see where we should start with your physical therapy tomorrow." She looks up, starting him straight in the eye. They are so clouded over they look like black pits.

"They already ran so many tests on me, what's a few more?"

She begins testing, doing small exercise with the left side of his body. Doing speech exercises, the usual stuff. She's about to wrap up, when another visitor comes into the room. Even though she has her back turned, she can tell. It's only confirmed when she hears Marcus day the word 'son'.

"Marcus." She winces when she hears his voice, but doesn't turn to face him. Instead she looks at Marcus, his eyes aren't as clouded over so they look blue. Dark blue to be exact.

"About time you show up." He says impatiently. He touches his distinct jaw line with his left hand. The same jaw line Danny and Tobias share.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"Well you should've, you're my only son that lives here. Where have you been anyway?" Tris moves away from Marcus, a bit impatient. She needs to finish her work, but all this talking is distracting her.

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, busy being an idiot. No offense honey," Marcus says moving her away a bit. "But I can't have you as my therapist. Everything you're doing is a joke. I want the therapist my son had when he returned home. Tobias who is that?"

Tris's face gets red, really red. She looks at Danny who just shrugs a bit at her. "Well, she was. She's the best therapist they have here." She looks at Tobias who's haha are in his pockets.

"Great."

"Tris, Danny, can you please give us a minute here?"

She looks at him suspiciously, but he nods at her. Danny looks at her, and gestures for him to follow. They get out in the hall and Danny smiles half heartedly. "Sorry about my father, he's very... _critical._ "

"It's fine, I deal with people like him all the time. Remember, Tobias was one of my patients."

"That is true." He says with a small laugh. "I take it that Tobias hasn't told you much about our father has he?"

"Nothing at all."

"Well, they don't get along at all so I can't see why he would. I'm sure that he'll tell you everything soon."

She sighs and land against the wall. "So, I'm back for the rest of the year. I've decided to take my classes online and apply for an internship here. I found out that I got it a few days ago, so you and I will be seeing each other a lot pretty soon."

"That's great Danny, who are you interning under?"

"Johanna Reyes, she is one of the best therapist in the country, and to be honest I can't wait until I start in a few weeks. But enough about me, what have you and my brother been doing lately? Anything good?"

"Well, we were at a wedding yesterday, I'm pretty sure he's told you about it. We danced, we ate cake, we had a good time. Though we did find out something completely strange, or ex's are dating each other now."I'll

He laughs, "which ones?"

"Vanessa and Turner."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, that was awkward as hell, but neither of us did anything stupid. I did wage up with him in his bed this morning. Nether if us have any recollection of last night after 10 o'clock, so we are trying to pace that together."

"What about the barrier?"

Tris looks at him blankly. "What barrier?"

"You know, the 'I love you' barrier."

"Oh, that." She scratched behind her ear. "Well once he said it, but he was under heavy medication and he hasn't said it since, so I don't think it counts."

"True love is like playing chess."

* * *

The girl gets her phone from around the corner. "Four is here, this couple should be easy to break up, they haven't even said I love you yet."

The man on the other end dies a sinister laugh. "Well this should be easy, then. Tell the guy to get ready to go after Tris."


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter took a lot longer to post than expected. I was so busy with school, and distractions. I just watched Mockingjay, loved it. I also saw the new Allegiant trailer, have no idea what to think. So I am living a life of not knowing what to do next with my life. Might as well update some more.**

 **Have a great Thanksgiving, I'm going to try not to get hurt on Black Friday! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 22**

"How was your vacation?" Christina asks inside the tiny break room that is inside the nurses station. It's counter tops are yellow, and the cabinets a gross white. The harsh lighting doesn't help the place look less dingy. Not to mention it smells awful in there. Like old tuna salad and grape jelly.

"You know it really wasn't a vacation, it was more like a weekend. Ryan's wife is having health issues so I have his patients along with mine to take care of. It is hell." She closes the refrigerator and looks at her. "How about you? How was New York?"

"Fine, fine, everything was nice. Cara, his sister, though was a complete bitch, I'm pretty sure she was trying to make me have second thoughts about the wedding. It's not going to work though, I love him and nothing is going to change that, but I need to talk to you about something." She pauses like she's debating on telling Tris something serious. "Not now, but let's get supper together, how does that sound?"

"Oh, is this what is like to work here? Just sit around and gossip? I'm all for that." Danny interrupts them, leaving against the door frame. He looks cocky, like usual in this little blue dress shirt and sweater vest. Tobias would call him a nerd.

"Hey Danny." Christina and Tris say at the same time.

"So I was wondering if anyone could show me where Johanna office is, that would be great."

"I'll do it, I'm heading that way anyway. I'll talk to you later Chris." Tris walks towards Danny. They head out of the nurses station and head down the hall. "Okay so Johanna office is to the right here past the apartments, you'll find her name on the door." She sticks her head in one of the apartment doors, her patient isn't in there. So she follows Danny down the hall a bit farther.

"So how did everything go last night? I know after 15 minutes of waiting there for them to get done talking was enough for me." Danny left lay night after Tobias and Marcus got into their argument.

"I don't know, he gave me the cold shoulder last night, when I got in there after Tobias left, Marcus seemed pretty pissed off, so I just packed up and went home. I'm still waiting for your brother to text me."

"Sorry, he gets like that after he talks to Marcus. It takes him a bit too cool down, he's just stubborn."

She doesn't respond, already knowing that fact. They walk across the sky walk together, both in silence. She stops by a patient's room, sucks her head in to find that they aren't in there. "Johanna's office is down the hall a bit farther and to the right. Meet me there, I'll be there in a second." He nods and she reads over the nurses clipboard, it says that patient was taken for a bath, which is enough information for her to know that it will be a bit.

By the time gets to Johanna's office, Danny is seated reading a magazine by the door. "Don't have a patient?"

"Nope, that usually starts in the afternoon, but today I thought I'd see if anyone wanted to go this morning, but they're all gone." She looks at Johanna's schedule by her door, none of the patients are scheduled for her at this time.

"How was schooling for physical therapy? I hear it's difficult and there not always a promise for jobs?"

"Eh it was okay. I survived, plus the whole job thing really depends where you live. Why where did all of that come from?" She looks up at him. Nodding as Drea walks by with a giant needle in her hands. She tries not to cringe at its size.

"Paige." He simply states not adding anything, just like Tobias. It's something that their whole family does it seems, only giving away the minimal amount of information.

The door to Johanna's office opens, Tobias walks out with a white bag in his right hand. He looks tired, but Johanna follows him out like nothing is wrong. "Hello Beatrice, how are you today? Do you have a busy morning?" Tobias looks at the ground and scratches his ear.

"Nope, I'm fine thank you. And you?"

"Today is going to be a pleasant day, I can feel it." She touches her soft yellow shirt, that she's wearing. She always wears either red or yellow, never an in between. Then she touches Tobias's arm and whispers something in his ear. His head snaps back at her and she nods at him.

Her attention quickly sweeps onto the younger brother. "And you must be Daniel Johnson, my new intern. I've heard a lot about you." She hugs him, and at first, he's surprised, but soon he hugs back.

When she pulls back, he laughs nervously. "I'm not used to affection." He says nervously.

"I know, many have grown up like that." She walks towards the doorway. "Come in, let's get started. Let's leave these two alone _to talk._ "

* * *

"Fine, I'm on break, we have twenty minutes before I have to leave for the high school." Tris says past her desk where Tobias sits. When Johanna clearly mentioned that they needed to talk, Tris told him to sit at her desk, and wait for her to go on break. "I'm bringing my lunch with though."

She leads him into the same room the first met it. Same two red chairs, same posters on the walls. Same tense air that makes you feel like your suffocating, is almost too much for him at the time. "We shouldn't be bothered in here." She sits down on some of the wrestling mats that are against the wall with the windows.

Tobias tries not to look outside, the height that they are at will only distract him, so he avoids the windows. He sighs and dishes with his hands, trying to figure out where to start. This stuff is kind of personal.

He decides to just tell the truth, that's the way she'll want to hear it. "Johanna thinks that I should tell you about my father. I agreed, because knowing you, you're going to spring a question on me when I'm last prepared." She nods making him to go on, grabbing her sandwich.

At this point, he goes through the same speech he had recited to Johanna many times before. "My parents weren't married when they had me. My mom was a senior in high school, my father was in college. They were crazy about each other back then, and my mother didn't know his dark secret. He was abused as a child. She never learned about it until it was too late. They were married, and I was four. One night my father came home from Iraq, and started to beat my mother when ever she screwed up, I was soon to follow when I got older. When I was nine, my mother left him. By that time she was pregnant with Danny and Paige, and I was the least of her worries. She got custody of the twins, my father got custody of me. So I became his new punching bag. When ever he was gone, it was a small blessing, I went to live with my grandparents.

"I reconciled with Evelyn a year ago, when she first visited me in the hospital. Things between Marcus and I are still tense. I hate him in fact. I hate the fact that I could end up just like him. I don't want to end up like him. I don't want to hurt you, that's why I want you to do this one favor for me. Promise me that if I ever, _ever_ , end up like my father, I want you to get as far away from me as possible. No matter what, get away from me, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." She says softly. His dark blue eyes snap from the for to her. She looks like she got caught strealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. Guilty that she got caught. "I saw the scars on your back yesterday. I wasn't trying-"

"I'm not mad." He moves beside her. "You can't help it, you have eyes. You are also very perspective so it's not like you wouldn't notice. I'm just glad you aren't sitting there looking at me like a kicked puppy."

"Well you aren't." She sighs, "I'm glad you told me though. I hope you know that you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know." He says back quietly to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. He's so ready to change the subject now. "So do you want to blow this popsicle stand and just gave a day to ourselves? We really haven't had one of those days in a while."

She hands him one of her chips, feeling like a middle schooler. "What do you call what we did yesterday?"

"That doesn't count. We got rudely interrupted by Marcus and Danny."

"I would love to, but I have to go to the high school and deal with some bratty kids. Then I'm going out with Christina because she needs to talk, which when she asks for that, it's important. So I will text you later," she kisses him. "I have to go, bye baby. Thank you for being honest with me."

* * *

"So you wouldn't believe what that new patient Marcus said to Nita today. He called her a pretty, airhead girl, who only took the job as a nurse because she couldn't pass the tests for becoming a doctor. She was furious when she came out of the room. She doesn't want to help him anymore, especially since he is going to be here for a bit." Christina laughs a bit setting down her fork. "I'm afraid that he'll become my primary patient and I'll have to deal with him."

Tris raises her eyebrows as she sips her water, none of this new to her. Christina will drag her out shopping, dinner, then more shopping, then they'll go and cry they're eyes out together at Tris's place why eating chocolates and watching Disney movies. It's routine. They only do it twice a year, but it's a good therapy session for them. It also strengthens their friendship.

"Marcus is awful though, I hate him, and the way he treat women- it's monstrous." Christina shakes her head.

"Well, that could be my father-in-law one day. So I can't diss him to much until if figure out how things are doing between him and Tobias." She doesn't look at Christina when she says it. She only looks at the glass in her hand, cold with ice water.

"I'm sorry-"

"Christina, you don't need to apologize, honestly. Tobias and him never had a great relationship. Though according to Danny, Marcus is loaded. Tobias is kind of interested in the cash too."

"Wait Tobias comes from a rich family? That's great." She laughs a bit. She's been laughing a lot tonight, but she hasn't drank anything. She's obviously nervous, you can see it. Anyone in this small cafe can see it.

"Christina do you want to head over to my place? Do our annual-"

"I was afraid that you were never going to ask."

Christina gets up, leaving her small purse on the red leather chair, and only taking her wallet with her. She's going to pay, tonight was her treat. Tris takes this time to look at her phone, Tobias has texted her. _Guess what?_

 _What?_ She replies.

He's quick to answer, Tobias was probably waiting around his phone for this. _My old high school basketball coach offered me a pay time job as an assistant coach._

 _Wait really? You don't even have a permit._

 _Yeah I know, I would just have to apply for one. I just wanted to know what you thought of it first._

She likes this new honest, more straight forward man that's been around these past few days. It's been refreshing. _It's great, I'm happy for you. If you want it, I say go for it._ She sets her phone down and awaits for Christina's return.

* * *

Four movies, that's all it take for the girls to flat out ball about life. _Titanic, The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, and The Longest Ride._ Obviously the out of the four were Nicholas Sparks books turned into movies and crying was going to be involved. Again they only do this twice a year, so it was socially acceptable for them.

"Why can't Will be Luke Collins? No, wait JK, I want to be Sofia Danko. I mean art, living in the country, everything seems so chill. If I was Sofia I would have-man life would be simple." Christina collapses on the couch, jostling Tris. She makes faces at the ceiling like she's debating then sighs. "So did I hear you right tonight out were you basically admitting that you want to marry Mr. Tobias Eaton?"

Tris rolls her eyes, smiling not admitting anything. She may or may have not admitted that.

"Oh my gosh, that is so sweet!"

"Christina, my relationship, and the fact that I really like him, is not important. You asked to talk, so tell me what's going on."

Christina gets really quiet, sobering quickly. "I'm late." She whispers sitting up.

Tris frowns, wondering what she could mean by late. Late for an event, late for a site date-late for her period. "Aunt Flo hasn't got on the hormone train?"

"I'm pretty sure the train left without her." She touches her head and groans. "Where did I go wrong? We used protection, my life is organized down to a science. I told myself that I want going to end up like my mother. Getting pregnant before marriage was not part of my plan."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"What? No, it's been two weeks though. I figured that out when I was balancing my check book yesterday."

"Christina, you need to take a test. You know what, I'll go get one for you." Christina nods, tears forming at her eyes.

One thing Tris never understood about Christina is that she hates going to the doctors, and taking to nurses about her health problems, but yet she is a nurse. The irony is to much sometimes. The thought of being pregnant is probably overwhelming for her, but finding out is probably best. This is a type of thing that friends do for each other, right?

So as a friend, Tris marches to the drug store across the street, grabs for pregnancy test and gets weird looks from the guy working there. He shouldn't be able to judge, he doesn't know what's it's like being a girl.

When she got back to the apartment Christina took the tests with her into the bathroom and ran. She didn't let herself out for ten minutes, and after those ten minutes were up, she walked out into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "So what were the results?"

"I'm pregnant. 3 out of the 4 were positive. What am I going to tell Will?"


	24. Chapter 24

**And a new chapter! Enjoy, read, and review!**

 **Chapter 23**

Nine years ago Tobias Eaton vowed to never come back to this school for any rhyme or reason. Joining the military was a great way to avoid that, until now. He may have been the king of the school then, going to parties, getting the grades, having the friends, the scholarships, the sports, everything. He owned it. Then he shocked everyone and did something completely different.

High school was awful. He was stressed out all the time, not to mention he seemed to always be in pain. He was stressed about homework, not sleeping, not getting good grades, Vanessa was just a confusing mess, and some of the teachers were awful. He was trapped inside this cookie cutter mold, that told you that you had to think and act a certain way, but he was shaped differently from the mold. Just enough to fit in, but it was difficult to get out.

Everyone was mad when he turned down his scholarships and all the college's that gladly accepted him for his athletic ability. He had full rides to most colleges. He didn't show any emotion to those people though, he was just glad that he could breathe.

Waking through those brown doors into the commons area was a bit awkward. The school is quiet because of break, and his shoes squeak unnaturally on the floor. He moves to the office quickly so he can get away from the awkwardness. "Hi, um...Amar Baker is expecting me." Tobias says to Gina, the secretary. It's obvious that she didn't remember him.

"Name?" She says in a loud monotone voice. Maybe being with a bunch of high schoolers drains the life out of you.

"Tobias Eaton."

"Okay be sure to come back here to check out. I'm guessing you know the way?"

"Yeah, uh, thank you." But she disappeared already and he was alone.

Amar's classroom was on the second floor. He was one of the three math teachers at the school. He wasn't very good, but he did his job and no one complained. Well, some students often did, but they usually get over it quickly.

He knocks on the classroom door, just like he did when he was younger. Something you did when the teacher wasn't having class. Then he sticks his head in and looks around. Amar is at his desk looking intently at the computer in front of him.

"Hey Amar." Tobias walks into the classroom, everything looking exactly the same. He's not much to change anything.

"Four, about time you showed up, I've expecting you for hours." Amar doesn't even look up from his screen.

"You said, be here by 2. It's 2."

"Oh. Well then your right on time. We just have to wait for-" he's cut off by the door opening, and Eric walks in. "There he is."

Eric Walter has always been a grease ball. A extremely weird, mean, tempered, psychotic, character. He was the school bully, though being a bit awkward, he was just about as athletic as Tobias. Both went into the military, Tobias a Marine, Eric went into the Air force. Both also made some changes over time, Tobias got a few tattoos, Eric though, he went for the piercings. They're scattered all over his face.

"I've both asked you here because I found out two weeks ago that my assistant coach will be leaving me after this year. It took me a while, but I narrowed it down to who I wanted it to be. I just couldn't decide between the two of you. So that's why I want you two to help me out this year. Are you up to it?" Both of them nod. "Great. So I've talked it out the administration. You will both be helping me out during practice, but only one of you will be there during games. So I'm guessing it would be easier for you to switch on and off?"

Tobias looks at Eric, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, it will."

"Prefect. So, there is one rule though that the administration asks. You will need to do something about those monstrosities in your face, and you-" he turns to Tobias. "You need to keep your tattoos covered. Only for games though. Do you think that's doable?"

"Yeah." They say at the same time.

"Good. Go change, and meet me in the gym. There's practice in 10 minutes."

They head to the coaches room to change, throwing their stuff into empty lockers. "This is dumb. I don't want to compete with you for a job." Eric says tying his shoes.

"Then why did you agree to it?"

"Money, we get paid for every game. You and I both know how tough it is right now."

"Then why do you hate it so much."

"This is going to end up just like high school. With me in second place."

Tobias smiles throwing his street shoes in the locker shutting it. "What's the matter Eric? Are you afraid of a fair fight?"

"You know I'm not afraid of a fight."

"Yeah, your missing molar will tell you that."

Eric growls pinning Tobias up against the locker. Tobias smiles, even laughing a bit. "I'm not afraid of you. Never have been. Tobias Eaton is still the scared little boy hiding behind his talent to protect himself from his father." He moves away, giving Tobias his space. "I will get this job. And I will get back at you for all those years."

Both move out of the coaches room wordless, and into the gym. Before they can even see what's going on, they can hear the sound of the bouncing basketballs, and the sound of squeaking shoes. They weren't told who they were coaching though. Everyone in the gym besides Amar is a girl. One even happens to be Tobias's sister.

"Dude, they're all chicks." Eric whispers, sounding surprised. "Amar is the boys basketball coach. Why is he coaching a bunch of chicks?"

"I have no clue."

"About time they showed up. Ladies, meet Eric and Four. They will be your assistant-assistant coaches. I expect you to treat them with ad much respect as as you treat me with."

Eric smirks besides Tobias, Tobias stares everyone single one down, his eyes landing on Paige longer than the others. Some look at him with lust or their faces are so blank, they look like they haven't shown enough in years. Paige, looks pissed, even more pissed at him than usual.

"Girls, go get into your warm ups while I fill them in on what's going on."

The girl's get on the lines and start running back at forth, doing a sets of pyramids.

"Amar-" Tobias starts.

"I know what your going to say. Tori quit about four years ago. They were going to move me down to assistant coach for the guys so I instead to the job as head coach for the girls. They needed someone, and I obviously wasn't needed for the guys anymore so I took the opportunity when I had it." He looks at the court. "Look it's not ideal, but I get to still coach at teach them what I know about the sport. Hopefully you'll learn that here. Anyway I need you to help me run some drills. Four, you take the JV and watch them run plays, Eric take the Freshman. I'll be running drills with Varsity if you have any questions."

Amar quickly instructs the girls in what to do and they chuck the balls away and head to their respected hoops. Luckily Paige isn't on JV our practice would've been really awkward. "Okay starting JV, I want you out there first and run," Tobias looks at his sheet of plays that he took from the stack earlier. "Michigan."

It's a simple man-to-man play. Fifth graders run it easily. They blow past it pretty fast. They blow by all of their plays pretty fast. It doesn't mean that they this perfect when you add all if the defense in. Tobias stops to make them rerun a few plays, giving them tips when needed. Amar rounds everyone in when needed.

Looking at the practice schedules, they usually run until six. The intense practices on Mondays and Tuesdays, short practices in Wednesday's, and the easy practices on Thursdays before games. Eric decides to take the first game since Tobias has to work that night. Somehow he already feels like he's losing the battle though, and it's only the first day.

"I want you two to reviewer these tapes and get a feel for our plays, and practices. Learn the players names, and invest in a maroon and white dress shirt for upcoming games. Oh and get tootsies a few ties, you need to look nice."

Eric takes his stuff and just throws it in his locker, Tobias actually takes his with him, figuring that he needs to get ahead of the game. When he walks out to the parking lot, he finds Paige standing over the truck, trying to figure out what's wrong with it. A few of her friends stands next to her shrugging.

"Paige, move let me see what's wrong." He says walking over to his sister.

"Fine, beats me. It's your piece of shit anyway."

"Lucy is not a piece of shit. You just have to know how to handle her properly."

"Tobias, her windows don't work anymore, and you have to kick the door just to get it open."

"Whatever, just turn the truck on."

She turns the key, the truck didn't turn on. "Well, I see your problem, the battery is dead. I've got a pair of jumper cables in my truck, I'll hook it up to yours and then you can head home."

"Fine."

He can't get the truck started, it seems to not be taking any charge. Paige is impatient at this point, and her friends have long left. It's obvious that she cold and doesn't want to spend anymore time with her brother than she has to. "I'm going to call a tow truck. The trucks battery is old and I think you need a new one because this one isn't taking charge. I'll take you home."

"No."

"Paige, I don't have time to argue with you." Tobias starts dialing the number in his phone, and he stares Paige down.

"Tobias I don't need your help.'

Not listening to Paige anymore, he starts telling the tow truck where to go and they tell him that they'll be there in five minutes. "Paige get your things and get in my truck, your freezing and your going to catch a cold. I don't have time for this."

"Fine." She hands him the keys and gets into his truck. The tow truck soon comes to hook up, and takes Lucy away. Tobias then gets in his truck and begins the journey to Evelyn's.

"What are you do busy with?" Paige asks him, looking out the window. She's still angry. "A date tonight with your girlfriend?"

"No, she's working. I have to look over all of this stuff then get ready for work."

"Mom doesn't like your girlfriend."

"I'm not going for Mom's approval. I'm going for my approval, and I approve."

"What does Dad say about her?"

"Marcus doesn't like her, but he doesn't like anyone, so I find it to be normal."

"Why do you call our parents by their first name?'

"Who are you? Mia? What with all the questions? And I call them by their first names because they are strangers to me still. Evelyn walked out on me and Marcus abused me. Once you lose my trust it's hard to get it back."

"Mom is trying to regain your trust."

"Paige, I know what your doing."

"Then why do you treat everyone so badly? Sometimes you act like you're not even apart of the family and you mope around like a kicked puppy and it's annoying. We've all been through a lot too, not just you."

Tobias grips the wheel harder. "Paige, I spent nights wondering if I was going to get the belt or a beating, and I prayed to God it was a beating. When I got the belt it was just too painful. To this day I can't put on a belt without wincing. I stayed up on nights wondering why my mother didn't fight for me in custody, wondering why she didn't love me. So I'm sorry that it's taking me a while with Evelyn. But yes I'm still mad, and there's going to be plenty of days like that so, I don't know, get used to it."

"Don't tell me to get used to it Tobias. Life is shit, I don't want to get used to anything." He pulls into the drive. "The only thing that's helping me through it right now is Mom, she would be doing the same with you, I'd you would only get your head out of your ass. You know what, just don't talk to me anymore. I'm done talking to you."

She hops out of the truck and storms into the house. "Say hi to Mia for me." He whispers as she's long gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow it's been a long time since I updated but I've been sooooo busy. Excuses, I know. Any way I have a very important authors note at the bottom, please give it a look at.**

 **Chapter 24**

Family dinners with Evelyn, Richard, and Tobias have always been entertaining. Family dinners with Evelyn, Richard, Tobias, and _Tris,_ are a whole new kind of entertaining, as Danny observes from the table. Tobias and Tris have been fighting about something, obviously. His dislike for Richard shows, and Evelyn is definitely not helping anything. Even Paige, who was very angry about being up this early in the morning, looks amused. Mia sits next to Danny, is oblivious to it all. It's too bad, all of its too amusing. He's going to do something, something to try to get out what they are fighting about.

"So Tris are you and my dear brother going to go out on this fine New Year's Eve?"

"Well we were going to a party, but I don't know anymore. It depends how things go later today." She simply answers.

"Oh and do you care to explain?" He tries aggravate more.

He gets kicked under the table. Tobias glares at him. "Danny, no." His older brother says giving him the look. It's the same look he got as a child when he was being bad, and his brother was babysitting him. Honestly he would've kept going on if it wasn't for that look. That look shows the endless nuggies, wet willies, and mercies that he's been through.

"Well I was just wondering considering we are all doing something tonight. Paige and I are going to a party at the high school, and Mom, Dad, and Mia are going to Grandma Gretchen's tonight." Danny tries to look innocent, but he still receives the look. If anyone can see behind it, it's Tobias and Paige. They can read his BS meter like a book.

"Oh yes, Evelyn your mother wants us there at what time?" Richard says picking up his coffee cup. He hates her mother, probably as much as the kids do. He puts on a good smile and acts respectful because that's how he's raised, and that's how he raised these kids. Well all this kids except Tobias, he's a lost cause no matter how much he tries to get him to follow him. Danny found out all of that one night when he picked Richard up from the bar, because he was drunk. Yep, not everything in his mother's new marriage is as perfect as they try to make it seem. Too be honest it's going down the shit hole, that's what Evelyn said.

"5:30, you know that." She says, giving him a look across from the table. Trouble in paradise for everyone? Maybe. Not everyone though. Word around the hospital is that Will knocked up Christina and now they are going to get married tonight without telling their parents. Is that what Tobias and Tris are fighting about? Christina could have taken her test in Tris's apartment, because Tris is a good friend and would let her do that. Also Tris wasn't confirming if that rumor was true or not. Danny's guess is that Tobias found the test in Tris's trash, and freaked out at her, and she freaked out at him. It seems like perfectly logical explanation for him being pissed at her, plus he isn't the wisest person in the bunch. He found and thought that she was pregnant, but they haven't done anything yet so...Danny's eyes light up. They have.

Breakfast ends soon, and Danny pulls Tobias away into their old bedroom. Tobias walks around the place like it wasn't his at one time, he's stiff and uncomfortable just like he was when he was a teenager. "So why did you want me up here again?"

"Memory lane." Danny says, lying. The reason why he lied was so he can challenge his older brother, see if he is as smart as he used to be.

"Liar." He does not disappoint.

"So I think I figured out why you and Tris are fighting."

"Fighting, what do you mean fighting?" This time his older brother lies, and just like him, Danny can read his BS meter like a book.

"Ha, yeah right. The cold stares at breakfast, you two weren't as touchy feely. Which, by the way, is gross and you two need to get a room. But that's not important. You two are obviously fighting, it's like an elephant in the room." He bites his lip trying to figure out if he should go on or not.

Danny is surprised by the laughter going on in the corner. His brother is shaking his head that in his right hand, leaning heavily on the dresser. "You were always too smart for your own good." He straightens up looking more like the rigid Marine than a hurting high school boy. "Yes, fine, we are fighting. But I know we'll get over it soon. I'm an idiot." He sits down next to Danny. "Don't worry about me, and Tris."

"Let me guess, you accused her of cheating on you because you found Christina's pregnancy test in the trash."

"Pregnancy _Tests,_ plural. That freaked me out, I thought it was mine. Then she said it wasn't mine and then I accused her of cheating...then shit hit the ceiling and...I'm an idiot."

"Thought it was yours...you did something and without telling me?" He knows they did but he needs confirmation.

"Danny, you already know the answer to that." He falls back, laying down onto the mattress. His arms hang across the bed.

The younger brother is quiet for a second, before saying quickly, "how was it?"

"What are you a horny teenage boy?"

"I may be gay, but I still like to know what's going on in my brother's mind."

"I can't tell you. I wouldn't tell you even if I did remember." Tobias sits back up running a hand through his hair. It's shorter now that Tris made him cut it.

"Don't remember?"

"It was a drunken night after Zeke's wedding, besides I don't think it should count."

"Well it does."

"It's a shitty thing I did. She's too special for that." His voice gets quieter than usual.

Danny gets quiet, his brother isn't usually like that. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." There is no hesitation.

"Does she know that?"

"I haven't told her."

"And why not?"

"Because...because...dammit Danny this is one of your therapy sessions isn't it? I get enough of this shit from Johanna, but you? I don't need this from you right now. You know how much I don't like talking about my feelings." Tobias gets up, moving away from Danny, completely disgusted.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner."

"I hate it when you do this to me."

"Remember she's a girl, your a guy, and her mind is very different than yours. As most women go, they expect the guy to make the first move. So it's your job to make the first move."

"It's not that easy."

"Well if you weren't such a brick wall then it would be easy. Just open up to the poor girl."

"Danny your 17, what do you know?" Tobias says venomously. Danny looks at him, giving him that look that says, 'your an idiot'. The older brother shakes his head. "Fine, but you know it is not that easy for me, you know that. Marcus took everything good and great that was in my life, and tore it to shreds. Then I meet her, and everything good and beautiful is back and I'm afraid-"

"You're afraid that she'll be taken away from you. So that's why you won't open up to her." He says it like some erudite know it all who just figured out the answer to a question. "All I have to say is, once you open up to yourself, you'll be able to open up to those around you."

"When did you grow up?"

"When did you become the younger brother?"

There is a knock on the door and both boys look up. Paige and Tris stand in the doorway. Paige is still in her pink kitty pajama bottoms, looking fairly amused. Tris is in a pair of skinny jeans and a purple sweater. They are polar opposites, Danny notes as he gets up. He pats Tris on the shoulder, and grabs Paige's arm and drags her away saying something about 'those needing time alone'.

Tris walks further in the room so she stands by the dresser, its mostly empty and there is dust collecting on in. The dark blue walls don't help with the mood of the room. "So, Christina and Will decided that they are going to get married later today, if you want to come with me; I'm leaving at 6."

"Why wouldn't I go with you?" He interjects immediately.

"Well I didn't know if you were still mad at me or not." She crosses her arms creating that barrier that Tobias recognizes well. It will take an atomic bomb to take that down.

He sighs and rubs his face. "I want you to know that I have been the biggest ass to ever live. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, and I'm-I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make what you did right."

"Yeah, I know." He pats the spot next to him, and she sits besides him.

"I also shouldn't forgive you, but I will because you admitted that what you did was wrong, and I'm willing to give you another chance."

"Yes! Yes! Thank you, you are amazing. I am such an idiot. Man I llllll-" He stops himself lost for words. Honestly not know what to do. He's frozen.

* * *

If anyone asked her honestly, she didn't want to go to a wedding tonight. She would rather be sitting on her couch in a pair of purple sweatpants and her gray sweater eating Doritos and playing Smashy Road on her phone. That's how she envisioned ringing in the new year.

She would be the first one to admit that things didn't go as planned this year. She broke up with her fiancé, and moved into a different apartment. Her brother came home, totally insane, but he's getting help. She also had to take care of the hospital menace, and he ended up being Grace's godfather, and later became her boyfriend. Honestly Christina didn't even see this coming. Her whole life was flipped upside down and turned around and thrown to the ground, stomped on and trampled, but somehow it still works and functions normally.

With that thought in hand she locks the door to her apartment and walks to her car. She was going to Tobias's apartment and drop her car off there and the two of them would walk over to the bar together, since it's just down the block. She isn't sure where they are at right now, considering they got into the argument earlier. She did forgive him and he was about to say something else but they were interrupted by Mia. But when he dropped her off here earlier, they were still a little cold like they were before. Honestly Tris wishes that she would've just thrown away her trash earlier, but she was too busy consoling Christina.

The whole drive to Tobias's apartment, she's fixing her dress. Christina asked her to still where her bridesmaids dress, and her choice of dress is difficult to drive in. She already took off the heels so she could drive somewhat normally, but she still can't shake the feeling that she's going to get into an accident in the next ten seconds.

Luckily she gets there safely, but she starts to cuss out as soon as she has to climb the icy steps. "Don't hurt yourself, I was coming down to meet you." Tobias says closing the door looking down at her. He looks handsome per usual. Nice khakis pants, dark blue dress shirt, and a black blazer, he looks like Tobias. That's the best way to describe him. "Ready to go?" He hops down the steps easily, helping her off the last one. "Geez those shoes, how do you walk in them? They're insane."

"Christina will try to make me taller any chance that she gets."

Tobias laughs a bit and she watches him move around. He moves normally, and acts like he wasn't in a wheelchair 7 weeks earlier. "Are you checking me out?"

"In a sense as you physical therapist."

"Yeah sure." He grabs her hands and kisses it. "Did I tell you how pretty you look tonight?"

"No, you didn't, but thank you."

It takes less than a minute to get to the bar and it feels nice. It is rather chilly outside and she would rather be inside. Marlene is working behind the bar tonight, so Tris automatically walks over to her. "Hey Mar, how is it going?" She has to yell because of all the noise.

"Other than the fact that two of our better bar tenders are busy tonight, on New Year's Eve. I could be better."

"Sorry about that. Hey, I have the cake in your refrigerator is it cool if I go back there to get it?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Just tell Murray that Mar gave you the okay."

"Sweet, you are the best."

She goes behind the bar and sneaks into the kitchen. "Hey Murray, it's Tris. Mar gave me the okay to be back here. I am just picking up a cake so hopefully I won't be in your way." The older chef behind the grill just grunts and continues to flip some burgers. She quickly grabs the layers of the cake and heads back out. Tobias grabs two boxes from her and follows her up the steps.

The top floor of the bar usually is dusty, and no one wants to be up there. Christina and her even started a rumor one time that it's haunted. Though now it's completely different. The floors look just waxed, Christmas lights are hung around the room making it look really nice. A table is decorated in the middle of the room, looking like true Christina fashion. Glass plates, wine flutes, silver polished utensils. The arrangement of flowers, mixed with the fake candles and glass sculptures sets it over the top.

They are the only two in the room right now. "Here lets go set these over here, I'm going to see if I can find Christina. She said that she's up here."

It must be the sound of their voice up there because Christina comes into the room. She looks wild in her bath robe, and a few curlers in her hair. "Beatrice Prior, get your butt in here I need your help." She must notice Tobias is with cause she screeches then hops back into the different room that she's in right now.

"Okay, well I better go in there, or else I'm going to get into trouble. I think the guys are on the balcony out there if you want to go out there. I'll be a little bit." She kisses him quick, then heads away.

* * *

"I, Christina Rae Andersan, takes you, William Charles Campbell, to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, and to love and to cherish all the days of my life." Christina says laughing at her love from across from her. He laughs at her too. The room is so full of happiness, it is almost hazardous to anyone's health. Christina's little sister must feel the same way as Tobias does right now, because she downs the rest of her champagne.

They wanted to get married on the balcony, it's freezing out here. Christina long took Will's jacket, but Tobias hasn't gotten the chance to give his to Tris. She looks like she's going to fall out of her heels any second from shaking so hard.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Illinois, I know pronounce you husband and wife. William you may kiss your bride." Everyone cheers as Will kisses his wife. Maybe because they are truly happy that they are getting married, or maybe because they are freezing and are happy that the stupid wedding is over and they can go back inside to get warm.

The happy couple runs back inside the room after they pull back from their make out session, and the small wedding party runs after them. Tobias didn't like the way that Will's brother snatch his girlfriend's arm and drug her into the room, but he lets it slide past him as he walks into the room. Tris is already at a champagne flute, drinking away, she runs towards him wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh babe you are so warm." She is freezing.

"And you are freezing, come here." He takes the champagne away from her and wraps her arms around him. Her cold arms send a chill up his spine but he lets is go and continues to rub her back.

"I feel like an icicle."

"Hey everyone the food is here! Who's ready for some soup?"

No one objects to that as they eat their fill, and slowly warm up. Tobias sits between his girlfriend and Will. Soon they have some of the cake that Tris made and it was amazing. They move onto the dance, as the night slowly comes to an end. 11:30 rolls around on the clock and everyone but Christina has had some alcohol in their system to make some thing seem fuzzy.

"Tobias it's almost midnight. Is there anything that you would like to say to wrap up the year?" Tris whisper in his ear feeling lighter than air.

"Beautiful, that's how I'll wrap up this year. Beautiful."

"I could say the same thing." She gets up and dances around him to the music. "Come on, let's dance. I don't like just sitting around."

"You know, you are an experience. That's why I love you." Both sit there frozen for a second, people around them start counting down to the new year.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She squeals a bit, and laughs, then kisses him fiercely. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up. Time is moving so slow, it feels like they are the only two people in the room.

Christina comes up and demands to have the first dance with her best friend for the New Year. Tobias moves away and allows it to happen. Both girls are laughing and looking so free. Tobias will admit that he feels so free too. Like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. Now that he's admitted it out loud, there's no taking it back and he doesn't want to. All he wants to do is shout it to the heavens and the guy down the street. He wants to shout that he's in love with Tris Prior, and that her queen has completely taken control of his king.

 **Hey guys quick authors note. So anyway, I was making a one-shot about Christmas. Cliché, I know, but I like the holiday, and I was wondering if it was a good idea to post. Here is a quick summary.**

 _ **Holidays are meant to be spent with friends and family. Memories are made, ideas are shared, new friends can even be made from it. Tris, Tobias, and all their friends come together after a death of a dear friend and go over all the memories shared, and realize how short life just is.**_

 **Yay? Nay? Tell me how you feel by just reviewing or PMing me. Thanks guys and Merry Christmas!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so this is a really fluffy filler chapter. It's not much but I hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think. Help me make my goal of 200 reviews? Is that too hard?**

 **Chapter 25**

It's like he has a sixth sense. He opened the door for her, before she even knocked. She didn't even text him to says that she was coming. It's honestly a little scary considering that he's done this a few times before. Though he's never answered it like this before. Shirtless. Towel in one hand, shirt in the other. To be honest, it's rather sexy. It starts a whole other feelings that she's been trying to push down her throat for a while.

"I was hoping that you would be here soon." He says letting her through and she sneaks past him. He looks frantic, he was having some issues earlier, and he didn't tell her what those issues were.

She crosses her arms and turns around to look at him. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" His look expresses one of innocence, like he honestly doesn't know what she's talking about.

"That thing that you do. You know, the whole answering the door before I have the chance to even use this key that you gave me." She holds out the key and puts the lanyard back in her messenger bag.

"You are kind of predictable, you know that. Plus you always stick to a schedule. Which is great because I'm about as organized as well..." he trails off looking around the place. It's a mess. He doesn't have to say anything because it's clear. His drum set has clothes all over it. A pizza box that has been sitting on his table for a week, is still there. The only thing that is really organized is his bedroom area. The bed is pulled so tight that you could bounce a quarter on it. His dresser also is cleaned off and organized. There is nothing on it. Sometimes old habits never change.

He throws the towel on the couch and throws on his shirt. "So you told me that you were have trouble. What is it?" Tris picks up the towel that he threw on the couch, and takes it to the laundry basket that is on the floor. It's completely empty.

"Oh yeah." He tosses a shirt at her and she puts it in the laundry basket. "Well you know how Grace's birthday is this week? Well I could really use your help finding a present. I never really got her one, cause I was usually gone..." he trails off again, taking the now full basket from her.

"Well she's pretty easy to please. You could give her an empty box and she'll love you forever."

Taking the hint that he needs to do laundry, he grabs the jug of Tide from under the sink, and they head to the laundry room on his floor. "I don't know if that's sarcasm or not. Are you being serious? Could I just give her an empty box?"

"Maybe if that's what you really want to do, Caleb might call you cheap. She really likes dolls if you want to go find her one."

"Well what did you get her?" he opens up the washer and throws his clothes in it.

"Some clothes for her Barbie that she has." She shrugs and leans against one of the dryers. "Oh and she really likes the movie Frozen."

"What's that?" He looks lost. She knows he's been in the hospital for a while, but she can't resist.

"It's like you've been living under a rock for the past year."

He glares at her for a second, then smiles. "You know what? You and I are going to go to the store together, to try to find a present. Because I obviously don't understand this world anymore."

Her shoulders slump a bit. "But I just got done working, and I'd rather not go shopping right now." He shuts the washer as it begins it's cycle. And he moves towards her. He must of gotten some soap on his hands because they reek of it.

He tucks her hair behind her ear. "Come on, it will be fun."

Her breath hitches. "Tobias I look like crap."

"Bullshit, you look beautiful like usual." He kisses her nose. "Come on love, let's do it."

* * *

He talked her into it, and to be honest it sucks. Target is unusually busy, and there is screaming toddlers everywhere. Who honestly brings their kids shopping? That's a lot of trust on them. Parents asking them if they would be good and the next second later they see something they want and it's total chaos. They've never seen so many kids get drug away and so many parents telling them to be quiet.

"Is this what it's like to have kids?" Tobias whispers as they pass an angry toddler. His parents look tired as they grab a bag of coffee off the shelf, and keep moving.

"Maybe? I don't know, I don't have kids." Tris hisses back, they round the corner to head to the toy aisle. A kid with a dirty diaper passes them.

"Does Grace act like this?"

"No. Only when she's really tired and by that time, I was able to ship her off to bed."

"Maybe there is hope. You know if we get married some day and have kids. Maybe ours will be like Grace, quiet and easy."

"Tobias, with the way you act, our kids will not be easy." She teases.

"They would have you to put the fear of God in them." He teases back, grabbing her hand and kissing it, laughing a little as he does it.

She glares at him, but lets it go as soon as they get to the stupid aisle. She leads them to the area where little girls Grace's age usually find toys. Little Elsa dolls and other Barbies are all over the shelves. "So you played with stuff like this when you were young?" They're alone, so Tris walked off to look at some of the Barbies, to see what they're like today.

"Yeah, I had one Barbie. I took her everywhere with me. When I was little I even played hairdresser with her and cut off most of her hair. I still have her to this day. She's packed away somewhere in my apartment."

"I don't understand girls." He picks at the princess dress in front of him. It's yellows, with puffy sparkly sleeves.

She turns around to see him start looking at the dress, and smiles. "Hey that's not a bad idea. Grace will like that, and you wouldn't have to worry about choking hazards."

"Choking hazards? She's going to be four soon."

"Still have to worry about it."

"Well, what one should I get her?" He goes through the dresses. Some are pink, green, purple. They have different names all over them, and crowns. Tobias honestly looks really puzzled.

"Hm...let me see..." She moves in front of him and finds a Rapunzel dress. Grace loves the movie Tangled, and purple is her favorite color. "She'll love this one."

* * *

Grace's birthday was two days later. January 26. They had it at Natalie Prior's house. Grace, Caleb, Tris, Tobias, and Natalie, were the only people to attend because Grace already had a party at her daycare, and they had no other family members there. Caleb and Tobias sit in the living room, watching a football game that is going on. It's a rerun of a bowl game. UCLA and Nebraska? Tris is not for sure, but she knows that Caleb likes UCLA, so it could be true.

"So how are things going between you and Tobias?" Natalie Prior asks her daughter. They're getting Grace's birthday dinner ready. Spaghetti. Grace's favorite, and it's the thing that gets her the messiest.

"Fine, everything is good with us." Tris picks at a cracker that she stole out of the cabinet.

"Only fine? I remember when I was dating your father, everything was just wonderful. The world seemed good, and great at the time, and nothing could get between us." Her mother walks away from the pot and walks towards her.

She doesn't want to tell her about what's going on between her and Tobias. "Fine, everything is wonderful? Is that good enough for you?"

"I don't know is that good enough for you?"

Her mother is doing that reverse psychology thing on her again. She did it plenty of times when Tris was dating Turner. "Mom, I know what you are doing." She looks her in the eye, and sees the small smile that is always in them.

"It's an honest question. I just want to know how everything is going. You don't talk about your relationship with Tobias as much as you talked about your one with Turner." _That's because it's private._ So instead she lies.

"That's because I was young, and didn't think I would get a boyfriend that soon after college. Besides everything was so new then. Tobias and I are settled, it's quiet, and normal, and he always surprises me. That's something Turner never did. To be honest I enjoy this whole being surprised thing. It keeps me sharp." She gets out of her chair and starts finishes the sauce that she was working on earlier.

"Good. And I can honestly say that your brother likes this one better. So you don't have to worry about his approval so much."

"Do I have to worry about your approval?"

Her mother laughs, and turns off the noodles. "He got my approval the second I met him. I don't know but there is something about him that I like. He's just so...pleasant."

Tris snorts at the ridiculous thought. "Okay, pleasant isn't the way I would describe him, but whatever. I guess he can be pleasant sometimes."

Her mother laughs again and gets out the plates. "What do your friends think of him?"

"Oh, he drives Christina up a wall. It's really entertaining." She looks out into the living room the guys are yelling at the TV. Something about targeting? Grace just looks at them confused. She's probably wondering why they are yelling at a glorified game of catch. "Is everything ready?" She asks as her mother takes out the garlic bread.

"Yep, just go get the guys and the birthday girl, and we'll eat."

They gather around the table, Natalie at the head, Tris and Caleb around her, Tobias by Tris, and Grace by Caleb. The gathering is missing two other people, but no one says anything. They rather not ruin the perfectly happy day. Everyone is quietly eating, Tobias is attempting to play footsie with Tris, but at the angle that they are sitting at, it is nearly impossible. So he settles for sitting next to her, at waiting patiently until they get home later.

Tobias told her earlier that she's driving him crazy today. He says that she looks so beautiful, and he's trying to control his feelings. It's sweet of him, considering after New Year's she told him that she wanted to take things a bit slower, and he agreed. Maybe it was the thought of ending up like Will and Christina. Poor Will, Christina has been a mess of hormones lately, and her parents and his parents are really mad at them because they got married without telling them. Tobias has been patient, but she knows that he's a guy and he's going to go insane soon.

"Grace are you excited to open presents soon?" Natalie asks smiling at her. Tris's mother has been smiling a lot lately. She's been happy about something, but Tris can't tell what that something is. They haven't talked in a while, and her mother isn't one to spill her secrets. She's stubborn, Tris got her stubbornness from her. She's been told that plenty of times from people all around the country that her mother has touched.

"Yes." She says shortly. Continuing getting spaghetti sauce all over her face. Caleb sighs as he cleans her up, having to do that more than once.

"Oh did I tell you that I talked to your grandmother last night?" That's why she's smiling. She talked to her mother. They've been arguing lately and they must be on good terms now. Or at least better terms. "We talked about Easter, they would really appreciate it if you were there. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, but since the wedding is off..." She trails off looking at Tris for confirmation to keep going. Tris doesn't give her any, instead she remains placid looking at Caleb. "Well they would just like to see you, and you know how your grandmother is when it comes to family and tradition." She looks around the table expectantly, but Caleb and Tris are looking at each other expectantly. One waiting for the other to make the first.

"Well I suppose I can do it." Caleb says first. He looks at Tris giving her that knowing look. If he's going down, then she's going down with him. Going to their grandparents house is they're least favorite thing to do. There is constant fighting, and not to mention, Abnegation, New Jersey, has left them with some of the worst memories ever. "It's not like we have plans or anything." He looks at Grace who is messy again, and sighs.

"I can see if I can get if off. Work has been busy lately. Ryan's wife has been sick, and having problems..." She trails off, her excuses are not going to work for her here. Everyone knows that she works herself to death, and never takes off for work. "Fine, tell Grandma that I can go too."

"Great, I'll tell your grandmother. Tobias, would you like to come too? I'm sure they wouldn't mind reserving a plane ticket for you either." She looks at him smiling, it's almost manipulative.

Poor Tobias doesn't stand a chance. He wants to make a good impression on her, so of course he has to say yes. So he does, and Natalie's smile gets so wide that soon it will break her face in half.

No one says anything else until it's time to open presents. Grace is the star of the show then, nothing gets in the way of that. She smiles and laughs as she opens her presents. Opening the one from her grandmother first. It's a coloring book with crayons, and some new pajamas. The ones that she has now are almost rags. Then she opens the one from Tris. Clothes for her Barbie, she freaks when she sees it. She, just like Tris, only has one Barbie that she carries it around religiously. Tobias's present comes next, she loves the dress and puts it on the minute she sees it. Tobias smiles at Tris and grabs her hand, he's told her plenty of times that he wouldn't know where he would be without her. Caleb's present is last. It's a doll house, something that she's asked for a long time. Grace is happy, and that's all that counts today.

* * *

Tris plops on Tobias's couch, and he walks into his bedroom. "Are you going to be staying the night again?"

"I don't know, your futon is so comfy, but my bed is comfy too." She buries her head in the pillow and closes her eyes, taking in his scent.

He quickly flips the futon into a bed and grabs the blanket that fell on the floor. "You know what is even comfier?" He lays down behind her, smiling into her cream colored blonde hair.

"Tobias." She groans besides him, turning in towards him. She faces his bare chest, reaching for his neck, outlining his fire tattoo.

"I know, I know, but I will admit it is getting harder to be around you Tris. You're amazing-"

"Tobias." She kisses him, stopping him from talking. The kiss is passionate, leaving them both out of breath. "God, it's almost moments like this I really hate Christina and Will" She admits rolling away from him embarrassed. She can tell her face is burning, and Tobias chuckles behind her.

He rolls so he's leaning over her. "Tell me Beatrice, what is it that you want?"

She ignores the fact that he used her full name. Something that she doesn't always like, but he should know what she wants. Him. She doesn't want to admit it though. Instead she leans, and sits up kissing him, throwing him off balance. It's something that he doesn't mind though, it's easy to tell.

Her hands move up his chest, taking her time as she comes across his abs. They are hard and defined, just like him. Though there are parts of him that are soft, that he only shows to her. His hands slide up her shirt, just like it's happened many times before, though this time she doesn't stop him. She doesn't care, she's ready. He's amazing. Something about him today, just made her want him.

Maybe it's the way his shirt fits him perfectly. Maybe it's the way the treated her mother, or how he played with Grace. Maybe it's the way he treats her. Always putting her first before his needs. He strong, she can feel it with every being inside of her. It's wonderful. She's never felt anything like it.

His tongue asks for permission to enter her mouth and she gives it to him. She takes off her shirt, leaning back away from him, letting him look at her. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to, his hands find her body instantly, her hands find his. They're magnetic. The spark that was waiting to be ignited is now on fire, and there is no controlling it.

As the queen groans into the kings shoulder, the fight between them has simmered down as the match starts to come to an end.


	27. Chapter 27

**Does long chapter equal more reviews? I guess I'll find out. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26**

This game of chess that Tobias uses metaphorically for life, is great. The king only has one semester of college left. The queen, has so much vacation time left, she doesn't know what to do with it. She spends time with the king. Instead of fighting, they are on the same side. Good fighting evil. Even though, there really isn't any evil to fight.

Tobias had been busy studying for finals for a long time. At work, during breaks, constantly at his apartment, curled next to Tris. She understands, she was just a college student not too long ago studying for finals. It's rather relaxing, but to Tris relaxing is annoying. She's getting restless. Tobias pays more attention to his books than her of late.

She couldn't be happier when he finally finished. He celebrated by going to the bar, and drinking. That got Tris. He's supposed to be taking his medicine. His medicine reacts badly with alcohol. So does that mean that he's lying to her?

And his computer, he won't let her look to see what he's doing on it. Always smiling and laughing at something. It's been going on for two weeks. It's almost likes he's plotting. Whatever it is, she doesn't like it. Not knowing drives her insane.

She tries to push everything that's bothering her with Tobias away, as she walks into the house of Marcus Eaton. Sure, walking into the house of your boyfriend's father doesn't help push any thoughts away. _Usually._ Though Marcus isn't nice, so dealing with one of his moods can definitely distract a person.

Marcus's house is huge. He practically lives in a mansion. His workers didn't lock up any of the dogs, so they attack her. Giant, vicious, German shepherds. Honestly if- No she's forgetting about him. She's mad at him, and she'll deal with him later.

"You're late. Again." Marcus sits on his couch, looking at papers that are probably very important. His walks are decorated with his military honors. Tris doesn't know all of them.

It's so hard to forget about your boyfriend when said boyfriend has a picture of himself on the end table. Military Tobias stares at her, she can't help but stare at him. "Sorry, but you aren't my only patient. Plus your dogs-"

"Brittany and Bella are harmless. Your just making up excuses. You were probably with my son, making out with some where along the road."

"Your son is busy at work and school. He's working hard. I haven't seen him all day."

"Is that why your gawking at his picture here? I know he is rather handsome, he is my product after a twelve pack of beer and a full moon." Tris gags, not needing that information. Marcus's obviously doesn't notice, because his papers are more important. "I want this to go by quick, I have an election official coming by at 2. I'd rather have you gone by then."

"As you wish." She feels like a servant as she begins work. Going through exercises with him. Testing his mind, his strength, all of his capabilities. Just like his son, he goes through each of the exercises easily once he applies himself.

She snoops on his papers. It's a speech. A mayoral speech. Marcus Eaton is running for mayor. Chicago's mayor did resign from office not long ago. The whole city is under fire just to find one. They are desperate for anyone. Even some low life who beats his son.

The doorbell rings as soon as she's finished, and Marcus shoos her away instantly, but he gives her an invitation before she leaves. He tells her that they need to be there early, and dressed in their best.

* * *

"I don't like this." Tobias mumbles to Tris when they enter the building. City officials are everywhere. Officers, lawyers, politicians, even the governor. Today they had to place their votes for mayor. Tris obviously didn't vote for Marcus, but she doesn't tell him that. Instead she follows the strick orders. Just smile and wave, and act like a ditsy blonde who never talks.

It's so degrading. Marcus's just needs her to be a pretty face on his side. Actually she is a pretty face on the side of Council Woman, Victoria Wu. She's smart and feisty, and just seems to understand Tris. Marcus is about as stiff as a brick wall.

Paige and Danny are there too, both are looking like they are suffering. Paige drinks some sparkling grape juice, being too young for actual champagne. "What's that you have there sister? Champagne?" Tobias asks with a teasing smirk smelling her beverage before taking a sip.

"Sparkling grape juice. Hush it will you? There are reporters everywhere here, we have to watch what we say or Dad, and all of us will get into huge trouble. Capiche?"

"Okay, okay." He puts his hands up in a mock of defense and grabs a glass of wine from the waiter near by. He hands one of the glass to Tris, and takes a sip of his own. Cringing as he does it. "This is absolute horse piss."

" _Tobias."_ Both Danny and Paige hiss at him.

"I trust you have started to fill in your brother on all the rules." A woman with raven colored hair, and freshly tanned skin says sneaking up behind Tobias. Tris is able to recognize her immediately. Nita.

"Their brother has been in this business for far too long to need a babysitter." Tobias says rudely. "But you do look familiar, who are you?"

Tris who is still hanging onto his arm tries not to feel good as Tobias treats Nita rudely. But it's Nita. The whore of the hospital candy stripers. She isn't a teenage girl though, so she's able to wear a pair of scrubs, but she had to wear a special badge though. Most doctors still call her 'nurse' though.

"I'm Juanita Childs, you probably recognize me from the hospital. I go by Nita there. I'm a volunteer worker there." She does a girly laugh, probably exited that she had the attention of a cute guy. "I'm your father's publicist. I work for David Neills. You may have heard of me." Always so arrogant. Not to mention her dark green party dress is very short, and shows a lot of cleavage. She reeks of whore and margaritas. Of course she would be Marcus's publicist.

"You already know who I am then. And you probably already know my girlfriend Tris, if you work at the hospital." He smiles down at Tris. Looking at her with loving eyes.

"Oh, of course. Hello Tris, it's so nice to see you." She flashes a bleached mega-watt smile at Tris. Her expression welcomes her, her eyes say get away bitch.

Nita isn't the only one who can fake a smile. "Same." Tris almost hisses out. She doesn't hide the fact that her expression says, that Tobias is hers.

"Wonderful. Well since I have you here, I was hoping that I could go over a few things with you first. _Since_ you are Marcus's oldest child. Why don't we go over that stuff while getting up a better drink? Shall we?" Another mega-watt smile is flashed.

At least he's smart enough to get confirmation to go first. Tris sends him away, and he promises to come back with a better drink for her too.

"Thank God she's gone. If she would've stayed any longer, I would've had to figure out how to get the smell of whore and boxed wine out of my jacket." Danny complains, scooting over so Tris has room to join them on the raised circular booth seat.

"I've found someone I dislike even more than you. Didn't think that could happen." Paige says looking straight at Tris. She's announced that she doesn't like Tris before, and her intentions with her older brother. Danny later told her not to worry about it, because Paige doesn't share things easily, so she doesn't. "How can you work with that bitch? She's no good." Paige looks at her manicured nails picking at the little flower design. She looks just about as comfortable as Tris is, which isn't very.

"You learn to ignore her. Which is usually easy for me considering that she's just a volunteer, and that is my actually job. Not here though, this is all her territory." Tris sips her shitty red wine. Honestly couldn't they afford better things to drink at this stupid event?

Paige is in an orange, easy more conservative, party dress. It sparkles against her naturally tan skin tone. Her hair is pinned to one side so it falls down in curls on the other. Tris just wore a nice red cocktail dress that she had, and put and wore her hair down in curls.

"You do have something that she doesn't, though." Danny admits, leaving back smirking. "You do him, she doesn't."

"Danny!" Both girls protest.

"Just stating a fact." His eyes wonder the room. "Oh hello." He mumbles looking at the guys in the corner.

"Daniel, all of the guys here are Dad's age. Please tell me that you aren't going for that." Paige deadpans.

"Would it hurt? They're all rich, besides Tobias is obviously getting the better portion of Dad's goods and money when he passes on. You and I are on the short end of the stick."

"Dad's favorite." Paige mumbles under her breath. If Tris want paying attention she wouldn't have caught it.

"So this isn't your father's first time running for public office?"

"No, the last time he failed miserably. This year he thinks he actually has a chance."

"And what if he wins? How is it going to affect your lives?"

Paige shrugs. "It's not going to affect Danny much. He's graduated from high school. I'm going to be under a lot of pressure if he wins. I have to become a goody two-shoes." She takes another sip of her sparkling grape juice.

Tris knows today, that Tobias definitely did not take his medication. He told her that he wasn't, considering just to get through this event, he needs to have a some kind of buzz. It bothered her at first, but now she understands. This place is hell. Absolute hell in a box.

"I'm going to get another drink." Tris says moving away, obviously Tobias isn't going to be coming anytime soon. He still in the corner with Nita with a sit-eating grin on his face. Green with envy. That's how she feels right now.

Paige looks over in the direction that Tobias is in, and scoffs. "Tris, you know I'm sorry that our brother is currently too naive to realize that he's flirting with the biggest whore in the planet. He's not exactly the smartest when it comes to this. Being in Afghanistan, hurt him on the social front. I'd say, just ignore it for now then talk to him about it later." She leans back. "Can you help a girl out and get me some more-?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

The bar is full with people around it. Not surprising, they probably all need a drink too. All of our new city officials that will soon be our newly elected mayor, don't stray to far from it. Probably the pressure, they need something to ease it. "Scotch on the rocks, and a sparkling grape juice." She tells the bar tender, and he nods and gets it to her instantly. "Thank you." She says sweetly, and flaunts away.

"Oh the devil really has a sense of humor." A familiar voice rings behind her. She growls half expecting it to be Turner, but it's not. It's Albert Harper, her high school boyfriend. "Beatrice Prior?"

"Al?"

"Come here and give me a hug." He says laughing.

She does and realizes something. She has a type. Guys with dark hark that are close to our near six foot. She doesn't give any attention to those under the height. Hopefully that's just merely coincidental.

"How are you doing?" She asks pushing the thought away.

"I'm great, what-what are you doing in Chicago. Last I knew, you still lived in Abnegation."

She laughs again. "No, I moved here three years ago. I'm a physical therapist, at the VA hospital, it's just down the road not too far away from here."

"Oh nice. What happened to going out into the business world? Being soulless, and crushing the hearts of those around you?"

"Actually, yeah, that didn't happen." She goes into how in college what happened, but it was great. He even laughs when she tells him about when she passed out in the cadaver, and her very young, very attractive teaching aid had to carry her out.

They must be talking for a while because Paige comes looking for her. "Who's this?" Al asks looking at Paige, trying to figure out who it is.

"This is Paige Johnson, Marcus Eaton's daughter. Paige, this is Al Harper, a good friend from high school."

"Very nice to meet you." He says shaking her hand.

"Wait you're that new defense attorney that my father keeps talking about. Your father is one of the judges isn't he?"

Al is obviously surprised _,_ and to be honest so is Tris. Most 17 year olds don't pay attention to stuff like that. "Um...yeah. You really know your stuff kid. How old a are you?"

"17."

"Very nice." He looks around the room, like suddenly he's uncomfortable. "Well, I better find my girlfriend. She's been all around here, oh there she is talking some muscles around over there." He mumbles looking over in the corner.

"Yeah, well Tris can you go get Tobias. Tell him that he needs to get ready to be interviewed. Oh and Marcus wants you to be interviewed too." Tris heart drops in her stomach. She hates being interviewed. Even for the school paper she stuttered like an idiot, and got really flustered. Honestly it was a mess.

Al nods at her and parts ways. She finishes her scotch and makes her way over to Tobias, who is still talking intently with Nita. "Hey babe." She comes over and grabs his arm. "Your father is looking for you, apparently you need to be interviewed?"

"Oh, okay. It was nice talking to you Nita." He smiles at her and let's Tris pull him away. "Did I ever tell you about how thankful I am about you?"

"Hmm? No..."

"I'm just glad that you don't dress like Nita. Honestly, no one one should be able to see that much of you but me. And you are much prettier than she is tonight."

"Tobias-"

He stops walking and looks at her. "I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you all night. Red is truly your color. Besides don't think I can't tell when your sitting in a corner, green with envy. I only have eyes for you babe. I hope you know that."

That throws a wrench into things. She laughs a bit, wondering why she was so jealous in the first place. Nita is just some whore, who had definitely had not gained his attention that respect. But something about her, the way she looks at her boyfriend is predatory.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Marcus hisses in Tobias's ear, causing Tobias to frown.

"Sorry, your publicist has been filling me in on the night." Tobias hisses right back. Tris moves away from the two giving them room.

"Okay guys, could we please get you over here for a quick family picture?" Paige and Danny come over joining them. The photographer starts giving orders. "Marcus sit here," he gets a chair ready, positioning it. "You, blue blazer, sit here." He pulls another chair for Danny. Right next Marcus. "Uh, you will go here." Paige gets pulled so she's on a shorter stool on Marcus's other side. He positions the the way he envisioned it.

It's supposed to be a no-smiling ultra serious picture. Paige leans on Marcus's knee, Danny, not quite facing Marcus, hand in his khakis pants pocket. Tobias stands behind them, hand on Marcus's shoulder. They look like one of this families that you see on Forbes magazine. Rich and powerful. That's what they are to Chicago. Well, that's what Marcus is to Chicago. The rest are absolutely normal.

A reporter comes by and fills them in on what she's going to talk to them about. They agree and Marcus goes first. He makes himself look like the biggest family man in the world. Talking about how he's always been there for his kids, and has never missed one of their matches or games. Then the reporter then moves into Danny, asking him about his unique memory, giving him a date, asking him to tell her what happened on that day. Danny goes on about going to college in Yale, being home. He goes on about his hockey career, it's not going to be professional, but he's going to volunteer to help coach other kids. The reporter eats it up.

Paige, is next. She pulls off the darling daughter perfectly. It's like they are trained to know how to do this. Marcus's big fake smile almost didn't seem so fake. She goes on about how she plans on becoming a nurse after high school. Or a pediatrician, which ever seems to fit her the best.

"Now you, Tobias. We've been wondering about you. Tell me what does Chicago need to know about you?"

"Well, I love this city. My father raised me here my whole life. I would do anything to protect this city, because everyone I care about lives here." Marcus nods from his chair, agreeing with what he says.

"And Tobias, as the oldest are you planning to go into politics, just like your father here?"

"No, I've interned him for quite a while and found I'm just not right for politics. Right now I'm in the healing process from being over in Afghanistan, and I'm finishing up college, basically trying to get my life back in order. Though I wouldn't be here without my father, he's the one that's really been helping me with my recovery. Getting me to the best. Without him, I probably wouldn't have met my current girlfriend." Tobias smiles and winks at Tris who hides behind the reporter.

"We'll get to your girlfriend in just a second, but what exactly happened in Afghanistan? How did you find yourself down there?"

"Well, just like my father, I wanted to serve my country. I became a Staff Sergeant, and was one of the best sharp-shooters that the Marines had. My buddies and I just got off assignment, and we're heading back to base for a little R and R. There was something going on with the hummer that we were in, I went out to investigate, and triggered a road side bomb. I'm very lucky to be alive, and very lucky to be walking right now. Doctors called me a miracle patient."

"It's because he's so stubborn, it's no miracle." Marcus chimes in with a small laugh. The reporter nods and gestures for Tris to join in, and she moves beside Tobias.

"So Beatrice, you've only really known this family for a short time, what do you think about them?"

The honest answer isn't what Marcus wants. He wants the one that makes him look good. "Honestly, they are such a close knit family, and really on each other so much. It's amazing. They've all taken me in and treated me like family."

"Having Tris around feels like having an older sister. She's given me advice, and she just so nice. Our brother did a nice job picking her." Paige comes in making her sound better.

"And Beatrice, I understand that you're a physical therapist, and you treated Marcus after his stroke. How was that experience?"

It sucked, is what she wants to say, but because she doesn't want having her so she flat out lies. "You know, I was a little surprised when I was assigned to him at first." That's when she found out that he was Tobias's father. "But he's a trooper, and a very strong man. I think he was my easiest patient ever." Treating Tobias was easier than treating him.

The reporter nods, and wraps it up. Marcus gets up and nods at them. It's a nods out approval. Everyone let's out a breath, no one probably knew that they were holding it in.

Al comes over to and stands by Nita. Tobias's smile becomes a frown. He must've seen them together earlier. "They're going to announce the results here shortly. Why how about we get another drink and talk about the interview?" Nita says starring at Tobias's muscles that still appear under his jacket.

"Yeah sure." Tobias says shrugging. His eyes glaze over Al, and he reaches for Tris's hand. Jealousy. Now who's green with envy?

"Al Harper, I'm the city's new defense attorney." Al sticks out his hand, and Tobias shakes it.

"Tobias Eaton."

"Yeah, I know who you are. It's not hard to recognize Marcus Eaton's son."

"Baby, will you please get me a strawberry margarita?" Nita asks Al, her hand lingering on his chest. Tobias and Tris both sigh, it all makes sense.

"So, I thought the interview went really well. Danny, you're the charming one. Easy to work with. Paige, darling daughter, great angle. Tobias, the concerned, but brooding, mysterious one. It's perfect. But Tris. You're the bumbling idiot. The reporters are going to tear you alive." She cusses her and and glares at Tris. They're about the same height, so the glare of that they are having is easy.

"I don't know, I thought she did pretty well for her first time." Tobias says shrugging. Pushing the waiter that carries the alcohol away from Danny who was going to snatch himself a glass.

"That's because you and Paige saved her, made her look good. All of you need to be on top of your game for this to work out. If your father wins, reporters are going to be everywhere around you. Waiting for you to slip up."

"Beatrice wasn't always great at interviews. I remember interviewing her for the school paper and she threw up on my shoes. It's just not her strength. Like how we found out that shooting guns isn't yours, and throwing knives isn't mine." Al supplies, handing her the margarita. Nita makes a rude noise besides him, and takes a long sip of her drink. Al winks at Tris. "Still good at darts are you?"

"Bullseye every time." She answers smoothly.

"How do you two know each other?" Tobias asks taking off his jacket, wrapping it around Tris's shoulders. They're standing by the open doors of the balcony away from everyone else. She was freezing, but tried to ignore the fact.

"We went to high school together."

"Yeah, be careful with this one. Break her heart and then she wraps your car with plastic wrap." Al says with a teasing smile. Good thing he's over it.

"Yeah, I know. I've been with her on her little revenge rant. Beat the crap out of my friend's car."

"How long have you two been dating?" Nita asks.

"About four months now." Tris says with a small smile, "but we've known each other for a while before then."

Soon, a young man, no older than Tobias walks on stage with a smile and with an envelope. Marcus makes eye contact with his family from across the room. Smiling, he knows he's won. Everything, from his posture, to the way is smile, and how it seems genuine says it all. Nita, must catch it too, because she smiles and gets very excited, pulling Al closer to the stage.

Tris didn't hear what the young man said, the cheering is too loud, but she already knows. Marcus makes his way to the stage, beaming. He looks nothing like the man Tris had to deal with earlier on Monday. He makes a speech and soon shakes hands with all the city council members, and his running candidates.

Tobias looks surprised. Paige and Danny wear matching small smiles. Tris didn't expect a huge reaction from any of them. They all hate Marcus, but they'll deal with him in public.

Tobias and Tris don't stay for the after party. Tobias just says everyone makes a huge ass of themselves anyway. There will be parties all week, and they'll so be the same. It's boring crap, as politics mostly is.

"Could you be a dear and take me to Starbucks? Please?" Tris asks, pouting her lip.

Tobias sighs, but smiles, turning on his blinker. "Fine, because I had to put you through that senseless torture."

Over their few months of dating, Tris has observed something about Tobias. He's hard like a rock. Life had chipped at him, breaking him down slightly, but nothing has never changed about him. It doesn't look like it, but he's soft. He only show those part to her. It's nice though. It really makes him unique.

Pushing that thought away, she hops out of his truck before it's even parked. She has a gift card in her clutch, that she takes out running into the store. She needs a gingerbread frappuccino now. Something to put a dent in her tipsy cravings now.

She gets it quick, and runs out to his truck, only stumbling slightly.

"Are you happy now?" Tobias pulls out of the parking lot, getting back on the road.

"Ecstatic. Thank you." She kisses him when he's stopped, waiting to get into traffic.

He purses his lips, thinking. "What is that you're drinking? It's sweet tastes like-"

"Gingerbread frappuccino. My new favorite drink."

"I like my coffee as black as my heart." He mutters puking up next to his apartment building. "Go meet me inside, I'm going to put the truck away." He gives her the key, and she hops out of the truck, marches up the steps, and takes off her heels. Rubbing her feet in the elevator.

Tobias's apartment is basically home for her now. She spends most of her nights there, it's rather inconvenient when it comes to work, but she doesn't care. She rather spend time with him than worry about her commute to work. She gets into his shower, quite ready to get all the hair spray out of her hair. When she's done, she finds Tobias lying face down on the bed breathing evenly. He's in his pajamas, which consists of a clean pair of boxer briefs.

She grabs one of his t-shirts, it goes down to her mid thigh, just covering her butt. Her legs look pale in the moon light. She quickly ducks under the covers, trying to hide that fact.

Tobias hasn't said anything about his father winning. He's been quiet about the whole thing. He has an appointment with Johanna on Tuesday, maybe he'll give her some information on it later. He'll tell her, he always does.


	28. Chapter 28

**So, I haven't updated in a while...yeah, it took me a while to figure out this chapter. I couldn't figure out what I should write about. And I was in such a hurry to update, that I didn't have enough time go over the chapter and proofread. So sorry on any mistakes, I hope there isn't any, again I'm very sorry!**

 **Chapter 27**

The season of holidays may be over, but one is coming up. This was a holiday of bitterness for Tris, mostly because it's cliche. Hearts, cheesy Valentine's, chocolate. Yes, it's Valentine's Day. The days where single people feel bad about themselves, couples do incredibly stupid things to please each other. Tobias and Tris told each other that they weren't going to buy each other presents for the stupid holiday. Though, Tris still had too make a run to the store for it.

The holiday also shares it's date with Tobias's birthday. Which after everything, he probably completely forgot about. He's been busy with school, work, and coaching. In fact, that's the day he gets to coach his very first game. Amar is out of the country with his wife's family in Germany, so he left the team in the hands of Eric and Tobias. The two maturely agreed that they'll separate the games. Tobias gets to head coach two, Eric gets the other two. He's rather excited, and nervous.

Now, his birthday lands on a very busy night for both of them. Tris also has to interview other physical therapists. Her and Ryan are the only two currently on staff, and work had gotten busy. The local school needs them during the mornings, prime time for patients. They can't handle all the work in their own anymore. Especially when one is gone, it's a huge mess then.

"I thought you didn't do Valentine's Day." A familiar make says doing right next to her. The scent of peppermint, stale smoke, and the bitter outdoors is strong.

She puts down the package that she's looking at. "I don't, I am picking up a birthday present-"

"For your boyfriend. Yeah, yeah. I know when his birthday is." He leans stops and looks at the boxed heart chocolates in front of him, and shrugs. "So how have you been doing lately? It's been a while since we talked."

"Turner, we are now ex's, we aren't supposed to talk all the time."

"Who said we aren't on good terms?"

"Who said we are?"

He turns and smirks at Tris. "Considering the fact that you are still here, talking to me, says it. Your acting civil, and you seem relaxed. So might even say." He comes in close whispering in her ear. "That we are friends."

She rolls her eyes.

"It's completely tragic." He looks down at her empty basket. "Do you maybe want to get coffee? Because you obviously don't have work, it's 10:30, and who couldn't use some Starbucks at a time like this?"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to an old friend, that's what I'm doing. Besides, you and I ready didn't end on good terms did we, if we are going to be perfectly honest. We might as well be in good terms, because I really hate it when my prized car gets smashed to death. What did she ever do to you?"

"Easiest thing to take my anger out on." She says shrugging walking away from him.

* * *

"Zeke this really isn't a good time to be talking about this." Tobias says walking down the hall, away from the girl's locker room.

"I'm telling you man, they changed the whole game on us. Bras that clasp in the front. I mean I thought that trying to get the back was hard enough, but this is a while new level."

"Zeke-"

"It took me ten minutes just to get the damn thing off."

"Wait what?" He caught Tobias's attention now. Ten minutes. A buzzer sounds in the background signaling the end of the first half of the boy's JV game.

"I've never been so ashamed."

"So your telling me that they made a new-" some parents walk past him. "-device and it comes with totally different controls."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Zeke stares catching his drift. "Your going to want to read the manual and have them show you how to use it in the store, because it's locked and loaded."

Zeke and Tobias have always referred to sex, or any woman as like a gun, in public. It's a perfect analogy for them.

Two coaches carrying a sophomore boy, followed by a concerned parent hurry down the hallway. "Eaton." One of them sits and nods at him. The boy looks in pain, his ankle at an unnatural angle, and shoulder looks dislocated.

"Look Zeke, I got to go. Bye." He hangs up on him and walks into the coaches room. The mother is crying and fusing over her son, the two coaches are buzzing around the kid.

Tobias gently takes the mother by the shoulders and leads her out to the hallway, telling her to give him some room. She argues with him, but this is what the boy needs, some room so the coaches can help him. That's exactly what Tobias needed when he broke his leg in his sophomore year, not his mother buzzing around him fretting.

A blonde head appears in the hallway. He can already tell who it is by the way her hair gleams that it is Tris, but the gray polo confirms it. The people that were in front of her disappear farther down the hallway. She stops by him, and notices the crying mother.

"I hate asking you this right after you get done with work, but will you go into the coaches room? There's someone in there will need your help."

"I'm guessing you're the mother?" Tris says starring at her mother, who nods back at her. "You can come in, but give me some space to see what's wrong. Okay?" The mother nods again.

Tobias watches in awe as Tris checks out the boy, completely distracting him from his pain. Making his broken leg sound like it's completely fine. they sound like they know each other, and she does help out at the school every two weeks, that's probably how. Gary, the boy's head coach, left to go help the JV coach. Mike stays there, standing by Tobias.

"Okay so your shoulder is definitely dislocated, and judging by just looking at your ankle it's a clean break. But, you would need a doctor and an x-ray to tell you that for sure-"

"You mean that you're not a real doctor?" The mother asks.

"No, but I am a physical therapist, with a lot of training in sports medicine. I can help your son as much as humanly possible here, but your going to want to take him to the hospital immediately. Bryan, before you get to the hospital though, we are going to have to pop it back into place." She turns to address the mother. "I'm going to do this because, he'll be in more comfort here than there, and to save you some money."

Her gaze moves to Tobias's. "I'm going to need your help. Tobias get me some ice and a sling. Mike, I'm going to need you to hold him down. Bryan, I'm not going lie, this is going to hurt, but I've done this many times before so you can trust me, okay?" Bryan nods and Tris quickly pops it back into place as soon as Tobias came back with the ice.

The kid moans in pain, but that's all he does. His mother strokes his head lovingly. What Tobias wouldn't give to have that when he was that age. Most boys ignored their mother, not wanting her to show her affection in public. When he went into the Marines that what all the guys wanted though. Mother's affection. Tobias didn't need it though. He was used to not having it when he needed it the most.

He doesn't even notice the kid leave. Tris is standing in front of him talking. "Hey babe, where'd you go?" She waves her hands in front of his face, taunting smile plays on her lips.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." He tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Mmmm..." She kisses him. "Happy Birthday." She kisses him again. "And happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you...minus the Hair Birthday, yours until May." He frowns slightly, then smiles again.

"Yo, Four get your butt-" Eric walks into the room, mouth open.

It could look bad, Tobias is pushed up to the wall, smirk playing on his lips. Tris's lip is swollen slightly, he bit down a bit too hard. Luckily, Tris is a quick thinker. "Hello, you must be Eric. The other assistant coach? I'm Tris I'm one of the therapist that works at the school here. I'm sure that you two will be busy here. I'm going to go find my seat. Good luck tonight." She pops out of the room, leaving Eric and Tobias alone.

"What the hell just happened?" Eric says looking out the door.

"I have no clue."

* * *

The Warriors win their game, Tobias's coaching got them to a higher scoring game against the number one team in the state. Paige, was the leading scorer, causing her stats to go through the roof.

Tris sat by Evelyn through the whole game. The two went through small talk, but that usual suffocating feeling that Tris when she's around Evelyn want that strong. Maybe they're growing together. Though she did notice something, Evelyn pointed it out too. Tobias favors his left leg, more than he should. He tries to stay of his right as much as possible.

"Nice job tonight babe." Tris says meeting Tobias in the commons. He finished talking to someone. She looked about his age with a toddler hanging off of her hip.

"Thank you." He would give her a kids, but they're in public, and Evelyn is literally right over their shoulder.

"Nice job coaching tonight Tobias. You've made some good calls." His former principal says slapping him on the shoulder, then walking away. Still treating him the same way he did when he was in high school.

Tris looks at the principal, he's talking to the superintendent, both watching Tobias intently. She's overheard talk of many new positions opening up at the school, after this year. Math, English, Software 1 and 2 positions, Title, Resource, Guidance. There has been a scandal, they're trying to cover it up. If they offer Tobias a job, that could be amazing for him.

"Hey, when can you get out of here? I was going to surprise you tonight."

"Soon, I just need to get the stat footage to go over this weekend." He disappears down the hallway, going to grab his stuff.

Christina calls her the next second later. She's been crying, and she's screaming into the phone. Luckily Tris is fluent into crying Christina. "Christina, show down what's the matter? Is the baby okay?"

Christina walks into the phone some more, luckily the baby is fine. It's one of the many calls she's gotten in the past months. She's been feeling bad about herself, the baby has made her feel bad herself. "No Christina, just take a deep breath. Go take a warm bath, then go put on something that makes feel good. Okay?"

Christina stops crying and says goodbye. She'll go do what Tris tells her. She always does. "Is everything alright with your friend?" Evelyn asks looking past Tris, in the direction that Tobias went off in.

"Yeah, she's just been having a hard time with her pregnacy."

Evelyn nods, the booming room seems quieter. The band seems to get louder. "How far along is she?"

"5 months?"

"I see, well she's almost there. It will all be worth it when is over. What about you?" Her eyebrows raise. "Do you want to have kids?"

This was the question that her and Tobias have been avoiding for the last three months, ever since Christina came out saying that she was pregnant. Commercials would come on, babies on the screen. Damn cute babies. She has been quiet about voicing her opinion on them. Tobias's eyes light up whenever he sees Grace, or whenever a little kid does something cute. They freak him out, though. He thinks that he's going to have flashback around them, and he's going to hurt them. So they don't ever talk about having kids around each other, not to mention Tris has her own baggage with them.

"Maybe, we'll have to see what the future holds."

"What does that mean?"

"We'll just have to wait." She repeats not backing down. A toddler rushes past them.

"Well then, I'll wait-"

"Hey Evelyn." An arm slinks around Tris's shoulders.

"Tobias, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"You did a nice job tonight, I don't know what you did, but I was very surprised by the outcome." Tris notices, that they don't talk as stiffly to each other as they used to. It's almost comfortable. When did that happen?

Tobias shrugs. "I didn't do much, the girls came and played well."

"You and Eric look like a good team."

A snort comes from besides Tobias. Paige. "Please, they work like a bunch of dogs fighting over the last bone. Besides Eric didn't even come to half of the practices this week. Tobias ran them all himself." A boy with red hair, and a loop sided smile stands next to Paige. "I'm going out with Ricky, I'll be back at 11."

"Ten thirty." Tobias corrects.

"11."

"Ten thirty."

"Who are you my dad?"

"No, but I am your coach, and your sports curfew is at 10:30."

"Tris can you help a friend out?"

Tris smiles. "Nope sorry, I don't make the rules."

"Whatever. I'll be back by _10:30._ No later. I wouldn't want the dogs sent out for me." Paige winks at Tris. "Love the hair by the way. Edgy." She winks at Tris and skips her way to the door. Tris's hands flies up to her short hair. She got it cut a week ago, she is still getting used to it.

Evelyn watches her daughter skip out the door. The boy waking behind her. "I've go to be going too. I left Danny at home alone with Richard and Mia. You remember what happened the last time I did." She looks pointedly at her son who winces, then nods at the two of the them, waking it the door.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Head to my apartment. I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh you do?"

"Race yah." A mischievous smile plays on her lips. She parts from him and races to her car.

She has to get back to her apartment before Tobias does. His surprise needs to be prefect.

She opens the door, jumps into her kitchen and starts the oven. Then she hops into the shower, to get the smell of hospital off of her. Because the smell of stale urine and sweat and blood really is a turn on. Everything has to be perfect.

Tris is out of the shower by the time she hears Tobias's key turn into the door. Her hair is almost perfect, she only has two pieces to adjust left. She already did her makeup, just simple eyeliner and mascara. "Hey babe where'd you go?" Tobias's voice rings through the apartment.

"I'll be out in a second. There's some crackers on the counter. I know you're hungry." She calls out, there's a squeak of a stool on her wood floor. She knows him too well.

"Beat yah." Tris says coming out of the bathroom, walking down her hallway.

"That's because you took-" Tobias drops off, "well damn."

"You like it?" Her low cut red v-neck, and black skinny jeans that cut her in all the right places.

"I'm definitely not hating what I'm seeing." He reaches out and pulls her on his lap. "I'm at a lost for words. Did you do all of this just for me?" His hands roam her legs. His eyes roam her face.

"What? No. I did this all for me. Are you kidding me? Why would I do this for you?" She bites her lip, leaning in, teasing him. She starts to unbutton his shirt, running her hands along his chest.

* * *

"So, how was your Valentine's Day?" Christina asks as soon as she sees Tris step for into the room. Danny is with her, leaning against Tris's desk. "Oh damn Danny, she's glowing. I hope they used protection, because I don't want her to end up like me." She rest her hands on her bump.

"You know, getting the talk from my best friend, and my boyfriend's little brother isn't exactly how I thought I would start my day." Tris slams her bag down on her desk. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, but the damn thing is too heavy.

"Maybe that glow was just the lighting." Danny supplies, getting away from the desk. He might get hurt.

"Seriously, how was it?"

"Great, amazing. That's the only adjectives that your getting." She sits down and opens up her bag. A white chess piece falls out. The king, has fallen for the black queen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Look who wasn't being a lazy writer. Me, that's who. I've got a brand new spanking chapter. Hot off the press. I'm not going to lie though, I cried a few times writing this. I hope this chapter touches you in some way, and you enjoy it as much as I do. It just might be my new favorite chapter.**

 **Chapter 28**

"You're impossible."

"And your pregnant." Christina throws a dirty look. "What? I thought that we were just going to sit around and state the obvious. What are you having? Boy? Girl? Can I do the ring trick to see if it actually works?"

"I can't believe I thought that you were actually a civil human being. Is that whole thing you do with Tris an act? Or are you just generally a nice person when you're only around her?"

"No, I am actually a nice person, but you irritate me sometimes. Not to mention, I'm sitting here, on a bed getting another stupid check up when I'm perfectly healthy. I mean look at me, I'm the golden boy of health."

Christina takes his pointer finger and puts it in a clasp that with take his blood pressure and measure his heart rate. "Everything may be good right now, but your girlfriend is slightly concerned about your limp. You weren't limping that bad before, and it only seems to be getting worse. The doctor might put you back on drugs, that equals no fun." She writes somethings on the clip board. "Okay, I think the room is open now, let's go get your height and weight."

He hops of the bed and follows her down the hall. Shoes off, onto the scale. She'll make a joke about how fat he is, then he'll fight back how it is all muscle. Then she will get his height and call him a giant and he'll make immature noises like he doesn't care. They've been through this process plenty of times. But this time, it doesn't come she's quiet through it all. "What day is it today?" She asks.

"March 19? Nothing too much happened today. Except that-" he drops of getting her drift. He completely forgot.

"Have you takes to Johanna yet?"

"No, she's been trying to ween me away from her, and ween me off of medication. Don't tell her, I just went cold turkey on the medication." He tries to pay it off that the date doesn't bother him.

Christina shoots him a look. "Don't think your girlfriend hasn't noticed about that. She hasn't said anything about it because she thinks that you're getting better." She flips the page on the clipboard. "How often do you have a flashback?"

He's quiet. "Once a week, usually while I'm asleep."

"You aren't lying?"

"No."

She writes some things down. "I'm going to give this sheet to Johanna. Pay her a visit today, see if she'll get you something else, or what she'll want you to do. But for now, cover your right eye and read the second to last row."

He does what she says. "O, H, S, X, K, N, C, L, B, no, V."

She sighs. "You didn't even bother to get your eyes checked from the last time you were here?"

"No, I've been busy. I got a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend who with kill you if she found out that you completely got the whole row wrong. Go get your eyes checked. I'll even have the doctor give you a pass that will let you in right away. If not, I'll tell your girlfriend and let you deal with that mess." She shakes her head. "Geez, I can't believe that you haven't killed anyone yet. And you drive almost every day."

"I make out shapes just fine. Besides my vision isn't that bad. I'm standing like 20 feet away from that sign, making out small letters. How's that going to help me in life? I'm a sniper, as long as I can make out my target just enough, I know where to shoot."

"I can't believe the Marine's accepted you, but whatever. Go to exam room 6, your doctor will be there shortly." She hands him a note, and he heads that way.

Tobias sits down, and sighs, trying not to go in and out of flashbacks is tough. He just has to do something that Johanna has taught him to do. One thing that has happened recently. Tris told him that she loves him, they were babysitting Grace. One thing in the present. The room smells sterile. One thing in the future. They will be leaving for Abnegation, New Jersey, in a few weeks for Easter, on Tris's side. Now make one detail about each event. Tris's hair was all messed up from Grace playing hairdresser, she still looked beautiful. The air is kind of strong. To get Abnegation, they'll have to take a plane. Tobias hates planes.

"Mr. Eaton, it's been a while since your last visit. How is everything?"

"Fine." His voice sounds weak, so he clears his throat. "Or so I think it is."

"Everything looks like it is in place." Dr. Matthews sits down in front of him. She reads all of his charts. "Except your leg. I take it that you don't have many concerns with it, but everyone else does. So tell me, does it hurt when you walk on it?"

"Kind of, but it's like a three on the pain scale."

"Get up and walk for me."

He does, and she watches him intently.

"You say it's a three, but it looks like an eight. I'm going to need you to have to get an x-ray. If it's nothing, you'll be good, all on your way. If it is something, I'm afraid that you will need more tests done. Maybe even surgery."

 _Surgery?_ Tobias's brain starts spinning, just trying to wrap his head around the concept. Sure he's had surgery a few times before, but it didn't mean he'll like the out come. He leans back in his chair and gross the arm rests, maybe that will stop the spinning.

"Mr. Eaton, are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Here." She hands him a green slip. "Give this to the receptionist at Radiology, she'll put you in the list. Wait an hour after you get done before you come back here. I'm sure you can find something to do during that time." She means talking to Tris, or even bothering Danny.

"Oh, okay." Tobias stands up and walks out of the room.

The Radiology department is filed to the brim with people broken one way or another. The only open spot is next to a couple with a screaming baby. At least Tobias can see Tris's station perfect from here.

She sits at her desk, talking to that guy, Ryan. To Tobias, Ryan is a noob. He care to much about himself, and is too self centered. At least Tris has no intention of dating him, or even thinking about dating him. Though it rubs him the wrong way when he sees him laughing with her.

Maybe it's because he's just so annoyed and paranoid, or maybe it's just the fact that he can't stand children under the age of three, Tobias feels like he's going to go insane. That baby needs to shut up. The apologetic looks that he's getting is not helping.

Tobias doesn't want kids. Never has, probably never will. Kids are too messy, they ruin relationships. Or at least, that's how he's seen it. By a young age, he knew that he's the reason his parents never stayed together. His father needed attention, after being over in Afghanistan, he had severe PTSD. His mother couldn't give him the attention that he needed. She had a bouncing blue eyed baby boy to take care of. When Marcus retired, he went into a stressful job, taking out his anger on his wife and son. Evelyn left with the other two kids, leaving Tobias alone with the man who hated him the most.

That hate had dissipated over the years, especially since now, Tobias is able to rely all on his own. His father is even impressed that he hasn't asked him for money yet. That's what he was told the last time they spoke.

Though, Tris wants kids. Evelyn wants to be a grandmother, Paige wants to be an aunt. It's almost painful to see how much Tris wants kids. She used to be quiet about it, but now, she shows it. Though, Tobias knows that he just can't give it to her. It's not that he's physically unable, he can do the job alright. He just doesn't want to repeat history. It's a scary thing. He has PTSD, anything can be his trigger. The only reasons why he keeps Tris around him is because she's stubborn, and refuses to leave him alone. The other reason is because, she keeps him sane and grounded, and it's amazing. Just imagine adding another human being into that equation. It will all fall apart.

He's told Evelyn and Paige that he doesn't want kids to their faces before. They were taking about it one day, and he got annoyed and told them that. He also told them that he doesn't want to get married either. After seven months of dating Tris, that idea fell apart. He told Zeke that he thought about picking out rings.

The screaming stopped, or it was in another room. The couple left a plush, little yellow duck on the floor though. It rattles when you shake it. "Oh, thank heavens." One of the duck's owners says. Tobias hands him the duck. "Thank you, and I'm sorry about all the crying."

"It's fine man, I understand." _No I don't, I really don't, and I don't want to understand._ Tobias lies right through his teeth.

No, Tobias has come to the conclusion that he will never have a small little screaming pile of flesh that looks like him.

* * *

"How did your appointment go?" Tris asks, she found Tobias sitting on a bench outside of the physical therapy ward. The bench sits right over the sky walkway. You can see cars driving below them.

"Fine, I'm apparently blind and crippled. But we are still waiting on the cripple theory."

"So I've heard from Christina. I'll be on my break in a bit, do you want me to come to the rest of the appointment with you?"

"No, I've been going to the doctors by myself for quite some time. I don't need my mommy, or my girlfriend there to explain everything and hold my hand." He snaps, throwing the empty Styrofoam cup in the trash.

Tris leans back in her chair. Tobias hasn't been like this for a while. "Okay, sorry, I'll just leave you alone. Text me tonight, I guess." She gets up and starts to walk away, but Tobias snatches her wrist not letting her go far.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out that way. I'm just a little on edge from everything. Will you please just stay with me for a little longer?"

"Yeah, sure."

They sit in silence together, holding each others hand. Tris rubs circles on his with her thumb, but she knows that she'll have to go check in soon. "Babe, I'm going to go, just let me know what's going on, okay?"

"Okay." He says quietly. She kisses his hand, and disappears down the hall.

* * *

"I've thought about it again, only briefly this time, but I've thought about it."

"Is this being the same 'it' that we talked about in December? Or the 'it' that we've talked about in September."

"The first thing I've told you about when I was sent to you."

Johanna sits in front of him, stirring some tea. "Suicide?" She raises her eyebrows and sets the cup down.

"Only briefly, then I talked to Tris. I kind of snapped at her, but-"

"Today has been a stressful day for you. I want to say it's normal for anyone to think that on a day like today. Do you remember what I've told you to do about it?"

"Yeah, I've done that three times today. I feel so selfish because of it. If I were to take my life, I'm imagine all the lives I would ruin because of it." His mind starts spinning again.

Johanna smiles at him. "You've come a long way."

That stops Tobias short. "What?"

"Tobias, I'm proud of you. Remember a year ago, when you came into my room, and you first admitted it to me? I had to tell you about everything that you would leave behind. This time you did it all by yourself." She takes a sip of her tea. "Would you still do it the same way?"

"Are you sure I should be talking about this with you still? Wouldn't that put bad thoughts in my head?"

"I don't think so, you've talked yourself out of suicide, easily now. I don't think it will trigger you into it again. Besides if it comes to it, you know I have two lackeys standing outside my door ready to pin you down and place you in a straight jacket. That cushy room is still open, and I can still give you plenty of medication that will take those thoughts out of your head." She laughs getting a weak laugh out of Tobias.

"Thanks Johanna, and yes, I would."

"I can tell you haven't thought about it too much if you would still do it the same way."

* * *

"How did your appointment go?" Tris asks walking into the noisy apartment of his. He sits at his drum set playing a song. His headphones are in and he ready can't hear anything. That question was pointless.

A new bag of medicine sits at the counter. It's not the usually antidepressant concoction that Johanna gives him. It's something different. She reads the facts about the medicine knowing that he won't. He can drink with these meds, without getting horribly sick. He'll like that.

His x-ray is also on the counter. There's drawings of pins and plates, telling her that he'll need surgery. It will happen on Wednesday. That's tomorrow.

"I'm going to have surgery tomorrow. Matthews explained that I'm missing cartilage, and things are rubbing, basically my whole right leg is a mess. You can probably read that better than I can." Tobias sounds like he's out of breath.

"Yeah, I can see that. Did you tell your mother? I know she was wondering about it, and I don't want her mad at me because she didn't know."

"Yeah, I just called her up not to long ago. Could you please get me to the hospital tomorrow by seven? The surgery is supposed to take about the hours, they say it's minor-"

"Sounds like a plan. I have Wednesdays off, so I'll be there while everything is going on."

"Okay." He sits up and walks over to the couch, and he pats the spot besides him. "Babe, I need to talk to you. It's important, so will you just listen until I'm done? I promise that I'll try not to make this sounds too morbid."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, you can tell me anything."

He sighs, mumbling about how there is no good way to start it. He had to wrap his arms around her, just to get the courage to start. "Did I ever tell you that I wanted to kill myself?"

"No," Tris's voice is shaky, "but I've figured. Most Vets want to commit suicide-"

"I don't want to scare you, but I want to be honest with you. So I'm sorry, if any of this scares you, but I have to be honest." She nods, and he sighs. "A year ago today, I was hit with the bomb. Three weeks later, I was back in the states, being operated on. A week after that, I was sent to Johanna's for trying to hang myself." Tris gasps, grasping at his black cotton tee, for something more to hang onto.

His arms tighten around her. "I was miserable. I had no way of knowing if anyone on my crew was still alive. I was told that I could probably never walk again. I had dreams that kept me awake at night, they were so bad I couldn't do anything. I a paralysed. I was in so much pain, and I felt ugly, ugly inside and out. So I decided that the only way to get over it was to end it.

"It took me only a day to figure out how I was going to do it. Hanging. It would be the slowest, the most painful way to go. But it would also cut off all circulation to my head, stopping the blood flow, making all means of my brain stop working. I almost was able to go ask the way through with my plan, but a nurse caught me trying to climb up high enough-" he breaks off, during his eyes trying to get away from that memory. "They sent me to Johanna the next day.

"I wanted to forget it all. Everyone I knew, or killed, died a painful death. I figure that's how I needed to go. It took Johanna months to get those thoughts away from me. God, I feel selfish, I never felt so selfish in my entire life. I had some of those same thoughts today. It was only for a second, but it was long enough to hate myself for it. I couldn't do it, I've got so much to lose now, my life means do much more to me-"

"Stop. Tobias. Stop." Tears slide down Tris's cheek, she's pale. "I love you Tobias Eaton. I love you so much. You may hate yourself some days, but on those days I will never stop loving you. I'm so happy that you were completely honest with me. Now I feel selfish-"

"Shush, let's not talk about this anymore, let's just hold each other for a bit. The past, is the past, and I've learned from my mistakes." She nods and hiccups into his chest, probably because she was crying.

In life, Tobias has learned that life is a constant hand of chess. There are constant small battles before you can get to the bigger one.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, exciting new chapter! Please check out the authors note at the bottom when you finish? Please and thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 29**

"I love how you think this," she points to his leg, which is all bundled up in a cast, "is going to get you out of Christina's party."

"You mean I still have to go?" He whines, pushing up his new glasses like an annoyed three year-old. He tried to whine his way out of getting them, but she made him. But he was able to whine his way into staying at his apartment instead of hers, convincing her that sleeping in the same bed at night will definitely help him heal faster.

"Yes, you do. Besides it will be good practice for you when you come with me to Jersey." She looks over at his MacBook, seeing what he's doing. The combination of glasses, his messy dark brown hair, and the laptop, makes him look like a sexy nerd.

"How is going to a baby shower anything like staying with your family?" He does her that he's checking his emails, and looking at dogs. He's been looking at dogs a lot lately.

She curls in beside him. Careful not to jostle around too much. "It gives you practice in talking to people. People that you don't like. And it's not a baby shower, it is a friend's get together. That we happen to give her a baby gift. Christina doesn't want to have to have a baby shower." She states it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He blinks at her. "I don't hate your family. And this, is so a baby shower. You're giving a baby her a present. All the women are giving her a baby present."

She ignores the last part of his statement. "You haven't met my family yet, I dislike most of my family. If I dislike them, then you'll definitely dislike them."

"That doesn't mean anything." He agrues back.

"Tobias, I love you, but you aren't particularly nice."

"You aren't either, you've admitted it to me before." His voice tends to get a bit higher, when he's trying to defend himself.

"I could be if I tried!" She argues back, then clearing her throat. She can't yell at him and get him too stressed. He was disappointed when he found out that sex was of the table for a while.

He challenges. "Say something nice then."

"You are very good looking." She didn't even miss a beat.

He taps his chin, and leans in closely to her. "I really like this nice thing." He leans in farther like he's going to kiss her, but she lightly shoves him away.

She rolls her eyes and looks at the TV. "I'm not going to kiss you, until you take a shower. You stink."

"Well, I better shower then." He sits of the computer and sets it next to his leg that rests of the table. He grabs his crutch and hobbles up and away from her. "I'm going to need some help." He wiggles his eyebrows at her from the bathroom doorway. "You know, taking my clothes off, showering, lathering soap all over my body."

"You are so gross. I'll help you in a minute, go get as far as you can without me."

He teases her, enjoying the moment. "But baby, I thought that-"

"Tobias-just go." He does, cackling the whole time. The asshole thinks that he's funny.

Tris texts Christina, telling her they'll be at the party at seven. She gets an excited text back. Today is a good day for Christina. During her sixth month, she's been all happy-happy-joy-joy. Which isn't a bad thing, but it will drive Tobias up a wall. He's been annoying lately.

She gets up, and finds the box full of onesies that she hid from Tobias. They're all pink. The party that they are going to will revel the sex of their baby. Her and Will, will show up in neutral colors. She also has the envelope that says the sex of the baby inside with the onesies, she's promised that she wouldn't look. It was Tris's job to keep it away from Christina, to keep her from looking.

"Hey babe!" Tobias calls from the bathroom. Tris sighs, already knowing that she'll see. Tobias sprawled out, trying to look sexy. He's done it a few times already.

"Okay, let's go, do you have your bag?" She was right he is sprawled out, trying to look sexy. The sad part is that he didn't even have to try.

"Oh nurse, please save me, it's my pants, I think they need to come off. Don't you think?"

"OH. MY. GOD. Are you serious right now? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard." It would maybe have been a lot better if he was in jeans, not sweatpants. Yeah, definitely a lot better. No doubt.

"Geez, you are a mood killer, but seriously, the pants? I can't do it myself, unless you want me to end up on the floor." His tone is serious. Like he gave up a bit.

"Okay, tell me if this hurts." She helps him, and starts his shower for him. He tied the bag around his leg himself. Just like a big boy.

"You know, if you want to shower together, and save water, I wouldn't be against that."

"You are so horny right now aren't you?"

"Yep, and I can't control it."

"Well you are doing to have to figure something out to control it, or else it will be a long eight weeks."

* * *

"Yo, Four, that pink is a great color on you." Zeke says walking up to him, handing him a much needed drink. Sadly it's not the beloved alcohol that he wants. Zeke wears all blue, Shauna wears all pink. Most of the people are wearing pink.

They sit out on the terrace, looking at the cities view from their floor on the building. They have a nice view, that is if Tobias liked heights.

"What no fighting back? I'm a little sad. I was ready for sassy Four to show his face. What's the matter buddy? Surgery got your tongue?"

"Do you think that you are funny?"

"Yeah, I kind of do. Do you think I'm funny?"

"Yeah, funny looking."

"I'm not the one in the color pink." He retorts, sitting down besides his friend.

"You are literally too stupid to insult."

Zeke snorts looking of into the distance. He loves heights, they're his favorite thing. He could get used to a view like this. That's probably why Will and Christina moved out here. All the way on the opposite side of the city, away from all of their friends. "Promise me that you won't live more than four blocks away from me, like ever."

Tobias at him, wondering where that came from. "Why?"

"Because man, I love you, and I don't know, I've just been thinking."

"You're insane, but I guess I love you too."

"That's encouraging." Zeke relaxes back in his chair, and grips on his bottle a bit tighter. Just like his dear friend, he didn't want to be here, but Shauna made him. So far it's only him and Tobias here for guys. Uri was going to come a little later with Marlene. Will is coming later with Christina, this whole this is technically supposed to be a surprise. But it's not, because Christina organized it all by herself. So how does that make sense?

"So how long will it be before you can sit the gun again?"

"Eight long frickin' weeks."

"Ouch, I'm glad that I'm not you. I can do target practice anytime I want." He gloats.

"I hope that Shauna gives you a dry spell, just so you know how it feels. Because I'm only four days into it, and I hate it."

Zeke racks his brain and smiles a bit. "How was is it with Tris? Is it like how we teased Caleb about? Just like the feeling you get when you shoot a powerful gun?"

"You are an asshole for wanting to know. But since you must, I'll put it this way. Remember the feeling you got when you jumped out of a plane for the first time?"

"Yeah, that was a great time." He smiles and laughs.

"It's just like that."

Zeke cackles. "Damn, that's hot."

A cheer goes on inside. Will and Christina finally decided to show up. Zeke and Tobias both look around, just for a second, but then they both realize that they don't care. It's just a stupid baby shower, or get to together. Our whatever the hell the girls plan on calling it.

They go on talking about life, when they come across Zeke's favorite subject. Being able to retire and play golf all day long. The idea sounds so good to him, because Zeke can't wait to be an old fart, and he loves golf. The idea is strange to Tobias. "Imagine, golfing in the winter. Using a ball, like a wiffle ball, so the ball doesn't sink in the snow. Then, ah, that would be heaven. My two favorite thinks combined. Golf and winter. Yeah, that would be heaven."

"Until someone steps on your lie when you're putting."

Zeke snorts then begins to laugh really hard at the thought, Tobias is soon to join him. The thought is pretty hilarious. They must've been pretty loud, because Will steps out to see what is going on. Thigh he doesn't move to far from the center of the terrace. To Tobias, it's easy to tell that he's just like him, terrified of heights.

"So William, finally decided to join in with grown ups?" Zeke says, laughing to himself still. Will pulls up a chair and did next to Tobias. The man looks tired. Even more than Tobias, and he's undergone another long surgery.

He didn't say anything just sits there staying of into the distance. He finally mumbles, "I'm tired."

"No shit, I think anyone from a two mile distance could tell." Zeke squawks, he's the only one who's isn't miserable in one way or another. "But you could be worse, like Four. He's meeting the definite in-laws in like a week in a half." Zeke lauds like a maniac again, Tobias frowns at him again.

"Ouch, I'm sorry, that really sucks." Will says half-heartedly, he's still give to the world.

"Dude what's wrong, making fun of Four brings joy to the world."

"Zeke, I'm freaking out. I haven't been sleeping right for a few days. I'm exhausted and the baby isn't even here. This whole thing was fun at first, but Itto do you know how much kids cost? My job didn't make that much. And Christina, is miserable. I don't know, I'd say guys, go get your vasectomies now. I don't what you to go through what I am."

Zeke sighed, his serious demeanor turning in fast. "Well then, as much as is really hate to admit it, which I don't, but Shauna's pregnant." Just then a squeal hours on in the apartment. All the girls are hugging Shauna. Both Tobias and Will groan at the same time.

"You're next." Zeke and will say at the same time, to Tobias.

"I gotta get married first." Tobias says harshly, hating the subject.

"No you don't, William and Christina didn't."

"I'm the type that does." Will and Zeke both chuckle darkly. "Plus, I'm going to be out of business for 8 frickin weeks. Tris isn't going to let me break the rules, the most action I'm going to get is from myself."

"That's more action than I get. I don't even get enough time for myself, I'm always doing something."

"Hey Zeke, Tobias, we are going to need your help." All the girls, and some of the family members of Will and Chris follow them wraps her arms around his shoulders. He can feel her goosebumps, and how child's she is. "Will you please do the honors of shooting Will and Christina with the dyed fluid? In fact will you and Zeke do it? Please?" She bats her eyelashes at him, and Tobias can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Fine, I'll do it, and I know Zeke will be happy to do it."

"Thank you." She kisses him quickly and forces Will to stand up over on the opposite side of the terrace by Christina. All that complaining Will was doing earlier is gone, because he and Christina look so giddy.

Tobias and Zeke are handed two squirt guns, each one has a colored packet of dye in it. No one knows what color it is, even if they were to look inside, it would appear black. Christina stands in front of him, looking at him expectantly. "Okay, 3, 2...1!" Rose, Christina's sister, shouts, and the boys start pulling on the slide, soaking them in this thick syrup like liquid, that's colored...pink.

Of course the girls squeal, freaking out that Will and Christina are having a girl. Tobias and Zeke are just laughing because that was actually kind of fun.

"So since you do know what you're having now, do you have any names in mind? Cara says, she's Will's sister.

"Maybe, Anastasia Marie, Tiffany Jane, or Cassandra Grace, but we haven't decided yet."

The party continues, everyone is smiling, laughing and having a great time. The night had the king ready, to start a new game, and this time he will win the game. The queen will fall for him.

 **So I was hoping you guys would help me decide on the name, the choices again are Anastasia Marie, Tiffany Jane, or Cassandra Grace. Please? It would help me out do much. The voting will go on for a bit, so you can view more that once, but please review and tell me what you want!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay yay new chapter, enjoy. But please look at the authors note at the bottom of the page.**

 **Chapter 30**

The pounding won't stop, and it's probably unintentional, but it's annoying. Also another reason to add on Tobias's list. "Gracie Sue, stop your uncle is probably trying to sleep." Caleb whispers to Grace from behind Tobias's seat on the plane. It's 12:30 in the morning, and just like Tobias, Grace can't sleep. Tris, on the other hand, is gone to the world, with a show river of drool and light snores coming out of her.

It's not he's not used to Tris doing that, he is very used to it. He can sleep on planes without that terrible feeling of we are going to die falling over. Every time he looks out a window, he sees his death. Instead he tries to focus on the movie that they had running earlier. It's some sappy live story about this guy who built his house for his lover that is marrying another man. So far the lover just ditched the man that she's going to marry, for the guy who built the house. Tobias doesn't know, he just knows that it's going to be a long flight.

* * *

"See that flight just flew by, didn't it?" Tris says as they walk out of the airport at 4:30 in the morning. The truth is, she would rather be sleeping still that going an hour long drive in a van to Abnegation. She looks at Tobias, who finally got some color back after they got of the plane. During that time he was as pale as a sheet.

"Yeah, I guess." He says shaky, he is gripping his crutches like his life depended on it.

"Well kids, the van is right here. I'm going to drive, you ask can get in and relax, and sleep some more. We'll be in Abnegation in an hour or two, depending on the traffic. Natalie says popping the trunk on the white rental. It's not a sketchy as Tris thought it would be. Tobias helps Caleb load all the bags in. He, of course, wants to be helpful. All of this sitting around I'd already getting to him, and he is only two weeks in to it.

My mother smiles at him and thanks him. They all pile into the van, her mother behind the steering wheel, Caleb next to her in the passenger seat. Grace gets the middle to herself, and in the back of the van is Tobias and Tris, cuddle closely together, ready to sleep. The knocked down one of the seats in the mirror row for Tobias to rest his leg on, and do they are off.

Tris tries to ignore the constant glances and smiles that she gets from her mother through the mirror, quite frankly, is a bit terrifying to her. She knows that she and Tobias need to be on their best behavior for this trip. One slip up, and her grandmother will have questions. The very one, asking if they are living together.

Tris's family is very religious. So it's a huge no-no when it comes to living with your significant other before you two are married. An even bigger no-no is if you have slept together before marriage. They have done, and do both of those things.

The whole ride takes an hour and a half. It's six o'clock when they get to her old ranch style house in Abnegation. "So this is one of the houses that you grew up in?" Tobias asks sleepily as the two of the stand outside of it. Nothing had changed. The renters take great care of the place.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's get inside. You look cold."

"I'm always cold."

He snorts, but pushes her forward, resting his hand on the small of her back. She leads him into her old bedroom. "You can have the bed, I know there is an air mattress in the closet that I will sleep on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I can't do that," he gets quieter looking out the door. "Plus, you and me, sleeping in the same room together, when your mother is in the same house? I don't think I can handle that. What if something happens and she walks in-"

"Tobias, calm down. My mother isn't naïve, she already knows about you and me. I didn't tell her anything about it, she is just smart. The person you would have to worry about the most is Caleb, and I think he's going to avoid us like the plague. After the last time he let us babysit Grace." Tris laughs like a maniac at the memory. Caleb's face was priceless. They were only kissing.

Tobias shakes his head frantically, he has never been so embarrassed until that night. "You're crazy."

"I might be, I might not be, but you know, I am _your_ crazy. All yours." She throws him a smile and leans against him.

"That's it, you hit the fan. Oh hey look at this gem." He pulls the dusty picture frame off the shelf near her bed and looks at it. A small Tris, about five, six, or seven years old, is in a ballerina leotard. He honestly couldn't see her like being a ballerina. It's too girly, and Tris is kind of a tomboy. But then again, her room is a bright yellow, and her bedspread is white and has little flowers all over it. It's like the anti-Tris layer.

"Hey now, I was like five when I had to do that. My mom was big on opening my horizons, I did dance and ballet when I was younger."

"Oh yeah?" He smirks now, taking the picture next to it. Tris is a teenager in a skimpy high school dance outfit.

"Fine, I did dance in high school too. And gymnastics. And cross country. Anything else that you want to know?" She snatches the picture out of his hands and puts it back into the original place.

He shrugs and lays back on her full bed, just a small jump from a twin bed. But it is way better than a twin bed. Way better than a twin bed. "So what are we supposed to do today?"

"Um...well...today I think we are just going to rest and hang around the house. Then we are going to have to go to church, with my grandparents, they are very religious. And they are going to make us go no matter how much we try to get away from it." She gives him a half smile, knowing that Tobias and her are of the same religion, but Tobias hates going to church now. After the accident, he said that he just stopped believing. No matter how much Evelyn makes him try. At least she'll be proud that he's going to church.

He shrugs again. "Okay sounds good, but you know, I'm hoping that you and I will get to spend this whole day together, well most of it together."

"And doing what?"

"Just talking. I like just talking with you."

She smiles leaning into him again. He throws his glasses on the night stand next to him, and the two of just lay on the bed. Talking and laughing.

"So I know that you want to get married one day. What do you think about marrying an old run down guy like me, who injures himself a lot apparently." He laughs a bit at he end and adjusts the way his leg is on the bed, so he can lean over her. He's propping up on his elbow.

"As long as you kill the spiders, and snake the drains, and plunge the toilets."

"I can do that. Can you make dinner, and do my laundry? I found out that I'm not good at laundry. My first time on base, I turned my white shirt an ugly gray green, and because of that, I had to run until I puked." He smiles at the end and nestles his head into her neck.

She laughs. "Well I wouldn't want you burning the house down, and turning my good clothes into different colors."

"Hey, I was the best cook on base. Your brother, was the worst. He burnt water." He moves his head up and away from her neck. "Suburbs or in the city?"

She raises her eyebrows. "As in where to live?" He nods. "City duh. I love it there, but it is so hard to find a decent house there. But did you know that the crime rate in the city is way lower than the crime rate in the suburbs. So obviously, we are going to live in the city."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. I hate the suburbs. I used to live there before Evelyn and Marcus divorced. They just have too many bad memories."

"Good to know, okay my turn. How many kids do you want?" She purses her lips after she says it. She's not an idiot, she knows what is going on in Tobias's mind. They way that he's been emotionally unattached to kids. Though he is so amazing with Grace. It is maybe because he is afraid. Afraid that he's going to end up just like his father. But she wants the truth, she wants to hear it from him. So she smiles again, trying to make the conversation light again. Acting like she doesn't even know.

His expressions sobers quickly, he knows that the conversation just got very serious. "Maybe just one. I don't know. I may come from a big family, but I don't want one."

She nods slowly, thinking about it. "I had the number two in my mind for a long time, but you know, I can handle just having one."

"Are you sure?" His eyebrows raise so far, they look like they are going to fly off his face.

"Yes." She smile back at him. She knows Tobias. Tobias will change his mind, maybe one day. He just needs to know himself, that he can't or won't do anything to hurt a child. He isn't Marcus. He is way different than Marcus.

He's not lying to her. His ears get red and his pupils get smaller when he lies. It's small things, but she can tell. Tobias is not lying to her, so that means that maybe he will want to have a kid one day. Even if it is for her. He's too damn selfless.

"We've been at this for like four hours. Let's do something else. Tell me about your family, what should I know about them?"

"Um...well...I have both sets of my grandparents still. The ones that we are going to be with the most is my grandma Gabby and grandpa Granger. They're my mom's parents. They're like the monarchs of the entire family, they control just about everything. Especially Gabby. She means well, but sometimes she can be a little...controlling. that is a good word for it. My grandfather is very laid back. He likes to watch things play out. I think you'd like him. You'll probably end up meeting my cousin, they all live here still, they're all a bunch of nuts short of a can of peanuts. My dad's side is very, I don't know...civil...intelligent...they're a combination of sticks in the mud. My family really isn't much. They're just all a bunch a weirdos." She shrugs and leans forward.

"Everyone thinks that they are normal, if people were normal, then the world would be so boring."

She shakes her head. "They're insane. You know of red necks right?" Tobias nods. "My family are like the New Jersey version of red necks. It's a strange breed."

"Okay, I'll just take your word for it. Will you calm down now?" His hand rests on her shoulders, and she rolls her eyes, but she looks at the clock. They're going to need to get ready for church soon, and then Tobias will get to meet her family. He'll get to see just how insane they really are.

She sits up and digs through her suitcase that is on the floor. "Do we have to get ready now?"

"Yes, babe, we do, but it's going to be less than an hour."

"I know, I know." He sighs, they king is just about to get a taste of what the queen is used to, and find out why she is so strong.

 **Please vote, and review. Haha. The names again are, Anastasia Marie, Tiffany Jane, and Cassandra Grace. Vote, more than once, vote twice, go ham, vote three times. Help make my life easier because right now all the names are tied.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm getting pretty good about updating, I'm proud of myself. Hahaha. The voting is still going on, I'm not going to tell you, but one of the names is still ahead by two. Review and vote before you lose your chance, and the band you want just might not win. I'll give you the names again at the end of the chapter!**

 **Chapter 31**

After hours of sitting around through a boring session at church, everyone in Tris's family heads over to her grandparents house for dinner. She was right, her family is full of odd ducks. First, there is her cousin Paul. He carries his seeing-eye ferret with him everywhere. His wife, Helen, seems nice, but she twitches a lot when she gets excited. Her cousin Mark, is a huge gamer, which is okay, but he's still, different. He's hard to explain.

Tris is off in the kitchen helping her mother and grandmother along with her aunts and some cousins. They're making a huge family dinner. Apparently her whole family is not going to all be here for Easter so they need to compensate. Holy Thursday is the next best date apparently.

Tobias sits on the couch watching old reruns of baseball games. Granger keeps flipping between a Twins game and a Yankees game. He seems about as fun as the rocks on the ground. What makes Tris think that they'll get along so well? He gets along great with Zeke because he does all the talking in the relationship, Tobias just splits some sarcastic comments.

"So, my Beatrice tells me that you've had surgery recently? What for?" Granger didn't breaks the suffocating silence.

"I've had an accident back when I was in Afghanistan. They didn't do a good enough job the first time, so I had to go back in. Hopefully, I'll be able to walk again sometime soon."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Roadside bomb." Tobias says quietly. "I suffered third degree burns on my rib cage, I was also temporarily paralyzed from the waist down."

Granger nods, but his curiosity is killing him. "You have tattoos, what made you decide to get them?" Tobias can practically hear the displeasure in his voice.

"They're reminders of what I've been through, or signs of what I want to be. It reminds me of how to be a better person. I got them so they are constantly with me."

"Interesting." He goes back to watching his game, but his eyes do land on the crucifix that is on the wall. So Tobias looks at the crucifix, trying not to cringe. There are too many religious symbols in this house.

Tris comes in soon after, kisses her grandfather on the cheek, then sits next to Tobias. Her hand rests next to his, but he moves it and wraps is ask around his shoulder. The sit closer together, but not as close as they usually do.

"So, pumpkin, how did you two meet?" Gabby comes out of the kitchen, smiling with her daughter. Natalie and her look like spitting images of each other. Same blond hair, same eyes, same average height. Granger is average height, dark hair, dark eyes, easy smile. Natalie may have her mother's looks, but she has her father's spirit.

"At the hospital, I was his physical therapist, I don't date patients, but he was just so persistent. I guess he wasn't a patient anymore when we started dating. Well, okay, I guess we technically first met at Caleb's wedding. I don't know, it's kind of complicated." She laughs at the end and gives Tobias's a sympathetic smile.

Gabby smiles at then and looks at Granger knowingly. It's interesting how they can communicate silently between the two of them, and know exactly what the other is thinking. "Well, you're always been a complicated person. It's something we thank the Lord for everyday." Her gaze goes to the other side of the room. "Roxy, is about time you show up. Natalie and the kids are home. Where have you two been?" It seems that her east coast accent just got even thicker. Especially when she is yelling at her family.

"Ma, I'm sorry, I was at work, then I had to pick Justin up from school. Natalie, honey oh, I've missed you." A blonde woman younger than Natalie gives her a hug. "Beatrice, oh baby, I've missed you." Her eyes land on Tobias. "Oh baby, nice job, you've picked up a nice looking one. Now where is Caleb with his baby girl?"

"Outside with Rhonda's kids." Gabby answers, looking out the patio door.

"I'm going to say hi to him quick. Ma, I put the lasagna in the kitchen, it's ready, I know there is a certain place where you want it."

"Thanks baby girl." Gabby shakes her head. "That little Grace is growing up so fast. Do you ever think she'll have any brothers door sisters? I know I hope so, she's to living and caring not too. Plus Caleb, he's too special of a boy not to get remarried."

" _Mother,_ you know how that is a very sensitive topic for Caleb. Don't say anything about that too him. Just let him make his own decisions." Natalie gives her mother a pointed look.

"Yes Natalie, I know. Mums the word. But it doesn't stop me from asking my daughter about anything. It's been two years do you know anything that I don't?"

Natalie sighs, looking at Tobias and Tris. Tobias tries to straighten up, just a bit. They're going to be tossed in the conversation pretty quick. If he's learned anything, you can look weak in this family, not matter what. "Unfortunately, I don't know anything. These two would probably know more. Caleb doesn't open up easily to me. He's always been able to talk to his father about stuff like this."

Gabby looks the two of them down, Tris isn't saying anything, so Tobias isn't saying anything. But it doesn't help the feeling that he's a guppy in a pool full of sharks. "Did you know Frankie is pregnant again? This one's finally going to be a girl."

"Really?" Tris supplies her input. Tobias had been told about this Frankie. She's Tris's cousin. She has about 10 kids, or so she exaggerates.

"Yep, going to name her Sofia. I love that name, I wish that's the name your parents would've decided on for you dear. But, no, your mother listen to Abigail."

Tobias watches the sharp look Tris gives to her mother. "I like the name Beatrice, Abigail had nothing to do with it." Natalie says ignoring Tris.

"You were so set on the name Sofia, but she suggested it, and you went with Beatrice."

"I'm sorry that I didn't go with your choice, and I went with mine. Abigail said the name and I fell in love with it. I can't believe you're still mad about it."

"Supper is ready!" A shout comes out of the kitchen, almost breaking up the fight. Tris immediately pops up, asking if Tobias would like to come with her. Of course, he follows suit.

Tris immediately apologizes, as they get in line behind all of her cousins to get some food. Tobias might have said something back if he wasn't so entranced by the smell. Tris is a fantastic cook, if she is, imagine how her while family is.

They return to their spot, both having Styrofoam plates packed with food. Caleb, quickly joins them, and Tris goes on about her mother and grandmother's fight. Caleb just rolls his eyes. This apparently goes on a lot.

"What did Rhonda know?"

"Her and Gale are fighting again, so he didn't come tonight. It's a completely stupid argument, but you know, I'm just going to stay out of it." Granger sits down in his lazy boy, getting Caleb's attention immediately. "Hey, heard that you are going to take down the tree house. Why's that?"

Tris's mouth drops. "You're taking down the tree house?"

"Yep, the things rotting away anyway. The next wind we have, it's going to bore right into the house. You guys aren't kids anymore, why does it matter so much?"

"Maybe because of the sentimental value it holds." Caleb answers like it's obvious.

Granger rolls his eyes. "Unless you call sentimental value, falling out of it, and breaking your collar bone, then I guess."

Caleb sighs, and leans back in his chair. Tris just angrily looks at her plate.

* * *

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, with hair so fine, would you please let it down...for thine?" Tobias around outside trying to remember the line. After dinner, Tris made a b-line for this place. The old rickety, extremely high up, tree house. No wonder Caleb broke his collar bone. It's like a 30 foot drop.

"Unfortunately, Rapunzel chopped her hair off, and the Prince in shining armor is not supposed to be climbing.

"Since when did that Prince listen to anything he was supposed to do?" Tobias sighs and notices the rope hanging off the back of the house. It's a good thing his upper body strength is on point.

He pulls himself into the tree house, he's panting, maybe because he's tired, or maybe it's because of the heights. "How did you get up here?" Tris asks, her eyes are red with tears.

"Oh you know, my amazing upper body strength, plus I have skills like no other. Why did you underestimate me?"

"No, but you're an idiot. How are you going to get down?"

He looks out the tree house, quickly pulling himself in when he looks at the drop. "You know, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

She rolls her eyes and looks at the from the backside of the tree house. It overlooks a field, with cattle roaming lazily around it. The country life around here is amazing, it's so quiet and so slow. Like the people are sitting around trying to enjoy life, instead of trying to get through it, like the people in the city.

"So, what does BP + JT mean?" Tobias says looking at the heart in front of him with the initials.b

"Beatrice Prior and Justin Timberlake forever. I was like 13, don't judge." It cracks a smile out of her, Tobias was so close.

Tobias grabs the sharp rock that lay by his hand and tosses it up and down, until he gets his own idea. In the wood he starts carving the initials, BP + TE and places a heart around it. He had to go over the letters a few times so they look good, but it didn't take long. The wood is soft with the nightly dew. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, but it's not going to stay up here for long."

"We are just going to have to change that." Tobias leans forward, ripping the end piece that has the engraving on it off the building. Now there is a big whole of the side of the tree house. "Here how you'll have a piece of the building to take with you. So it will be with you forever."

Tris takes the slab of wood the he handed towards her. She runs her hands over it, smiling. This time she smiles with her eyes. "Thank you, I love it." Tobias doesn't say anything, he just takes her hands in his. "You know, this place was a second home for me for a long time. I came here whenever I was in trouble with my parents and I absolutely couldn't go home.

"I spent every night in here when my father was sick, and he was on his way to dying. He didn't want to die in Chicago, he wanted to die in Abnegation. That was his true home. I couldn't stand the sight of him. He didn't look like my father." Her voice turns venomous. "He was weak. He was pale. He was sick. And I couldn't stand the sight of him. Oh God, I'm a terrible daughter-" her face falls and she leans into him, crying her eyes out.

Tobias catches her, and starts to rub her back. He kisses her neck, she's warm. She's never warm. "Hey, hey, shush is okay. If your father is anything like you told me he is, he would hate you or think you're a terrible daughter."

She doesn't say anything back, she just keeps crying. Her hands seem to be getting tighter and tighter around him.

"Bea, where are you? Gabby wants to talk to you." Caleb's voice rings throughout the back yard. Tobias can practically hear him sigh. Knowing Caleb, he's not an idiot. He knows exactly where they are. Tris must realize it to because she quickly composes herself together and lazily rubs her eyes.

Caleb stats to climb up the tree house. Through the light that shines in the backyard, he can see the glow of his hair get closer. "Hey didn't you hear me? Gabby is looking for you."

"Yeah, I did, I'm just not ready yet. Tell her I'll be down in a bit."

"Oh, okay, Mom, Grace, and I are going to head home. I'm guessing that your going to want to walk. Tobias, do you want to head home with us?"

Tris turns her head, looking up at him. "You should probably go with them. I don't want you waking around out here. Besides, I'll be fine. I'll text you when I'm heading home. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He takes off his jacket. And wraps it around her. Then he drags himself over to the rope and slowly lowers himself down. Caleb is already at the bottom, ready to hand him the crutches.

* * *

"What were you and Bea doing up in the tree house when before I came up?" Caleb comes into the bedroom, looking around.

Tobias looks up from his laptop, and shrugs. "We were just talking."

"My sister was crying. It may have been dark, but I do know my sister. What are you doing?"

"I want a dog, I'm looking at dogs."

Caleb stands besides him looking at the computer screens. Australian shepherds and Great Danes are open of his screens. "Why do you want a dog?"

"Eh, I get lonely sometimes. Your sister isn't always around sometimes. It would be nice to have a dog. I had one growing up, until it bit some bratty kid from across the street and it was taken to a farm. It was a good dog." Tobias can taste the own venom he has in his voice.

"What kind of dog was it?"

"Australian Sheperd, his name was Greggy."

Caleb's nose wrinkles. "Greggy? For a dog? That's not a common name."

Tobias shrugs. "I'm sorry, five year old me hated the sound of Sir Fluffykins the second. Greggy sounded cooler."

"I can't believe Marcus let you have a dog." Amusement rolls into his voice. "My sister is going to let you get a dog? What did she say about all of this?"

"Your sister hasn't voiced her opinion about it, not did I say anything about this. She does know that I'm looking at dogs." Tobias starts matter-of-factly.

"You're just waiting on how to tell her?" The amusement is so thick now.

"Obviously! I want to tell her, I just don't know how. I'm afraid that she'll say no."

"You're scared of my little sister."

"She's not your little anything." Tobias brushes Caleb off and continues his search.

"Hey, so I actually came here to ask you if you would like to go into town with me tomorrow. My sister is going to want to spend time with my mother, especially if she was crying about what I think she was crying about tonight. And you're not going to want to be here tomorrow. It will just be a whole roll of depressing."

"Shouldn't I be here if your sister is upset?"

Caleb sighs and shakes his head. "Right answer, but seriously, your going to want to be with me tomorrow. I'm going to personally give you an out, and so come with me?"

"Why is this so important?""

"Please Uncle Four, will you please come with us?" Grace pops into the room, batting her eyelashes.

Caleb sighs. "Grace, the grown ups are talking, get back to bed."

"Fine." She pouts then struts out.

"Cute kid you have there, I wonder where she gets her attitude from." The sarcasm is thick in Tobias's voice.

"She was hanging out with the Wright's today. Her little kid attitude is going to be like that. She stubborn and susceptible to get surroundings."

Tobias raises an eyebrow. "Get all of that from those books you're been reading lately?"

"I'm going to become a doctor, specializing in children's medicine-"

"I know what a pediatrician is."

Caleb gets really defensive. "I'm still learning!" He sighs. "Fine, I don't understand what it's like being a mother. I don't know what it's like being a mother. I'm not a mother. So hence, I have no idea what it's like raising a little girl."

"So your going to raise her off of the facts that you're reading in your med books?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Treat her like a human being and not a statistic. Gracie is a special girl, she's going to be way different than the statistics in your book. Hell she's going to over achieve those statistics." _Especially if she's anything like her aunt. She going to surprass_ them _and stomp them to the ground._

"You never answered my question."

Tobias sighs during the lid to his computer. "Caleb, have you ever thought of getting remarried and our at least just dating again? I'm sure that's something you and Susan have talked about. You two talked about everything under the sun."

"No, that's because- I don't know. I feel like I'm cheating on Susan."

"You feel like you're cheating on your dead wife?"

"Tobias-"

"Caleb, at least just think about it. That can't hurt. I don't want to see you unhappy."

Tobias's phone vibrates, Tris texted him saying that she's on her way. "You know for a guy who loves technology, you sure do have a shitty phone." He's avoiding everything, he's good at it.

"I like my phone."

"Sure, I'll sign up for a dating website, when you get a new phone." Caleb disappears out of the room.

So the chess game continues. This one had been going on for years. The black king, cunning and manipulative. The only person he knows like that is his sister, the black queen.

 **So what did you think? Tell me now, by reviewing. And when you're reviewing, you should vote between these three fine names. Anastasia Marie, Tiffany Jane, or Cassandra Grace. Thanks guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

**So I'd like to first apologize. I do** ** _usually_** **proofread my chapters. I did proofread the last one, and I already caught a lot of errors before I posted it. I also tend to add things in my chapters, I don't usually proofread over that, because when I look over it, it's usually right. So autocorrect might've gotten the better of me, and magically decided that it was right, and I was wrong. So again I apologize, I'm usually pretty good about catching my own errors, I just may have been so excited to publish that I forgot to look over some parts one more time! But those changes should be made now. So thank you, and enjoy yo** **ur hopefully grammatically correct chapter. And hopefully everything is spelled right.**

 **Chapter 32**

Tobias isn't used to having to drive ten minutes into town just to get to the store. Natalie had some things that she need to get picked up, and Caleb didn't want to be home. He seems to know everyone, and everyone seems to know him and Grace. All this attention she's getting is making her as happy as a clam.

"So check the list what do we need to pick up?" Caleb asks finally turning into Main Street, they're finally running their last errand.

"Uh...milk, eggs, bread, shampoo, conditioner, children's shampoo and conditioner, pink ribbon, tampons-"

"Seriously?" Caleb sighs and land back into the seat at the stop sign. "Your girlfriend, your picking up that." He quickly taps on the gas like he's annoyed.

Tobias gives him a look that says it all. "Are you serious? She's your sister. We haven't hit that point in our relationship yet. Plus you've known her longer." His eyes glance over the list, it's the last thing left on it.

"Well, we can't have Grace do it. I don't even know what to get her, there's like a million different brands." Caleb pulls in front of the grocery store. Quickly throwing the vehicle in park. "Fine, whoever ends up closer to the a aisle will have to do it. And we might as well add chocolate cupcakes on that list. Knowing my sister, she'll want chocolate and cake. It's the perfect solution."

"Fine, then sound like a deal. Is there some kind of bakery around this town?"

"It's in the store, small town perks." He opens the door, getting out of the truck. Quickly shutting the door, and opening the back door to get Grace out. Before that, he hands Tobias his crutches so he can get out. Tobias hates the feeling of being helpless. That's what he is right now. People waiting on him. It's so annoying. Especially the looks that he gets.

The store seems like a run down farmers market on the wrong side of the city. But here, people find this completely normal. The bakery in the corner makes it all better though. It's like a little key to heaven, that makes Tobias's stomach grumble. "Okay, let's get going, I've got a lot of things to do today." Caleb says wheeling Grace in the cart. "Let's go to the produce first, then we'll go from there."

They pick up the milk and the eggs, some vegetables that Caleb insists that they could use, and then they move onto the soap. "Let's see here," Caleb disappears looking at the women's shampoo. He leaves Tobias's and Grace by the little kid shampoos. Tobias picks one up, smelling it. Oranges.

"How about this one?" He moves the bottle under Grace's nose. She shakes her head covering her nose, mumbling _no._

Grape, was a no-go. Fruit punch, well, he didn't even like that scent. So that was automatically vetoed. Juicy green apple, almost the same scent of Tris, was apparently the worst. Coconut, was the very last scent. "Okay Gracie, tell me how about this one. This is the last one we haven't tried." She smells out and nods. "Geez, why didn't we just go with this one? Okay kid, let's go find your daddy. He's been gone for a while now."

The two make their way across the store with a system. Tobias pushes Grace a safe distance, then he hobbies his way towards her. On their way, they pass the aisle with feminine hygiene products. It gives Tobias's chills busy being in there. He sighs, he lost, this is probably Caleb's evil plan.

"Okay Grace, your father is completely evil. But seriously, what do we get your aunt? There's like a million different things in here." He sighs and scratches his head.

A woman, in who looks about the same age of Tris enters the aisle, she's one of the workers. She laughs as so as she lays her eyes on Tobias. He must look lost, very lost. "Can I help you with anything?" Her voice is that throaty high-pitched, east coat accent.

"Um...well...I don't know?"

"Wife? Girlfriend?" Here do you have a list?" She walks up and steals the list out of his hand. "Let's see here, this is a pretty popular brand. This is probably what your looking for." She hands him a pink box, that's supposed to be the answer to all of his problems. "Your welcome." She walks away cackling.

He sets the box in the cart and sighs. "Grace, I'm never letting you get your period. I forbid it."

She just looks up at him with her bright green eyes. He just shakes his head and continues on their journey. It takes them about ten minutes to find Caleb by the meat department. An older lady, early seventies, is talking to him. They seem deep in their conversation.

"Oh, Mrs. Jones, this is my daughter Grace, and this is Tobias. Beatrice's boyfriend." Caleb must see them slowly making their way towards them.

"Oh, hello cutie." She pinches Gracie's cheek. "How do you do?" She asks to Tobias.

"I'm fine ma'am, and yourself?"

"I'm wonderful. Is just so nice to see so many young people in our community again. How do you like it here? I heard that you've lived in Chicago your whole life.'

Tobias just smiles, passing off as the nice guy. "It's definitely a lot different than what I'm used to."

"Oh, I bet, Caleb I have to get going. My grand kids are going to be coming here pretty soon. You have a nice weekend, and please, don't be a stranger. Tell Beatrice that I say hello."

"I will Mrs. Jones."

She nods at Tobias and excuses herself away from the group. "Who was that?" Tobias asks his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Our old English teacher. A really nice lady. She says loved Bea and I." He checks his watch quick. "We still have to get-" he looks in the cart and laughs, then make a whipping noise. Indicating that Tobias is whipped.

"I never want to have to do that ever again."

"Buddy, you just might. But I can't believe that you actually did it without me there."

"I do a lot of things with you knowing."

Caleb's eyes move into a position just like he's about to accuse his friend of something. "Not with my sister."

* * *

The last place on their list is a cemetery not far out of town. They passed it on their way in. "I have to visit Susan sometime. I hope you don't mind." Caleb says quietly, turning the vehicle off.

"No, take your time."

They all get out of the truck. Caleb leads the towards the Prior plot. It's a pretty big area, not far away from the Wright plot. Which is an even bigger area. It's ironic how the two families hate each other so much, but when they're dead, it won't matter. Susan's grave is small, there's room for one more person besides it. Would that be used for Caleb? Tobias can't know, nor does he.

The sight of Andrew Prior is towards the side of the cemetery, closest to the meadow and the spring wildflowers that are popping out of it. The stone also has Natalie's name on it.

Tobias looks back at Caleb he seems to be having a serious talk with Grace over by Susan's sight. He sighs, now is the probably the time that he meets with Tris's father.

"Hello Mr. Prior, my name is Tobias. I'm the guy who's dating your daughter. I though I would introduce myself to you." _This is ridiculous, why am I taking to a dead person? Better yet, why an I taking to an inanimate object? It's not like he's going to answer me._ Tobias sighs, and continues on. "I hope that you don't mind that I call you Andrew. But, sir, I know that you mean a lot to your daughter, and I know that she means a lot to you. Or I guess, meant a lot to you. I'm sorry, I'm not really good at talking to the dead." He laughs a bit. "I guess I know that your looking down on your daughter, and I know that you see me too. I just wanted to let you know, that my intentions are clear with your daughter. I love her, a lot. She means everything to me.

"I love your daughter so much, that I want to marry her. I've already gotten her a ring and everything." He reaches the ring that he's been carrying with him out of his pocket. "I know, I know, we haven't been dating for a while, but I don't know. Everything feels real around your daughter. It's like she pulled me out of the water that I was drowning in, and I can breathe now. I just hope, that one day, I could marry her. I know it would've meant a lot to her if I was able to get your permission first. I just hope, that I'm a respectable young man worthy of your daughter, and worthy of your permission." When he's done rambling on he sighs, and just takes a look at the ring in his palm. It's silver and shiny, and it just seems so pure.

"You know, he'd give you his permission. Heck, I give you my permission. Go ahead, propose to my sister. You make her happy, she makes you happy. It's actually quite a wonderful thing to see." Caleb's voice makes Tobias jump, and he quickly puts the ring in his pocket again. He laughs at his friend's bumbling. "No need to get embarrassed. I would love to have you as a brother-in-law.

"Why's that?"

"You saved my life, so you're obviously trustworthy. So when are you going to do it?"

Tobias shrugs, looking of at Grace who runs around in the meadow. "I don't know. I just know that I'm going to do it."

"Wow, you really just plan ahead don't you?"

"I feel you judging me."

"I'm not judging, I'm teasing there's a difference. Are you ready to go? I'm sure my mother is wondering where we are at now."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Easter Sunday couldn't have come faster. It's seems that Tris and Tobias haven't had a moment alone since they got here. This morning though, it seemed like they just had enough time. Just enough to get their sanity back. It's was nice when she crawled up into the bed with him, both of them just holding each other.

It was that, that made Tobias actually not hate sitting through Easter Sunday church service. The whole thing takes forever, and usually the place is full, but that meant he was closer to Tris. He didn't mind the looks that they were getting from her family members. They were shoved too closely together in the pew, they couldn't help it.

The thing he enjoyed the most was watching Grace and Tris look for Easter eggs across the front lawn if the church. They were hidden everywhere, in bushes, in the grass, in trees. It was just so nice to see how animated Tris was, and how beautiful she was that morning. It's probably a sight he'd never forget.

Five minutes later, Grace runs back of towards Caleb, who's taking to that Mrs. Jones, again. Tris tries to make her way over by the tree that Tobias is standing under, but she keeps getting interrupted by people that she knows. That's weird about small towns, everyone knows everyone.

"You're looking beautiful today. Did I tell you that yet?" Tobias hobbles his way over to her, before anyone else has capture her attention.

"Thank you, and you are looking very handsome. I like that color on you, you should where it more often." He's wearing purple, he tried to match the floral dress that she's wearing.

"I know you do, that's why I packed it. Well okay, to be honest, I tried to match it with your dress. How did I do?"

"Wonderful, and you wore the white tie that I packed for you. It looks nice."

Some more people come over to talk to Tris. People she used to babysit for, teachers, neighbors, and since old classmates. She had such an impact on this community. Everyone is happy to see her, and she happy to see them. They are also very interested in Tobias, like who he is, what does he do, how he injured himself. Tris calls it typical small town talk. But it takes them over an hour just to try to leave.

When they get back to her house, they find the entrancing smells. Natalie beat them back here and she was finishing up dinner. The table was set, and the little water gift that was being hidden from Grace, was out on the coffee table.

"Gracie Sue, look what the Easter bunny left for you on the table." Caleb said pointing, setting his daughter down, and quickly following her. She squeaks a bit, and starts obsessing over everything. "Gracie, there's even eggs hidden around the house. You better go find them before Four does."

"Ha ha don't listen to your father, Grace. I'm not going to steal your eggs, Beatrice will."

Tris turns her head and raises her eyebrows. "Beatrice?"

"You said that I could call you that in special occasions, like holidays. Today is a holiday. And a special occasion."

"I guess." She sighs and takes off her shoes. Tobias thinks that they are called wedges. Whatever they are. They mute comfortable than this he's that she wears sometimes. "Mom, when are Gabby and Granger coming?"

"Noon, you kids better not get the living room all messed up. I have to keep it clean, especially fit when Roxy comes over. She doesn't-"

"Okay mom. Do you need any help?"

"No, I have it all under control, you guys go relax for a bit. I'll come sit with you when I'm done."

Caleb scratches his head. "Mom, how many eggs did the bunny hide this year?" He speaks in code. It would be World War 3 if Grace found out the truth.

"I always hide as many eggs as the age of the oldest child. That being you, how many are there?"

"30. Mom, you hid 30 eggs? You can't just hide 30 eggs, I'm not a kid 's way too many." Caleb walks into the kitchen to talk to his mother so Grace won't over hear. She went though, she is in her bedroom trying th find all of them.

"Relax, next year I'll hide 27. I'm not going to hide more than 30 ever again."

"Okay, good. That's a lot of candy for her to be finding."

"I didn't fill then all with candy, some have pennies in them too. Besides, who said that all the candy is just for her. There something for all of you in that basket if you look hard enough. The Easter bunny was generous this year."

"Mom-" Tris and Caleb protest, but it doesn't stop either of them looking in the basket. Tris looks at the envelope marked _Beatrice and Tobias._ It's in nice, beat cursive handwriting that slopes to the right a bit.

Inside the large envelope in another two other envelopes, each having two different things written on them. The one that Tobias is given is written in smaller, print. It's a guys type of handwriting. His is labeled _To My Daughter's Future Significant Other._

Natalie, she's a sly dog. It's like she knows. For a second Tobias is worried that she may know about it, like she found the ring in his pocket on Friday. Or maybe Caleb told her. Or maybe, she just knows. Tobias quickly pushes the thoughts that are rubbing rampant through his head away, and continues opening the letter.

 _Dear Whoever This May Concern,_

 _First of all, this letter must remain a secret. My daughter can't know what's inside of it._

 _My name is Andrew Prior, you probably know that already, I hope my daughter talks about me. I'm writing you a series of letters, that my wife is going to give you randomly, if she trusts that you are the one for my daughter. You see, since I am no longer around to tell you about how to respect her, and find out your intentions, I'm writing this particular letter for that. But don't worry, you are the only one who has ever read this very letter. Feel special, I actually took the time to do this._

 _Now, I'm hoping that since my daughter chose you, that you already respect her. And I hope my son is watching offer you like a hawk to find out your intentions. I trust both of my children's decisions, though, I may not always agree with them, they are the best ones for them. And you, are apparently one of them._

 _I don't want to give you a while lecture about how you should treat my daughter, instead I want to tell you why she deserves all of your respect. You see, my Beatrice is a light at the end of a dark tunnel. She's full of hopes and dreams, and she sends to always find the best in people, even if she doesn't realize it. It may be one of her faults. Beatrice has a unique sense of humor, that you must understand, not many do. My Beatrice also comes off hostile, but that's because she's been through a lot in her life. It would make any normal human being come off hostile. But my daughter is like an orange. The hard, bitter peal on the outside. But then on the inside, you reach the soft, sweet fruit of who she really is. You may run into some seeds, but that's how life is. It's complicated, but still good._

 _I also want you to know, that I didn't want to leave my daughter. She means so much to me to just get up and leave. But tell her I had no choice. Tell her that I love her, and that I am with her everyday. Tell her, that I forgive her, and she can't go on hating herself every day because of one mistake. She's a strong person, but even the strongest of people have weak points. Seeing those that she loves in pain, is hers._

 _Thank you for being a strong and dependable person that my daughter needs, for when I'm not there. You have no idea how much it means to me. Though, it does pain me to think about not being there to protect my little girl. It also does make me happy that she's found someone who will._

 _Thank you,_

 _Andrew Prior_

 **Another ending to an another chapter. The voting is still going on, a new name has taken the lead. Vote for your favorite, so the band that you want wins! Thanks guys!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Wow, sorry for the wait. It's a long chapter, so hopefully that makes up for a lot. The baby name has been decided and will be revealed shortly. If the name that you voted for didn't win, I apologize in ahead of time, but thank you for taking part in the voting, it has been very helpful.**

 **Chapter 33**

"I feel like you're mad about something." Tris sighs and gets up on the bed, next to Tobias. He's been acting funny ever since they got back from New Jersey. That was over two months ago. He isn't sad, he's happy, and he's been spending a lot of time with Johanna recently. It's not his leg, he's excited that he's going to get the cast off next week. So what could it be?

Tobias looks over at Tris, she looks exhausted. She's been working a lot lately. She's been over working. Mostly at the high school, putting as many hours as she can offer there. Also, she hasn't been the sane since they got back from New Jersey. Nothing weird happened between them, since then and now. _Wait what if she found out? Caleb is a loud mouth, he probably told his mother, who would've told Tris. My whole plan- no never mind. Caleb promised._ "No, why? Are you made at me about something?"

"No." She sighs. "But I give up. You've been acting really weird lately. What's wrong?"

"Nothing? What's wrong with you? You've been working a lot lately." Without thinking about it, Tobias's defense mode turns on.

She lays back, leaning against him. He's on his laptop again, this time doing his school work. At this rate he'll be graduating sometime this summer. "I don't know, I just feel like I have to. Christina's going to be leaving here pretty soon, and the whole nurses station is under a lot of stress. Then the new trainer that we hired is just- I don't know. They just aren't good with patients."

"And you are?" Tobias teases into his paper, defense mode has disappeared.

"I am, obviously, I'm really good at it. I charmed you didn't I?"

"Nah, I think it's the other way around. You obviously can't hate this face. Or else, we wouldn't be dating right now." He continues typing, pushing up his glasses when he is trying to think of what to type next.

"Oh really? There was absolutely nothing about me that made you like me?"

He looks up and turns to her. She's won this argument this time. She smiles at him, almost laughing at him. His facial expression is hilarious. "I love you, I really hope you know that."

She smiles at him. "I know, and I love you too."

"Fantastic, I love hearing that." There is no sarcasm in his voice like there would've been almost a year ago when they've first met. "So, I was wondering, if you're completely interested. If you would like to get a dog. I mean, can we please get a dog? I promise to love it, and feed it, and even take it outside when it needs to use the bathroom. Please? Please? Please?" He begs like a little kid. He's been waiting for a while to ask this. That's why he's been taking to Johanna a lot. Well, one of the reasons. There's still the other reason.

Tris sighs and rolls her eyes, then her brow scrunches together. _A dog seriously? Is this the big secret that Tobias said to Caleb who couldn't tell my mother what it was?_ "I don't know? Why do you want a dog?"

That wasn't the reaction he was going on getting. _Where_ _did this come from? What did I say._ "Because, I get lonely when your not here. I love dogs, I had one as a child. Plus, a dog is a man's best friend."

"So what are you instituting? Are you saying that I'm around that much anymore? I'm sorry, I've been trying to keep up the rent with two apartments-"

"Hey, hey, hey, this rent thing again?" He shakes his head. "Are you kidding me? I told you that I'm getting that. I have enough money left in my account to do that. Are you going behind my back and paying my rent?" He sits up as far as he can, so he's no longer slouching. Tris is on fire again, and his fuse may be longer, but when it's gone, he will go off like a bomb.

"Yeah, because you weren't getting on that."

"I had three more days- This wouldn't be a problem if you considered the thought of moving in with me."

"It's best if you get it done early. And I hate your apartment, is so damn tiny." She looks at the ground. "So what's with this dog thing? What are you saying about that?" She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean anything, you know that. You're just picking a fight, why don't you want a dog?"

"Tobias look around. Your apartment is tiny." She starts listing things off her fingers. "You are not exactly moving around the best. Dogs are expensive. With rent, and college, and the fact that your current job isn't making a lot, you and I wouldn't be able to afford one. Dogs are messy, we are going to have to train one. What if it destroys something? Something important."

She gets up and walks into the kitchen area. Tobias quickly shuts his computer, and hops his way towards her leaning against the wall for support. "Get on your crutches. I don't want you tearing something." She says venomously, glaring at him while she goes through her bag.

"I don't really care right now. I'm too distracted trying to figure out why your mad at me. What did I do? Not even five minutes ago, we were laughing and having a good time."

"Can't you tell? It's all around us. Here, I'll lay it out nicely for you. One, your apartment is tiny, whenever we are having a fight, like we are now, I have no where to go to vent. I like to have my privacy sometimes. You've been hiding something from me for the post two months? What's up with that? I don't like this, 'your dad gave me specific information that I'm not supposed to tell you.' That's total bull shit-"

"I would show you the letter, but I can't-"

"Bull shit! Bull crap! Bull-loney! Whatever you choose." She runs back into the bedroom area, grabbing some of her clothes.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To my apartment. I need a break from being with you." She throws her clothes in a bag and zips it up quickly.

" _Break? What the hell?_ What's that supposed to mean? Like you want to break up? This is pretty pathetic if you want to break up. We fight, all the time, but none of them, and not even this one, is worthy of breaking up."

"No, not break up, a break. A, B-R-E-A-K, no up. That means you and I are going to stay away from each other for a week and then we'll talk. I-I just need some time. Some time to myself and to think things through." She starts shaking like she is scared, but quickly gets recovers, trying to make herself look stronger.

"How are you planning on doing that? I have physical therapy with _you_ on Friday."

"Then I'll see you then. Good bye Tobias."

She heads to the door, Tobias lowers his eyes and says the one thing that will give him the last word. "I'm getting the dog."

"Fine asshole." She takes the drum stick and throws it at him. She growls one last time and slams the door.

* * *

"That's a nice shiner you have there. Hey mutt, that's my shoe you're chewing on there." Zeke picks up the small gray, Great Dane and carries the little guy to the couch. He starts talking to the puppy in a baby voice. "Aren't you a cutie pie, oh, my wife would love to have you around." He looks up at his friend, who's eye is all purple and there is a nice scar underneath of it. "Seriously what happened? Where's Tris?"

"We had a fight."

"Oh, I gotcha. You guys are 'taking a break'. For how long?"

He sighs "a week."

Zeke keeps petting the puppy. The little guy is taking a liking to him. "So what did you say to get that shiner?"

"I got the last word, she got the first and last punch."

Zeke cackles. "What was it? A book? A phone? A-"

"A broken drumstick. This, broken drumstick to be exactly." He picks it off of the table. And spins it around in his hand, like he used to when he was in high school.

Zeke keeps laughing like a maniac. "So what's the mutts name? Man I want a dog, Shauna won't let me have one with a new baby around." He takes the drumstick and starts taunting the puppy with it.

"Rex, because he's a guy and I can't name him Tris. If Tris was a guy, I bet her name would be Rex." He says venomously, but loses all the venom when he gets the drumstick back.

"I get the feeling that your bitter about this."

The venom comes back. "Hell yeah I am. I still don't understand clearly, what I did to send her on the rant. All she had to say was no, I would've asked her why, but still."

Zeke sighs then looks around everywhere. "Dude, you do love her right?"

"Well yeah."

"She did throw something at you?"

"Duh." He taps Zeke with the stick.

"You two were screaming at each other?"

Tobias shrugs. "Well, she did most of the screaming."

"You didn't go after her?"

"I couldn't, I would've if I could've."

"Your life is a Nicholas Sparks book. I mean, look at it this way. You two meet, as unlikely friends, your in the military, she helped you were in trouble. Then you two have a wild time together, then you instantly become boyfriend-girlfriend. Right? Note you're just having one of those sappy fights, but you'll get back together in the end. That's how every single one of those books ends."

Tobias sighs and scratches his head. "You know, I thought you were going to say something that helped, but no, your answer was total bull shit."

"Says the guy who's on a break. Come on, you have an appointment and I have things to do." Zeke stands up and helps Tobias.

The two head over to the hospital, arguing about the songs on the radio, Rex, and of course, who is better looking. It's just like old times. Expect, it will never be like old times. Zeke's going to be a father, and Tobias's future, well he never knows about that. He could end up dead on the side of the road tomorrow. It's always unpredictable.

"Dude, you do know if you do see Tris and you two start doing some dramatic shit, I'm totally leaving and you are going to have to take the bus."

* * *

"Christina, be my eyes, do you see him yet?" Tris asks standing behind the nurses station. She keeps flipping through the magazine on the desk. They came to a lull in their day, well, that is until Tobias comes in. When he comes, everyone, that means Christina, Danny, and Tris, will get insanely busy.

"You should've made the break shorter. This is killing you." Danny supplies, reclining in her chair.

"I don't even know why I acted like that."

"Hormones, that's what I blame everything on." Christina says looking through the glass walls. She keeps on eye on the file in her hand, the other on the hallway that Tobias had to pass by. "Oh shit, there he is, with Zeke. Act natural."

They do, Tris makes herself busy by going through the stack of files on her desk. But she also looks up to watch Tobias pass by. But she looks at the wrong time, because he is looking at her too. He won't stop starring. He almost hits the elderly man walking in front of him. Zeke manages to pull his away just in time. It was rather funny, but Tris is trying not to act like is funny.

* * *

"Dude, pull yourself together. You're going to injure someone, and then you're going to be in trouble. With the hospital, again. Just ignore her, if she wanted to talk to you she would've." Zeke ushers him farther down the hall. He wants to get this over with too.

Tobias heads to the room adjacent from where Tris's area is. "Dude, that would be so much easier if she wasn't right there. What do you think? I mean she looked at me? Is she ready to talk? Or does she still hate me? Could you tell?"

"No, I couldn't. She remained placid the whole time. Which, I'm banking on as being a bad thing. She's still pissed. Yeah, that's it. She's still pissed at you."

Tobias sighs and leans back in his chair. "I hope not. They're probably going to send me her way to practice walking around in the boot.

"Well, we'll have cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

"He still loves you and he's not pissed at you." Danny says watching his brother walk to the other side of the hospital.

"Obviously, the old man that he almost hurt could tell that. I'm pretty sure anyone could tell that. What started this whole argument anyway? I mean, it's slipped my mind."

"Stop trying to dig up dirt, you sly dog. Or well, cat."

"Don't you have little kids to be training our something?" Christina fires back at him, she's been too edgy lately.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to think." Tris snaps at the two of them, starring at the adjacent section of the hospital. Tobias is still sitting there talking to Zeke. It will be another ten minutes until he gets in. Then, he'll come here, and Ryan will help him. She'll conveniently go on her break right when he leaves that ward.

She looks back at her two friends, who are busy looking at magazines. Today has really been a slow day. Over 75 percent of their patients were released from therapy and the psych wards. Ryan is teaching two college students how to use some of the machines. Tris could be doing that, but she doesn't want to be doing that. She needs the time to think.

"So did King of the Asshats ever limp his way past here?" Ryan says breaking the silence. He came back, the two PT students in tow. Both of the students look at him like he had two heads. Ryan isn't paying any attention, but he knows that they are. He just pushes his long blonde hair out of his eyes, and takes the first file on top. "We have nicknames for our patients, her ex-boyfriend is King of the Asshats."

"He's not my ex."

"The way your eyes are burning into Jeanine's ward says otherwise."

"Shut up."

He laughs and checks the computer, pulling up the new data that was just sent in. "Looks like your boyfriend will be here soon. If you are going to be going on break, I would leave now."

"Tris is leaving where?" This voice is unfamiliar, but is the same one that gives her, the paycheck.

"Dr. Kang, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ryan answers boredly, looking at the file computer in front of him.

"I'm just checking up on everyone today. Where are all your patients? I thought you were always busy."

"We are, but today all of our patients were released. Do you have any idea why that happened?" Tris asked. She gives him an accusing stare.

"Tris if your insisting that I had anything to do with it, I can tell you that I didn't. It's just merely a coincidence, but please, blame your problems on me. You two never answered my first question. Where are you going Tris?"

"No where, right now. We were just talking about when it's best to take trips out of town."

"Oh I see." He looks down the hall. I see that you have as patient coming over right now. Be good to him, he's the mayor's son. Tris, are you going to take him?" He doesn't know. Of course he wouldn't. He just want the best for his hospital.

"No I will, Tris has been working all day. She needs a break."

"Fine, I'll leave you all to back to what your doing." He looks at Tobias who is in the room now, still on his crutches, but he'll lose those pretty soon. "Ryan, go ahead get to work. I'm going to need to talk to Tris quick." Ryan nods at him, and grabs his laptop with Tobias's information on it.

Zeke takes a spot, and grabs a magazine. Tris can feel his eyes on her. Christina and Danny leave, to go act like they are doing something, more than what they were already doing. "I don't know what you and Ryan are doing, but I will find out. Especially if it makes the hospital look bad."

"Don't worry, we aren't planning anything. The hospital is fine."

"It better be. People are watching, watching you in particular." He leans in close, like he is threatening her, then quickly leans back adjusting his suit and walking away. Tris lets out the breath she didn't even realized that she was holding. She quickly adjusts her demeanor and cracks her neck. Something is going on, she just might need to find out.

She turns around and sees Zeke standing right at the counter, starring her in the eyes. His usually warm brown ones look hard and uninviting. This is a side of Zeke that she has never seen. "What is going on? Tobias is going nuts."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend, or whatever you are to him at the time, is going insane. You can't leave him like that. It messed him up, it's weird."

"I was mad, I had no where to vent off to. His apartment is driving me insane, that little studio-"

"You also can't run away from your problems, it just doesn't work like that."

"Zeke, I understand that you care about Tobias and you want the best for him. I do to, but I think this break was good for us. We needed that time away from each other, it gave me time to think. I made a lot of decisions about us, and it scares me a bit, but I'm ready for what we are going to talk about." She shrugs and starts stacking the files away in their slots.

Zeke scoffs behind her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He whispers violently at her, when she turns back around he looks wild. "Is this some kind of game to you?"

"Making you go crazy about whatever is going on between the two of us? Yes, it is, I'm not going to share anything with you though. I haven't shared anything to Christina or Danny. " She leans in close to him, giving him a determined stare. "I'm only going to say this only once. Whatever is going on between Tobias and I, is between the two of us. I'm sorry, but just let us work this out ourselves."

"Fine." He leans away, just in time too. Tobias comes walking out himself, wearing a gray boot and a brace runs up his leg. How didn't she notice this before, when he came in? Was she really too busy trying to avoid him? That boot looks like it's on too tight.

"Hey Tobias just wait up at the counter, I'll get you some stuff in a bit."

Tobias walks up to Zeke and Tris, Zeke quickly runs a hand through his hair to try to smooth it down in some way. "What are you two talking about?"

Tris doesn't answer him, she just moves around the counter and quickly and starts unstrapping his boot. "What are you doing?" She adjusts it to the right size, and quickly stands up again.

"It was on too tight? Couldn't you have tell?" It comes out accusingly. It wasn't supposed to come out like that.

"I thought it was supposed to be like that."

"No it isn't. Don't wear this too tight, but don't wear this too loose? Understand?"

"Yeah, I gotcha."

"I'll text you later tonight." She walks out of the room not bothering to check either of their reactions. She just needs to get rid of the suffocating feeling that is spreading around her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Wow new chapter, and it's a long one! I hope you love it, and tell me what you think. Don't be shy, review. Please? Well, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 34**

They meet in the nearest park. It overlooks Lake Michigan, giving Tris plenty of time think about what she is going to say, and what Tobias is possibly going to say. He agreed that they were going to meet here, in a public place, to talk out everything. But he's late, she understands that driving is hard, and hopefully he isn't driving right now, but, what other reason could he be late? She sighs, and sits on the bench and runs her hands over her pant legs. They're sweaty again. They're always sweaty when she is nervous.

A few 'yips' go on behind her. She knows exactly who that is. Of course he got the dog, he said that he was going to get one. He's always a man of his word. "Sorry I'm late, the line in Starbucks was long." Tobias hands her a coffee. A Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino. He remembered.

"Thanks." He sits besides her, the dog, well it isn't quite a dog. It's a puppy. A very cute puppy. "What's his name?"

"Rex. He seems like a real ladies man, he's already getting a lot of attention from a Toy Poodle at the dog park." He takes a sip of his coffee, it's a beautiful day today. "I'm sorry by the way, for what ever reason I made you mad. I wasn't trying to be insensitive."

"I'm sorry too. I was just so frustrated, I shouldn't have taken it out of you. I'm not going to lie though. This break that we just had, was nice. It gave me plenty of time to think. I've thought a lot about us. Where this is going, what you want in life, what I want in life. I realized, what do you want in life? You seem to just be living through life everything day by day."

Tobias looks at the lake, starring into the shiny water. It's beautiful. "I want to live a long, happy life. Hopefully one with you. I love you."

"Yeah, I get that, that's all I could conclude. I mean what do you want to do? Do you want to work for the FBI with computer analysis? Do you just want to be a technician fixing computers all day? Do you want kids? Do you want-"

"What I want is what you want. But if you must know. No, I have never wanted kids, though I know that you will want to talk about it. I have decided that I'm going to be a teacher, I actually decided on that this week, during our 'break'. I want you to be happy. I wanted a dog, to start something more between the two of us. I want to see exactly how life is-" his eyes light up like he just figured something out. "You're scared about going onto the next level? You've never said anything about that."

Tris's eyes widen, he's figured out everything that she was going to say. She's completely dumfounded. "How-how-"

"Tris, just answer the question."

"Yes, I am. I am scared, but I'm also really excited. I want to move onto the next level with you, I so do but it terrifies me. I just don't know why it terrifies me. Maybe it's the thought of moving on, and getting out of this norm that we are in, maybe it's the thought of the future and what it has in store for us? What if something goes wrong, what if 15 years down the road you decide that you hate me? Tobias I don't know if I could handle heart break-"

"Tris, calm down, God, I love you. You need to take a deep breath and stop overthinking this. You just need to know that I love you."

"What if a few years down the road you don't feel that way? What if you hate me?"

Tobias sighs. "If I hated you, I wouldn't have stayed with you this long. I'm not exactly an idiot. I'm not trying to sound like an asshole, but it's the truth. Now answer me this, what do you want in life? "Be honest."

"You." She says it softly, avoiding his eyes.

Tobias laughs, and smiles. _Really? That's all their was to it?_ _It's not pathetic, it's sweet. It's her._ He quickly swoops his head down and kisses her. It's sweet, and passionate, the first that they've shared in a week. Usually the things that you have to wait for are the best.

* * *

Weeks pass by, Tobias and Tris moving on with their life, enjoying every minute of it. They argue, but they always communicate after it. Tobias didn't renew his lease on his apartment, and he plans on moving in with Tris within the next week. The two are planning on buying a starter home a bit further down the road. Tris has been having baby brain for the past week. All she wants is for Christina to have hers, she wants to meet the little girl. Tobias doesn't want the baby to come too soon. He's about ready to fulfill his plan. First, he needs to talk to Natalie.

He walks up the rock path to Natalie's door. He knocks on the door, and takes a step back, leaving enough space between the two of them. A 'just a second' is muffled by the door and Natalie quickly follows the sound. She looks almost surprised to see him at first. "Tobias, what a wonderful surprise, come in come in." She moves away from the door, giving him plenty of room to enter into her home. "You are looking good. Moving around great now. How does it feel to have your cast off?"

"Wonderful, I finally have my own freedom." He says with a smile, his hands quickly find his pockets.

She flashes a smile, giving him a knowing look. "I feel like you didn't come here for small talk. I also feel like I know what you are going to say." She gestures to the couch. "Take a seat."

"Thank you." He takes a seat, finding himself sitting on the edge of the cushion just like his mother does. She always sits on chairs like she has somewhere to flee within the next minute.

"I give you my permission."

"What?" He blurts the word, he can't even mask how surprised he is.

"Caleb told you all about what you did at the cemetery. I melted my heart, but please don't be embarrassed, or mad at Caleb. That was a rather admirable thing you did. I know Andrew would feel the same way. He would like you, your different most of the other guys my daughter has been in a relationship in. But, here I would like to give you this letter." She heads to the kitchen and hands him a letter titled: _To the Man that is Going to Propose_. "Andrew wrote a bunch of letters before he died. I think it was his way to prepare to leave the world."

"Thank you." He stands up.

"You're welcome, when do you plan on doing it?"

"Sometime soon. I'm sure she'll let you know as soon as she can."

"Good, you have a nice rest of your day Tobias."

He heads out to his car and quickly opens his letter. His curiosity is killing him.

 _To the Man that is Going to Propose,_

 _So your going to propose to my daughter? You must be special to her. Treat her well. If you have Natalie's permission, you have mine. If you hurt her, Caleb get permission to kill you. Good luck, I hope she says yes, but knowing her, she will._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Andrew_

It's a short letter, something Tobias was definitely not expecting. There's nothing much to it. Tobias goes to put the letter back, but notices another piece of paper in the envelope, something he didn't even notice before.

 _Did you think that was all? Of course not. Here's a tip, something I learned from when I proposed. You are going to be nervous as hell, and feel like you are going to die. If you feel like that, good. You want the right things, and you are a respectable man. Don't screw it up, I'm only giving you one chance with my daughter._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Andrew_

 _P.S. Don't screw it up._

Tobias laughs and puts both of the letters back into the envelope, there are no other surprises. If he is going to do it, he better do it soon. Tonight, that's when he is going to do it. He's just got to get his plans in place. He's going to have to call Zeke first.

He pulls out of Natalie's driveway and quickly whips out his phone at the stop sign. Zeke's speed dial is 3, right behind Tris, and before anyone else in his family. Zeke is like his older brother.

"What's up man?" Zeke says, he sounds bored. He's trying to become a cop, and the training courses are a walk in the park for him. He usually gets done before anyone, thanks to being in the Marines.

"I need your help, are you busy?"

"No sweetheart, just give me a second."

* * *

Tris got the text just as she was leaving work. _I'm picking you up at 5, we are going out. Dress for the outdoors._ He didn't add, an 'I love you', or 'heya beautiful'. But she knows that it is implied.

When she got back to the apartment, she can tell that Tobias was definitely here, and not long before she was. His cologne still lingers in the air, and Rex sits on the couch. If he wasn't here, Rex wouldn't be aloud in the apartment by himself. He's not fully trained, just quite yet. "Okay pooch, off the furniture, you know better by now."

Rex, hops of and greets her. He's already getting huge, and he's still a puppy. Just imagine how big he's going to get. The vet says that when he's full grown, when he stands on his hind legs, he'll be the same height as Tobias. That, is scary.

"Tobias, and I apparently have a date tonight. You, don't eat annoying while we are gone. Or else, you'll face my wrath." She pushes him off of her and heads to the bedroom, picking out a pair of skinny jeans, and a red v-neck to go with them. It's only April, so she grabs her light weight leather jacket to wear over it in case she gets cold.

"He said, let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowd. I thought heaven can't help me now. Nothing lasts forever, but this is going to take me down. He's so tall, and handsome as hell. He's so bad, but he does it so well."

"Tris, are yah ready to go?" Tobias shouts over the music, she likes to blast Taylor Swift, even though he dislikes it.

"Yeah, just a sec." She shouts back, shutting her make up bag, quickly turning off the music. When she walks into the main room she gets it, Taylor was writing that song for Tobias. He is so tall, and handsome as hell. Especially when he isn't trying like he is now. Faux gray hoodie long sleeve, his black leather jacket over it. His new maroon vans that she picked out for him not too long ago. He's wearing his contacts though, he doesn't do that often. His hair is buzzed short, Caleb used to wear his hair that short even before he went into the Marines. "You look very nice." She walks up and kisses him, being the first to pull back too.

"Mmm...thanks, you do too. I think red is your color."

"Oh really? I'll have to wear it more often. Especially, if you like it."

"Hmm...I hate to break this moment up, but we need to get going. Especially, since it takes a while to get where we are going."

"Where's that?"

"Drive out of the city, away from the crowd." His boyish smirk creeps on his face. He grabs the leash for Rex, "come on, let's get going."

The drive is about two hours long. He takes them to a place in the country, where the meadow is over grown and wild flowers spot the sides. The sun is starting to set. The whole place looks like a picture out of a magazine. "Where did you find this place?" She asks in awe.

"Zeke and I always had paintball wars out here. Ah, good times."

Her smile falls, but she laughs. Rex comes up and licks her face. He's just happy that she's happy.

"Come on let's eat. I'll race you to the top of the hill. Winner gets to pick what they want to eat first." He holds up the basket like he's taunting her.

Tobias somehow got to the top of the hill first. Maybe it was with the help of Rex practically pulling him up. Though, it did give him time to set up their meal. He's acting crazy tonight. Like everything had to be perfect. It's just another date that they are having. He packed them sandwiches and strawberries and even a bottle of champagne that he got from work. It was great.

They watch the sun go down, and they can see the stars. The city lights are in the distance, shining bright and distracting. But the stars, they are absolutely beautiful. It's something they don't see often.

"Here, I have an idea. Let's capture some fireflies." He pulls out a few glass jars. It's like he was planning on this. They all have paper inside of them. It is way too dark out to see what they all say.

"Okay, I bet I can capture more than you can." Tris says with a wicked shit-eating grin on her face. She quickly pops up from the red blanket and runs out in front of him. She starts dancing around with the fireflies, Rex is dancing around with her.

Tobias hops up quickly and grabs one of the jars, she places the few that she's already captured inside, so Tobias had to go grab another one. It was a fun game that they were playing. It was almost like boy chase girl. The chemistry and the emotions that was swirling around them before, well now it's mixing together and is reacting like firecrackers.

"I'm tired, can we be done?" Tris says panting in front of him. He closes up the last jar that they had.

"Of course, wait here, I'll be back in a second." He runs over to place the last jar down, then he runs back and picks her up.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" She asks surprised, quickly grabbing his left shoulder in alarm.

"What? I thought you said you were tired."

"I am, but I can walk all by myself."

"Oh, I know that you are enjoying this." He says sarcastically, but he's smiling. Tris can feel all of the emotions that he's giving off and she just doesn't know how to feel. But if he thinks that it will be a good thing, then it's definitely a good thing.

She kisses him and he sets her down, they must've made it to the end of their journey. She honestly thought it would take longer. Her eyes head over to the jars that seem to be giving of a lot of light. How many fireflies did they catch again?

She stops short when she sees that is written on them. _Will you marry me?_ Is written on each separate jar in Tobias's cursive. The fireflies are lighting each one up. It's beautiful. She turns around, Tobias is on one knee on the ground. He's holding an engagement ring in his hand. "Beatrice Prior, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, oh my gosh, yes. Yes, I would love to marry you. Oh my gosh, oh thought that you would never ask." He gets up and she kisses him, both of her hands find his face. She is just trying to pull him in as much as she can.

She pulls back, get cheeks quickly turning a bright red. She promised herself that she wouldn't react to his proposal in a cliche white chick way. That's exactly what she did. Though, Tobias seems to not notice or care

"Here, let's get this on your finger before I manage to lose it." He laughs a bit he gently trashes her small hand in his big one. He's shaking as he places it on her finger. All of his nervous energy is starting to disappear.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Their eyes lock, both aren't leaving each other.

In the distance the sound of Rex barking is the thing that pulls them apart. It doesn't sound good, doesn't sound good at all. "We should probably figure out what that's about." Tobias says sighing, his forehead landing on top of hers.

Rex is outside of his truck, barking at the door, almost growling. Tobias runs down, checking the inside before quickly opening the door and ripping out his phone. It's blasting his ring tone. Tris soon follows him, she can hear him practically growl into the phone. "This better be good."

When she gets up closer she can see the annoyed look on his face, but that expression quickly disappears into shock. "Wait, what? Like right now?"

Tris grabs his hand, and he scrunches the phone between his shoulder and his ear, as he opens the door with his other hand. He grabs the phone again. "Just a second- Will said that Christina is in labor. She's about ready to have the baby. She wants you to be there. We need to get going." She lets go on his hand and nods, running back up to the hill, starting to put stuff way.

Tobias quickly joins her, throwing things into the basket that he had, he lets go of all the fireflies, expect the ones in the jar labeled 'marry'. Tris wanted to save that one for as long as she possibly can.

"Rex, come on buddy, we're heading home." Tobias says to the dog, opening up his door so Rex can get into the back seat of his truck. Tris is already sitting up in the passenger seat staying at her phone for any news. Between the two of them, there were 37 calls. Christina must be freaking out. "She'll be fine." Tobias must've caught her starring at her phone. He grabs her hand, the same one bearing the new ring. The thought makes her smile.

"I know, right now, I'm just at a loss for words."

The two drive in silence back into the city. Sometimes, along the way, her hand finds his thigh and she traces figures on his leg. He squirms a bit, controlling his emotions so can tell her to stop, saying that distracting the driver isn't going to help. But she knows that he's telling her to stop because of other reasons.

She realizes that she'll be Mrs. Tobias Eaton. It does have a nice ring to it. Mrs. Tobias Jonathon Eaton. Beatrice Grace Eaton. Tris Eaton. Bea Eaton. Any name that she puts in front of 'Eaton' just seems to fit. But her favorite is Mrs. Eaton. Plain and simple, just like them. It's perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, he must be tired of the silence between them. The city lights are just starting to glow brightly in front of them.

"That one day people will be calling me, 'Mrs. Eaton'."

"So you are going to take my last name?" He sounds hopeful.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

His thumb starts tracing circles on her hand. "Well, your strong and independent, and you do seem to enjoy the last name you have now."

"That is true, but, I like Eaton just a little bit better. That means I'm yours, and I'd rather not be anyone else's."

"Well, I do like the sound of that."

"Me too."

They arrive at the hospital shortly after. Tobias barely has time to park the truck before Tris breaks out. She is so excited to meet the new baby.

They pass by the nursery, and Tris can't help to feel a bit queasy. All of those babies, all at once. It seems like a lot, but she passes by, trying not to think of anything else. She recognizes the nurse at the desk 10 feet away. Her pace quickens a bit. "Do you know anything on Christina Campbell? If she had the baby yet or anything?"

"Are you Tris Prior?" She nurse asks in a bored tone. She probably hates working the late shift. Nobody in their right mind likes working at Midnight.

"Yes."

"She's been asking for you all night, she's had the baby. Both of you can go visit her if you want. Room 514. Maybe she'll quiet down now." She turns back to the computer and starts acting like she's busy.

"Thank you."

Tobias takes her hand, leading her away from the desk, and down the hall where Christina will be. Hopefully with her new baby. Tris can't seem to push away those butterflies that floating around in her stomach. "That nurse reminds me of that one monster chick from Monsters Inc. You know the one that sounds like she smokes 4 packs a day?" Tobias whispers in her ear, turning back to make sure the nurse isn't listening. Tris laughs loudly, them quickly quiets down a second later, realizing she needs to be quiet.

They come across the room, the door is open and Christina and Will are cuddled around each other, fawning over the bundle in her arms. "Knock, knock." She says quietly, not to disturb the sleeping baby.

"About time you showed up. Where have you been?" Christina says mocking some sort of anger.

"Out with Tobias, Mom, don't worry he brought me back before curfew." She says with teasing in her voice. She's is literary beaming with excitement.

"Just because I'm happy, and this baby is just so darn cute, I'll let it slide. Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course I would. What's her name?" She holds her arms out and Chris sets the little pink baby bundle in them.

"Tiffany Jane Campbell, she's 7 lbs. 5 oz. and 19 inches long." Will states proudly.

"She's beautiful." Tris sways back and forth a bit, holding the baby out so Tobias can see her too.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Tris is that an engagement ring that I see on your finger?" Christina squeaks excitedly, stealing her friends hand to take a good look at it.

Tris blushes. "Yes it is, he proposed tonight. I think I had just said yes, when we got interrupted by our phones." She says it like she is just stating a fact. There's no emotion, she's too busy holding the baby.

Christina smiles at Tobias. "Nice job with the ring, I'm almost jealous. How did you do it?"

"Wrote, 'Will you marry me?' On some mason jars, and we caught some fireflies, to help show the message cause it was dark. Long story short, she said 'yes'."

"Ah, I like that, it's cute. When do you two think that you'll get married?"

"Well, I don't think we really know. He only asked me about three hours ago."

"True, true, true. Tobias do you want to hold Tiffany? I promise that she's not old enough to bite you _yet_. The worst that she can do is cry in your face." Christina says teasingly. Before he had time to decline, Tris gently places the baby in his arms. Helping him position himself, so that he can support the baby properly. It's a rather beautiful thing to see.

"Chris do you mind if I take a picture? I would love to capture this sight for a while."

"Go ahead, I don't blame you. We already have plenty of pictures of her ourselves. My mom and Rose were here about an hour ago, ready to see her." Tris gets out her phone and gets a few, the best one is Tobias's looking down at the small baby.

She takes a chair and sits next to her friend, putting her phone in her back pocket. "Did it hurt?"

"Yep, I'll be on a bunch of lovely drugs for a while, but you know me, I'll push through the pain."

They watch the small baby seen to cuddle into Tobias's strong arms. Out really is a precious sight to see. She makes sure that she has plenty of pictures of it herself. Because she needs a new screen saver.

They stay for about an hour before the nurse chases them out of the room. Tobias takes them back to her place, where she finally has a chance to look at her ring. It's a sliver band with small diamonds that seem to like up to form a small knot around a bit bigger diamond. It's beautiful.

"Tris, I have a question for you." Tobias leans across the counter, looking at his fiancee who is starting at her ring.

"Hmm...what's that?" She looks up.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes Tobias," she laughs again. "I would love to marry you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry that it had been so long, but I've been working on this chapter for a long time! I hope that you enjoy this chapter ahs it makes up for the wait! Please review, it gives me more motivation to write!**

 **Chapter 35**

398-455-5555, that's the number Tobias stares at, debating whether he should hit the call button or not. Though, he hits it, knowing that it is the best thing to do. He'll be in trouble if he doesn't. The phone rings four times before it is answered. A gruff, 'hello' comes out of the voice that owns the number.

"Marcus."

"Tobias?" His father sounds confused. Of course he'll be confused. Tobias never calls him. He clears his throat, his next words come out accusing. "What do you want?"

"Well, glad my well being is important to you. But I'm busy, so I am going to get to the point. I proposed to Tris. We're getting married." His fingers start doing even taps on the steering wheel.

A long pause stands between the two of them, the taps get louder. "Good for you. Is this you trying to tell me that she's pregnant or something too?"

"No, she's not pregnant. I proposed to her because I love her. I'm not like you, anyone can see that." He sighs defensively. His father drives him so insane.

"Then why are you telling me this? Is this your way of inviting me to the wedding?"

"No, I don't know if you are invited yet. I just thought you would like to know from me before Evelyn said anything to you."

"Oh, well thank you, I guess. Look, I have to get going. I have a meeting to get to." Marcus hangs up. Tobias angrily shuts his flip phone. His forehead is now resting on the steering wheel of his truck.

* * *

Tris opens the door of her mother's house, grinning slightly. Grace sits in the living room, in her purple dress, coloring in a Disney princess coloring book. Grace lights up when she sees her aunt, and she runs to her. Tris picks her up, and kisses her cheek. "Hello baby girl. Where is your daddy?"

"With grandma in the kitchen."

She carries the young girl with her towards the kitchen. Caleb and her mother are talking quietly. "Mom, I don't know, is it a good thing that-"

"Caleb hush. I believe the decision is a good one. Just don't tell your sister yet. I don't know if she wanted-"

"Wanted what?" Tris asks walking into the kitchen. Caleb leans against the counter, weighted heavily on his hands like he's stressed. Her mother sits on the chair in front of him. She has a paper in front of her, with a black pen. The papers look like some sort of legal documents.

"Your birthday present. Your birthday is in a few days, you don't get to know what your present is." Caleb blurts out. He stands up straight. His book bag is at his feet. Night school is going to start soon.

She raises an eyebrow. "Okay, well I just came to pick up Grace. Plus, I have some news for you." She moves her hand out in front of her. "Tobias and I are engaged." Natalie takes her daughter's hand, looking at the ring.

"What?" Caleb blurts out again.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but it is just a surprise. When did he propose?"

"On Monday. I would've told both of you sooner, but it just started to sink in, and I sort've just off of cloud nine. Tobias would've came with me to deliver the news, but he had work. He just started at a new place, fixing computers and installing them."

Natalie fawns over the ring. Caleb looks at it and rolls his eyes, being the average guy. "Oh really? Did he just start their today?" Natalie asks, putting her daughter's news first.

"Yeah, he was pretty excited. He loves working with computers."

Natalie stands up, and hugs her daughter. "Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Both of you lives just seem to be coming together nicely. Do you have a date planned out yet?"

"No, not yet. I think we are just both letting it sink in, and taking this time to tell our families."

"Well, enjoy the time while you have it. Soon you two well be married, and one day you'll have kids, and soon you'll be finding time to spend together, working it around your children's schedules."

"Mom-"

"But I wouldn't trade it for the world. Honey, thank you so much for watching Grace tonight. I have to go to the airport to pick up your aunt and get her settled in. I really need to get going, but congrats to you and Tobias. I am so happy for you two." She kisses her daughter's cheek, then excuses herself.

Tris and Caleb watch their mother leave, both in confusion. "She had to have known that Tobias was going to propose." Tris states.

"She always knows everything. She's, Mom."

* * *

Tobias walks into the apartment, Grace and Tris are sitting on the couch together reading. "Hey babe, hey Gracie. What's going on?" He shuts the door and Rex comes sprinting towards him.

"Nothing much. Grace is spending the night because Caleb is at school and my mom went to go pick up my aunt from the airport. So, Grace is going to be chilling with us for a while."

"Your Aunt Roxy?"

"The one and only."

"What's she doing in town?"

"Business, plus she always visits my mom sometime throughout the year."

"Gotcha." He starts looking through the mail. Nothing but bills, ads, and a letter from the Marines.

"Tobias, do you think that you can take Rex out? I'm going to start on supper."

"Yeah." He says in a daze. The letter is what he's too busy focusing on. He's wondering what it could be about. "I'll be back in a minute, come on Rex."

The two quickly zip through the building to the small park that's behind all of the buildings. It's a place where families can be, dogs can run around, and children can play safely here. Tobias stops by the fountain, it's a great place to be by on a hot day, and Rex can usually see his German Shepherd that he's been eyeing lately.

Tobias takes the letter out of the envelope, idling keeping on hand on the leash.

 _Staff Sergeant Tobias J. Eaton,_

 _Under the consideration of Colonel Maximums G. Harper, you have been here by invited to Camp Pendleton Marine Corps Base in San Diego, California. There you will aid in training programs from June 17- August 24. If interested, please contact Colonel Harper at 879-456-0000._

 _-Max Harper_

Tobias stares at the letter. He's been asked to help with training at Pendleton? That's huge in his military career. Especially if Max is offering him the job. Max is widely known in all branches of the military. The guy is a legend, who personally trained Tobias, Zeke, and Caleb. He hated Tobias the most. But he taught him how to shoot the way he does.

He quickly cleans everything up, shoving the letter in his back pocket, and making his way back up to the apartment. He's been gone too long. There will be questions.

"Tobias, supper is ready if you just want to wash up." Tris says to him as soon as he shuts the door, and unleashes the Great Dane.

"Yeah, just a second. Remind me later tonight that I have something to talk to you about. It's important."

She watches him, he can feel her eyes on him. He makes most of his movements slow and deliberate. When he looks up she's leaning over Grace whispering in her little ear, making the little girl laugh. "Mmm, what's for supper?" He walks over to them, trying to seem like everything is normal as possible.

"Hot dogs and Mac 'n' cheese, Gracie's favorite."

"Mine too." He grabs a plate and sits down next to Grace. Tris joins them quickly, grabbing her own plate.

Grace starts babbling on about what's going on at pre-school. She's excited about life, as excited about life as most four year olds are. Tobias sits in silence acting like he is listening, but he really isn't. He's to busy thinking about Camp Pendleton . It's where he started out. The place gives him nightmares, but it's amazing. It's the place that taught him how to be a man. It showed him a new out look on life. He learned how to shoot a gun there. He met all of his friends there.

They are soon finished eating. Tris tells him to go get Grace ready for her bath, and to get her pajamas and bed ready. The bath water takes a while to warm and there is a mountain of lavender scented bubbles. Grace's pink pajamas lay on the sink, and the little girl squeals when she sees the pile of bubbles. It's amazing to see how little it takes to amuse her. It makes Tobias wish he was at that age again.

It's the age where everything seems right in the world, and there are no bad people. Imaginations are aloud to run wild, and no one can judge them. Monsters are found under the bed, and not in the real world.

Grace splashes around, getting water all over the floor and Tobias. His shirt is soaked. "Oops sorry." She apologizes hiding behind a small pile of bubbles.

"It's fine, just keep the water in the tub. Let's just get another towel, and clean up a bit." He goes into the closet and grabs a few towels, one for him, one for the floor, the others for Grace.

"Aunty Tris says that you're getting married?" She asks singing hopeful and confused.

"Yes we are, do you know what that means?"

"No, wait, kinda. Grandma says it's like my wedding Barbie's."

 _Hmm, yeah exactly like that. Thanks for the great description Natalie. Tris will maybe have to talk to her about it._ "Yeah, sure, kinda like that."

"Do I get to go to your wedding? Sometimes I'm not aloud to go with Daddy because he needs to go to adult things."

"Well, I hope you go, it wouldn't be as fun without you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, someone needs to show me how to dance. I know you have those killer dance moves."

She laughs, hiding behind the bubbles again. Her face turns cherry red, causing Tobias to laugh. "What's so funny you two?" Tris appears in the doorway, smiling down at them. Her short blonde hair sticks up in one direction.

"Nothing." They say at the same time, like they are hiding a secret. Tobias looks up at her, trying to figure out what's going on in that he's off hers. "What's up Tris?"

"Nothing."

He doesn't believe that for on second, but he turns away, telling Grace that bath time is over. Tris quickly grabs the towel and picks Grace out of the tub. When Tobias passes by her, he feels the ice that is spreading around the room. They're one passive aggressive comment away from a fight again. With how on edge the two have been towards each other today, that passive aggressive comment won't be hard to come around.

* * *

Tris crosses her arms starring straight in front of her. The stupid letter that fell out of his pocket. He was hiding it from her. How long have has he known about it? How long has he been hiding this from her? Her scowl gets deeper, and the cross of her arms gets tighter. This is not going to be fun, but they need to talk about it, or else they'll never talk about it. If there is one thing that the two of them are good at, it's hiding things from each other.

The apartment buzzes, someone wants to be let in. She gets up and hits the button. "Yeah?"

"Hey Tris it's Turner. I still have some of your stuff that you left at my apartment. I just needed to bring it by."

The anger disappears for a moment, confusion quickly replaces it. "Um...okay, come right up." She hits the white button that will buzz him into the building and throws on a baggy sweatshirt. She doesn't remember leaving anything at his apartment, and it's been almost a year, why didn't he bring it earlier? Why didn't she notice that anything was missing?

He knocks on the door, and she opens it, only to act like an iron barrier so he can't get in. "Hey Tris, woah, you look different. Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yes I did, you look different too. Did you pack on a few pounds or something?"

He rolls his eyes. "It's nice to see you too. Here, some of it's yours, but most of it belongs to Grace." He hands her the box, it's heavier that she thought it would be.

"Where did you find this? Why didn't you bring it over a lot earlier. It's been almost a year." She shakes the box around, trying to get a good look at all the contents.

His hands find his dress pants pockets, and he looks at the ground. "Um, well, I'm getting married to Vanessa in August, and we are going to have a son in July. I was just cleaning out Grace's old room, she hid a lot of her toys in her bed. Literally inside of her bed. I thought that she might want them back."

"Oh-Ooohhh. Well, good for you. I bet that both of you are going to very happy with each other." Her confusion dissipates, fake happiness appears.

"Yeah, I think so too. How about you? Anything big going on in your life?"

She sets the box down on the ground besides her. "Um, well nothing too much. Tobias and I just got engaged earlier this week. That's the biggest news I have, that is pretty exciting."

"Holy cow, that's awesome, look at that. Wow-" his head snaps to the ring laying on her fingers.

"Turner? What are you doing here?" Tris doesn't have to turn to look, she knows that Tobias has been listening in on them. He's been listening on them for a while.

Turner's face shows a bit of shock, and something like fear. He's not hard to read. "Hey man, I haven't seen you in forever, your looking good. Listen, I was just here to drop off some of Tris's and Grace's things. What have you been up to?" He's stumbling, Tobias makes him nervous now.

"Work, school, nothing much. I haven't been busy, but I take it that you have." He sounds casual, nothing about his stance is casual.

His composure is slowly being maintained. "Haha, yeah I guess I have. But you've been kinda busy yourself haven't you? I heard about your engagement. Nice job, I didn't think that you were much for settling down. But congrats, I am truly happy for the two of you."

"Thanks." He says curtly, he's taking that stance again, the one where you can tell he's jealous and bring overprotective.

"Listen, you and I need to get together again. You know what I'm taking about, hit up the town, seeing the sights. We can talk about that sometime later," he looks at his watch nervously, "because I have to get going, but it's been nice talking to the both of you."

"Bye Turner." Turner turns away and Tobias sits the door. "What did he want?"

"He had some of mine and Grace's stuff." She picks up the heavy box again and sets it on the counter, filing through the contents. Grace's pajamas, a few small dolls, a coloring book, a few coffee mugs, and a pottery bowl that she made four years ago. Right before her dad died.

Tobias huffs beside her. "I hate that guy." He mumbles, probably hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

"Then why are you two still friends?"

"We are not friends, but you two apparently are." It sounds like he's accusing her.

"We are not." She takes a few things out and sets them on the counter. Her defiant gaze meets his. "We've talked like three times after we broke it off. That's. All."

"That's all? That's a lot. Ex's shouldn't talk to each other."

She can feel the heat crawling into her face. Her voice is slowly getting louder and raising an octave. "Well look at pot calling the kettle black. I know that you've talked to Vanessa, I've never let that bother me. But hey, it just might now, since you say that the three times I have talked to Turner bother you. I thought that our relationship was built on more trust than that, _Four._ "

She moves to go walk away to her bedroom, knowing that she does not need anymore of this. Tobias doesn't let her go though. He grabs her wrist, telling her that they are not done talking. "Fine, fine, fine, you win. _Our relationship_ is built on trust, right now, I'm just pissed off and jealous. I took it out on you and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that. But your mad about something, other than what we were just arguing about earlier."

Tobias runs a hand through his hair, preparing for anything that could come. Tris bites her bottom lip, thinking of how to say it. For a second she totally forgot about what she was mad about earlier. "I feel like you are hiding something from me."

"Like what?"

She pulls out the letter he dropped on the ground earlier. "Camp Pendleton? How long have you known about this? What are you planning to do? Why haven't you told me?"

He quickly checks his pockets and sighs deeply. "That, I just got that today. I was just going to tell you about it, but we keep getting interrupted-"

"Oh really? Then why did I get two calls from this Max begging you to take the offer." She tosses the phone at him, showing the call history. Max's number appears with the voice mails that he left.

He listens to them. and Tris stands besides him, waiting patiently. He hands the phone back at shrugs. "I don't know why he called you, he has my number. I don't know how he got yours."

"Maybe it's because I'm on your contact for medical emergencies. But seriously, what are you going to do about this? Are you going to go? Are you going to stay?"

"I don't know, I just got the letter. I was going to talk to you about it. What do you want me to do?"

"What do you want to do? And don't say whatever you want me to do, that's not how this is going to work."

He sighs and looks at the ground fit a little bit, just like he did when he's debating. "I loved being out there, for the first time, it was like I felt like I was living. Of course I went through months of hell, sweat, and blood, but I don't know. It was home for a while. For a while, I thought that's what I'll be doing. Moving up in the ranks, training the be recruits, getting out of the desert, that's what I wanted to do in life. This is an offer that I never thought I would get after the accident." He leans against the counter, his muscles are flexed tight under his dark t-shirt.

She bites her lip, knowing this was the answer that she was going to get. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, for the most part."

"And you will be gone for June and July?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Grilling him is the only way that she'll get the answers that she wants.

He rocks back and forth on his heels. Good hands find his pockets and his eyes find the floor. "Yes."

She nods, "I'm not going to stop you from doing what you love. But, if you are going to do this, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you will come home in one piece and that you well help me with planning our wedding as much as possible."

He smiles at her, feeling at ease again. "Of course, you know I was actually thinking about the date for the wedding when I was talking about our engagement with Evelyn and Paige. You see they gave me the idea of a summer wedding. Then when I told Marcus, I got the idea of combining our lucky numbers together. Your lucky number 6, and my lucky number 4. June 4, is on a Saturday next year. How does June 4, 2017, sound to you?"

She shrugs, a small smile creeping up on her face too. "Let me check my calendar, but I'm pretty sure I'm not busy that day." A full out teasing grin appears.

Tobias catches on, he knows well enough to know when she is teasing. "Well, cancel them. I'm sure they are not as important as me."

"Really? A day at the dog park isn't as important as you?"

Tobias grabs Tris bringing her close to him. "As important as that is, I think that our marriage trumps it all." Both of them laugh. "But seriously, I want your honest opinion."

"I think that June 4, is an amazing day."

"Good, it gives you plenty of time to get ready, _Mrs. Eaton."_

 _"_ I've always been ready for you _Mr. Eaton._ "


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh look, it's a new chapter. Thanks. Lol. Y'all should know, I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter. Everyone who wrote them did. You'll see when you get to it. Also, to the reader why basically called what was going to happen in this chapter, well done. I dint know how you did it, but well done.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and review because reviewing is fun. All the cool kids are doing it. :) ;) :)**

 **Chapter 36**

Tris Prior begins her journey across the campus of the hospital, first her spot was moved, then she found a huge scratch in her door, and then, there was the wind. To top that all off, she doesn't have Danny and Christina around anymore. Danny went back to Yale, Christina is still on leave. What a great day for her birthday.

She wishes that Tobias was with her. He'd find a way to put a smile on her face. Though, today he had to get a new phone. Work required that he had a smart phone. He was having a tough time departing with his old one. Though, he promised that she would be his first text. Hopefully that will brighten her day a bit.

On her desk is a stack of files, full of paperwork. Immediately, she starts kicking herself for not doing it yesterday. Paperwork is the most boring thing in the world. Right now she would rather be running a few miles with the person she hated the most. The top file on her desk belongs to Marcus Eaton. Oh the joy.

"Prior, your late." Ryan says harshly to her, storming his way across the room. "So I had to get Stienbach in the pool by myself. Do you realize how hard that it's to do?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry I'm late. They moved my parking spot all the way across campus. Traffic sucked. My car has a new dent in it." A realization pops in her mind. "Wait, you left a mentally unstable patient some in the pool room alone? Ryan he tried committing-"

"Relax, two nurses and Johanna's henchman are with him." He shakes his head. "Sorry I yelled at you, I'm just stressed. We have a giant list of people to get through today, Storm has yet to show up to work, and to top it all off, we have students watching us again today."

Tris curses to herself, sighing as she sits down to start the files. This needs to get done. "How many?"

"Six, they were supposed to be split up evenly between the three of us. Now, were are going to have a whole flock of people following us." He sets down the schedule on her desk. "When you get done with that tell me, and then get started on this. I'll tell Kang that Storm is fired. Happy Birthday by the way." Scratching his head, Ryan turns and walks away.

Tris growls a bit and runs her hands through her hair, getting it stick up everywhere. At this point, she didn't even care what it looks like, the fact that they've gone through five physical therapists in the past six months is insane. Jack Kang isn't going to be happy, and when Jack isn't happy, no one is happy.

When she gets halfway through her third file, Tris gets interrupted by a nurse, apparently she's having trouble certifying some of Marcus's information. A woman in a business suit stands in front of the nurse, she's not happy with the service apparently.

"My boss isn't going to be happy if I'm late. He's got a strict schedule, and he needs this information ASAP." That high pitched voice. It can only be one person, Nita. "So would you hurry up?"

Tris sighs and walks up to the desk, moving the nurse aside. The nurse is new, and she's replacing Christina. Unfortunately Christina was the one who was really good with this system, she's the only one who really understands all of it.

Nita stands in front, clicking her tongue impatiently, starring at Tris. She's has that expression like she trying to figure her out. Tris prays that she doesn't, or else it's going to be a very uncomfortable conversation.

"Marcus says that you and Tobias are engaged. Oh my gosh, he didn't knock you up did he?" Her eyes are so wide, you can see every eyelash, which are plump with mascara. "Wait you are Tris Prior right?"

"Yes, I am, and no, I'm not pregnant. Yes, we are engaged, is something so wrong with that?" She begins typing feverishly, hoping to get this done faster.

"Well, you two weren't dating that long. Don't you think that you are running into this kind of fast?"

That makes Tris break her stare from the computer. "No."

"Just saying, I refuse to marry Albert until I know that he's ready, and I'm ready. And we've been dating for two years." She looks at her nails.

"Maybe some people are just ready before others."

"Maybe, but I don't want to be the person who wakes up one day and starts wondering what they got themselves into." She looks up from her nails. "Are the papers ready?"

Tris hands her the papers, some what aggressively, and Nita walks away without another word. It takes everything Tris has to not mumble 'bitch' after her. But that would be impolite, and she could lose her job for doing something stupid like that. So instead, she'll just keep her thoughts to herself. _Nita is a bitch, who's jealous of what you have. You saw her outfit. Half of her breasts were hanging out of her shirt. Tobias isn't into that, he loves you, so stop thinking bad thoughts and get back to work._

She pushes herself onward, trying to get that nagging thought out of the back of her mind. _What if we are rushing into this? No. You're ready. You love Tobias, you two were barely dating and you knew that he would be the man that your going to marry. Well, what if Tobias isn't ready? No, he is. He has to be. Tobias isn't the type of guy to rush into things to early without a game plan. If he wasn't ready to get married, he wouldn't have proposed. Now, that you have that all cleared up, get back to work._

The day marches onward, slowly. To slow for anyone's taste. When she got started on the schedule, Ryan looked like he was going to rip something apart. He's never like this, something has to be going on at home.

The last patient that she has to look into is a man by the name of Greg Whiten. He's in his late 40s. and when it comes to doing his exercises, well he made Tobias look like an Olympian. She never thought she would even have that comparison. His exercise for today, running two miles.

She walks towards his room, her running shoes already on and laced. He, on the other hand, is still in bed sleeping. A foul stench crawls up her nose making her body shiver and her eyes water. It takes everything she has not to gag. Tris note realizes why the nurses hate coming to this room. "Get up."

Greg slowly wakes up, giving Tris a lazy stare. He scratches his chest, licks his lips, and takes his time tying his shoes. It's almost 5:30, it's going to be another day when she's working over time. He stands up, and flashes her a lazy smile. "You ready?"

"Have been for a while."

"Taking my time sweet cakes. Why do you have a hot date tonight?"

"No, but I do not tolerate being late to sessions. I know Ryan doesn't tolerate it either."

"How do you know what he tolerates?" The two of them are soon outside. The track is about 50 feet away.

"Because the two of us run a tight ship."

"If it's so tight, then where is Ryan?"

"With another patient. He has other patients you know." She aggressively opens the gate and walks out to the center of the track. The two begin their run. Tris stays about five steps ahead, cursing the running. This is a really brisk mile pace.

She turns around and starts to run backwards when they are 300 meters into it. She gives him some tips on how he should be running, then turns back around quickly. She does this about the same time on each lap.

On their last lap Tris turns around to give him some words of encouragement. He's been lagging behind, so their mile pace has slowed down by a minute. Something happens though, the only way it can be described as, is her leg giving out. The next thing she knows there is a blinding pain, and get face is on the ground. Greg stops just in time so he doesn't trip over her.

"Shit." She mumbles sitting up. She tries to stand, but she can't. It's like she can't move her knee.

"Are you okay-"

"Just stay here, I think I tore something. Can you call Ryan for me?" She hands him her phone, and starts checking the back of her knee, wincing at the pain.

"Ryan, listen it Greg. I'm down at the track here with Tris she clasped-"

"Tell him it might be my ACL."

"She thinks it's her ACL. She just needs your help. I don't know what to do, but she needs your help." He pauses and nods. "Okay will do." Tris takes her phone back and sighs, cursing at the wind. This is a great birthday. "Ryan is bringing stuff out, he'll be here in less than a minute. I'd there anything I can do because I am freaking out."

She looks around, then hands him the phone back. "I need to hang on to this, see if I can figure anything out. I need you to text my fiancee and tell him to meet me here. His name is Tobias and he should be at the top of my list for texting."

Ryan comes out, followed out by a doctor, and then a nurse. Tris is loaded onto a stretcher and taken into the hospital, even though her attempts to say she doesn't need it. Greg is dismissed, and he gives Tris her phone back. She's taken up to the second floor where she'll get an x-Ray and she'll get wrapped up. Tobias is going to definitely need to be here to take her home. They aren't going to let her drive.

Unfortunately, Tris isn't going to be able get that x-Ray in right away. She's at the very bottom of the list. Luckily, Tobias said that he'll be here in a bit. Hopefully, he will brighten her day a bit.

Christina texts her a Happy Birthday text. It's a picture of little Tiffany, in the pink onesie with the pink elephants that she picked out for her. Tiffany has the brightest green eyes that she's ever seen. The little girl gets that from her father.

It makes her want learn what a baby would look like between Tobias asks her. What color of eyes out would have. Brown wavy hair or straight blonde hair? Or a mix of either one? Dark blue eyes or light blue ones? Tall our short? Boy or girl? Whatever it is, she knows that she'll love it.

"Hey babe, look at you." Tobias walks towards her with a small smirk on his face. He walks around her leg which is stuck it and wrapped. Ryan said that he was going to come back with crutches soon. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

He shrugs and wetsuits an arm around her. "Nothing much I can do about that. How did this even happen?"

"I don't know, I was just running."

"Another reason why I can say I hate running." He starts to dig down in his pocket. "Got my new phone, a Samsung 6s. Now, I just need to show it to Caleb, then we get to sign him up for a dating website."

Tris laughs a little bit, fully knowing about their little game. It's ridiculous really, but entertaining to the fullest. "Here, let's send a picture to Caleb, and ask him which website he prefers." She snaps a picture of his new phone.

"Ask him if he prefers Farmer's Only or Christian Mingle."

"Fine." She sends of the text.

 _Neither._ He texts back as fast as he can.

"Tell him a deal's a deal."

"Here, you text him." She hands him her phone. He hands her his.

Confused Tris holds it. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Mess around with it, entertain yourself. Do what you want. Watch a cat video."

This gets her to smile. Something as simple as a cat video. He knows her too well. She types in his passcode, 6417. It's cheesy, but at least he'll remember the date. Though, it's better than her passcode, 0009. That had no importance to her at all, other than the fact it confuses Grace, so she won't be on her phone too much.

She goes through his phone, adding a few apps, adding a contact picture for herself. It's a fun process, the best part is, it gets her mind off the pain. She's playing one of his games when she notices an ad pop up. _How well do you and your partner know each other? Click here to find out._ She looks up, there's still plenty of people around in the waiting room. This could be fun.

Tobias must've been looking over her shoulder, he stopped texting Caleb a while ago, because he instantly says no.

"Oh, come on, this could be fun."

"No, this is going to end up in a fight and it won't be good for me."

She looks up at him, it's kind of difficult because she's been slouching on him for too long. Her puppy dog eyes come out. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

The puppy dog eyes don't work on him, because he returns with his own puppy dog eyes making the couple look ridiculous, forcing her to stop. But he concedes and test pops up, making her giddy. "Okay, without looking what color are my eyes?" She covers them up so he can't peek at them.

"They change color on your attitude, I think that they're usually blue-gray, but today they're really gray."

"Correct."

He takes the phone back and reads the next question. "Oh, this is a good one. What is my go to party song?"

Tris starts to rack her brain for any possible answer. "You really like Pitbull, but you also will listen to My Chemical Romance and LMFAO. But I want to say, _Sexy and I Know It."_

Tobias raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. "Nice try kid, but it's _Piano Man."_

She sits up fast, looking him dead in the eye. "What? I have never heard of you ever listening to that song."

He laughs at her reaction. "I'm serious, that is my go to party song. Zeke and I have parties down to a science. Start with a song everyone can sing to, get the emotions running high, everyone's out on the dance floor. Have _Don't Stop Believing,_ halfway through, end with _Closing Time,_ and you have yourself a party."

"Or you have yourself a lame party that everyone went to in high school."

"Salty."

"Now you sound like a lame high school girl."

"Total salt block."

She glares at him. "I'm sorry, I'll try to act a little bit sweeter. My leg isn't bothering the shit out of me." She states sarcastically and snatches the phone from him. Tobias just sighs and grabs her hand. "What's my biggest pet peeve?"

"Other than me apparently? Chewed straws, you hate those."

He takes the phone, "does your significant other have tattoos? If so, where and what are they?"

"Yes, on your back and on your chest. Flames, an eye, tree, hands, a scale, and an open circle that looks like a roaring wave."

Tobias nods and hands the phone back. She's about to say the next question when she finally gets called in. Hopefully they'll find out what's wrong.

* * *

Tears stream down Tris's face, the weight of everything finally hit her when she got out of the hospital. Tobias sighs as he holds her. They've been through quite a lot together, apparently the world just wants them to practice the 'in sickness' part, before the wedding.

She needs surgery, she tore her ACL and MCL, which is insane, because all she was doing is running. They've scheduled the surgery for next week. Luckily, he'll be able to help her after the recovery. After a while, if she needs it, Christina will take over. Right now, he is still leaving in late May. His contract is in, and there is no way to get out of it.

He picks her up, gently placing her in the car, and then walks around quickly getting them out of the parking lot. Small rain drops fall on the windshield, making Tobias sigh. This is the perfect thing for Tris's birthday.

The ride home consists of the two being quiet, and Tris crying into his shoulder, going his hand like a vice grip. She's never letting go.

Everything started out well. The nurse was nice and had clean nails and white teeth. She called them, 'cute', when Tobias helped her on the machine. When he got behind the screen, he new it was going to be bad. The way her leg sat on the table, it wasn't natural. The x-ray confirmed it all. After that, the nurse just pursed her lips, smiled at Tris, and said that everything will be fine.

 _Yeah, fine, that's easy to say when your loved one isn't in pain. And there is nothing you can do to help them. It's painful._

Tobias gets Tris back to the apartment, and settled in on the couch. She stopped crying when they pulled up to the building, but the remainder of the tears still rest on her cheeks. "Hey babe, what are you feeling for supper?" He walks out to the kitchen, searching through the cabinets.

"I'm not hungry."

That catches his attention. Tris is always hungry. He raises his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry right now. But can you please get me some water."

"I would, but you can drink anything until 30 minutes after you take it. You only have a little while left to go."

She sighs, "I already hate this."

Tobias looks at her and sighs. "Honey-"

"Don't you _honey_ me. I'm in pain, and I'm just so mad-"

"I realize that, I had to wear that annoying cast for two months. I'm going to have to test you the sake way you treated me. Tough love. I love you and I'm not going to let you turn bitter just like I did, so come on relax. We'll get through this."

"I've never regretted anything I've said until now."

"Come on, let's just go and relax for a while. I got you this." He holds out a small box, a little cupcake is inside.

She looks at him, trying to hide her smile. It's a difficult thing to do. That was just like him. "Why are you so hard to hate?"

"It's part of my charm."

Tris rolls her eyes, checks the clock, and then opens the box. Fifteen minutes are left, and she knows that it's going to be a long recovery time.


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, it's been a very _long_ time since I've updated. Sorry? Yeah, I know, your mad and excuses and apologies won't work. But double updates will! That's right, I have the chapter after this done already. (That's because I got really bad writers block during this one.) So review, review twice! Heading your opinions always helps me write. **

**Chapter 37**

"So when you said that a few guests were coming over, did you mean our whole friend group?" Tris hisses from the coach, trying to get past the pain. Tobias just delivered the news that Uriah was coming over with Marlene. Zeke called ten minutes earlier. Christina called ten minutes before that.

"Well, at first it was just going to be Zeke and Shauna, but then news must've got around. Now here I am, making pigs in a blanket." He rolls up a hotdog into a crescent roll, and places it on the cooking sheet, done some what aggressively.

"Here let me help you." She starts to get up, grabbing a crutch.

Tobias looks at her sternly, but motions with a hotdog for her to sit down. The combination is rather amusing. "No, no, no, I don't want you to stress your scar and rip it."

"Tobias, I have been sitting around all day. I want something to do. Now, let me help with this or else you won't get to help me with my shower later." She looks at him dead in the eye.

It's been two days since her surgery. A week since the accident. During that time, Tris has only bathed twice. The day of the accident, and the day off the surgery, or else it was too painful. Today she decided that she would try it again, because she needs to keep her scar clean. The idea excited him, mostly because he's a guy, and things have been only, luke-warm, around the two lately.

He stares at Tris, watching her make her way over to him. She struggles with the crutches. She's going to rip something, and that's going to be hell. "Fine. But if you rip one of your staples out. I told you so."

Tris sighs preparing to give him the speech that he heard about a thousand times now. "For the last time, this staples are fine. They work better than stitches. They allow for an easier recovery than stitches. They're stronger than stitches. I will be fine."

"But they don't stop you from looking like Frankenstein's monster," Tobias says, earning a glare. "What? They're sketchy A.F."

Tris raises and eyebrow and starts laughing at what he just said. "Sketchy A.F.? Okay, Paige, whatever you say."

Tobias raises an eyebrow, "Did I really say that?" Tris nods. "Wow, Privates aren't going to let me hear the end of that, if I start saying that around base. I need to stop hanging out with my sister and drop that."

"If you keep talking like that, everyone will be making fun of you." She states standing next to him, grabbing a crescent roll and wrapping it around a hotdog.

"How long do I put these in for?" He grabs the sheet and opens the oven.

"Like 10-15 minutes."

There is a buzz that sounds through the apartment. Zeke and Shauna are here. Tobias hits the button, letting the two into the building. Tobias then runs into the bedroom to change out of his work shirt and into something else. He did it so quickly, it almost makes Tris jealous of his speed. And he complains of how slow he is, still after his surgery. She's slow now. And she hates it.

Zeke barges into the apartment, balloons and a banner in hand. Shauna follows with a cake. "What's this?" Tris asks, clearly confused and a little frustrated.

"You go to your bedroom, don't come out until we tell you. Have Tobias do the same." He stops to think for a second. "Keep yourselves busy, but not _too busy,"_ Zeke commands.

"We'll call you guys out when it's time. Just trust us," Shauna gently pushes Tris towards the hallway, where Tobias stands confused.

Zeke and Tobias speak silently with each other, there are no words, but facial expressions, and gestures. Impolite gestures that they only will show each other. Though, when they are done, Tobias helps Tris into the bedroom, where they'll get to be confused together. "I swear, I don't know anything about this," he says during the door as Tris gets on the bed.

"I figured you didn't," she sighs and gets comfortable, "I'm taking a nap. Tell me when they're done." Her head his the pillow. And Tobias hops on the bed next to her, jostling her around. She glares at him, and he gives her a cheeky smile.

"Are you really that tired?"

"No, but knowing our friends. They'll be here forever, then I will be tired. So, I'm going to take a nap, so I won't be tired later."

"You know I can just kick them out."

"But then that would be rude."

"I'm always rude to Zeke, I'm surprised that he stayed my friend for so long."

Tris snorts at the truth of his statement. It's ridiculous but true. Both of the guys are rude to each other. Though for some reason they put up with each other because that's what they've always done. "I think that the two of you are Jack-asses to each other, and the fact that both of you can take it, and know that it doesn't mean anything, is why you two are friends. You two have also been through a lot of stuff together. You trust each other-"

"Are you analyzing my relationship with Zeke?"

"Yeah, mostly because it makes me think of something other then pain."

"Oh shit, you were supposed to take more meds. Do you want me to go get you some more?"

"No, well, yes, but I don't want to take any right now. I need to get past the pain-"

"Yeah, but I can't stand to see you in pain."

"Tobias-"

"What?" He runs his hands through his hair, that's getting thick and wavy again.

"Can you just hold me for a bit?"

He wraps his arms around her, not saying anything. Though nothing needs to be said. The two of them just lie there quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep later on.

* * *

"Zeke don't do that, they're sleeping." The sound of skin hitting skin wakes Tobias up. He doesn't open his eyes though, he wants to listen to it play out. It could be very interesting.

"Shauna, I'm only going to do that Four. We used to do shit like this to each other all the time. It will freak him out, but he'll laugh later on. At least I hope he laughs later on." Something hard, but soft lands behind Tobias. It's cold, very cold.

A scratching sound to his left, distracts him from Zeke. "Shit, Will, you were in charge of not letting the dog in here. Look what he did to the wall."

 _What did he do to the wall?_ That peaks Tobias's attention. For a second, he thinks that this is time to wake up. Do something about Rex before Tris finds out. Though the scratching sound stops and he hears no damage was done to the wall. So he shakes it off and slowly moves his hand toward the object behind him.

Pushing one eye open, he looks around, Zeke is looking out the door. Shauna is outside talking to Christina. Will isn't paying any attention, he's looking at the glass sculpture on the dresser. It's Tobias's, his mother gave it to him when he was young. They weren't allowed too many material possessions, his father moved all over the city, and too many possessions was to much of a hassle to bring around the city.

The object behind him was a water balloon. Tobias did that same trick to Zeke during training, more than once. Grabbing the water balloon, he takes it, and chucks it at Zeke. An explosion of water and green rubber explodes off of Zeke's back.

Zeke screams, and thrashed around. Will and Shauna jump three feet in the air at the sound. Zeke turns around and gives Tobias a look that could kill. "What? Try to get my by my own trick? You're smart enough to know that in a light sleeper," Tobias states with a shit eating grin crawling up his face.

"Then you know that I always bring reinforcement." Zeke chucks a pink water balloon at him. Tobias quickly grabs a pillow and deflects it. Though, it gets their bed all wet.

"You're going to die mother fuc-"

"What is going on?" Tris sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She looks at the wet spot in front of her and stops short. "Tobias why is the bed wet?"

"Ask Ezekiel."

"What?" She looks around the room, her eyes landing on Zeke. He's dripping wet. Water is getting all over the floor. "I'm not going to even ask. Just clean up the mess, and I'm going to act like everything is normal."

Zeke smiles, looking border line crazy. "That is exactly what I want to hear. Now, you two, get your asses ready, we've got a party to attend."

A towel is thrown at Zeke and he dries off the floor. Tobias shoos everyone out of the room, so they can quickly get ready for this so called 'party'.

Tobias and Tris walk spot of the room, and down the hall. They stop short, looking at the banner on the wall. It states: "Congrats on the Engagement, but Get Well Soon, 'Cause You're Going to Need Good Luck at California!'

"What the hell is this?" Tobias says gesturing to the piece of bedding hanging in front of them, it's red letters still slowly dropping down. It almost looks like they painted on it with blood. Tris's head snaps in Tobias's direction, and he raises his eyebrows at her.

Uriah and Zeke smack each other. Shauna, separates the two of them with her when chair, then supplies the answer. "This is a party for you two. It's meant to congratulate you two on your engagement, says get well soon to Tris, and say good luck to you in California."

"And you had to kill people to write it out instead of just telling us?" Tris asks, looking back up at the creepy banner.

"I told you not to use red paint, but do you listen to me? No." Uriah says to Zeke.

"It was the only paint we had around the house that wasn't being used."

"Okay, well, you two stop fighting. This is supposed to be a light-hearted get together where we have fun and talk. So, we are going to have fun." Christina says. She loses her patience at the end, so she sounds crazy. The baby must be taking a lot out of her.

"Oh, by the way, we ate all of the stuff that you had in your oven. But the guacamole that Shauna made is amazing." Marlene supplies, mixing up a batch of margaritas.

"Well, if this is party, then I'm going to party. On my couch, with my Netflix, while you guys socialize around me." Tris's says, moving over the couch and grabbing the remote. She's been like this lately, either into things out not. Right now, she's not into being around people, but she's going to have to anyway.

Christina glares at Tobias, and he shrugs because he's confused too. But Christina goes to sit in the chair, probably to talk to Tris, and get all of the crazy, work drama that she's missed so far. Marlene finishes mixing the drink and takes one to go sit down by the other two.

Will snorts besides Tobias. He's so quiet, that Tobias didn't hear him come up besides him. It scares him a bit. "Some party." Will says.

"No kidding."

"The majority of the people here can't be drinking, but drinks were made anyway." He gestures towards the living room. "They're watching Netflix," and he gestures towards the kitchen, "and these two are going to be arguing all night."

Tobias clasps Will on the shoulder. The guy looks exhausted. "Will, I don't know about you, but I could really use a beer. Do you need one?"

"Yeah, I really need one."

Tobias goes to the refrigerator, grabbing for beers out and passing them out to the guys. He looks in the refrigerator one more time and sighs. They'll need groceries soon. All they have is beer, leftover Chinese food, and some pickles that have been in here longer than they've been dating.

"So Four, when are you leaving?" Zeke asks, gladly taking a beer from him.

"I leave for Georgia on May 25. Then, I leave from there to California on May 31. Training starts on June 2."

Zeke nods, then takes a long sip. "Shouldn't you not be drinking? Won't you have a test out something next week?"

Tobias's eyes grow wide, he spits the remainder of the contents out of his mouth, and the rest of the bottle down the drain. "Fuck." He whisper yells and tosses the bottle away. All eyes turn towards him as he wipes his mouth.

"Ladies, go back to your Netflix. Four just got reminded about a drug test that he had next week, and he had a moment. Nothing is wrong. Everyone should live after tonight." Shauna rolls her eyes, and Marlene tosses back her drink. Christina shakes her head, and Tris just sighs. All of them go back to their movie, and their gossip like nothing happened.

"Thanks," Tobias says cleaning off the counter top, where he spit out his drink.

"Yeah, no problem man. I just want to be there when you actually tie the knot. Speaking of which, who is going to be your best man?" Zeke asks picking his cuticles.

Tobias deadpans. That's the last thing that he's thought about. "Shit, I haven't even thought about that. Do you think Danny well officiate- no her family is going to want a church wedding, complete with a priest and everything." He scratches the top of his head. "Well, I don't know. Give me some time to think about it. I'll let you know once I figure it out."

"Well, even if I'm not, do you think Danny will let me plan the bachelor party? I mean, he's underage, so how much fun can that be?"

Tobias shrugs. "Probably, but no strippers. I'm putting my foot down on that. Danny well be super uncomfortable, and he's still adjusting to what people think of him. And-"

"Listen I got it. No strippers, I know that you aren't into that anyway, so the the of us decided on something already. I mean, we were going to do this already, but your bachelor party have us a reason to do this." He smiles wickedly at Uriah.

"What?"

"One word." Zeke says his grin getting scarier.

"Inflatables." Uriah says, his grin matching his brothers. Tobias bites his lip and stares at Zeke. Hard. Will awkwardly sips his beer, probably wondering if anyone ever ready pays attention to him. Uriah laughs a bit and continues, "Zeke and I got a friend who owes us big time."

"Let's just say, when the Pedrad brothers do something to save your ass, and you owe us. We will expect pay up at the worst time." Zeke says looking at Will, his evil grin making him look psychotic.

"Ezekiel, I told you no," Shauna pipes up from the living room.

"Ah Shauna, I really want to do this! Do you know how much fun it will be?"

"What's this?" Tris asks sitting up a bit. She looks a lot better than before. A lot less tired.

"Uriah and Zeke want to take your fiance through an inflatable fun run at Grant Park. I think that they shouldn't do it, considering someone always gets hurt, and he didn't exactly have the best track record with the not getting hurt part of life."

Tobias looks at Shauna, a bit offended. Tris just shrugs. "I don't care, he did go paintballing before you're wedding. He's still alive."

That captures Tobias's attention. He stares at Tris, trying to figure out something. Something that she knows, but wasn't supposed to know. Zeke is saying something in the back ground, but Tobias doesn't care enough to listen. "How did you know about paintball? I never told you about that- unless you were there."

All of the girl's eyes get wide. Shauna mumbles profanity, and her head snaps towards Tris. Tris just shrugs again. "Someone had to beat you. Our team won because of my guts." She said it so smoothly. Like she want harboring a giant secret that he want supposed to know about.

Everyone around them is quiet, watching it play out. "Wow," Tobias says in disbelief, "you listened to me rant about this asshole who took me down in paintball, and it turned out that asshole was you. Wow," he pauses for a moment, "I ain't even mad."

"I am. We lost to that little ninja. No Gurkha. That's what we referred to her as." Uriah says, shaking his head at Tris.

"Yeah whatever, we know that you're a sore loser. But, we had a plan. Zeke we talked this out." Shauna says, her eyes getting wide at Zeke.

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, have a girly shit kind of party. Do wedding rituals from other countries. But come on, let's be Dauntless, get our adrenaline running. I think that's where it's at. How about we do the traditional route and have separate parties."

"We can't have separate parties. It's requires _both_ of them."

"Whatever. We'll just have to decide this later. I don't want to fight tonight. What are you guys watching?" Zeke moves to sit by his wife. He kisses the top of her head and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Will does the same thing, making Tobias and Uriah shrug and go join the rest. Tobias ends up sitting on the ground by Tris's feet. His head rests against the arm of the couch, his arm is wrapped around his knee. Tris would almost describe him as relaxed. He hasn't been that way for a while.

"So do you two have anything planned for your wedding?"

"Other than the date?" Tris asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, God no." Tobias finishes.

"Wait-" Christina says sitting up, her arms out looking like she's trying to clear something up. "-you two have a date and you didn't tell me?"

"Pretty sure I told you that June 4, was going to be the day."

"Yeah you did, but you told her when she was exhausted." Will pulls Christina back a bit.

Christina scratches her head and sighs. "All I have had was baby on the brain for the last 4 weeks. Being without her had been very difficult." Will rubs her back, "but tonight, is like a trial night for our babysitter. Hopefully everything goes well."

Tris nods, not looking at Christina. Instead, her focus goes to the little tuft of hair on the back of Tobias's head that sticks up. Everyone else in the room is talking about something with the bar. As grin creeps on her face as she moves her toes of her good leg towards the back of his head. She runs them through the back of his head, and he instantly freezes.

Zeke's eyes move over to Tobias, a giant smirk crawling on his face. Tobias smirks too, then says the biggest inside joke between the two of them: "Zeke we didn't learn about this in basic training." The two guys lose it.

"Just go with it, you ungrateful barrow," Zeke says barely getting it out, he's laughing so hard.

"Fine, yah smelly gilt," Tobias returns, both dying of laughter again.

Everyone looks around at them like they are insane. They just might be, though no one said anything. Whatever it is, it is something that's between the two of them. Something that goes back, way back before any of this was a thing.

Tris looks around, all of her friends are sitting around laughing and relaxing. She would've never met some of these people without Tobias. Christina and Shauna proudly wouldn't have become friends. Marlene and Uriah probably wouldn't be dating. Zeke and Shauna would proudly be married, but would have only Uriah to entertain them.

Christina walks out of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. Rex comes running out of the direction that she went. Tris's eyes snap out of her right and towards Shauna. She's the only one who really is paying attention. Shauna manages to sign out that Christina went to go pump, and Tris nods. Rex hops up on the couch besides Tris, and cuddles besides her.

"That dog is definitely Tris's." Zeke says smiling at Tobias. Tobias just shrugs, looking up at Tris and Rex.

"I think that he's just protective. I'm protective of Tris, so he's protective of her too."

Tris's rolls her eyes and Zeke throws out a big fat, 'ahhh ain't he so cute!' In an obnoxious white girl voice.

"Christina wants to get a dog, I really don't." Will says, Uriah turns and stars at him.

"Why not?" Uriah whines.

"Something at makes a big mess, pips, and eats all your food? Then in the end dies. No thank you. Plus, it's just illogical."

"Will, many people call what you just described, children." Tobias says, not even containing himself.

Everyone laughs and Will turns bright red, right after being shot down. Shauna raises her eyebrows though, not reacting like everyone else. "Will, were you raised in an Erudite household?" She uses the slang that they call a lot of the doctors and scientists around the city.

"My mom was a geologist, my father a paleontologist, and my sister is a geneticists. So you could say I was raised in an Erudite household."

"You could say? When he was little, his parents took him on a vacation to sound kind of fossil bed in Nebraska. They spent five days there. His mother bored me with the details for a week."

"Thank you for spilling to everyone, exactly how boring my childhood was when I was young." Will states sarcastically,

Tobias shakes his head, laughing. "Will, I think I have you beat there. I wasn't allowed to watch TV as a child, or play video games, or even touch a computer. My grandmother thought they were the 'devil's tools'. They were turning children into selfish brats one click at a time." He pauses for a second, clearly thinking. "But you know, she could have a point. Well, whatever, the point is, the only friend I had until Junior High, was this stupid orange football that some neighbor kid drew a face on. It's name was Wilson Jr."

"Ah, Four, what a touching story." Uriah leans in, placing his hand on top of Tobias's knee. "The truth is, you still don't have any friends. We're all being payed by the government to be here with you."

"And my girlfriend?" Tobias asks raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't getting paid enough." Uriah returns, his face now showing a soft smirk.

Tris starts laughing hysterically, asking with everyone else. Tobias joins in too, after a while. He admits that he had it coming, but it doesn't hide how bright red his face is. Christina starts off with another snarky comment, sending everyone reeling.

* * *

Tris cuddles up in her bed, and Tobias comes in, only in his boxers and a pair of socks. "I got everything put away. How are you feeling?" He says stopping in the doorway, prepared for action.

"Fine, just tired. You should get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow." Tris pats his side of the bed.

Moving out of the doorway, he walks over to the bed, face-planting. "I wouldn't call actually going to work for a half of a day, a big day, but you know, it's whatever." The words come out shambled.

"It's not whatever, you love that job. It's my fault that you're not doing it."

Tobias flips over, then lays on his side to face her. "It's not your fault. Stuff like torn ACL's happen all the time. So, Ms. Prior, stop fretting about this and get some sleep. You're going to need it, since you go back to work tomorrow."

"Fine. I love you Tobias." She yawns out, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I love me too, but I love you more."

Tris probably would've retorted back, but she was too far gone.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bam, another chapter down and gone. It's ready for your eyes. So enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 38**

For being her first day back at the hospital, it wasn't too bad. Things have slowed down a lot in rehabilitation, it almost bothers everyone. Apparently Jack Kang had also been thinking about firing some of the nurses, which has the whole entire nursing team under a lot of stress. Ryan has been doing a lot of talking with the other physical therapy station in the other hospital wing, and they have too many to handle themselves now, so they are seeing if some can transfer.

Tris really doesn't care what's going on though. She does a lot of paper work, since she can't do too much physical activity by herself. It keeps her busy though, and out of her lonely thoughts. Tobias left five days ago, and she never realized how lonely she was without him. He's been able to text her, just not frequently. When they do text though, it's not long because one of them will end up taking a sleep on the other halfway through the conversation. The different time zones doesn't help. He promised to video chat her tonight though, at 10:00, her time.

She gets up, shaking her head, trying to get all thoughts about Tobias out. She heads towards the parking lot, looking for a certain brunette. Paige was coming to the hospital today for a job shadowing, and Tris told her that they would go out to lunch together with Christina. Paige wants to be a nurse, and talking to Christina might help her decide what kind of nurse she wants to be.

"Hello lovely," Paige says wrapping an arm around Tris, scaring her slightly.

Touching her heart Tris laughs a bit. "Wow, hello to you to. Are you sick? Did you catch something while in the emergency room?" The fact is, Paige never acts like that, and if she is then, something is up.

"What? Can't I be nice to my future sister-in-law? Besides, I may or may not have just saw some people and realized that my brother did so much better. I may dislike you from time to time, because you and I are exactly alike, bit hey, it's okay. But please if you take offense to it, just, never mind. I don't know where I'm going with this. But you and I need to talk about your up coming wedding. If you know what I mean."

"I do, and yes, your going to be a bridesmaid, no, I don't know about the dresses or the colors, and I hope your not busy on June 4th."

"No, I'm not. Do you think there will be an open bar?"

"I don't know, and your going to have to talk to your parents about drinking. Not me. I don't want that to come back to haunt me. Right now I'm teetering on the edge of being accepted and not bring accepted with your mother."

Paige shrugs, unwrapping her arm from Tris. She opens the driver's side door to her truck. "My Mom likes you. She just likes to keep you arms length away. She does that with all of our significant others." Paige hops into the car. "You are the only one who has not been used as a pawn. So, she obviously likes you."

"No wonder why Tobias doesn't like me being with your mother without him. He knows that she can turn me into pawn into her little game."

"My mother is a queen, and she likes to sit on her throne and look at the mess that she's created." Paige pulls out of the parking lot and speeds onto the road. "Where are we heading?"

"Ricky's."

She nods and gets into the right lane. Paige bites the inside of her cheek, just like her oldest brother doors when he's deep in thought. Our when he's trying to avoid something. It's a bad habit of his that they all have apparently. It must be something they got from Evelyn. "So you're graduating next week. Do you have everything ready for the party?" Tris asks, tapping her fingers in a repeated pattern on the dash.

Paige stops biting her lip immediately and she moves around in the seat a bit. "Yeah, Evelyn has everything planned out."

"Why do you call your mother Evelyn? Both you and Tobias always do it."

"Evelyn isn't the type of person you call, 'Mom'. I mean, she isn't an awful person, but she's- Oh don't know. She's isn't a perfect mother. She had her faults, but only think Marcus really screwed her up. Tobias says that she wasn't too bad at one point of time."

Paige bites her lips harder, winces, then blurts out, "Evelyn and Richard are getting a divorce."

"What?"

Paige takes a deep breath and parks right outside the restaurant. "Oh my God, I needed to get that of my chest. I'm sorry, but you can't tell anyone. Especially not Tobias. He hates Richard's guts and if he finds out, he's going to kill Richard."

"Tobias wouldn't-"

"Yeah he would. When he got caught for his M.I.P., and Richard had to haul his sorry ass out of jail, Tobias knew that Richard was cheating on Evelyn. He could tell because apparently Richard smelled like perfume, and it wasn't something Evelyn wore. The cheating has been happening for nine years. And Evelyn is finally tired of it. She wants out."

Tris blinks for a second. "Tobias was caught for M.I.P.? Tobias was a minor in possession?"

"Shit, did you not know about that?"

"No. No, I didn't. He never mentioned anything about it. When-when did he get charged with this?"

"When he was 17. Both him and Zeke got charged with it. Marcus had it expunged from their records, because it made the Eaton name look bad. I can't believe Tobias never told you about this."

"I know, it's shocking." Tris says, son after she shakes her head and grabs her purse off the floor. "Christina's probably inside waiting for us, let's go before I'm in trouble."

The two head inside the restaurant, Christina waits for them in a booth by a window. Tris leads Paige over, and Christina waves. "I ordered drinks already, waters for me and Paige, a Mikes for you."

Tris's face goes slack, "Christina-"

"Don't you 'Christina' me, girl you need to unwind. Relax. And today, we aren't taking about our guys. No fiance, no husband, and no boyfriends." Christina leans back in her side of the booth, trading it all in. "Now, we have that all cleared up. I hear that you want to be a nurse."

"Yes." Paige says stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"So do you think that you're ready for it? Early mornings? Late nights? Blood, sweat, and tears? Hours on your feet? Gross disgusting messes? Rude people? Sad people? Happy people? Death? Friendship? You'll experience it all."

"Yes."

"Good, we need people like you. Not many have the guts." Christina looks directly at Tris, who just shrugs.

"So, tell me where you want to go to school?"

Paige was just about to answer, when they get interrupted. And not by the waiter. No, it was by Vanessa of all people. "Hi Tris, hi Paige. Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You've gotten so big, it makes me feel old."

It was definitely a surprise to Tris, especially by the fact Vanessa actually came to talk to her. "Vanessa, it finely has been a long time. Nine years. I see that you've been busy." Paige instantly reaches down at her ankle, like Christina just kicked her.

"I have, this little guy is due in July. Turner and I are so happy and so lucky to be together. Tris, I heard that you go engaged, let me see the ring." Vanessa grabs Tris's hands and stares at the ring on her finger. "It's so small- but it's beautiful. I'm sure Tobias picked it out for your personality. I know that he's like that."

"Yeah-"

"Where is Tobias by the way? Turner hasn't heard about him too much lately and either have I."

Tris clears her throat a bit, hopefully she won't be interrupted this time. "He's in California right now, training the new recruits. So that's why you haven't heard of him." She scrunches her eyebrows, thinking up of something. "Do you hear about Tobias often?"

"Oh yeah. The programming system at Turner's work is going through some viruses and Tobias has been called over many times to fix the whole system. He's always been so amazing with computers, it's like he's in a while other world. Did you know that when he was in high school he hacked into the school's system just for fun? That was the grade ahead of us, senior prank. He got payed $150 just to do it, and he never got caught. It was amazing. Genius."

Paige shakes her head and Christina listens in, trying to follow along. "Yeah, he told me about it. He said that he's not exactly proud of that moment, but it's what got him really into computers and their systems."

"No kidding. It's weird how people change over the years. Nine years ago, it was the light of his life."

Paige looks at Vanessa venomously. "But you haven't changed at all Vanessa, you've been sticking to your high school path."

"It's the path I know very well. If you would excuse me, I have a nursery to go look at. Have a nice day ladies." Vanessa excuses herself and walks away and out of the restaurant. Paige and Tris instantly start to crack up at Paige's last comment, and how Vanessa's face went from queen-like to peasant-like really quick.

Christina asks if that was 'the Vanessa'. The one who is a bitch and real pain to be around.

"Tobias doesn't remember what he saw in her."

* * *

Tris sits down, continuing her Netflix binge watching. The reason she even bothered to get up, she felt uncomfortable. Lately she had the feeling of being watched. So she had to shut all of the shades for this moment.

Tobias will be calling for a video chat any minute now. She adjusts her outfit just a bit. Unbuttoning a button and looking down at her nice bra. Christina made her buy it this afternoon. The next second later, computer starts ringing.

She hits the accept button, waiting for the connection, and waiting to see Tobias's handsome face. It appears with a tired smile on his face. They both laugh at the same time. "Hey beautiful, you look-" he leans forward and whispers, "sexy."

"Thanks." Tris says running a hand through her short hair. "You don't look half bad yourself. I like the hair cut."

Tobias blushes, and runs a hand through his short, high and tight, hair. "Thanks, they made me cut off my luscious locks. I figured the hair cut made me look like a pencil that lost its eraser."

"You look handsome, you always look handsome."

Tobias smiles, "so what are you up to? Other than laying around on the couch taking to me."

"That's pretty much all I'm doing. Well okay, I was binge watching _Jane the Virgin_ , that's how eventful my life is. But I do love that show, so, you can't judge me."

"I'm not, in fact I kind of wish I was there watching it with you."

"So that you can make sarcastic comments?"

"That, and so I can hold you."

Tris rolls her eyes, but smiles that mega-watt smile that Tobias loves to see. Someone in the background walks past, but then backs up and Tris instantly covers up. Tobias hits the guy besides him and tells him to keep walking. Then Tobias instantly apologizes, and moves into his personal quarters. "I should've done this earlier, but I didn't think we would be disturbed. The guys just came back from their shift. I promise that we'll be all alone here. They won't disturb me, if they do, I'll kill them." He starts taking off his t-shirt. "So tell me, what's up with Evelyn? She and Paige seemed tense when I talked to them. Did everything go fine with the job shadow?"

"Yeah, everything went fine. Paige, well I feel, following Kate and taking to Christina probably made her even more ready, and more prepared than most of the other students. We went out to lunch today but-" she stops herself, knowing that she's going too far. She bites her lip and stops her train of thought. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Tobias raises his eyebrow and leans forward. "But what? That can't be it. You were definitely going to continue."

Tris wrings her hands, knowing that she can't go into this lying to him. He'll never forgive her. "Evelyn is getting a divorce. Paige let the news slip today. It's apparently very hush, and Evelyn is supposed to tell you and Danny, but she hasn't done it yet." Tobias is stiff, stiff as a board. "And Paige is worried. She worried that you're going to kill Richard, especially after how he's treated Evelyn." Tris tenses a bit, worried about how she should go on, but she can't, he needs to react.

"Well then," Tobias leans forward, "good for her. She needs to get out of that relationship, asks Paige is wrong, I'm not going to _kill_ Richard. I'm going to beat the shit out of him." He's calm, and there's goosebumps on Tris's arm.

"Tobias-"

"You weren't going to tell me this? Especially after you know how he's treated me? After you know what he's done?"

"I wasn't going to tell you because it's not my news to tell. It's your mother's. And you can't beat Richard. Tobias if you do, you'll end up in jail."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Tris, the relationship I have with Richard is worse than the relationship I have with Marcus. Marcus maybe be a narcissistic, demented, and abusive, but he never cheated. My relationship is like chess with him. Richard is sick. He cheats, he gambles, he's a low-key sex offender, he verbally abuses, he's worse than Marcus. Marcus's wounds can heal, the ones that Richard left on my mother won't. Those cut her down to her core. My relationship with Richard is war."

Tris is quiet. "What? Is there anything else that Paige spilled out?" Tobias asks kind of angrily.

"You were a minor in possession." Tris whispers, if they're going to fight, it might as well be tonight

Tobias rolls his cloudy eyes. "My M.I.P.? Yeah, that happened, but you had one too. Why is that such a big deal."

"You never told me. I told you about me mistakes, you never told me yours."

"I forgot about it, we never really talked about it. You can't get mad at me about it. You made that mistake too."

"Yeah, okay, I did, but I at least told you about it! You never told me!"

Tobias raises his eyebrows, his eyes getting wide. "Well, you're getting a tattoo and you never told me."

Tris stops, trying to think where he heard that. "Stop racking your brain, you're going to hurt yourself. Zeke told me all about your session with Shauna on Monday." Tobias sounds a bit defeated now.

"Zeke's wrong, I was only thinking about it. I would've told you if I knew that I was going to get one. I'm not ready sold on the whole idea yet. I was going to tell you if I knew I was going to get one."

"That's a really big change, shouldn't I been in on this?" Tobias is wishing that he was there, fighting with her. It would be a lot better, than fighting over the computer.

Tris makes a snarky noise. "Well, I have to tell you everything right away, but you don't don't have to tell me everything right away?" The queen is angry, about ready to take down another own in this game called life. "Tobias that's stupid and doesn't make any sense. If you think that's how our relationship is going to work, think again, cause you're wrong." Tris grabs the kid of her computer, and angrily says: "Goodnight."


	40. Chapter 40

**Yay new chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what to out think!**

 **Chapter 39**

(Same night as last chapter)

The hair in the back of Tris's neck raises, the feeling of being watched is not going away, but that doesn't matter. She just got into another argument with Tobias, and this time they didn't make up afterwards. It's going to be weeks until they are going to be able to talk to each other face-to-face. She opens the lid of her computer, only to find the call disconnected. So she grabs her phone and texts 'Sorry I was yelling, but I hope that you can see what I mean.'

Tobias immediately texts back, 'no it's my fault, I shouldn't have been so dumb. I'm sorry, I love you, I'm just tired. This week I have to go out to the desert for a few days. I promise to text you on the day I move out.'

'Really? Well, just be safe.'

'Thanks, I'll try.'

Tris bites her lip and looks around the room, not shaking that feeling. 'It might just be me being paranoid, but I feel like I'm being watched.'

Tobias texts back immediately. 'Seriously?'

'I should be fine.'

'The fact that you're bringing it up says differently. Go spend the night at your mother's house. You should be fine there.'

Tris shakes her head and sighs. 'I should be fine, and I know where you keep your gun. And if the feeling gets worse, I'll just call Caleb. He'll come over immediately.'

'I don't feel good about this.'

'I'll keep you up to date, I promise.'

'Fine, I got to go, my shift tonight. I love you.'

'Love you too.'

Tris sits of there phone, preparing for him not texting her back. He won't text her until about the same time the next night. Instead, she gets back to being comfortable.

* * *

(Three weeks later)

"What do you think of this?" Christina shows the magazine to Tris. A picture of a table set with glass decorations all over it. The picture is flawless.

"Oooo...pretty. Wait. What are we doing? This is the exact opposite of what I said we'll be doing today." Tris shoves the magazine away and turns back to the computer. Then she looks at her phone and groans when she looks at the time. "We are supposed to be looking at photographers, and packing away Tobias's very noticeable stuff. My grandparents will be here in a few hours."

Christina scoffs and looks at the baby lying on the floor, playing with a few toys. "Why don't your grandparents accept the fact that you and Tobias live together? It's not that big of a deal. Will and I starting living together, maybe, three months after we got together."

"Your grandparents are are totally different from mine. Living together before marriage is a huge no-no to mine. Tobias is on their good side, and wants to stay on their good side. So he asked me to do this while he was gone. Have you gotten anywhere with the photographer?"

Christina clicks around on the computer a bit more, then shows the computer to her. "This, but they're super expensive."

"Geez, no kidding." Tris shoves away the computer, and slides off the couch. She has one more box to pack and hide. She feels like an asshole, but this is exactly what he told her. Given, he was a bit pissed after she told him that she saw Al for the third time that week. She moves away from the box and looks Christina in the eye. "Do you think that it's weird that I saw Al three times this week?"

"Al, as in the super weird guy that's dating your son-to-be-father-in-law's assistant? That Al?"

"Yeah, we dated in high school, and I've just been seeing him around more. In the weirdest places. Do you think that's weird?"

"No, cause I see Jordan around still. And in the weirdest places. Sometimes, the two of you just end up there."

"Yeah, your right, I'm just over thinking this."

"Yeah. Hey, who are your bridesmaids and the groomsmen?"

Tris moves back to the box and sits down in front of it, groaning. "Let's see here, Danny, Zeke, Will, and Uriah. Paige, you, Shauna, and Marlene." She stops to think for a second longer. "Yeah, that's it. Why do you want to know?"

"Curious. Is Danny the best man?"

"Yeah, after weeks of debate, Tobias had to choose him."

"What about Caleb?"

"Hmm?" Tris starts digging around in the closet to the right of her.

Christina clears her throat, and continues her search a bit. "Is Caleb going to be in the wedding at all?"

Tris's head snaps up and she closes her eyes and groans. She thought that they had everyone. Her and Tobias double checked on everything. She bites her lip and admits, "no". There's a moment of silence and Tris reaches for her phone, quickly texting Tobias about Caleb. Of course she expects no answer right now, she won't be getting one until 10, but she needed to text him before she forgot. "I hate wedding planning. It's awful."

Christina sits up and throws a pillow at Tris. This is the third time this week that she's complained about planning, and Christina is tied of it. Tris moans when the pillow his her, and Christina had to hide her smile. She needs to be serious now. "Stop moping around. Tobias isn't here, I get that. There's some stuff that needs to be done without him. Besides he probably won't be that helpful when it comes to picking out dishes. But you have me, it is literally my job to lessen the load for the bride. So stop moping cause I have things to do tomorrow too. I want to go to bed."

Tris bites her lip and tapes the box together.

* * *

(Three weeks later)

"So Tobias will be coming home next week. Are you excited?" Shauna says getting started with a tattoo of a butterfly for a chick with deep blonde hair. Tris sits in the chair next to them waiting for Tori. A few weeks ago Tris got her first tattoo, the ravens representing her family members. Because Shauna was busy with another tattoo, Tori administered it. Tris absolutely loved her work, so decided to get two more. It's two symbols, one is flames, the other is hands. Tobias has the same thing on his back, and he inspired her to get them.

"Yeah, well obviously. It's been a while since I've actually seen him. It's been weeks since we've last video chatted. It just isn't the same texting him. I miss human interaction...with him." She leans back in the chair, waiting for Tori to come.

Shauna nods and gets her favorite needle prepped. Tori comes out of the backroom and instantly walks over to Tris. Tris tells her what they are doing today, and she moves over to the table where Tori will be able to work on her shoulders better.

"Did you and Zeke ever find out the sex of the baby?"

"No, we both decided that we want to be surprised. Plus, we turned it into a game, well, somewhat. Zeke thinks it's a boy, and I think it's a girl, so whoever is wrong has to wake up when the baby washes up for the first week. We thought about making it a month, but then we realized we don't want to end up getting a divorce."

"As many couples do." Tori chimes in, "my brother and his partner adopted a baby girl. She was about three weeks old at the time. They had some stupid bet going too, and when Georgie lost, he ended up getting up with Daniela. For a month. My brother was going to kill Spencer." Tori dishes drawing the outline. "Do you want to see the-"

"Nope, just surprise me. I trust you."

Tori laughs a bit. "That's what all the guys say when they come in here totally hammered." She store everything that she was doing. "You're not hammered are you?"

"No, but I may have taken a shot before I came in here to take the edge off the pain, but I'm fine."

"Okay, but this is all on you, if you don't like it."

Tris rolls her eyes. "Just get started Tori, I know you'll make it look awesome."

It takes five hours to do both tattoos. During that time, Tris talked to Tori and Shauna, read a magazine or two, texted Tobias, thought about taking a nap, and cried a little on the inside. The pain was almost too much. "Okay girly, do you want to see them?"

"Duh." Tris sits up and walks over the mirror.

"What do you think?" Tori says standing behind her, both are admiring the two tattoos. The hands are very lifelike, and the flames look like they are coming out of her.

"They're amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go and get you wrapped up. I'm sure you you're tired."

"Exhausted."

Tris pays for the tattoo and walks home. Up ahead she sees Tobias's old apartment. He lived on the same street as the tattoo parlor, but Tris has four more blocks to walk before she gets to the apartment. As she walks down the street, she realizes how nice of a place Tobias actually had around here. The bar was down the block, the lake is super close. There's two good restaurants and a grocery store. A coffee shop was literally in the basement of his apartment building. He gave up a lot moving to where they are now.

Tris picks up some Chinese before she gets home. She didn't feel like cooking, and both of her shoulders hurt from holding a certain position for so long. She can't wait to sit down on the couch and turn on some Netflix.

Though, something seemed off when she walked into her building. There was a cop car outside of it, but that shouldn't be anything unusual. She rides the elevator up the third floor, only to find her apartment door ajar and an officer standing outside of it. "Um, excuse me officer, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Are you Beatrice Prior?"

"Yeah."

The officer shifts his weight uncomfortably. "Ma'am, there's been a break in, in your apartment. Your neighbor caught it in time, but we'd like you to have a look around to make sure nothing is stolen."

"Um, okay." The officer steps aside and Tris gasps. Her apartment is a huge mess. Clothes and books are everywhere on the ground. Picture frames that hold pictures of her and Tobias are broken. Tris keeps walking around the room quietly, nothing seems lost. Maybe they were just here to scare her. "Nothing seems to be out of place."

"Okay. Do you have someone to call ma'am? I don't want to leave you here alone."

She nods, quietly trying to find her words. "Yeah, I'll call my brother. He should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside of the door until he comes." The nice officer walks outside of the apartment as Tris calls her brother, explaining what happened. Caleb says that he'll come over immediately, seeing that he's just down the road. Luckily, Grace isn't with him. Neither would want her to see this.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asks as he enters the apartment, giving his sister a hug. The officer said that he was doing to review the security tapes and try to find the person who did this. She'll hear back from him in a few days.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you think that you can help me clean up a bit? I've think I'm going to pack up some things and head over to Mom's. I'll already called her and she thinks it's a good idea. I'll probably stay there for the rest of the week until Tobias comes home.

Caleb nods, starts to pick up a few pictures. "That's a fantastic idea. This doesn't look good. Does Tobias have a lot of enemies? Cause this seems a lot like a hate crime."

"I don't know, we don't talk about the enemies that he has. He really doesn't like to talk about the bad parts of his life."

Caleb doesn't say anything. He just grabs a broom to clean up the glass. Before Tris starts cleaning, she twists her engagement ring. It gives her some sort of strength to not cry, and to just keep going. Then she starts to clean up, starting with the living room, then moving into the bedroom while Caleb cleans the kitchen.

It takes them a little while, especially with the amount of glass that's on the floor. She had to throw away those picture frames, and she'll have to buy some more tomorrow. But for tonight, she packs up all of her clothes in a suitcase and heads to her mom's house. The drive is quiet, and maybe a little awkward. Her and Caleb weren't always the most fluent together. It's because they aren't like other siblings that can make fun if each other, and laugh. They never really did that.

"Here you are, and hey-" he grabs her wrist before she can leave the car, "if you need anything, or hear anything weird at all. Call me. I don't care about what it is, call me." He so serious, she's never really seen him that serious before.

"Okay." She says quietly, and slowly walks into the quiet house. Her mother is there right away to take her daughter's things and load them into the guest bedroom. She tries to get Tris to talk about it some more, but she doesn't say anything more about the subject. She just walks into the bedroom and cuddles up with the covers. It's been a late night, it's almost 11 o'clock.

Besides her, her phone lights up. Tobias. She checks it only to discover five new messages from him.

'Hey babe?' 'Are you going to send me a picture?' 'Are you okay?' '...' 'What's wrong?'

'I'm fine, there was just a break in at the apartment. I'm going to be staying at my mom's until you come home.'

She doesn't get a respond. He probably fell asleep, considering this was one of "big days" that she never gets to hear about. It has has to be confidential.

It's been two days, and she never got a response. Which is highly unusual. Though, it has made her think about how much she relies on texting him. She feels like a drug addict in rehab, just counting down the days until she can get out. Caleb has been pretty helpful though, he probably realized that something was wrong, so he's been a much needed distraction. He has her watching Grace, and helping around his apartment.

"Think Caleb has met someone." Natalie says clutching her cup of coffee, looking outside the back window.

"Really?" Tris grabs her messenger bag and the muffin from the countertop.

Natalie nods, a small smile creeping up on her face. "Yep, he's been happier lately. There's a small skip in his step. He's been texting a lot more, and he's been very distracted. It's like how it was when Susan was around. I missed that side of him."

"Me too. I'm going to have to talk to him about it later, but now I need to go to work. Love you."

"Love you too." Natalie says reaching for her phone. As soon as Tris is out of sight she texts, 'the raven is flying back to its nest.'

* * *

"Morning Chris," Tris says setting everything down at her desk, reaching for a file off of Ryan's.

"Good morning," Christina says buzzing around, she drops of some files in the cabinet, and then cleans up the waiting room a bit. "There's a patient waiting for you in the training room. The file is on your desk. Apparently he wants to see you right away, it's very important, blah, blah, blah. I would go over now and see what's so wrong."

Tris grabs the file, and looks at Christina. "What's with the smile on your face?" Christina instantly tries to hide the smile, but in the end, fails.

"Tiffany's little smile just put me in a good mood. Her babysitter sometimes takes pictures of her and sends them to me. It makes my day so much better. Do you want to see them?"

Tris shakes her head and backs away. "No, I believe you. I better get to the training room and get this patient over with. He sounds like a Asshat."

Unfortunately, the training room's door was open, and the patient was standing in the doorway listening in. "Some might even call me King of the Asshats." Tris jumps a little bit and slightly screams as the voice tickles her ear.

Tris quickly turns around, an officer dressed in his Dress Blues stands behind her. He has the same color eyes of the dark blue uniform, and his hair is dark and almost curly. "Tobias?!"

"It's me Killer Queen." He says as Tris runs into his arms and he spins her around.

When he sets her down, she looks at him dead in the eye. "You aren't supposed to be back for another three days!"

"I can go back if you want." He points his thumb to the door, with a small smirk on his face.

She grabs his hand quickly. "No! No! I want you here, with me."

"I'm always with you, KQ."


	41. Chapter 41

**New chapter! Yay! Read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 40**

"What did you find so far?" Tris says wrapping her arms around Tobias's neck, and kisses his scruffy cheek. They've been hitting the market, looking for a house. The apartment creeps the two of them out, and they are constantly running into each other. Plus, with the break in that occurred a few months ago, when Tobias was gone, he wanted out. The apartment was going goodbye as soon as the lease was up in June, which is only three months away.

"Well there is this one, it's a duplex. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a bigger kitchen than the one that we have now, and a larger master bedroom than we have now." He scrolls through the pictures. "It's a bit above our price range, but then again there's this one. It's in our price range, but it doesn't have everything you want."

"Both are duplexes?"

"Yep." He scrolls back up, both looking at the first house."

"Well, I don't think that the first house is unreasonable. You got the new teaching job, and I just got the promotion. I think we can do it. Though," she sighs, "I don't know. I do like the idea of getting a cheaper starter home in case something happens with the wedding. Should we risk it?"

Tobias shrugs. "I don't know, I think we should go look at them first. Decide if we like it. We don't have to decide now. Look, there is an open house for the cheaper one tomorrow, and the expensive one had has an open house on Monday. We can go after you get done with work. How does that sound?"

"Fine, I just want to get out of here. Al maybe punished right now, and is forced to stay away from us, but this place- I don't know, it still gives me the creeps." She unserious her arms and moves away from the couch. "Are you sure that your going to like living next to someone else?"

He looks at her like she has two heads. "We live in an apartment building right now, I think I can handle living next to someone else."

She rolls her eyes, "I just know you, and I that it just might drive you insane."

"Don't you have done kind of a dress thing to go to?"

She sighs, and grabs her purse, "sadly."

"Have fun." He says as she walks over to him to give him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Christina's distaste for the dress is obvious. Everyone else seems to like it. It's a short sleeveless illusion neckline dress, or whatever the lady called it when they last were here. Tris and her have a stare down for about five minutes before Christina finally says something. "I hate dark blue. All of you look good in dark blue, but me." She adjusts the creamy colored belt that is wrapped around her waist.

"Christina, you look beautiful." Natalie supplies, this is the first time that she's seeing the bridesmaids dresses, and she's seemed to love all of them.

"I actually love these dresses. It hides the fact that I just had a baby boy not too long ago." Shauna pats her stomach and looks at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, I might actually wear this at a party again." Paige says starring into her phone. She just took a picture of herself and Tris.

Marlene is over in a corner deciding what she thinks of everything, which isn't much. She hasn't said a lot on anything. After nodding to herself, she walks over with the others. "Hey, how about we see the bride in her dress? I heard it took her forever to pick out and I want to see it."

"How about no?" Tris says.

"That's a lovely idea." Natalie says at the same time, in the end, Tris is forced to go and try on the dress, again. She loves the dress, but it's kind of a hassle to put on. It's a beautiful petite lace sweetheart bodice wedding dress, or whatever the lady called it.

The nice lady helped her into the dress, and Tris loses her breath looking at it, again. Her mother picked this dress out for her, and Paige and Christina loved it. As she walks out of the dressing room, she warns everyone: "They still have to do a few more alterations, and then they should be done. So don't judge it too harshly."

The look on everyone's face says it all, though. They all love it. Then, just like the _Notebook_ , the girls swarm around her screaming. Someone must've caught on to the moment because, loudly overall the commotion, she hears, "Tobias won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

* * *

So as it turns out, Tobias is actually really good at picking out the bad things in houses. It's almost a talent. The first house had a leaky pipe, he could tell by the ceiling. The second house had a crappy foundation. The third house they looked at, had disaster written all over it. As out turns out, they were all true. So, by the time they got to the fourth house, they were tired and a little annoyed. "I honestly think this might be the place. I know it's a bit closer to your mom's, but I think we can over look that. I highly doubt she will be all up in our business." Tris checks it out of her phone again as Tobias adjusts the radio.

"I'm not worried about my mother. She's living on the other side of town now. Richard has the house over here, that's who I'm worried about. I would much rather be living in the same house as Marcus again."

"Tobias-"

He moves his hand in front of her, cutting her off. "Don't 'Tobias' me. I know what I'm talking about here. So how about we just look at the house, and we can decide from there. Okay?" He sets his hand on her knee, trying to make up for his sudden outburst.

Tris sighs and leans on the console next to her. "Can we just please get through this without fighting?"

"I hope so, I hate fighting. This is stressful though. You and I are making a huge decision together. I just want this to be perfect, I'm a perfectionist-"

"I know, calm down." She reaches for his arm, and leans against it.

They reach to the complex of houses and pull up to the one with the open house sign. Before they get out of the truck, Tobias analyzes the front of the place then gets out of the truck. Tris follows him, grabbing his hand as they walk around. Tris went into go check out the kitchen. She left Tobias in the living room, watching some baseball game with some of the other guys. "As you ladies can tell, the kitchen is newly updated. All of the appliances come with the house. Don't you think this back splash is beautiful?" The primpy agent goes on about everything from the floor to the countertops. This is the reason Tobias doesn't follow along with the tour. He waits to the end to make his final decision.

From the kitchen, you can see the living room, and the steps that lead up to the third floor. The two bedrooms and the full bathroom is up there, while there is a powder room on the main floor. The basement is unfinished, but neither of them really care about that. Tris takes a minute from listening to the agent to look at the T.V., the guys are now watching some sort of chess match. Tobias and this balding guy are commenting about all the moves that they are doing.

The real estate agent finishes up the summary of the house, "you are free to look around. I'm going to be outside if you have any questions, I'll be hair to answer them." Tobias watches her walk all they way outside, only to get an e-cigarette out. He mumbles something inaudible, and Tris and him head up the steps.

"What do you think so far?" She asks taking a peak into the bathroom.

He shrugs, "it's not bad, but I want to see if it passes a test."

"No Tobias, your test is dumb." She hisses at him, guarding the door. A couple just walked past to take a look at the master bedroom.

"It's a good test. You should've thought of this when getting your apartment." He hisses back, moving into the shower and standing under the shower head. The head hovers the inches above him.

"When i got my apartment, I wasn't thinking about a 6'4 mountain living with me." She hisses back.

He walks out, moving to stand beside her. "It passes the first test, and maybe the most important. I hate having to bend over just to take a shower. It hurts my back after a while."

Tris rolls her eyes, and the two head over to the master bedroom through the Jack and Jill bathroom. The couple that's in there now are taking about how they can easily fit a king size bed in there, and Tobias's eyes light up like a child's on Christmas day. "You fit perfectly fine on a queen."

"A king has more space, and you might be able to do that starfish position that you like to do." The couple must have been listening in on there conversation, so Tobias quickly amends, "the to sleep in."

They walk out of the room and Tris's hand is in her face. "This is a mess."

"I will admit my last statement didn't sound good, but I'm used to us being alone, where people don't judge us about what we say. Or, well, I say."

"Let's just get this over with, and we can talk later." Tris hisses at him, another couple is about to join them.

Tobias scratches the top of his head and grabs her hand, trying to make it look like they aren't arguing. They quietly take a look at the other bedroom, and make their way to the basement to talk about the rest of the house. "What to do think?" Tris knows that he's talking about the house. She always gets the first word, he gets the last.

"I like it, it's a lot bigger than what we already have. And there's two bathrooms, so we won't be tripping over each other in the morning." She watches as Tobias reaches up and touches the beams above him, making sure they're stable, which they are.

"Yeah, there's that. I can't find anything wrong with it, even the stupid deck doesn't have anything wrong with it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you like it, we should make an offer." His hands find his belt loops and he shifts his weight, looking straight into her eyes.

She nods, her hand finding her chin. "Yeah, I do like it. Should we do it?"

"I think we should."

They go talk to the real estate agent. They weren't fast enough, apparently a few couples before them each had an offer. After a while they argued about it, and the price was easily out of their range. "But, there is another thing I can do for you. You see, there is another set of houses, exactly like this. They're by that one school- Dauntless high? Divergent high?- whatever, it's the one that has the rich kids and the kids that live on the sketchy side of town. It's towards the west side of the school, by the track. They're cheaper, but I think they're a lot nicer. If you want, you can meet me there at for, and we can take a look at it."

"Sure, let's do it." The agent smiles and hands Tobias her card, and a card with the address on it. She says something about how she can't wait, and the two of them leave.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Tobias asks pulling onto the road. But, before Tris gets the chance to answer, Tobias's phone beeps. He hands her the phone, "can you see who that is?" She does, and it's Marcus.

"Marcus wants to see you." Another text comes in. "Now."

Tobias groans like he's been kicked repeatedly in the wrong place. "I don't want to go. Ask him what he wants."

She does. "He wants to talk."

"About what?"

"He says, 'good Lord Tobias. Just come over here, it's important. This isn't something you talk about over the phone."

Tobias pulls over and grabs the phone. He stares at it a bit, then clicks his tongue. "Fine, but I'm going to stop you of at the apartment first. I want you no where near Marcus."

"Tobias, I can handle myself."

He hits the steering wheel, repeatedly. It isn't hard, but it's enough to get your attention. It looks like he's fighting an inner demon. "I don't- I don't want to-" Tris stares at Tobias, and he regains his composure. "I've been getting messages like this all week. I know what it's about, but I don't want to deal with it."

Tris leans back in her seat, wishing he said what she wanted to hear, but this isn't a romance novel. No, it's a game of chess. "Tobias this isn't going to end unless you just talk to him."

"He knows I don't want it."

"Want what?"

He lifts his hand up from the steering wheel, then sets it down again. Then he sighs like it's obvious. "His life. The 'family legacy'. I don't want to go into politics, thinking about it- never mind."

"No, don't you 'never mind' me. I want to hear your feelings. Don't just shut me out."

Tobias groans a bit. "I'm not trying to shut you out. This is just hard to explain. If you really want to come to see it all for yourself, you can. It's just a lot of Marcus and I yelling at each other."

"Then let's go, get this over with."

Tobias is jittery the whole ride over. It's not a long ride, they were on the nice part of the city. All politicians and surgeons live in this part. On the way over Tris looks at ask the houses, admiring how beautiful th they are. Sometimes she wonders what life would be like living in such a big house like that. It would probably get very lonely when there's only two people. Plus cleaning them would be awful. There probably a small amount of pressure too. Competition of having the nicest house, nicest lawn, nicest vehicles. That would be exhausting. Tris enjoys her apartment, her small car that may break down one day, and how little she has to clean. It's glorious.

The mansion soon looms over them. Marcus's dogs are out on the front lawn. There's a gardener trimming the hedges. "If I became a politician, this is the lifestyle I would live. We would live. It's cold and lifeless. I don't want this." Tobias says quietly, then he gets out of the truck, and quickly runs over to the other side to open the door for Tris.

Nita opens the door. "Ah, Tobias, just the person Marcus wanted to see. And you brought Tris with you, how nice." She adds a little sarcasm and disgust to that line. "Please, come in." She moves out of the way for the two of them to walk through the door. "I'll go tell Marcus that your here, he'll probably want to see you in his office." Nita walks away, but doing that walk to try to make her butt look good.

Tobias chuckles a bit, shaking his head, but then his eyes land on the 'family' portrait hanging on the wall in front of him. He walks up and observes it. "Home sweet home." He mumbles as the two dogs come charging in.

"Tobias." A voice comes from behind them, Marcus's, him and Nita stand ten feet away.

"Marcus."

Marcus's eyes land on Tris, and she instinctively grabs Tobias's hand. He gives it an encouraging squeeze, then loosens the pressure a bit. "Why don't we talk on my office? Nita, please see that Beatrice is comfortable while she waits."

"Yes sir. Tris, would you like something to drink? We have freshly squeezed lemonade in the kitchen." Nita, walks over to Tris and less the way towards the kitchen. Before she turns the corner, she makes eye contact with Tobias, giving each other the encouragement they both need.

Nita gets Tris the lemonade, then quickly ditches her to go do some work, leaving Tris to roam free in the house for a while. She finds the library instantly, and the flight of stairs that is inside of them. She climbs then quietly, only to find herself on the second floor, which is even more confusing than the first.

A woman dressed in an all blue outfit stands inside one of the bedrooms besides the vent, obviously listening in to what's going on before her. She turns around and spots Tris instantly. "Who are you?" She squints her dark brown eyes at her, "oh wait. I know who you are. You're that Beatrice Prior. Marcus won't stop taking about you." She waves her hand over, beckoning Tris. "If you want to hear what they're taking about down there, come over here. Tobias's room was the best for listening down into Marcus's office."

"Okay," Tris says walking into the bedroom that apparently belonged to Tobias.

"I'm Yvette by the way, Marcus's full-time housekeeper. Yes, I did know what was going on, yes, I did want to go to the authorities about it. The reason I didn't, I would've lost my family, and Tobias didn't want that. That's all I'm going to say on the subject." Yvette holds out her thick hand. Tris shakes it, only to think about Al. When she first met him, they first shook hands. Though, Yvette smells nothing like lemongrass and sage, and Tobias approves of her. That makes her very trustworthy.

"What are they talking about?"

"Right now, Tobias's life choices. They brought up you a few times. Tobias said nothing but good things, and he is a great judge of character. You must be something special, but you want to know what is going on. Tobias just told Marcus that he wanted to be a teacher. Marcus said that was ridiculous, you can't make a living on that, but you can just listen in now. I think that they've been having a stare off for a while."

Tris nods, and joins Yvette in the corner, listening in on the conversation. _"I don't care if I don't 'make the living' you want. Money is just an object to me, it means nothing. I want to make a difference. It may be a small difference, but I want to make a small impact."_

 _"You can make an impact by joining the family business."_

 _"No I can't. You haven't made any difference. The only one who ever did anything for this city was-"_

 _"Your grandfather may have saved half of this city from burning down when he was in office, but it doesn't change who he was. You may have thought I was the monster, Tobias, but your wrong. He was the monster. Half of the city was scared of him. The other half was doing his dirty work."_

 _"How are you any different? The city is scared of you too."_

 _"No they're not, you ridiculous boy. My rantings are through the roof. I have had the majority of the popular vote."_

Yvette rolls her eyes, and she looks at Tris. "I hear plenty about this, it's just boring stuff about Marcus being in his high horse. Can I get you anything? Water, lemonade, something to eat? We might be here for a while."

"No I'm fine, but thank you."

Yvette turns back to the vent, pushing her thick dark hair out of her face. Marcus and Tobias aren't yelling at each other anymore, they're just talking.

 _"Am I invited to your wedding?"_

 _"I don't know, I haven't decided yet."_

 _"Your mother says it's only a few months away. I believe it's in June? That's only three months away. You should've decided if i was coming out not a long time ago. So, I take it I'm not invited."_

 _"You're talking to Evelyn now?"_

 _"With her up incoming divorce, we've been making contact with each other about some subjects. Of course the excitement of her first son getting married had to be talked about. That, and the thought of having grandchildren."_ Marcus is talking so casually, Tris can practically see Tobias stiffen. _"Of course that is for another day, that's what I told her. But you are going to have children, right? We need someone to pass on Eaton name."_

 _"The decisions that Tris and I make are none of your business."_

 _"I told her the same thing."_

 _"Then you should take your own advice."_

Someone, probably Marcus, clicks their tongue three times. _"Tris comes from a big family. All of her cousins are practically her brothers and sisters. Usually people who come from a big family, want a big family. The commotion and the hustle and bustle of her old life is what she going to want. If you don't know that, then your an idiot."_ Marcus stops taking, probably to analyze his son. _"You don't want it, that life. I know you. I didn't want that life, but I ended up with it. Don't be unhappy as I was."_

There's a screech, probably a chair being pulled back quickly. _"I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect 'Eaton' son that you wish you had. I'm sorry that you don't have another son, with your last name, to take your crap, and do what you want. But, I'm not just going to sit here and listen to you lecture me, and you to try to act like you know me. You don't-you don't know me. Goodbye Marcus."_

A door slams shut, and Yvette and Tris scramble away from the vent. "Honey, we need to get out of this room fast. Tobias knows I would be listening in." Yvette grabs Tris's by the wrist and pulls her out of the room, shutting the door part way. They hear someone running up the steps. "This is the second floor, it's mostly bedrooms, but down the hall here, there is a billiards room."

The climbing of the steps gets softer, until it's no more. Yvette stops to clean quickly and Tris walks further ahead. Tris stops and turns around to play the part. "You said there was-" she stops short because Tobias is standing there watching her at the end of the hall. "Tobias."

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, if you are."

"Yep, oh , and Yvette?"

She looks up and Tobias smirks at her. "Remember to stand a little ways away from the vent, when I look up i can see you."

She smiles her big ole grin. "Thanks sweet cakes."

* * *

"So what do you think of the house?" The agent asks them again, as the two walk through.

Tobias doesn't say anything, he's too busy looking outside, watching the rain fall. He's said little about the subject, when they walked around he made a few comments here and there, but otherwise he hasn't said much. "I like it, it's nice. Tobias, what do you think so far?"

"It's definitely better than the last one, and closer to work. Which is nice. Could we talk alone for a second?"

"Sure, I'll be right-" she looks outside- "I'll be out in the garage."

Tris looks at Tobias, who is still looking out of the window. "Do you see Bear running around back there?"

"He's going to go insane out there, and luckily for us, there a privacy fence to keep him in. So we're we going to agree that this is the place?"

"Yeah, I love it. Let's just wait in here for a bit, just to make the agent ancy."

"It's like you read my mind." Tobias turns back to the window asks Tris joins him.

She pauses before asking her next question. "Is everything going to be okay with Marcus?"

Tobias nods. "Yeah, it was actually one of my most civil discussions I've ever had with him. I think we should invite him to our wedding." Tris tries to hide the shock on her face, but she can't bother to hide it. "I know, it hurts to almost say. But I think it would be good. You know how I told you that I'm trying to get along better with my parents? Maybe this is the step in the right direction. Though, if I absolutely want to kill him, he's going to get kicked out."

"Oh, okay, it's whatever you want. He's your father."

"No, it's not whatever _I_ want. It's whatever _we_ want."


	42. Chapter 42

**Wow it's been a while, sorry. But hey, it's almost midnight here, I finally finished the chapter, and you know, life is good. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, or auto correct errors. Like I said, it's almost midnight, and I'm exhausted. Just tell me, and I will fix them. Please read and review, and most of all, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 41**

An alarm wakes up Tobias and Zeke, and the two are killing each other just to turn it off. "Why did you set an alarm for four in the morning? Who does that kind of shit?" Zeke says rubbing his face with his free hand, struggling to stay awake.

"Who gets their best friend drunk right before he had to pick up his in-laws from the airport? And what's with the handcuffs? What did we do last night? Better yet, what did we drink? Nothing makes us this weird." Tobias throws pillows everywhere. They really made a mess of the new house. This place was supposed to be clean.

Zeke picks a bottle off of the ground, then another. "Scotch and whiskey. We were screwed from the beginning. Seriously, where is that stupid alarm coming from? It's giving me a headache."

"Trust me princess, I'm trying to find it. Seriously where the hell is my phone?" Tobias rips away some blankets. He finds the phone at the bottom of the couch, and then he angrily shuts of the alarm. "Why did Shauna think it was a good idea to take a girls weekend away, and then say it was a good idea for us to take a guys weekend? She knows that we'll get into stupid shit."

Zeke sighs and shrugs. "I don't know," he yawns loudly, "I'll get the house cleaned up, you go get Tris's family."

"One problem." Tobias lifts his right arm in the air like it's obvious. Zeke's arm raises limply with his, the handcuffs are still on.

* * *

"I love it here! It's like Vegas, but cheaper. This was such a good idea Shauna!" Tris slurs hanging onto her friend. Shauna, who is equally as drunk, shrieks something incoherent.

"Will you two shut it? Some of us are actually trying to sleep!" Christina says coming into the bedroom that Tris and Shauna were sharing. It's a good thing that they're the only ones on this floor, or else they would've been kicked out of the hotel. "Oh my gosh."

"Chris, come surf with us!" Tris squeals, totally oblivious to her surroundings.

Shauna and Tris trashed the room. The mattress on the queen size bed is thrown around half-hazardly, the sheets are scattered all over the floor. Both girls are stripped down to their underwear. Tris is standing on the back of Shauna's wheelchair, tilting it back and forth.

* * *

Tobias meets up with Caleb and Natalie at the airport. His head is pounding, and he could really use something to eat. As soon as Caleb spots Tobias, his eyes go wide. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He whisper yells.

Tobias cringes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm hungover that's what. And don't shout at me, I'm really sensitive right now."

Caleb looks at his mother, who is looking at her watch, and then aggressively takes Tobias into the bathroom. He checks to make sure that there isn't anyone in there, before he does what he's about to do next. He knows the routine, it's been preformed on him at school plenty of times before he reached his size. He grabs Tobias by the ear, leads him into a stall, and slides his head into the toliet. Then he takes his head out, for a second, and then shoves it back in a few times. After a few times of doing it, he stops to let Tobias catch his breath and relax. It takes him a minute to calm down and get some of the water out of his system. "How do you feel right now?" Caleb asks, handing him some toilet paper to dry his face with.

"You could've warned me." Tobias coughs out.

"You wouldn't have sobered up as fast."

Tobias grabs the bar and rises to his feet. "First, I was already sober. Second, if I was still drunk, warning me would've helped me not to swallow a shit load of toilet water. Last of all. Well, I don't have a last of all, but I bet I would if I could think straight."

Caleb raises his eyebrow, and tightens his arms that were crossed. "Are you done crying princess?"

"Yeah. Lets go." Tobias starts to walk out.

"Princess?"

Tobias stops by the door. "Yep."

"You might want to dry off a bit."

"I was getting to that." Tobias turns around, takes off his shirt and throws it at Caleb. Then, he turns towards the mirror and starts fixing his hair that was matted down in weird places. When everything is dry and back in place the two head towards the waiting area that Natalie and Caleb were at just before. Except when they go back, Natalie isn't sitting there alone, she's surrounded by the whole Prior-Wright clan. There's enough people there to make Tobias feel claustrophobic.

Caleb slaps Tobias's back, and pushes him forward. "You made it throw this before, you can do it again. They're not going to eat you alive."

"There's so many of them. Why?"

"My family doesn't know the word 'stop'. Besides, don't you come from a big family too? Aren't you used to this?"

Tobias stops and looks at Caleb. "My family, doesn't talk to each other. We don't come together like this. This is not normal and irrational to me."

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

Christina looks down at the sleeping bundles in front of her. How is she going to explain this to Tobias and Zeke? Marlene stands behind her taking pictures, laughing to herself. "What are we going to do with them?" Christina asks, nudging Tris lightly with her toe. Tris doesn't move a bit.

"We could do what we do to all the drunk pass outs-"

Christina holds up her hand, stopping Marlene. "No, we are better people than that. Plus I don't think these two got intentionally drunk. They're both light-weights that wanted to have a bit of fun. But we need to be out of the hotel in a few hours so we'll be back in Chicago by noon."

Marlene shrugs and stares at the Shauna and Tris. "Why don't we start cleaning up a bit? Give them a chance to sleep in, then when the time comes we'll wake them up, make them shower, and get their shit together. Then we'll drop them off at Tris's house with a note pinned to them saying: 'We can no longer take care of them anymore. Just give them a lot of love and attention. And food. Plenty of food.' But seriously, I want to know how these two manage to stay so skinny, they eat like truck drivers, but it goes no where."

Christina shrugs, "I don't know, but get started on that note. I don't want to have to explain them."

* * *

"The girls will be back in a few hours, and we seriously don't have our shit together. Look at my son. He's the only one who has his shit together." Zeke says to Tobias, both are standing behind the kitchen counter, drinking a beer, trying to figure out life. Zeke's son sits on the living room floor, playing with whatever plush toy that wasn't dirty from the night before. Grace sits with him, watching whatever T.V. show that she's into now.

Tobias takes a long sip before answering him. "That's because Tyler takes after Shauna. Shauna always has her shit together." Tobias looks behind at the deck. "Come on, let's go help Caleb with the hot dogs. That's one way we can start getting our shit together."

* * *

"Come on Shauna, get your shit together!" Marlene says on the verge of yelling. She pushes Shauna a bit, who lies on the bed, withered away from the sun.

Shauna groans and reaches for the glass of water and the Advil. Tris comes storming out of the shower, only to grab her clothes quick, and a pair of sunglasses. "You know, I can't believe you cut your hair short for the wedding." Shauna groans out, glaring at Tris.

Tris shoots Shauna a look at could kill. "I like my hair short. Tobias like my hair short. Besides, my wedding isn't meant to please you. It's meant to please me. So bite me."

"If I felt like moving, I would."

Christina throws her hands on her hips, and raises an eyebrow towards Marlene. Marlene shrugs and picks up a bag. "Come on, let's go. We need to get the two of you back by noon. So, some how become friends before the we get into the car, or stay quiet until after the wedding. I don't want to hear the two of you bicker anymore."

Tris and Shauna glare at Marlene, who dared to say exactly what Christina a was thinking. The only thing Christina knows for sure now. This is going to be one hell of a ride home.

* * *

"Where are the girls? They were expected to be back a half an hour ago." Zeke says pacing around in the kitchen. Tobias hands him a bunch of pop to take outside.

"I don't know, but the majority of Tris's family is here, asking where she's at, and I don't know what to say. Her cousins keep looking at me funny too. It's kind of creeping me out." Tobias shuts the refrigerator door and sets some cans down on the counter. "Where ever they are, they need to hurry up and get here. I don't think I can handle everyone here by myself anymore."

There a pounding at the door, and Tobias asks Grace to see who it is. She says it's Tris and Shauna. Grace opens the door and Tobias and Zeke come running over, only to be very surprised. "What happened? Did the two of you get hit a bus on the way home?" Zeke asks taking Shauna's bag inside and helping her in.

The two don't answer, but Tobias grabs the note hanging off of Tris's sweatshirt. "How bad were you for Christina to not want to take care of you anymore."

"There was Tequila. So much Tequila." That's all Shauna says before a mad rush of people come in to talk to Tris.

Her grandparents swarm around her first, slightly shoving Tobias, Shauna, and Zeke away. They give her hugs and congratulate her. Then her aunts and uncles. Her aunt Roxy hangs around pretty long, the two seem to be doing a lot of talking. Then it's her cousins, majority of them are female, so they giggle and make high pitched noises, and glance in Tobias's direction every so often. Natalie and Caleb stand next to Tobias. "What happened to her?" Caleb asks, scratching his head slightly.

"I have no idea. Shauna, care to explain?" Tobias asks looking in her direction.

Shauna, who wasn't really paying attention to anything going on, looks at Tobias startled. "I don't know, we both just- we both just woke up very confused."

"Tequila." Tobias mumbles, and rubs the side of his face. "What happened to spa time, and other stuff like that?"

"Spa time turned into wine tasting, which turned into bar hopping, which turned into clubbing, which turned into strippers, which turned into gambling, which turned into Tris suitcase surfing and me standing on my hands most of the night. My biceps are sore. It was an eventful weekend, let me tell you. Plus we came home with some money, always a win."

Zeke ears perk up at that. "How much money?"

"Me, $2,000, but Tris, she came back with $5,000."

Shauna wheels away, "I'm not answering anymore questions, because it's all still fuzzy. Now, where is my baby?"

Natalie chuckles to herself, and looks at her daughter. Caleb looks like his eyes could fall out, then he turns to his mother like she's insane. "Why is this so funny? You're the only one laughing."

"Nothing, Beatrice just reminds me of Roxy and I before my wedding. It's a good memory."

"You did that before your wedding?"

Natalie shakes her head. "No, no, Roxy and I went on a road trip though. A very eventful one. We were only supposed to be gone the weekend, but we got lost and ended up getting there a day before the wedding. Your father was freaking out, but he got over it as soon as he knew I was safe."

Caleb stands there dumbstruck. "How do you feel about Tris coming home like this?" He asks Tobias.

Tobias shrugs, "we both said that we were going to have a weekend away with friends and enjoy ourselves. Zeke and I definitely had a weekend to remember, and so did she, so, I don't care. Like your mom said, she's home safe, that's all that matters. We'll talk later."

Caleb shakes his head, "I don't know how you do it. I would want a full report right away." He says as he stalks away. Though, Tobias hides it, he does want a full report, but he knows that he has to wait.

* * *

"What time is all of your family coming over?" Tris asks, walking over to her son-to-be-husband, who's sitting down on a lawn chair, playing a fake of chess with Zeke.

Tobias makes his move and looks up at her. "You mean, _if_ they come."

Tris rolls her eyes and corrects herself. "Yes, though some probably will." Tobias leans back in his hair, and she sits on his lap. There's no more chairs in sight, and neither of them really mind being this close.

Zeke makes his move and Shauna starts to correct him, but Zeke shushes her. "Probably around 8. Paige and Daniel both thought about bringing their dates, or told them that I didn't care as long as Evelyn, Marcus, and Richard approved. So, we'll see who really shows up. Oh, did I tell you that something fishy was going in between Marcus and Evelyn? I don't trust either of them right now."

Tris must have only been half listening, because her eyes are on Tyler and Sophia, who are having some kind of baby flirting contest. Honestly, it's kind of cute, but it still bothers Tobias in some way. Though it's Tiffany, Christina and Will's little girl that really freaks Tobias out. She's at the age where she's learning how to talk and walk, and her big green eyes are everywhere. It's like she's judging him everytime that she sees him. It bothers him that someone who's barely 1, could know so much.

Though, it's nice to watch Tris when she's with the little kids. Her eyes light up a lot, and she has this air to her that's different. It's exciting and warm, and Tobias's just can't describe it. You have to see it in person to understand it.

"Yo dude, it's your turn." Zeke says kicking him under the outdoor table.

Tobias makes his move without even thinking, putting Zeke's king in check. "So are you guys all moved in yet?" Shauna asks, mostly to Tris. She hands over Tyler right after she asked and Tris was very excited to hold the baby.

"Almost, we have all the furniture moved in, we just need to actually start unpacking everything. How far did you guys get on painting the stairway?" Tobias looks at Zeke, who stares at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, well, we got about halfway done. Then there was a little distraction."

"The two of you got drunk off your asses?" Tris says in an accusing tone, her eyebrow is raised, but she isn't looking at Tobias. She's still looking at the baby.

"Yes fine, we did. Speaking of ass, yours is boney as hell." Tobias shifts uncomfortably and Tris leans into him.

"Yeah, but you love this boney ass." She wiggles around on his lap a bit and kisses his chin. Tobias swoops his head down and gets her lips and Zeke and Shauna start making rude noises around them. Neither of them care, they just keep doing what they're doing.

Zeke gets up and starts hitting Tobias with a cardboard strip from the box that the chess pieces came in. "Seriously man, Tris is still holding my son. I don't want him to see this." The two pull apart, and Tris hands off Tyler. Tris mumbles something about kill joys, and moves closer into Tobias.

Tobias looks to his left, more of Tris's female cousins, all teenagers, are staying at him and smiling and giggling. "So what's up with your cousins? They keep starring at me and looking at me, it's weird."

Tris yawns lazily, and stretches a bit. "They think your cute. Don't worry about it too much. They're just hormonal teenage girls. It will be okay babe. They won't do anything, just laugh and giggle at you. It's no big deal."

Zeke pipes up, his eyes full of mischief. "It's okay Four, big muscles, dark sexy eyes, stubble on the jaw. Your the total package. I can't believe that you aren't used to this."

"Brooding and bring an asshole usually helps." Tobias says, throwing on his face that says _knock it off or I'll knock you out._

"Ah, true. I'm surprised you managed to land this one. She's way too good for you."

"You speak the truth." Tobias says, and Tris lightly hits him. She mumbles something into his shirt, but no one can understand her.

"Oh, there you are," Natalie says walking up to Tris and Tobias. She holds something behind her back and she wears a small smile. "I've been trying to find the two of you all afternoon. Tobias when is your family coming over?" She grabs a cooler that is by their feet and sits down. She waves at Tyler, and then turns back to him.

Tobias shrugs, well shrugs the best he can with an almost-asleep Tris lying on him. "I don't know, I don't even know if they are coming. They haven't mentioned a thing to me since we invited them over."

Natalie sighs, "it would be nice to meet them sometime. Though, I understand people are busy and can't always make it." She moves her hands up from behind her back and hands him two letters. "These are for the two of you, I know Andrew would want you to read them sometime before the wedding. If you could please give Beatrice hers when she wakes up, that would be fantastic."

Tobias looks down at Tris, who is passed out on him. "Yeah, no problem. Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I should probably take my parents over to my place. My father isn't feeling well."

"Okay, thanks for coming."

"Of course, Tobias." Natalie leans over and kisses her daughters forehead, and then moves up to kiss Tobias on the cheek. He freezes at the small gesture. It is something he is not used to. Tris is the only one who kisses him. His mother never showed affection like that to any of her children. It seems almost foreign to him. She smiles at him, and bids goodbye to the Pedrad clan to her right.

Zeke looks across to his friend with a shit-eating grin. "That was the 'Welcome-to-the-Family' smooch. You may not be married, but it is official. You are officially in the Prior family, and your in it deep man. Like deeper than you are in the Pedrad family."

"It's not hard to get into the Pedrad family. You are all a bunch of fun loving Italians that yell at each other in different languages. It's actually very entertaining. Do you know what you're saying half of the time?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

Shauna pipes right up, Tyler now fast asleep in her arms. "The scariest thing ever is having a bunch of Italians yell at you specifically in Italian, and you don't understand a single word that they are saying. Then Hana is right next to me, translating everything that is being said."

Zeke smiles at her, and gives her a knowing grin. "I told you, that was a good family dinner, everyone was well behaved. It went a million times better than the one we had when Marlene came over. Abra, called Marlene a harlot. You were-"

"I remember what I was." Shauna interrupts sharply, hitting Zeke in the chest with the back of her hand.

Zeke smiles and rubs his chest, and then turns to his best friend, signaling him to finish the game and win. "This chess game is almost over. Then you get to start a new one. Hopefully this one will last with the queen at your side." Which translates into: _This chapter of your life is coming to a close, then you get to start the next one. Don't screw up._


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey it's a new chapter! Sorry about the long wait, but I've also been working on the chapter after this, so that will be out very soon! Please enjoy and review, hopefully your new chapter will come soon! :)**

 **Chapter 42**

"Tobias Eaton are you frickin kidding me?" Tris whispers under her breath as she goes through the boxes in the basement of the house. They finally got everything, but a mattress, pillow, and a blanket, out of the apartment. The majority of their belongings now reside in the basement. "Seriously, where did this come from? Was it in storage?" Tris lightly kicks a punching that belongs to him that she didn't even know existed.

"What's the matter?" Tobias asks, coming into the basement. He ducks underneath a pipe that runs above the stairs.

Tris motions to the boxes at her feet, labeled 'drum set'. "I thought that you were selling this."

"Yeah, when I'm forty and no longer going to play it." He starts walking towards her, but she stops him.

"No, no, no. My wedding dress is hanging up over there. You cannot look at it."

Tobias quick looks around, and spots a purple bag hanging from the rafters. "What, that purple bag? I think I can see a purple bag. I don't see white. Unless your going the untraditional route, but that definitely wouldn't match the colors that you and Christina picked out." He says it accusingly, almost making it like a slap in the face.

"You said you didn't care, and I'm trying to warn you." She calms her voice, probably resizing how it sounded before. "I don't want you to be unpacking and open the bag up and see it."

"Would it be so horrible if I saw your dress four days before the wedding?"

Tris shakes her head. "Four years of bad luck." She hands him a box, and they continue the system they had going before.

"Now your just making that up." Tobias says, and his phone starts ringing. "It's Paige, I'm going to take this, but this conversation isn't over." He walks towards the stairway and answers the phone. "Hey Paige, what's up?"

Shrill crying sounds out off the phone. Tobias freezes and it's enough for Tris to feel shivers despite the June heat, and the air conditioner but being on. "Paige, what's wrong?" Tobias says seriously taking a step toward the staircase, Tris starts walking towards him. His line of vision goes straight towards Tris, and she runs up the steps. Tobias is right behind her, bounding up them three at a time.

"I'm going with you." Tris states stubbornly, as the two make a b-line for his truck.

He doesn't say another word, as he hops in the truck and speeds off in the direction of Evelyn's house. The way that his eyes are glazed over like ice, makes Tris's blood run cold. "Tobias what is wrong?"

"Paige's boyfriend-" he breaks off, like he's choking on his own words. The way that his hands flex on the steering wheel, tells Tris everything that she needs to know.

There's a police car and an ambulance sitting outside of the house, Paige's boyfriend leans against the car with blood running down his face, and his arm doesn't sit right next to his body. It's obviously broken.

An officer standing outside of the house stops Tobias, "Sir, you can't-"

"Where's my sister?" He demands.

"Sir-"

"Where is my little sister?" He demands again.

A different police officer comes out to see what's going on, "your sister is in her bedroom, she refuses to come out, and the paramedics don't want to risk hurting her. If you could please talk to her, get her out here safely-"

He plows ahead, but he stopped a second later. "Just one-" the officers gaze moves towards Tris, "-should probably go into see her. Maybe you should stay back and fill out some paperwork for us." The officer looks Tobias dead in the eye, and both soon turn around to look at Tris once the message was received.

Tris bites her lip, as Tobias backs away annoyed. The officer leads her forward, but she turns around right before she walks into the house, Tobias's eyes lock on hers, and she knows that he will want a full report when she's done. Especially if he can't get one from Paige later.

Everything in the Tudor house that they live in seems normal, until you get up the stairs. The table at the end of the hall is pushed over and the vase that was on top of it is smashed into a bunch of pieces. A trail of blood leads right into Paige's bedroom.

Paige's bedroom is a complete mess, and in the middle of it shaking under a pile of sheets is Paige. "Tris." She breathes out. "I'm so happy you came. I told them I didn't want Tobias to come up here and see me. If he-" her shaking voice becomes suffocated by her cries, as she wraps herself tighter in the sheet and leans against her bed.

Tris sits down beside her, not touching her, she'll probably react badly if she did. "Paige it's okay, your safe. He's not here anymore." She knows that not something she wants to hear, especially if she's already heard it a bunch of times before. But it is the only thing Tris can offer. It's the only fact that she knows.

Paige cries for about fifteen minutes, before she says something again. "I shouldn't have invited him over. We were fighting the night before, and he said he wanted to make up. I want supposed to leave the house. Mia is supposed to come home in a few hours, so I told him to come over so we could talk. He had a little more in mind than that. I kept telling him no, no, no, I don't like that. I don't want that. But he just kept touching me, and then-" she breaks off taking a huge breath of air. "I used Tobias's fighting techniques that he taught me and called the cops and Tobias. I didn't know who else to call. Tris I'm so scared." She coughs a bit and leans against Tris, and she starts to cry again.

Tris bites her lip, so hard it feels like it's going to bleed. She's used to dealing with people who want to kill themselves. This is a totally new thing. A new thing that no one should have to deal with. There's a knock at the door, but Paige doesn't look up, only Tris does. A paramedic stands there, her expression is one of sympathy. She must have heard what Paige said. "Paige, there is a paramedic at the door-"

Paige grabs Tris's wrist roughly, it hurts, but her pain doesn't mean anything. "Don't leave me. Stay here. Please Tris. I beg you. I don't want to be alone."

Tris nods and sit back a little bit, so the paramedic can do it's job. Paige's dark brown eyes don't ever leave Tris's light blue. After the paramedic gets done, and after some coaxing, they finally manage to get her downstairs so she can get to the hospital. Paige makes Tris ride in the ambulance with her. Tobias follows behind in the truck, but his expression that he made when Paige said that she wanted Tris to ride in the ambulance said only one thing: betrayal.

* * *

"Go fish." Tobias says, causing Mia to pick up a card. The two have been playing card games for hours. Tris didn't have the heart to join them, ever since she went upstairs, she just felt sick to her stomach.

After Paige was admitted, they had a very intense conversation about what happened. Tobias blew up in the empty room that they were in. Then he immediately apologized and said that he was out of line. She forgave him of course, but after today, she just wants to crawl in a hole and die. She hates situations like this, where something bad happens. She always feels like she's walking on egg shells and she can't let them crack. It's a hard balancing act that she's not good at handling. When Tobias left her to go pick Mia up from school, she felt like she was suffocating. At least when Tobias is around she can breathe a bit better.

"You're going to win again." Mia says throwing down her cards. Tobias has won the last two rounds, and she's had enough.

Tobias throws his cards down, "then what are we going to do?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'll go get you something in a little bit. Evelyn is supposed to be calling again, and I really don't want to miss it. Why don't you start your homework?" At that moment Tobias's phone starts ringing. He excuses himself, and Tris is left in the room in the hospital room, with a sleeping Paige and an unhappy Mia.

Mia starts getting her homework out of her book bag, pulling out a few books. The subjects say spelling, reading, and math. She did get pulled out of school early for this so she would have more homework than usual. "Are you good at spelling?" Mia asks, pulling out a pencil.

Tris shrugs, "I guess. I was the state spelling bee champion two years in a row."

Mia's eyes get wide, "really? This year mom is making me do the spelling bee because everyone else did it and did well. But I stink at spelling out loud. I'm good at it when I can write it down, but not when I have to spell it out."

"I used to be that way, but you know how I got over it? I just closed my eyes and imagined that I was writing it down on the paper in front of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if it works for me, then it will probably work for you. Do you want to try?" Mia nods, and hands over the list of words. "Natural."

Mia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Natural. N-A-T-U-R-A-L. Natural."

"Correct."

"Your right that makes it a lot easier."

Tris gives her another word, and them Mia spells it correctly again. The two continue this for the next half an hour until Tobias returns with food and news about where Evelyn and Danny are at. Evelyn and Danny were going to pick up some relatives a few hours outside of the city, in some place called the 'Fringe'. Though, when Tobias returns the mood in the room is darkened. A lot. "When's mom coming home?"

"Tomorrow morning, tonight you and Paige will be staying with us. They're going to release her when all the tests are done. Here, I brought you a hamburger and some fries. I hope you like that." Mia grabs the food out of the small white bag that Tobias brought him, but neither Tris or Tobias make a move for it.

* * *

When they return home, Tobias makes sure all of the doors are locked, and the window shades are down. Somehow it makes everyone feel a bit better. Paige sits by the window, laying slightly on Bear. Even though Tris hated him at first, she loves him now. He has a way of making someone feel better with his presence. Maybe its because he's so big. At first he seems a bit scary, but he's actually a big teddy bear.

Tobias hands Tris a dish from the sink. This is their system, he'll do the washing and drying, and she will put them away. They've been watching Paige sit there with the dog for an hour, wondering what they should do. The doctor said that she should be fine, there were a few stitches that she needs on her hand, but otherwise her ex got most of the bruises. In a few weeks she'll have to go in and get the stitches removed as well as get some tests done. Tris overheard one of the nurses mention _pregnant_ after Paige's name. Luckily, Tobias didn't hear it. Though, in a few weeks they'll find out if it's true.

"Do you want to keep unpacking somethings? Or wait until tomorrow?" Tobias says, the house has been so quiet for a few hours, the noise almost scares Tris. She just about dropped the plate.

She blinks a few times, and sets the plate in the cabinet. "Um...I don't know yet."

"Well, we should really finish unpacking sometime. I don't want to have to do it after our honeymoon."

She nods, "I know, I don't either. I'm going to go into work tomorrow, and grab some things. Let's get as much done as we can tonight, and then we'll finish everything that we didn't do tomorrow. I'm just kind of tired. It's been-" she breaks off trying to think of the right thing to say, "-an eventful day."

"Yeah, I'll agree with that. When is your family coming back?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, they wanted to sight see. Probably about nine or ten, so we've got a few ours before everyone comes back."

Tobias nods, and hands her the next plate. "Do you want to finish up here and I'll go downstairs and get started?"

"Fine, but stay away from the purple bag. You are not allowed to touch that."

Tobias rolls his eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah, four years of bad luck. I wouldn't want to risk that." He mumbles something as he walks away and Tris's ears perk up to try to hear it.

"What was that?" 'She says without turning around, but he already can see the look on her face.

He pause by the staircase. "I love you babe."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Let's just leave these boxes for tomorrow. They're just mostly vases, pictures, and some old photo albums that we need for a while. I know that you will want to take your time and figure out where they should go." Tobias says bending down sorting through the few boxes that lay at his feet. "Oh what's this?" He picks up a small box with a glass chess board inside. "This is nice, it's not mine. Where did you get this?"

Tris looks over from where she's at in the basement. She walks around the drum set and the punching bag, that Tobias insisted that they put up tonight or else it will never be done. "I don't know. I didn't even know I had that. Where did you find it?"

"In this box of-" he digs around in the box some more and stops short. "This is the box that Evelyn left for me at the party. Where did she get all of this stuff?"

Tris takes a step closer, wrapping that sweatshirt that she's been wearing most of the day tighter around her. Tobias has noticed a major change in her today. He knows that he's been acting differently, but for Mia's sake he's been at least trying to hide how pissed off he's been. Tris, seems mostly anxious and scared, especially at the hospital that she spend just about everyday at.

When he found out about the news, he wasn't as pissed off at Paige's ex-boyfriend as he should have been. He was more pissed at Evelyn for leaving Paige alone, and not taking her with. Plus, he told her not to go get any of his relatives that didn't want to come to the wedding, but she did anyway. A handful of the people they were coming back with in those mini-buses didn't want to show their face in the first place. Now, she isn't even coming home right away to comfort her daughter, and make sure that she's okay. No, she's staying down in the Fringe of Springfield and spending the night there because she is tired and wants to deal with this is in the morning.

The idea of Evelyn leaving him a glass chess board in that box, feels like salt in a wound that isn't ever going to heal. Like she's trying to be the mother that she just isn't cut out to be. Under the chess board is a small sculpture. It's the one thing that has been hiding under his bed for years, because he didn't want Marcus to see it. Though, the night before he left for basic training, he set this glass sculpture on his dresser for Marcus to see. His little act of rebellion. This sculpture that looks like a waterfall was the sign of starting over, and the cleaning of wounds so they would heal.

This sculpture reopens the old wounds that Tobias thought healed. He picks it up, and dusts it off a bit, to get a better look at it. The mix of green and blue used to mesmerize him, but now through his angry eyes, there's nothing. "I don't understand how she can do this."

"Do what? What is that?" Tris says, trying to get a better look at it.

"Evelyn gave this to me right before she ran away from Marcus. It was our secret that I was supposed to hide from him. I haven't seen this since I left for basic training, and now here it is, just sitting under a box of stuff that she didn't care about anymore. Why does she just do this to us?"

"Do what? Tobias, I don't really understand what your talking about." Tris says slightly annoyed, she crosses her arms defiantly and looks him straight in the eyes.

He sets the sculpture down, and the chess board on top of it. "Acts like she loves us, but when something bad happens, or there is any kind of change, she stays away and tries to hide. It's like she's afraid to show any emotion-" Tobias stops short and realizes exactly what and who he's been describing. Tris. "Never mind. It's not important anymore." He says gruffly and then starts walking towards the steps.

"Tobias-"

He spins around on his heel. "You know what I realized?" He goes on before Tris can even answer his question. He's fuming because he didn't see this before. "You and Evelyn are almost exactly alike. I just figured that out and I can't believe I didn't see that before."

She fights for trying to get her words in. "Tobias-"

"Seriously, I just don't even know what to think-"

"Tobias Eaton!" She shrieks and he stops his little rant.

"What?" His voice raises because hers was raised.

"What are you implying by all of this? I can't help who I am. You make it sound like-"

"I don't even know."

"Then why are going around saying all of this?"

"Because I'm lost! Tris, I don't know what to do! Okay? Putting blame on other people right now is just easiest. I don't understand why I'm doing it." He spins around so he's looking at the staircase again. He sounds defeated, maybe even on the verge of tears. A tone Tris hasn't heard since they took their break over a year ago. "My sister was raped tonight, and my family didn't come together to help me out. Instead I had to do just about everything myself and I didn't know what to do. I-I-I just need sometime. Yeah, I just need some time alone. I'm going to go to the apartment tonight."

Tobias runs up the stairs, his heart bursting at the seams. He didn't know that he could experience so much emotion in just one night.


	44. Chapter 44

**A new chapter! Yay! Please enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 43**

Tris didn't know what to do once Tobias left. She was honestly still in shock about it all. No too long after Tobias left, her family came home and she had to put on a brave face and act like everything was okay. Like her soon to be sister-in-law didn't just get raped that morning, and it wasn't eating fiancé and her alive, because they just don't know what to do. The whole day, she just couldn't imagine what Paige was going through. That night, there were two people surrounded by Bear for comfort.

The next morning, everyone seemed to be in a comatose. Mia, whose emotions couldn't be affected by the ordeal, seemed down. Tobias returned that morning, and he looked even worse than the night before. His eyes were blood shot, dark circles, and a five o'clock shadow roamed his face. He got started on he morning chores without another word, while Tris got ready for going into work that morning.

When Tris returned from her morning errands, she was greeted by an empty house. There was no one inside, well so she thought at first. Tobias was hidden on the landing, looking in the empty kitchen. Coffee is in his right hand, his head in his left. Tris jumped when she heard him ask, "How was work?"

She sets the coffee pot that she was reaching for, back on the counter. She doesn't turn around though. She doesn't want to see what he looks like. Most importantly, what his expression looks like. She grips the counter, for support, evening out her voice so he can't tell that she scared him at first. "Fine, it just isn't that busy right now, and they're starting to combine stations together. When I come back, I'll be working with some children." She clears her throat, because it sounds tight. "Where is everyone?"

"Your family left to do some more sight-seeing, and Evelyn and Danny came about an hour ago to pick up Paige. I took Mia to her camp not too long after that."

Her ears perk up when she hears about the camp. "Shouldn't you be at the camp with her? Your whole team-"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm only the assistant coach, as of now. I'm not important. I told them that there is a lot a family stuff going on, and I have to be there to take care of it. Amar understands, so he's just letting it go."

She spins around to actually look at him this time. This doesn't sound like him at all. "You are taking over as head coach this coming November. No one knows about this but you and Amar. This is going to be a huge adjustment for the team, the community, and the school. Shouldn't you at least be there for some of these things to help smooth this over? And I honestly don't understand why Amar doesn't want to tell everyone now. You even agreed with me-"

He places out his hand, cutting her off. "He doesn't want everyone to know why he's leaving, and who he's leaving with. We've been over with. Plus, missing a camp that's specialized for 7 to 8 year olds isn't that big of a deal. It's not like it's a varsity camp that I'm supposed to be running on my own."

Tris bites her lip and doesn't say anything more. Bear comes running from his spot in the living room. He looks like he wants to join the fun, but there isn't any fun for him to join. "I read the letter finally." Tobias says, breaking some of the ice that he left.

"What letter?"

"The one that your mother gave us at the last party. I know that you read yours already, and I finally came around to mine."

She takes a slight step back, running into the counter, preparing herself for anything that she will hear. "Oh."

He reaches across and sets the coffee cup on the dining table in front of him. "Yeah, reading it made me realize something. What happened yesterday, isn't anyone's fault. Well, it's that stupid boy's fault, but there's nothing that we couldn't have done about it. You and I anyway. Everything happens for a reason right? What if the incident last night happened just to make us all stronger? I mean, that's the only way I can come about the whole thing." He rakes his hands through his hair, making it stand up. "I don't know if that sounds dumb or not."

She bites her lip and walks a bit closer to him. "I don't think it sounds dumb."

"I feel like an idiot though. Especially about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just being this insensitive asshole, who was trying to assign blame to anything and anyone. What I said last night, doesn't make any sense to me. I was the immature one that was acting badly. I'm sorry." He stands up, and places his cup by the sink. Then he starts to walk towards the garage door, and Tris follows him.

When he walks over to the side where his truck is parked, and starts to get in that's when she questions him. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just thought that you didn't want to be around me right now. Especially because I was a huge asshole last night." He bites his lip, "I guess you could say, I was the King of the Asshats."

Moments like that. Those small moments when he admits that he's wrong, and really tries hard to make her feel better, those are the moments that she appreciates the most. A small smile breaks out on her face, Tobias mirroring her a bit. "I need help from the King of the Asshats."

"With what?"

"We have a basement that needs to be unpacked."

* * *

The next night is the night of the rehearsal dinner. There are two days before the wedding, and nerves are everywhere. The tension between the Prior-Wright family is high, because they've spent so much time together. At least they're good at hiding that they hate each other. The Eaton family is a whole other story. They hate each other and they are terrible at hiding it. The fact that the Johnson family is there too, makes it even worse.

Tris spent the day out with her family, and Tobias was with his. Both of them were trying to reduce the tension. So their plan was to meet up, and ride to the church together to go over everything, and then head to the restaurant together afterwards. But because of everything that they went through today, they were going to be late.

Tobias went running up the steps, readjusting his tie for the millionth time that night. A little voice rings in his ear. It sounds a lot like Zeke's. 'If he's nervous tonight, imagine the day of the wedding. He's going to be a mess.' Tobias shakes the thought out of his head, and quickly walks over to the bedroom. "Hey are you ready yet? We are going to be really late, and your mom says the priest only has us booked for an hour tonight-" He trails off looking at Tris through the doorway.

She's beautiful. Dark blue dress, that flares out at her hips, her short blonde hair is curled and teased around her face to make her look fierce. She puts on her earrings quick and then turns to him. "What do you think?"

Tobias shakes himself out of his trance, and does another once over quick. "You look-Wow."

She rolls her eyes and grabs her heels, "yeah sure, let's just go. We are going to be late."

Tobias blocks her, his eyes wandering up and down her body to get a better look. "I don't care right now, I just want to look at you."

She lightly taps him, and he falls back a bit. "Well you can do that at the party, we have a rehearsal to get too. Our mothers are going to have our heads if we are late." She walks through the little opening he left, and marches down the stairs. Tobias watches her go, mumbling about how only she can do that him.

The two ride to the church together, hand in hand, talking about both of their days. Tobias won the award for the worst day. Tris admitted that as soon as she heard it. "The majority of your family only agreed to come because of the open bar?" She laughs a bit, more like cackles a bit, and then kisses his hand. "My family came for the chance to get out of New Jersey and get to experience a real city. Your family came because of free booze. No came because they love us and want to spend this joyous day with us."

Tobias laughs a bit too. "Yeah, why did we invite them again?"

"Because you insisted that your family was loaded and will give us good presents."

"There it is." He nods and pulls into the parking lot of the church. Luckily only their parents are there and Caleb. Of course Caleb will always be there earlier than needed. "Okay, so why do we have to here so early again?"

"We need to talk to the priest."

Tobias's face falls, "you mean he can't just marry us off? We have to talk to him."

Tris nods, like she's had to explain this to him once before. "Yeah remember? I told you what to say."

"I'm not lying to a priest." He says, deadpanning.

"We're not lying!"

"It feels like we are, considering we both can't make all of those promises."

Tris rolls her eyes, "we'll do our very best. Plus neither of us knows what the future holds."

He shuts off the truck. "Well that's encouraging."

"Tobias!" Tris shrieks, giving him a look of disapproval.

"What?" He looks at her expression. "Okay, okay, okay, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Fine, I'll do all the talking. Let's go. We are going to be really late." She hops out of the truck, and Tobias sighs. Then he grabs the keys and follows her in, running slightly just to catch up.

Evelyn, Natalie, Caleb, Grace, and Marcus sit in front of the church talking to the priest. All of them look like they're acting civil, which is surprising for Evelyn and Marcus. Those two haven't been able to get along in the same room for a long time. All of their eyes land on Tobias and Tris as soon as the door squeaks. "Finally, are you two the happy couple? If not, we are going to have a problem." The priest says jokingly, motioning for them to come forward.

"Yes we are. Are you ready for us?" Tris says, in a bouncy matter. Tobias found out along time ago, that Tris's moods can change very quickly when she's around strangers. It's almost creepy, and very hard to keep track of.

"Yes, why don't you follow me this way, and I'm just going to ask you a few questions." The priest leads them into a little room on the side of the church and starts to ask a few questions, which Tris answers. Then the priest starts to talk about marriage today and how it gets off it's true course and sometimes ends in divorce. Tris seems pretty rattled by it at first, but then the priest tries to make a joke to recover. Tobias, on the other hand, is just focused on how small the room is and how young the priest actually is. The man can't be over the age of 33, and it makes it a bit intimidating, and a little weird. "Now tell me, Tobias, your parents both raised you Catholic, even though your mother isn't?"

"Yes sir."

"Father Ken, will be fine. And do the two of you plan on raising your children in the Catholic faith?"

Tobias bites back a response, mostly because Tris and him haven't talked about this yet. He's finally wrapped his head around the idea of having kids. But Tobias doesn't really believe in organized religion. Plus, the memories of going to mass with his father, and everything that he did was a sin, just sends chills down his spine. What is it to his father to judge him on his sins? That's supposed to be God's job, and if it is, God is going to throw Tobias on the road to hell after all he's done in his life. Tobias quickly shakes the thought from his mind and looks at Tris. "Yes, we do."

Tobias thinks back to the classes that they had to take to get to this moment to make everyone happy. He slept right through those classes. Though, if it was up to him, there wouldn't be a church wedding, they would be somewhere probably eloped without all the fuss. Everyone would be a lot happier. Though, then again, he thinks about how he really wants to see Tris walk down that aisle with a huge smile on her face or something. That would make this worth it. "Tobias, do you know what your job is as Tris's husband?"

"To love her, honor her, and protect her."

"Yes, well kind of. But it's mostly to help get her to heaven." Then Father Ken goes on about it, and Tobias acts like he's listening, by nodding along to some of the things that he's saying. But Tobias knows, that he's hear just to follow orders. He knows that he's going to hell anyway.

Tris nods and starts to get up, Tobias slowly follows suit, getting his bearings together. They just finished up the little meeting, and now they're going to get ready to rehearse parts of the ceremony together. They exit the room, only to find everyone in the church talking. All still surprisingly so civil. Danny and Marcus are over talking to Natalie, Caleb looks like he's having an intense conversation with Zeke and Shauna. Uriah and Marlene are just walking in. Evelyn and Paige are trying to get Grace and Mia to sit still and pay attention, but both are little kids and have a hard time doing that.

Father Ken gets everyone to quiet down and pay attention. First, they start by sorting everyone out. The people from Tris's family, who are there, and are not in the wedding party are on the left side of the church. Everyone from Tobias's side are on the right. Tobias's side seems to be significantly less that Tris's, but then again, Tobias doesn't care. Then they sort out the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Danny with Christina, Zeke with Shauna, Uriah with Marlene, and Will with Paige. They all head to the back of the church, and Grace follows them. Tobias starts off by leading Tris's grandparents in, then his, then her parents, then his. Then he and Father Ken walk in together. Then everyone else practices walking in, Grace being the star of that whole show. Then finally it's Tris and Caleb. That's when Tobias sees that he's ready for his future, was that very moment. Just watching her walk down the aisle then, made him very excited for the actual thing.

After the rehearsal, was the rehearsal dinner at Rickie's. There, they all met, had good food and a good time. Tobias and Tris ended up at a table with their parents, all awkwardly sitting around trying to make conversation. "At least no one is fighting right now. That's surprising for our family for one." Marcus says awkwardly, reaching for his wine.

"Saying that is a fantastic way to actually start a fight." Tobias says, leaning back taking the whole room in.

"I'm just trying to clear the air a bit Tobias. I know that is exactly what most people are thinking of." He says nonchalantly, spinning the wine around in his glass.

"Marcus, now is not the time." Evelyn says tensely, her eyes training on her son, watching his every move.

Tobias doesn't respond though, he looks at Marcus evenly. His gaze never leaving his fathers. Tris rubs her hand on his thigh, making even movements back in forth trying to make him less tense. But she doesn't know that he's totally relaxed. He grabs her hand and gives it a light squeeze. Just to reassure her that he's all right, and everything is fine. Someone comes up behind Tris, and gives her shoulder a light squeeze. "It's so nice to see such young people looking happy. When are you two getting married?" Tris turns around and looks at the old woman, and the old man next to her.

"On Saturday." She answers evenly giving her a nice smile.

"Oh wow, that's wonderful. Isn't that wonderful Bernard?"

"What's that?" Bernard says loudly.

The older woman leans up, and says loudly. "Bernard these two are getting married on Saturday. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes it is, good luck young man. Remember, a happy wife equals a happy life, and never go to bed angry. You may forget why your angry, but she won't and then it's just a world of trouble after that."

Tobias nods, and offers a small smile. "Thank you sir, I'll be sure to remember that."

Bernard nods at Tobias, and the older couple leaves. The older woman is talking fiercely about how cute Tobias and Tris actually are. Tobias is shaking his head, watching the two of them leave. Tris, is laughing a bit, also watching the older couple leave.

When they are out of sight, the two turn around laughing to each other a bit. Natalie is smiling, Evelyn's eyes are lit up a bit, but Marcus is staring at Tobias. He has a quizzical expression on his face, but an amused expression. Tobias stares back, trying to figure out why he's staring at him. "I hope you don't take the advice that he gave you lightly."

"I'm not."

"I'm serious, Tobias."

Tobias straightens up, "and you don't think I am?"

"I don't know."

Just then there is a tap on a glass, and Tobias and Marcus instantly shut up. Tris's grip on Tobias's hand tightens a bit in excitement. Zeke stands up, a shit eating grin on his face. Tobias rubs his face knowing that he's not going to enjoy this too much. "If I could be please have everyone's attention, we are planning to get started with the speeches. I'm sure both of them are excited to hear that." Zeke looks over in Tobias's direction, the grin getting even bigger. "I'm going to get started. My name is Ezekiel Pedrad, but most people know me as Zeke. I'm one of the groomsmen, and I guess you could call me Tobias's best friend. Now, I've known Tobias for almost 20 years now. We've went through junior high, high school, Marine Corps training, and we were stationed together in Afghanistan. So as you can tell, I have a number of stories going through my head. Don't worry Tobias, I won't say any stories from junior high, or high school." The crowd laughs a bit and Tobias shakes his head.

"You see there was this time, where Tobias swore off love and commitment. He definitely didn't want to get married. When I told him that I was going to get married, the guy freaked out more than my family." Beside Tobias, Tris laughs a bit and looks at him. The idea of him freaking out is a bit funny. "So seeing him here today, days before his wedding day, is a bit funny to me. But I'm glad that he met Tris, she's good for him. She keeps his ego in check, and he smiles a lot more around him. Before her, he only smiled around me. Which, took a lot of work." A lot more people laugh at that, a smile even creeps onto Tobias's face. "I just wanted to say, I wish the best for these two crazy kids. These two deserve the best. To Tobias and Tris." Zeke raises his glass, and everyone else follows suit. Tris kisses Tobias, giving Zeke a reason to tease. "Hey, you two wait for the wedding day, okay?"

Zeke passes over the microphone to Christina. Tris inwardly groans and leans back a bit. "Thanks Zeke, I'm Christina Campbell, Tris's best friend and maid of honor. I've known her for a while, we were roommates in college. The one thing I learned about Tris over the years, is that she's very headstrong. This girl never gives up. The one thing that I know about Tobias, is, he's stubborn. I was there when these two met, and to be perfectly honest, I did not see this coming. And I usually see a lot of things coming. These two hated each other. Though, something happened between the two of them, I don't know what, but they were crazy about each other. When I see these two today, all I see is love, and support. They push each other to follow their dreams. It's amazing to see. I hope nothing but the best for the two of them, to a long and happy marriage." Christina raises her glass to give the toast, everyone else does the same, repeating the words.

Caleb gets handed the microphone next, he stands up smiling. "My name is Caleb Prior, for all of you who do not know me. I'm Beatrice's sister, and I also went through Marine Corps training, and I was also stationed in Afghanistan with Tobias. I've grown up with Tris, and I went through hell with Tobias. I'm not going to lie, both of them are a handful. Christina is right, both are too stubborn and headstrong to deal with sometimes. I would know, I lived with both of them for a while. I mean in al the best ways though. You two are very strong people, that's something both Susan and I have seen. Another strong person, who would love to be here, is my father. He always had a quote to give Beatrice, 'Don't treat him like a King, if he doesn't treat you like a Queen.' That's exactly what Tobias treats her like. There's a lot of love between the two of them, and they push each other to the best of their ability. They both want the best for each other, and they'll do anything for each other. It's an amazing quality. I know the two of them, and they'll keep those qualities with each other forever." Caleb doesn't end his speech with a toast, instead a simple nod.

Tobias nods back at him, and then kisses Tris's hand. "I can't wait to be married to you."


	45. Chapter 45

**New chapter! Yas! Thanks for all of your support, this story will be winding down soon. So please enjoy the chapter and review. I love hearing what you have to say, good or bad. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 44**

"Okay ladies, lets get this party started." Christina says pacing in front of the group of friends. All of them are wearing work out clothes. Behind Christina is a giant inflatable fun run that is 3 miles long. There are periods of time where people will throw colors at them, and another part where they will have to run through the mud. It's a huge thing that most people from the Dauntless part of Chicago cannot wait for. "Behind me is the most fun thing in the entire world, and I hate running. We're going to split off into two teams. Bridesmaids against groomsmen."

Zeke, who has his hands on knees, like most of the guys already, is the only one to object. "You literally just made us run a mile to warm up, and now you want us to run again? Do you know how much fun running is? I'd rather be in a bar right now, throwing money at the bartenders because we wouldn't be able to throw it at the strippers." He looks at Tobias accusingly. Tobias just shrugs and stands up straight.

"Come on you wuss, you already agreed to doing this months ago. Besides you used to for miles everyday." Shauna says, wheeling herself around. She has a separate path to go on. That one being just as hard.

"Yeah, that's back when I was in better shape. I had abs then, now, nothing. I'm just flat."

Shauna rolls her eyes. "Then that's a sign that you need to lay off the beer and start drinking water."

Zeke mimics her tone, and Marlene returns from signing everyone in. She starts handing everyone one a number, all the boys numbers are odd, the girls are even. "Our starting time will be in fifteen minutes. First to enter will be Christina and Daniel, then Shauna and Zeke, then Uriah and I, then Paige and Will, and finally Tris and Tobias. There will be certain points in the course where you can exit and forfeit, but there is no fun in that. The losing team is at the winning team's will after the race. Then after that, we are separating for the night."

"What do you mean by 'will'?" Uriah asks.

"Say the girls win, you guys would have to do anything that we tell you, or dare you." Uriah nods obviously agreeing with the punishment.

"Who's ready to get started?"

* * *

Tobias and Tris stand right outside of the inflatable tunnel that they will have to run through soon. They figured out the more you move around, the more the person your running against bounces around. So that means if Tobias plays his cards right, he'll be at a huge advantage against Tris. Though Tris thinks that she has it figured out, if she lowers her center of gravity just enough, she should be fine.

The guy running the station that their at signals for the two of them to get ready, both of them get down in a running position. "On your marks, get set, go!" Tobias and Tris sprint the ten feet, and drive right into the inflatable tunnel. Tobias is bouncing around a lot jostling Tris as she crawls through. They both exit at the same time and start running through the maze that is right in front of the 50 foot wall that they'll have to scale.

Tris throws a bouncy ball at Tobias's back, and he collides with the wall next to him. He turns around and glares at her, right before she disappears. "I'm going to get you Beatrice."

"Have to catch me first, you slow poke!" She yells back at him trying to make her way to the wall as fast as she can. The only thing is, the maze is a lot harder than it looks. She's too short to see over the walls, and she can't jump high enough to do it either. Tobias on the other hand has no problem. He made it through that maze easy. He turns around to look to see where Tris is at, then yells 'Marco' into the maze. A small 'Polo' comes from his left side. Stopping, he keeps shouting 'Marco' until he sees the whites of her eyes. "Thanks."

"Well, I did kind of want to have some sort of competition." He teases as he runs ahead to the giant wall. Tris bounces around behind him, trying to run to the wall too. She grabs the rope, and the foot hold and starts to climb. Tobias is already 10 feet ahead of her, and he's scaling the wall pretty fast. Mostly because his limbs are almost twice as long as hers, and he made it to the wall first. Though, he made the mistake of looking down. He wanted to check to see where Tris was at, but he forgot about how high he was. The sight of the small red landing pad at the bottom, that's supposed to be extra cushion if you fall, makes him almost dizzy. To his right, Tris is there, staring at him, saying his name over and over again.

"Hey, buddy, over here. Keep your eyes on me, and don't look down." Tobias nods, and she starts climbing. Tobias watches her ass the entire time that they were climbing, but in the future, he'll never admit that he was. At the top, they slide down the slide into a giant pool of mud. A half of a mile ahead of them is Paige and Will just trying to swim out of it. Tris looks over at Tobias when they reach the bottom. His entire face is cover in mud, and the sight is hilarious. She starts laughing and then starts throwing some of the gooey substance over at him to cover him further.

"You are so immature," he says walking over to her. Then the next thing that she knows, he picks her up, and throws her into a giant puddle of murky water.

She screams a bit in shock, "Tobias Eaton!"

"Yes?"

"Ugh, I'm going to beat you at this race so hard and so fast. Your not going to even know what happened." She starts climbing out of the puddle. It's deeper than most would think. It's up to her waist.

"You know what else beats hard and fast?" Tobias says, a grin climbing onto his face.

Tris's eyes get huge. "Tobias Eaton!"

He laughs like a school girl and runs ahead, only being stopped by something hitting the back of his head. A gigantic clump of mud. Tris runs ahead of him, but he's faster and grabs her by the waist. He throws her over his shoulder and runs ahead. Tris starts yelling at him, slightly hitting his back so he'll put her down. He does, just in another puddle. "Tobias!"

He laughs a bit more, trying to hide his smile. Tris's black work out clothes are soaked, and her light blonde hair is turning brown. "Okay, okay, I'll help you up."

Tobias holds out his hand. Tris grabs onto it tight, and then with all of her strength she pulls him down into the puddle with her. "Beatrice Prior!" He says in a mocking tone, the two of them laughing very hard. "Okay, okay, I'm getting cold. Let's just get this over with so we can go into the bar and get something to drink. After all this running, I'm going to need a drink."

"Same."

Tobias stands up, and pulls Tris up with him. He throws her on his back, and starts sprinting ahead. Tris is kissing his neck, making him squirm a bit. They reach the next giant inflatable, and Tris slips off. She sprints ahead into the tunnel, bouncing around as she goes. She lands inside of a foam pit. Tobias is already in there trying to swim through it. Tris plows through the pool of foam, and then falls headfirst into an actual pool. She splashes around, trying to get her bearings.

"What the hell is this?" Tobias asks, from behind her.

"A pool."

"Yeah, I see that. What I meant was, what is this that Christina got us in?"

"A pool."

He rolls his eyes and swims forward.

Tris starts after him, trying to catch up. His strokes are longer than hers, so it's harder for her to catch up. But she swims forward, working her hardest to try to catch up. No wonder why so many male swimmers are so big. Tris shakes the thought from her head, and then climbs out of the pool. Tobias stands at the edge, shaking his head trying to get all of the water out of his hair. "You know I've been thinking. Christina planned this. She wanted us to be sore tomorrow, too sore that we couldn't have sex."

Tris rolls her eyes. "Oh the horror. It's not like we haven't had it before."

"You know, that sass, isn't helping sometimes."

They start walking forward. "You aren't marrying me just because of sex, right?"

He stops and grabs her hands. "No, I'm not. I was just trying to joke around a bit. I'm marrying because you are the most beautiful woman, kindest person, warm, loving, smart, independent, sassiest, hard-working, man I can go on and on, I love you so much."

"Well, I love you too." She leans up, and kisses him.

"Come on, I really just want to get this stupid thing over with. We don't have that much left, we already did most of it."

"It's just one more step to becoming husband and wife."

* * *

Christina shakes her head and crosses her arms. Her competitive personality makes her a monster some times. It's scary, but really fun. Tris found it to the most entertaining thing in the world when she met Christina. "Thanks to Tris, we lost. So come on guys, what's it going to be?" Christina juts out her hip, and glares them down.

Zeke shrugs and looks at Tobias. Tobias shrugs too. Neither of them have any idea what they should do. "I don't know, just let the idea come to us. Maybe by then we'll have more oxygen in our brains." Zeke says, bending over, then walking around. He's just trying to catch his breath.

Tobias lays on the ground. "Running, I can handle. Climbing, swimming, running, mud running, that's going to hurt in the morning. Are you trying to kill us?"

Uriah smirks, he sits down besides Tobias. "What? Are you worried that you won't be able to preform?"

"Uriah!" Tris interjects, Tobias hits Uriah in the gut.

Uriah scoots away from Tobias, laughing his ass off. "What? Everyone knows that a married couple has sex right after they get married. Besides, you two act like teenagers when we aren't around. Or when anyone isn't around."

"Your acting like a teenager." Tobias mumbles, rubbing his eyes, laying back a bit.

"I saw you two in the stupid maze earlier."

"Yeah, you saw me dominating."

"I saw you throw her in a mud puddle."

"Will you two please shut up? You two fight like two teenage girls. Which is ridiculous, because you two are almost thirty." Shauna says, throwing a giant clump of mud at the two. "I say, we all go to our separate ways to clean up, then meet up at the bar around seven. Besides, it's time for us to go check into our hotel."

* * *

"I still can't believe that we are staying in two separate hotels. Where was this coming from? I thought that you were going to spend the night at old apartment." Tobias whispers into Tris's ear. She squirms for a second, trying to rid herself of the ticklish feeling.

She shrugs and looks straight ahead. "I don't know, I told you before, Christina was making me pack things up. She said that 'I needed to be out of the house, and away from all the family around me.' So, I just went along. It's her and Shauna's idea. It's not like I have to pay anything. Well that's a long story. I don't really understand that either. Just relax though, tomorrow, it will be you and me and that's all that is important."

Tobias smiles, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too Mr. Eaton."

"So, Tris, are you ready to become Mrs. Tobias Eaton? That's a big title to fill." Danny teases, picking up the small flute of champagne that he and Paige were allowed to have for the night. Tris nods, and says that she is, but Danny continues. "Yeah, are you ready for everything that comes with him? He's big and smelly, and kind of lazy. He's mean too. He plays a lot of older brother tricks on people. Mean, older brother tricks. I remember that one time, my friends and I were jumping around on a trampoline, and he threw a paint filled water balloon from the second story window, onto me. I had blue paint stuck in my ear for a whole week."

"You think that's bad? Do you know what hell Zeke has put me through?" Uriah says, setting his beer down.

Zeke looks at Tobias, and gives Uriah one large eye roll. "Yeah, older brother Zeke, he's a gross older brother who was mean to me all the time. He just didn't practically raise me for part of his life."

"Do you remember the time that you-"

Zeke covers Uriah's mouth, "haha, yeah we don't speak of that time. At least not in front of people who aren't part of our family. Our _immediate_ family."

Uriah makes an 'o' face, backing away from Zeke. He shrugs his shoulders and then relaxes a bit. "So what's the punishment? Have we decided what it was yet, or is there not going to be one."

Will smiles, and looks at Zeke. "We decided something fun for them tonight. All of you look really tired, and need to wake up. So how about we change that? I mean, we will need someone really sober to drive us to our hotel. We wouldn't want to end up in prison right before the wedding day..." Will says trying to convince the girls that what they are doing is right. He even rubs Christina's shoulders a bit trying to get her to relax.

Tobias deadpans, knowing exactly what they are going to say. "When I suggested this, I was only kidding. They're going to kill me."

Tris looks up at him, moving away from him a bit. "What did you 'suggest'?"

"It was an innocent suggestion, made right after a shot of whiskey."

"Tobias Eaton..." she says in a warning voice.

Tobias scoots away from her, getting out of the way of being hit. "He only suggested that you guys jump off the pier tonight, just for fun." Will says answering for her.

Tris raises her eyebrows, and looks directly over at Tobias. "And that all that you suggested?"

"Yes."

Tris looks at Christina, then Marlene. Both of them shrug, Paige bows out immediately. She's very insecure ever since the incident. Both Tris and Tobias are actually surprised that actually came to some of the events that were planned. No one except the immediate family knows what happened. Tobias and Paige would rather keep it that way. They've done a good job of keeping everything quiet. Tris kind of ignores everything going on around her. "Okay, we'll do it. Well at least I'll do it. I did lose the game for us, didn't I? If someone else wants to do it too, then go ahead."

Zeke claps and Christina laughs, saying, "the wild child is back to ride for one more night!"

"Okay, I need to take a shot before I do this."

Tobias moves back over to her, knowing that everything is clear. "Beatrice, you don't need to do this if you don't want to."

"Don't _Beatrice,_ me. Besides, this will be fun."

Tobias sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't like this."

"I'll be fine, come on, it will be fun." She grabs a shot from the table, and downs it. She cringes when she does it, and slams down the glass. "Holy hell, what was that?"

Uriah looks around, trying to figure out if he should answer. Tobias doesn't say anything, so he slowly says, "Whiskey."

"Let's do this." Tris gets up from the table and starts to walk out of the bar, she has confidence spilling from her. Tobias quickly runs after her, throwing some money on the table as he does.

The pier is empty, the only people that are standing on it belong to the wedding party. Tris is throwing off her shoes, her jacket, she's about to move onto her shirt, but Tobias stops her immediately. He holds the tail of her shirt, making sure it doesn't come off. "Ooookkkaayy, you've had way too much to drink. why don't we just put you in a cab back to the hotel. We don't want you to hung over for the wedding tomorrow. Or hurt. Come on Tris."

"No Tobias, I want to do this. I want to be wild for once, I want to have fun, make memories that will last forever. It will fun, besides I've done worse while I was drunk."

"That's very comforting." He sighs, "fine, you can do it. I'm just going to join you."

"You are?"

He rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess. Were young and stupid, and only wild and free for a while. Let's do it."

She jumps up a bit. "Yes! Okay come on, let's get going. I want to get this over with."

Tobias starts unbuttoning and untucking his shirt. "Will do you have those towels I asked you to grab?" Will holds them up signifying that he has them. Tobias tosses his shirt on the green bench next to him.

Zeke whistles, "well damn. Your hot. No wonder why Tris is marrying you."

"Turn around," he twirls his finger around in a circle. "All of you." Everyone turns around and Tris throws off her shirt and her skirt.

"Eyes up here." She says, as Tobias takes her in.

He mumbles an apology, and she turns around and runs off of the pier. She shrieks a bit as she jumps into the water. Everyone turns around and Tobias throws off his shoes and pants and dives in after her. The water is cold. Cold enough to sober him up from the last few drinks that he's had. Tris is next to him treading water, and spitting it out of her mouth. Her hair is matted down, and her make up is running. The grin on her face is irresistible. "That was amazing."

"Amazing?" He says swimming closer to her.

"Yeah, you know. How many opportunities we get to have like this? Tobias, our time to wild and free is coming to an end. We are both on our way to 30. Then we will have to start adulting. Like serious adulting. So don't think about all the bad things that will be coming in our future. Think about now. This is now. We are now."

"I always seem to run out of counter moves around you. I love you Beatrice."


	46. Chapter 46

**Wow, it's been a long time since I updated, but this is a long chapter, and I'm already part way done with the next. I'm so sorry for the delay, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 45**

"You look beautiful." Natalie says quietly, pinning the flowery metallic head piece to Tris's curled hair. Tears are in her eyes as she looks at her daughter through the mirror. She blinks a few times, not allowing them to fall. Today is a bitter sweet day, but it will be one to remember forever. Tris isn't looking in the mirror though, she's too focused on the letter before her.

Before Andrew died, he made Natalie promise that over time, when something big happens in the family, she will give letters to the children. Over the years she's only given out a few. Most of the milestones have happened when Tobias has appeared. Many of the letters were supposed to go to him, even though they are not addressed directly towards him. She gave them their letters this morning. Tris finally found the quiet time to read it once Natalie kicked out all of the bridesmaids. She looks over Tris's shoulder, taking a peak at the letter, though she will not admit that she did it.

 _Dear Beatrice,_

 _So today is the day. Today is the day that you forever leave the nest and start one of your own with someone else. Caleb has done it once before, and now it is your turn. I can guarantee that you look beautiful. Even if you just rolled out of bed, and your hair is all messed up. I know that today you will be a little disappointed. I over heard you one night while you were talking to your mother about my condition. This was one of the worries that you had, and of the things that you wanted to do. I also remember your mother telling you that it was a selfish thought to have. In times of sorrow, many are often selfish._

 _When you and Caleb were younger, we often tried to keep you two from being selfish. Something of how both your mother and I were raised. We may been harsh on the two of you at some points of time, but you two were strong and it made it into the people that you are. You are strong willed, courageous, brave, giving, loving, kind, smart, beautiful, humble, and, Bea I can go on. You never know how much I wanted to brag about you to the other parents. But I didn't, because then that would give you more attention than I know you wanted._

 _Beatrice, today is your day. Today it can be all about you. You don't have to worry about being selfish. You also don't have to worry about me not being there with you. Because I am. I'm with you in your thoughts, your prayers, and in your heart. I know that you are ready, because that's who you are. You usually don't do something until you are fully prepared. I also know that he's good. He's good for you. I know that he challenges and keeps you sharp. He loves you and cherishes you. He wants the best for you, and he will protect you and your family._

 _Today, I will be walking with you down the aisle. I will be dancing with you. You may not see me, but I will be there, smiling. Because I know that you are happy, and ready for the road ahead of you._

 _I love you Beatrice._

Andrew's signature is at the bottom. In the messy cursive writing that has always been kind of hard to read.

Natalie reaches behind her, and grabs some tissues. Not for her. Though, she needs to hide the tears that are in her eyes. She hands the tissue to Tris, and ducks her head, trying to hide the tears. She bites her lip for a moment, letting the weakness take in just for a moment. Then she straightens up and smiles at her daughter through the mirror again. "Don't cry dear, you'll ruin all of Christina's hard work." She laughs a bit and kisses her daughters forehead.

* * *

"Dude, you know that were going to go out in a few minutes?" Zeke says looking out of the basement window of the church that they are in.

Tobias pays no attention though, there was a letter sitting inside of his jacket pocket that he's too focused on.

 _Dear Whomever This May Concern,_

 _So it is finally time that you marry my daughter. I have two pieces of advice for you._

 _1) Be yourself_

 _2) Don't be the first one to cry, I have a bet going on with Granger._

 _(Don't tell Natalie or Beatrice about the last one.)_

 _Good Luck Son,_

 _Welcome to the family,_

 _Andrew._

* * *

Tobias takes his mother by the arm, and escorts her into the church. She's the last person who needs to be escorted in before the ceremony starts. The whole entire time he's been escorting people in, he's been trying to get a glance at Tris. There has been word that she's been walking around in the back of the church and almost everyone has seen her but him. She wanted to go with the normal Abnegation-type ceremony that many people are accustomed to. Where the groom doesn't see the bride until the ceremony. "Stop looking so nervous, or paranoid. I can't tell which is which. You'll be able to see your bride soon." Evelyn whispers, squeezing her son's arm tightly. Tobias doesn't respond though, he just keeps his eyes forward, unmoving.

When they reach his mother's respected spot, he stops and she looks him dead in the eyes. She whispers really fast, something that she does when she's nervous."I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything that you deserved. I was immature and distracted, and that made me fail as a mother. I want you to know though, I love you. I always loved you. Now, I'm letting you go to live your life, and I want for you to have the best. Tris is the best for you. Don't screw it up, because what you have right now is good. It's something that you should've always had. Something good."

Tobias bites back, tears in the back of his eyes. He has a bet that he needs to up keep. "I love you, Mom."

"Tobias do not make me cry." She says giving him a hug and kissing him on the forehead. They pull apart, and she gives his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Now, go get up to that aisle, and do something that's all about you for once. We'll, mostly about you."

Tobias walks to the back of church, ready to finally start the ceremony. He walks up with the priest, and then the wedding party follows. Zeke stands right next to Tobias. He whispers madly into his ear. It's not even stuff that makes sense. It's random nonsense that most people wouldn't understand. Right when the music starts, Zeke mumbles the last thing: "You know this is your last chance to run."

"Zeke, I'm going to kill you if you say something like that again." He hisses, then turns around to look at the back of the church. The music already started, and the doors just opened. It was the perfect moment, Tris was just walking through the door, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking down at Gracie, making sure she got ahead of her. Caleb points her off in the direction that she needs to go, and she starts throwing little petals on the floor. It's a cute sight, because Grace is being very particular about each petal. Tobias's eyes move back to Tris, she's talking to Caleb, not really paying attention to the front of the church yet.

The sight of her acting so natural, is amazing. This is what he loves about Tris, most brides would be craning their neck just to see what their husband looks like, what their expression is. Tris isn't though. She's making sure that everyone else is comfortable, and gets their time in the spot light. She's so selfless it's amazing. They finally get going, and Tris finally looks at the front of the church. The smile is the first thing that he notices. It's big, and happy, and beautiful. She moves her skirt around making sure that she doesn't trip over herself.

This is the moment. The moment that he's been waiting for, for a very long time. A lot of guys talk about this moment. It's like he's just seen her again for the first time, and he's liking what he's seeing. Tris couldn't get up to the aisle any faster. All Tobias wants to do is just, well he doesn't know. All he wants to do is just be with her, and spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

"I can't believe that you just about biffed it walking down the steps. That was hilarious. You about plowed over Tris's grandmother!" Danny giggles, leaning over, almost falling out of the limo.

"You know what!" Zeke sighs, then leans against Shauna, showing defeat. "I got nothing. I feel horrible. You had a nice catch."

Danny smiles, "thanks." He rubs his hands together, and looks around. "So where are we going to go? And when are we going to go?"

Zeke shrugs, "I don't know. Your brother is supposed to be the one to figure that out, and they really need to get in here. We've been waiting forever, and I don't think the driver is a big fan of just waiting around. Though, we don't tell those two that. They don't need to know what happened before the wedding among all of us."

Marlene sits up, and then looks around, "what we did before the wedding? Are you talking about that stupid bet? They aren't going to get mad about that. We don't have to keep them a huge secret. I mean we made a bet about Zeke and Shauna, who won that one by the way?" She looks at Uriah.

"You know, I think Tris won that bet."

Marlene rolls her eyes, "are you kidding me? I thought I won."

"She had August 19th and Tyler was born on September 1st. You had July 20th."

"Mer."

Uriah wraps his arm around her, and she leans into him. Tris starts to climb into the limo, though she scares Danny so much, he almost accidentally pushes her out. Tris roughly grabbed his arm, and when she got her bearings, she shoves him a bit, laughing as she does it. Tobias climbs in after her, shutting the door, but first making sure that none of his bride's dress is in the door. "Okay, are you guys done placing your bets? So we can go on and have fun, take some pictures. Because, I really don't want to be here when you guys place those. It's so awkward." Tobias asks, as Zeke motions for the driver to get going.

Zeke nods, shutting the window. Christina wrote down a list of places for the driver to stop so they wouldn't be interrupted in the back. "Oh yeah, we're done. Do you want to hear everything though? I mean we would be happy to weird you guys out like that. You did make me and Shauna feel weird after our wedding."

"You walked in on the conversation."

Zeke is about to argue back, but Shauna stops him. "So who's going to get the bouquet? Are you going to be throwing it at someone special? Someone in particular? Just wondering because a certain someone forced me to throw it off in a certain direction, and I can't say that it was wrong." She starts going on and on, and Tris just smiles and nods. She never really thought about it before, she was just going to throw it and let the best man win. Though, there isn't anyone that she really wants to have the bouquet. Maybe Shauna is getting at something though, without actually mentioning it out loud. Out of the everyone in the car, there are only two single women. Well, two unmarried women. That's an interesting thought though. She, is now married. She's married to the man that she loves. She is now Mrs. Tobias Eaton. Beatrice Grace Eaton.

Marlene looks at Uriah longing, Tris has been seeing sidelong glances from her all week. Marlene has been very distant from Uriah lately, but today everything seems normal. Maybe Tris will throw the bouquet at Marlene, or maybe she will try to direct in Marlene's direction. That's probably what Shauna is implying. Zeke did say that Uriah a gigantic plan. Maybe today will throw everything in action.

Tobias kisses Tris on the cheek, drawing her away from her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" He whispers, grabbing her hand.

"Nothing really, I'm just really happy."

Zeke throws open the door, and jumps out of the stopped car screaming and laughing everyone joins in with him. "Chinese fire drill! Chinese fire drill!" They scream and laugh around then jump back into the car right before the light turns green. Their faces are just as wild as their smiles. Zeke's face is the wildest, he looks almost rabid. "Did you see everyone's faces? They were like, 'what the hell is going on here?' That was amazing. Four that hood slide, was amazing, then you almost face planted, man that was such a rush."

Tobias smiles like a little kid. "Okay, that's one tradition that's down the drain, what's next? Oh, I know what's next. We are not doing what we did at Tee-Bo's wedding. That was not good."

Zeke smiles, "Tee-Bo's wedding was so much fun! Other than the fact that their marriage ended up in divorce. But she was a slut, I mean, she hit on Caleb at the base. On Caleb 'Boy Genius' Prior. He's a huge nerd. I'm sorry Tris, your brother is a dork. I need to slow down, or I'm going to let the cat out of the bag. Then someone is going to kill me, and no one is going to be happy. So, Christina, what was our next place to stop?"

* * *

Caleb paces by the door impatiently, Natalie stands besides him, trying to get him to calm down. "They should've been here an half an hour ago. Zeke and Christina promised that they would be early. We all agreed that the meal never starts on time, we actually wanted it to start on time. Grace is hungry, and there's some little kids here who are going to get fussy and impatient. Then-" Caleb's words are spitting out of his mouth a mile a minute.

"Caleb, honey, calm down," Natalie says with a little laugh, "this is their day. Don't you remember your day? You two were late, your entire wedding party got stuck in the snow on the way here. They're just having a little fun, just like you did on your day."

"On my day, fun was considered going to a bakery and a chocolate shop and eating junk. Theirs is like going out to a bar and probably vandalizing and playing tricks on people. I know what Zeke is like. You don't. I just don't want them to get arrested for doing something stupid." The sound of sirens that was in the distance, is now closer. So close, in fact, it's in the parking lot. Caleb runs to the window and looks outside, cussing up a storm. "See what I mean? The entire wedding party was brought here by a police-"

"A police escort? Caleb, Zeke works for the police department. He has some connections, I'm sure there's some huge ploy that they have planned. It's all just a bunch of fun. Why don't you just take a seat, and just relax. I'll join you in a minute. I'm going to talk to the caterers," Natalie says, and she leaves Caleb at the door. Caleb paces around just a bit longer, but then spins around on his heel to go join the rest of the guests.

"Pssst. Caleb." Someone whisper shouts from the doorway of the room that he was just in. Caleb turns around and looks at Zeke.

"What the heck is going on? Did you guys get arrested? Why are you showing up in a cop car?"

Zeke shrugs, motioning for Caleb to come closer. "We had a little fun, and I maybe talked the guys I worked with into pulling the limo over and making the happy couple ride the rest of the way here in that. It's just a little harmless fun. Anyway could you please do us a favor? Will you read this for when we walk in? It's a little bull shit thing that Four and I started doing a long time ago, and we wanted to keep the tradition going."

Caleb grabs the list from Zeke and reads it over quickly, hoping that there isn't anything inappropriate on it. When he's convinced that there isn't, he nods at Zeke and tells him to give him a minute. Zeke disappears again, nodding and smiling like an idiot. Caleb walks into the front of the dining hall, towards the empty stage where the D.J has yet to set up. He taps the microphone a few times, trying to get everyone's attention. "If everyone could please take a seat, we'll be getting started with the meal soon. But first we need to introduce the wedding party." Caleb, scrolls through the laptop, trying to find the song that is written down on the sheet. Zeke had this all planned out.

He goes on about the spiel, people are laughing until they cry. Zeke wrote a funny script about everyone. By the time that Tris and Tobias come in, everyone is in tears, and they are clutching their sides. "Next we have the happy couple themselves. One was a little monster growing up. Strong temper, bull headed, one to always have a plan. This kid decided it would be fun to slide down a metal tube to get down a five story building, instead of just taking the stairs. He married a girl who is even more wild. When she was three, she glued her brother down to a chair. She once lived in a tree house for a week, and at the prime of 16 she ran away, just so she could go to the Amazon to go zip lining. Together these two are Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton!"

Tris and Tobias walk into the room together, holding up their hands that connected by a pair of handcuffs. Some laugh and cheer, others looks horrified. Natalie and Evelyn are one of those who are laughing and cheering, Marcus is horrified. Tobias and Tris, they're smiling and laughing like idiots. Both are showing genuine happiness. Zeke comes up to Caleb, laughing a bit, he takes the microphone away from Caleb. "Uh-oh, it looks like the happy couple got into some trouble on the way here." Tobias and Tris reach their spot on the head table. "Luckily the arresting officer is feeling nice, he'll let the handcuffs off if the two of you would give us a nice kiss."

"Ah, your so immature." Tobias shouts back at Zeke, smiling as he does it. Then he swoops his head down and kisses his wife. People applaud for he two of them, but Caleb doesn't. He just takes in the moment. He has been to plenty of weddings over the past few years. People always applaud when the couple kisses, or they just look so happy. He never understood why. It's just a couple, who has made a promise to love each other forever. People do it all of the time. He would think that many would be tired of all of this by now. It's all the same thing. Well mostly, each couple is different in showing how they're happy. Tobias and Bea do it outwardly so everyone can see it.

He watches his sister and friend sit down, he's mostly focused on their body language. Their eyes are focused on each other. Tobias holds her hand, and he focuses on everything that she has to say. Caleb has never seen Tobias smile so much in one day. His emotionless face has a slight frown. Like he spent a lot of childhood frowning. He looks at his sister, and he's laughing and smiling. He knows that Tris is genuinely happy. If she wasn't, Caleb would know, because she is a terrible actress.

* * *

Music comes from the speakers, and Tobias and Tris both jump a bit. The lights dim, and everyone's attention moves to the right wall. There a projector is playing a slideshow. The first slide is a baby picture of Tobias. His dark brown hair is tousled and the little green onesie that has stains on it. Then a baby picture of Tris flashes on the wall. She's wrapped up in a towel, and she's looking up at the camera pouting. Pictures keep flashing by, only a few images really stick in his mind. One of him when he has in the fourth grade, in his first football uniform. A young Tris with a bright expression on her face. She has colors splattered all over her clothes. A picture of him on his graduation day, a picture of her on her graduation day. One of him in his dress blues. A picture of Chris and Tris on their first day of college.

One that really sticks in his mind, is one of him in the hospital. Mia sits on the bed with him. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. He just got out of surgery, and his siblings were coming to check on him. Mia was in kindergarten that year. She wanted to show off her reading skills. His mind may have been fuzzy still, but he was able to understand that book. Danny was setting up a chess board, and Paige was in the corner working on her algebra. It's a family memory that was kind of pleasant.

Other images flash by, these are pictures of the two of them together. Tobias looks over at Tris, the smile on her face is so big, it looks like her face could crack in half. He honestly didn't know that there were this many pictures of them together. A lot of these pictures must have been brought in by their friends, because they aren't looking at the camera for a lot of them.

The slideshow ends, and music starts playing from the speakers. Zeke gets up and runs to the dance floor, everyone follows him. They all dance to _Jump Around,_ Zeke and Uriah are going ham. Zeke wraps his arm around his best friends neck, the two of them start laughing. When they were younger, they would always dance around to this song. At homecoming and prom they actually started a dance off to this song. "Do you think you can do the whole routine?" Zeke shouts.

"Yes!"

The two move away from each other, getting started on the routine. The both grab their right leg, and their left hand goes to their ear. Shauna wheels herself over to Tris, and the two start whispering about their husbands. This is a side that the two of them never get to really see. Everyone else starts to form a small dance circle around the two guys. The clap and cheer when they nail one of their dance moves. Zeke gets up and starts doing the worm. Tobias stands back, giving him his space. When Zeke pops back up, he gives Tobias a high five, then it's Tobias's turn. He does two flips, spins around on the floor, then he pushes himself back up into the standing position, and then clasps Zeke on the back. The two finish up the song, with high energy. When they're done everyone claps for them. "We are such nerds," Tobias says smiling at his best friend.

"We are, but that was fun." Zeke sounds out of breath, but he sounds like he wants to keep dancing. Like he's having a lot of fun. Though, it turns to a slow song, and Tobias automatically finds Tris.

"Are you sure that you want me to-"

"Yes, I told you this a million times before. Go have fun. Dance with your mother. It will be a good memory to have between the two of you." She kisses him on the cheek, "oh, and Mr. Eaton, those dance moves that you had earlier were very sexy." With a coy smile she leaves him in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for his mother.

Evelyn comes out to meet him, and they go out dancing, just like she taught her son many years ago. "You know, I'm surprised that you had this dance with me tonight. I thought, since Tris wasn't going to have her dance with her father, you wouldn't dance with me. I thought that you would want to keep it fair."

Tobias slightly shrugs, "she wanted me to do this."

His mother doesn't respond, but he can tell by her facial expressions, what exactly is going on up there. He doesn't say anything about it though, he just focuses on the music. "It was a nice ceremony, and a nice meal. Today has just been a nice day. What do you think?"

"Yeah, today couldn't have been better," He smiles as he catches a glimpse of his bride. "We are both very happy, with everything that has happened."

Evelyn offers her son a small smile, and she squeezes his arm a bit. The song ends, and another slow song starts. "Go on, you dance with your bride." She pushes him towards Tris.

Tris is off talking to her cousins, the ones that slightly bother Tobias. Though, right now they aren't paying attention to him for once. He come up behind, and grabs Tris's hand. She finishes her sentences and looks at him. "I believe this is the part, we have our first dance as husband and wife, Mrs. Eaton."

"Oh, really." She asks while he pulls her out on the dance floor. He throws her cousins a small apologetic smile. They giggle a bit, and start whispering frantically at each other. Tris wraps her arms around her husband, and places her head on his chest. Tobias looks down at her, then looks up biting his lip a bit. He wonders if she can tell that his heart is beating faster now. Even now after two years, she still has that effect on him. Tobias is afraid that the effect will never go away.

* * *

"Oh, Tobias look at this! This is so cool." Tris says, looking at the cake that Roxy made for the wedding. Roxy is an amazing cook and that where Tris got her knack for cooking.

On top of the cake are two chess pieces. A black queen chess piece in a white fondant dress, and a white king in a black fondant tux. "The black queen got captured her king." He mumbles in her ear. They came over here to cut the cake. Tris looks around the room to find her aunt. Roxy is standing a few feet away, watching the two of them.

"Roxy, this is amazing. I love it."

"Thank you. Your brother told me about the little pet names that you used to have for each other. I couldn't actually find a king and a queen to put on top of the cake, so I resorted to the chess pieces that I found in your mother's house."

"The story is a bit longer than what Caleb told you. These chess pieces are perfect." She smiles and gives her aunt a hug.

"Your welcome, honey. Now, just go cut that cake. I made it so people would eat it. Eat it."

Tris walks back to Tobias, who is talking to Danny. He spins the knife around in his hand. They are laughing together, making jokes about how he is going to cut the cake. "Do the he butterfly cut. I'll throw it in the air, and you cut the cake. It will be great. What do you say?" Danny says, he's clutching the drink that he has in his hand pretty tightly. He clutches the wall next to him.

"I think that you are buzzed, and need to stop. You are underage, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Tobias takes the glass out of his brother's hand, and takes a sip out of it. Champagne, "yep that's enough of that. I'll go tell the workers at the bar to cut you off."

"Danny are you drunk?" Tris asks, she pushes him lightly. He falls back a bit, but then comes right back.

"I believed the term is, 'buzzed'. I don't really know though, because I'm some sort of genius freak, who goes to Ivy League schools. That's what people said about me tonight, and I must say, they aren't too far off." He hiccups, "well are you two going to cut the freaking cake, or am I just going to have to stand here the whole night looking at it, wanting some."

Tobias stares at his brother for a second, then shakes his hand. Tris places her two small hands on the knife, and his two big ones go around hers, and together, they each cut each other a piece of cake. "Please don't smash this whole piece in my face. I'd rather savor some of this." Tris says, gearing up to eat. Tobias has his piece ready too.

"Okay, how about we are just nice to each other." He takes some of the frosting and rubs it on his wife's nose. She screeches a bit and backs away from him laughing. She's about to wipe it off, but he stops her. "Hey, don't wipe it off, that's quality frosting right there. Just save it for later."

He mouth makes an 'oh' shape, but then an small evil grin comes to her face. "Then you won't mind saving some for me." She takes a huge chunk of frosting and spreads it on her husbands face. He tries to escape it, but he's too slow. "Thanks honey, I love you." She says sweetly, trying to hide her evil deed.

* * *

"Hey kids, your ride is here." Caleb says, carrying around a sleeping Grace. Tobias and Tris are sitting around, talking to family. The party still may be going, but a lot of people are just sitting around talking. It's been a long day for everyone.

"Thanks Caleb," Tobias says, looking for that cue saying that it's time to go. Tris looks like that she's ready, she's just wrapping up her conversation with his grandparents.

She gets up, wrapping Tobias's suit coat around herself tighter. Tris grew cold a long time ago, and Tobias graciously gave up his jacket just for her. "Oh, I need to get rid of this first. Don't I?" She picks up her bouquet, Caleb nods. "Do you think Grace will want to try this out?" She asks, rubbing her niece's back just a little bit.

Caleb nods again, and he quietly wakes up Grace. Marches out to the dance floor with the flowers, and the D.J. starts to play _Single Ladies_. All of the unmarried women rush out to the dance floor, and they line up behind Tris. Grace sleepily walks up to her aunt who points her in the direction of Marlene. Tobias forgot for a second that she and Uriah aren't married yet. Maybe in the future, that will be the next wedding that they'll go to.

Tris turns around so she's not facing everyone else. Then, with everything that she can muster, she takes the bouquet and throws it over her head. It sails up in the air, and everyone reaches up to get it. Marlene reaches up to catch it, but someone hits it away and it falls into Paige's hands. Tobias raises his eyebrows at his sister. Paige looks as equally surprised, but she takes the bouquet and lifts it over her head, victorious. People clap, and Tris turns around to see who got it. She gives Paige a hug, but talks to her for a minute or two, then she makes her way back to Tobias.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks, grabbing his hand.

"If you are." She nods, and he looks around the room, making sure they thanked everyone they needed to, and said their goodbyes to everyone. "Let's try to slip out, I don't think many people will notice."

Tris rolls her eyes. "Yeah, they won't notice you maybe. I'm a walking talking marshmallow." She picks up her dress to make a point.

"Well your the prettiest marshmallow I've ever seen." He reaches for her hand, so they can slip out together.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles at him. "You think you're so cute don't you?"

"Well, sometimes," together they climb up the steps of the event center. Tobias walks behind her, and takes her dress so he doesn't step on it, or it doesn't get caught in anything. Though she does trip over it when she reaches the last step, but she manages to catch herself just in time. "So what made you chose this one again?" He asks with a teasing tone in his voice.

She untangles herself, and then looks at him. "Cause it's pretty, and it makes me feel like a princess. Though, it's a bitch to walk in." She whispers the last part so no one hears her. Well, no one other than Tobias. He heard her loud and clear.

"Your pain is a cross I'm willing to bear."

* * *

"Okay, so we are staying the night at the hotel and then what time are we leaving tomorrow morning?" Tris asks leaning against her husband as they ride to a nice hotel that Evelyn booked for them for the night. They ride in the back of a convertible, the top is down, and the driver is out of ear shot.

Tobias sighs, and looks down at Tris, "you know I love that you like planning things, and being ahead of the game. Not tonight though, lets just let things happen. Don't worry about tomorrow, just worry about now."

"Fine, but Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starving."

He laughs a bit and rubs Tris's arm. "When we get to the hotel do you want to order pizza?"

"Supreme, please."

"Oh, what else? We're doing Little John's, right? Cause all I can think about are peppers, the onions, the sauce, oh, and don't get me started on the crust."

"Tobias, stop, I feel like my stomach is going to start eating me alive."

Tobias chuckles a bit, then leans back in the seat, "we're going to do cheese crust right?"

"Of course were doing cheese crust. It's our wedding night, and your grandparents slipped you 40 bucks before we left. Don't think i didn't see the little transaction. What's the money for anyway?"

""I don't know, and I don't care. Like you said, it's our wedding night, and all I want is pizza and you. But of course, you more than the food." It was one of the stupidest, corniest things Tobias ever said, but it rang true for the two of them.


	47. Chapter 47

**Dang, I work fast sometimes. If you haven't read the last chair i recently updated earlier this week, please read that one first. It's great. It's long. Review on it too. Then you can read this chapter, enjoy it, and review. Unless you didn't enjoy it, then still tell me about it in a review. I enjoy constructive criticism!**

 **Just letting you know, I'll hopefully have another chapter out this weekend. Hopefully I don't hit another hard core session of writers block.**

 **Chapter 46**

"Ahhh...the triumphant returns. What has it been two weeks? Am I going to be winning a bet anytime soon?" An annoying male voice says from Tris's right, where her desk used to be. What used to be strictly the Veteran's side of the hospital is now become the whole physical therapy unit. Everything is all flipped around now, and it's kind of confusing.

"Pri-Eaton. Set your things down where Dan's at, and then come with me. I need to fill you in on what you've missed over the past week and a half." Ryan says, leaning against the nurses station.

Tris sets her bag down in front of Danny. He's sitting in her new desk, like nothing has changed, and of course he's sitting around playing with all of her things. Then she walks up to the nurses station, looking around for Christina. She's usually here at this time. "A lot's changed in a week and a half." She mentions walking with him.

"You have no idea. How was your honeymoon?"

She smiles at the thought. "It was nice, really fun."

"Traveling around the Midwest in a car with your husband was fun? Most wives would call that hell in a hand basket. At least my wife would call it hell. I'm surprised that you guys didn't go anywhere nice like most couples do. I thought it was always your dream to go to the Amazon or do something wild like that. Aren't you two the type of people to actually want to do that kind of stuff?"

Tris shrugs. "we had a lot of fun. We found a cliff diving spot in Nebraska, stayed out under the stars in South Dakota, climbed through the Rockies, rode horses in Wyoming-"

"Smoke weed in Colorado while your at it?" A small smirk climbs on his face.

"No." Tris says seriously, changing the subject with her tone.

Ryan clears his throat, as the turn the corner away all of the hustle and bustle of the front office. "So, as you mentioned before, a lot has changed. All of physical therapy departments joined as one. Jeanine Matthews was forced to step down as head of the physical therapy department-"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. Pretty dramatic stuff, and now, I was voted head of the department." He pauses for a moment, just to let everything sink in.

She pauses for a moment, taking a moment to respond. "That's great, how many people were up for the job?"

He shrugs, "quite a few, I really don't know. It was a fast change, right now I'm still trying to let it sink in. Though, if I remember right, you told me that you planned on doing sports therapy. There's a spot that opened up if you want it. I just wanted you to be first to know. I'm trying to reshape this section of the hospital, and make it better than it has been in the past. We need more attention, and by putting our best out there, will help us. If you don't want it, and if you want to remain with your job that you usually have then, we can-"

Tris looks at him, completely dumbstruck. "What kind of job?"

He shrugs, "there's three area high schools that need sports trainers. You would go between all of them until we found two more, and then you would just check out students. You would go to games and administer medical attention if there's an injury on the field. Just little things like that, nothing really that difficult. It's stuff you probably originally planned on doing. Besides, the pay isn't bad, and you won't be stuck inside all the time. I think there are plenty of benefits that you really wouldn't mind. What do you say?"

The dumbstruck look disappeared, and is replaced with something that could be described as happiness. "I mean, I would love to take it, but I need to talk to Tobias, and see what he thinks-"

"I really need an answer today. Within in the hour in fact. Football practices start today, and they're desperate. It's a bit of a challenge, but I know that you can handle it. They need help running strength and fitness camps in the morning, Tris, I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important."

She bites her lip, trying to think it through. This is something she's always wanted to do. It's originally why she wanted to become a PT, so she help with sports medicine, but life was busy, and she took the first job she was offered, because she was desperate for money. "I'll do it. I'll take the job."

Ryan leans against the wall in relief. "Thank you, I need you to be at Divergent High at ten. I'll send you the schedule for the week, and I'll forward you all the information that I have. I'll try to help you set up get started, but I can only do so much for now. I'm sorry about all this short notice, Tris, but I knew you would be the person to handle this."

Tris shakes her head, "I get it, I get it, you just switched positions yourself, and you are trying to get settled. I understand. I'll head over to Divergent now, to meet with the staff and the coaches, if you could just email me the information, I'll be fine, and I will think of something."

* * *

"The best sports medicine department, in Chicago, sent you to help whip our boys into shape? You're tiny. The boys aren't going to listen to you. Go back and tell Ryan that he's needs to stop messing with us, this is not funny anymore. Mrs. Eaton- may I call you Tris?" Tris doesn't say anything. "Tris, listen I'm sure you are a real nice girl, who knows what she's doing, but my boys are simply going to eat you up. I wouldn't want to risk them offending you in some way, and why don't we cut out the middle man, and I'll just run the camp until Ryan sends me someone better."

Tris crosses her arms, and leans back against the doorframe of the coaches room. Ryan warned her ahead of time that the coach is a real asshole, and won't take anything she says seriously. That's why on this first day, she needs to prove herself. "Coach Harper, may I call you Tony?" She mimics him, hearing this entire spiel before. "Tony, I'm sure your a really nice coach, who will put anyone first, but really wants to be successful. Now, I know you don't know me, and I don't know you. So I won't tell you how to do your job, if you don't tell me how to do mine. Be down at the field in five minutes, and you might want to change. It's a little warm outside." Tris looks at the older coach evenly for a minute, then spins on her heel and walks out the door towards the field. The coach walks out of the room and watches her walk down the hall. "Oh, and tell the boys to hurry up. Every minute their late, is how many more reps they have to do."

Tris struts down to the field, trying to look confident, even though she doesn't feel that way. Sometimes things backfire on her, and this just might. She's unprepared, and everyone is already doubting her. Ryan hasn't sent her anything yet, and she has no idea how she's going to start this camp out. On the way out she walks by the gym where there are a bunch of girls volleyball players serving into a wall. Half of the gym is blocked off because of a basketball camp going on the other side. Tobias is at that camp, his team is running it for disadvantaged youth.

She shakes her head, and walks down to the field, it's a rather warm June day, and she doesn't want to push the boys too hard so that they'll get sick, but she doesn't want coach thinking that she's not tough, or not doing her job. Tris pushes the thought away, and grabs some things from her car that she'll need. As soon as she gets done setting up, the entire football team comes marching down as one. The coaches are following the players.

The players line up on the side walk in front of Tris, the coaches line up right behind her. It's a little creepy, but she tries not to let it show on her face. "Ladies, I would like you to meet, Tris Eaton, the schools new PT. She's here to run a camp to whip you guys into shape. I want you to treat her with the level of respect that you treat us with." Coach Harper says, his arms are crossed, and he doesn't act like he means it.

"Coach, you've got to be kidding me? This little thing? No offense sweetheart, but you look like your barely out of college. You look like you couldn't even harm a fly."

"Oh, but darling, I used to make grown men cry. Now line it up boys, we're burning daylight. We're going to start with stretches. Arm circles, begin," she barks out the order, and a few start, others take a lot longer to join in. This makes the entire process go a lot longer than it really should.

When they get done stretching she makes them run a mile around the track. By that time, the first half an hour is done, and she's definitely not getting as far as she hoped. Though, the coach will admit that she's doing a lot better than he thought, and he invited her to join him on top of the make shift balcony, so she can watch the players better. The assistant coaches are down on the field, pudding the players to run harder, giving them more motivation. Tris knows that she should be doing the same thing, but coach brought her up here for a reason. Probably to test her, but she can't seem it figure out if she's passing our not. "What are you going to have my boys do next, Eaton? Cardio? Yoga? Ballet? Whatever it is, it has to be better than this sissy shit your doing with them now."

"They just started their warm-up, we still have plenty of things to do. And what did I say about telling me how to do my job?"

"Forgive me Eaton-" someone's head pops up from the balcony, making coach stop short and look down. "Coach, what can I do for you?"

The coach that appeared is Tobias, of course it's Tobias. Tris groans inwardly, thinking about the discussion that they will have later. "The gym is now yours. Just leave the blocks where they're at. Volleyball girls are using them tomorrow."

"Thanks, will do, oh, and coach, have you met the schools new PT? Tris Eaton?"

Tobias hops into a standing position, putting the keys to the gym on top of the railing, his eyes never leaving Tris's. "I have actually, she's my wife."

Coach Harper's tan face goes to a paler shade. "Of course she is, I was just messing with you son. How's the team looking so far? Do we see a state championship in our future?"

Tobias practically rolls his eyes at his former coaches feeble attempt to change the subject. "They're doing well, but it's only summer league, so we'll see when the time comes. Teams that we've beat so far could come back stronger this winter. What about you coach? The community is expecting another state championship in the future. It's been, what, ten years since the last one?"

"Yessiree, ten years. You should know that, you were a senior at that time. Your group showed some real talent that year, making everyone proud to be a Warrior." The coach looks at Tris, who really isn't paying attention to their conversation anymore. "You know, we would get a while lot closer to the state level of the boy's did more than run a mile."

Tris grips the post, angrily. She looks at the stop watch. "You know, you would be at the state level if your boys could run faster than a seven minute mile pace." She holds up the stop watch for the coach to see, and his face falls.

* * *

Tris heads back into the office building, feeling completely pissed off, but she also knows that she won. Coach Harper is backing down, and letting her do her job because she managed to prove that she knows what she's doing. Though, the entire time he was a jerk. "Hey, how did it go?"

"How did it go?" She spits, "I haven't had to work with anyone that rude since my husband. And he was just miserable, so that's why he was an asshole. This guy is completely happy on the pile of shit that he had for a throne, but-"

"Okay, I don't need to hear the rest. I get it, Tony Harper is an asshole. The man was my football coach at one point of time. If you want me to, I can't move you back to your old position-"

"Nope, can't, won't, I like this so much better. The man is just an asshole, and I'll have to get over that. I didn't hate my last position, but I didn't love it either." Tris takes a deep breath and looks around the office, "so, I'm done already this morning, what do you need me to do?"

Ryan shrugs, looking around the department. "You don't have that much paper work to fill out anymore. This afternoon we have some teenagers coming in to recover from surgery. You can help out there. Right now, do you want to go to the children's hospital? The nurses always say that some of the kids need some help help working their muscles and new prosthetics. I know this isn't want you signed on for, but it will give you something to do."

"Sure, just let me know if you need help elsewhere." Ryan nods at her, and Tris walks off in the direction of the children's hospital. On her way there she passes by Danny, who sits on a bench outside of the lab. "Hey Danny, what's up?"

Danny looks up, looking grim. "Oh, hey, nothing much. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I don't have much to do today. I just started a new position, now I don't have much today. But seriously, what's wrong? Is someone dead? Everyone in the family is okay, right?"

Danny gives out a dark chuckle, and he did up a bit. "Life would be better if someone was dead, or critically injured. At least in my family. No, my family is twisted and the worst way possible, the bad news? My sister is pregnant." He laughs again, this time sounds darker than the first.

Tris pulls back , and Danny continues mumbling."I shouldn't be surprised though. It follows a pattern. Evelyn was a teen mother, why not have Paige be a teen mother? Now what's next? Are Tobias and I going to be messed up psychopaths? We're already halfway there. Sorry, that's probably something you don't want to hear." He sits up, not meeting his sister-in-law's eyes. "Excuse me, I have to make sure my sister is okay."

* * *

Tris is glad to be home, away from the stress of work and towards something that she knows. She looks at the clock, knowing that dinner needs to be started, laundry needs to be put away, and Bear needs to be walked. The idea of doing chores makes her head spin.

The house sounds empty, even though Tobias's truck is home. She takes out a bag of frozen vegetables, and some frozen chicken. It's not much, but they don't have a lot at home. She needs to do some shopping. Tris sighs, because that's just another chore that needs to get done.

Tobias slips in through the garage door with Bear, his entire body glistens with sweat, and his shirt is soaked. "Hey," he says breathless.

"Hey," she says, trying to find the right fry pan to make their dinner in.

"How was work?"

"Fine, Ryan is now the head of Therapy. Jeanine Matthews, the old head, well, something happened while we were away. I haven't been around too much to hear the entire thing. And I haven't seen Christina all day, so she couldn't tell me everything. I was moved to sports therapy, which is great. Something I always wanted to do. Now I'm supposed to be running camps for three high schools. It's exciting, but I'm definitely not prepared. I probably made such a fool of myself today."

Tobias raises his eyebrows, "huh, well, your probably did fine. Coach Harper is just a huge jerk. He's hard on everyone. I think it's his way of saying that he respects you."

"I also saw Danny today."

"Oh yeah, is he back doing the internship?"

She nods, "think so." She bites her tongue so she doesn't accidentally say something she shouldn't. "How was your day?"

He shrugs, and grabs a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "Not bad, I saw Zeke today. He gave me some interesting news." Tris looks at him, waiting for him to continue. "Marlene and Uriah broke up. Marlene left him for Shauna's sister, Lynn."

"What?"

"Yeah, none of us saw it coming. Uriah proposed to her, and she said no, then told him the truth."

it must be because of the moment their having, because Tris tries to shut her mouth, but she can't. She knows that this isn't her news to tell, but she can't help but let it slip. "Tobias, your sister is pregnant."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 47**

Tobias went downstairs right after Tris dropped the news on him. She knows what he's doing, he's downstairs beating on that old punching bag, trying to get out his frustrations. Though, it's been two hours now, and it sounds like he's still going strong. She doesn't really know what to do either. They're still pretty new in this marriage thing, comforting each other isn't their strong suit.

Her phone buzzes with a call from Christina, gingerly, she picks up the phone braving herself for what could come. "Hey Chris."

"Hey Trissy! Why didn't you tell me you were back! We need to get together and talk! I miss my best friend! We need to get together and talk. I have so much I need to fill you in on." Christina continues of her mindles mumbling.

Tris's head snaps in the direction of the horrible animal noise that rings from the basement. The noise didn't belong to Bear either. He paces around the door to the basement, it's shut tightly, allowing no visitors to enter. "Christina, I need to go. I'll- I'll call you back in a little bit. This- this is important." She hands up the phone and runs down into the basement.

Tobias is a sight to see, and it didn't mean a good one. He leans heavily on the punching bag, his face is red, and he looks absolutely defeated. Tris doesn't know what to do, how to approach him, this isn't her territory. Usually he's the one comforting her.

Tris wraps her arms around him, at first he's rigid, but then he relaxes a bit. "Tris," he croaks weakly. "What am I going to do?"

She swallows, "nothing. You can't do anything, but love your sister and support her in any decision she makes. She's going to need the help from all of us, now more than ever."

"This is way out of my control. I can't-"

"Tobias, you can and you will." Her voice is stronger now. "You've been through hell and back, and even though it didn't seem like it, she was there for you. And now she's going to go through hell. It's your turn to be there for her. No matter how much it hurts, or how much you want to chicken out, you need to man up and get through it. You are strong, and even though you are scared, you can get through this."

Tobias lightly hits the bag again, just enough to annoy Tris. She pulls back at him and scowls. "Fine, be that way. I didn't know the man I married was this selfish."

"Beatrice, please-"

"I'll give you time to wrap your head around what I just said. Supper is ready." She marches up the steps, defiantly but slowly, giving her husband time to catch up. Bear follows her back upstairs eagerly.

Tris grabs a plate from the cabinet and grabs some vegetables and a piece of chicken. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she finally sat down and took the time to eat. She grabs her phone and texts Christina, asking her what day she's free so they can catch up.

She finishes up her supper, and places the dish in the sink. Then she sits down on the couch, trying to find something good on Netflix for the night. "Thank you." Tobias whispers from behind her. "Supper looks good tonight. I know you work hard to make it. I'll do the dishes tonight. I also did the laundry today, so you won't have to worry about it."

"Thanks." She says, not turning around.

Tobias's hand clenches and unclenches, "I hate it when you to this."

"Do what?" She says innocently, she knows what she's doing, in fact, she's knows she's driving him insane.

He groans, "why do you do this? This- this innocent know-it-all thing you do, when you want to try to manipulate me into what you want. It's cold-hearted, and it drives me nuts. I love my sister, you know that. Don't you dare think I don't. This is something that's above all of us. I'm not pissed off or upset that my sister has to go through this. No, I'm pissed off because my sister won't get the chance to be a normal teenager anymore. She won't be able to go to college parties, and make stupid mistakes, her life won't just be hers anymore."

He stops, and looks at Tris, who is frozen on the couch. "Then, why didn't you tell me that before? Why don't you just talk to me Tobias." She stands up, looking like the wild-eyed woman he first met.

"Because even though I think I'm better, and I can still open up about the past, without even thinking, I'll go back to how it was. I will just block out anyone and everything, just so I can protect myself."

"Then why don't you go back to therapy. You have no problem talking to Johanna."

"Because I have you. Don't you see realize that? I have you to scream at me, and tell me I'm an asshole, and you have no problem pointing out what I do wrong. There's a reason why I love you."

Tris runs into him, and he cups her face. They kiss passionately, like how they always do after a fight. She melts into him, wrapping her legs around him. He lifts her up, and his back his the wall behind him. "Let's. Go. Upstairs." She breathes out between kisses. And that's where he takes her.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been over a month since we've seen each other. Where has the time gone?" Christina asks, as her friend starts to get comfortable at the table.

Tris nods, "no kidding, it doesn't help that we're both married, and we both have two separate jobs now. It's just been hard to keep up. Speaking of seperate jobs, how's being a hospice nurse?"

"Depressing, I can't wait until I get moved elsewhere. I hate being a fill in. As much as I hated working in Veterans, that place seems so much better than hospice. Though I have some big news I want to tell you, and I want to hear what you have to say about it."

Tris raises her eyebrows, taking a sip of her water. "What is it?"

Christina sits up excitedly, "okay, well, I want to have another baby. Will and I are trying again. Hopefully soon, Tiffany will have a brother or a sister!"

Tris's eyes nearly pop out off her head. "Wow, that's big news. And you're ready for another one? Tiffany is a handful at this age-"

"You see, that's what I thought too. But then, we thought about it. Rose and I are close together in age. If my parents could handle us, then we could easily handle another child. Tris, I'm so excited. I want another baby."

Tris nods, "that is exciting. Good luck, I guess that's all I can say."

Christina is beaming, "thank you. When are you and Tobias going to have a little one? Oh, I just love the idea of our kids playing together one day. Doesn't that just sound wonderful?"

Tris nods, she feels robotic. "Yeah, I would love that. Right now, we are just taking things slow. We've only been married for two months. He's going to be starting work again next week, and we are just getting settled down at home. So we are going to wait for like a year or two."

"That's not a bad plan, a lot of people do that. Have you heard from Marlene lately? Will says he hasn't heard from her in ages. She doesn't work at the bar anymore, a lot of people think she left the state."

Tris raises her eyebrows, like she does on most of the gossip sessions that she has with Christina. They're petty sometimes, but they only do this every once in a while. "Really? I haven't talked to Marlene since the wedding. Has Shauna heard from her at all? Didn't she leave him for Lynn?"

"See, that's what we all thought, but Lynn is dating this other girl from Springfield. No one knows who she is, and Lynn claims that she didn't know anything about Marlene leaving Uriah. Shauna gave me that story last week."

Tris sighs, and then shakes her head, "this must be driving Uriah insane, feel bad for the poor guy."

Christina agrees, and then Tris's phone rings. She picks it up quick, without even seeing who it is. "Where are you?" It's Tobias.

"Well hello to you too, and with Christina. Why?"

"There's a child that belongs to Christina sitting in our living room. What is she doing here?" He sounds panicked. Tobias was never really good at dealing with little children.

Tris frowns slightly, confused. "Chris, what is Tiffany doing in my living room?"

"Tiffany is at your house?" She says alarmed.

Christina is just about to freak out further, but Tobias status talking on the phone. Tris holds up her hand, to stop Christina so she can hear what Tobias is saying. "Will is here looking for Christina. She's not answering her phone and he says it's important. Can you guys come home?" It's sounds like the porch door closes, "he's going crazy." Tobias adds at the end.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a bit. I'll let Chris know and then we'll leave."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

* * *

Tobias sits uncomfortably on the couch next to Tiffany. Tris watches from the kitchen, as she puts something together for supper. Hours earlier, Christina and Will had to go to the hospital as soon as they found out that her mother was in surgery. They had to leave Tiffany here so they could go see Christina's mother.

The little girl is at the age where exploring and moving around is what she does. Tobias is obviously uncomfortable with this idea because he watches her warily. As if he doesn't trust her next move.

After five minutes of watching him, watch Tiffany, she loses her patience. "Oh my gosh, Tobias, relax. Tiffany is not going to eat you. Why don't you make friends with her? Both of you are going to be more comfortable in the long run."

"I don't get children at this age. They're like these little shits that are breakable, but they do the stupidest things. I'm scared she's going to get hurt-" he's interrupted though, by the sound of today's little voice.

"Shits."

Tobias's mouth snaps shut, and he looks at Tris with wide eyes. Tris looks back at him alarmed. "Please tell me that she's been talking a lot longer than I think."

Tris shakes her head, trying to comprehend what to do. She looks so amused, while Tobias looks terrified. "I think that's her first word. You may have just taught her how to swear."

Tobias winces, and backs his way to the kitchen. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Then he throws out his arms. "Shit don't say words like that. That's a bad word. Don't say words like that." He looks over at his wife, who is doubled over in laughter. He looks at her, trying to figure out what's going on in that strange, pretty head of hers. "This isn't funny."

She leans against the counter, heavily. "It's a little funny. I mean, this could only happen to you. And, well, Christina. She's been swearing around the poor kid for a while. This was bound to happened."

Another little, 'shit' comes from the couch. Tiffany looks over at them, completely clueless as to what's going on. Tris straightens up as the timer goes off on the oven. "Everything well be fine, I promise. Just don't worry about it to much." She turns towards the oven, and doesn't look at him. "Go get the baby, it's time to eat."

Tobias walks over to the baby, picks her up under the arm pits, and raises her to his eye level. She sticks her hand in her mouth, and smiles at him innocently. "I think I have reason to believe that you are going to give your father a heart attack one day. And it will be all our fault. I mean, look at you, you already have that innocent smile down."

Tris walks over and takes Tiffany out of Tobias's grasp. "Your uncle Tobias is a lunatic isn't he?" She turns around and the two walk away from each other. "It's okay though, we love him. However, he better pray that he has all sons. If he had a daughter, Lord help him."

Tobias scratches the back of his head and joins the two of them in the kitchen. "Where's the kid going to sleep? We don't have a bed for her."

"My mom is bringing over Grace's old bed. She's coming over in an hour."

* * *

That hour came by fast. The two had little time to clean up, before Natalie came. It didn't help that Tiffany though it was fun to throw her peas all over the house. Tobias managed to find some peas in the sofa, which is a pretty great distance away from the dining table.

Natalie couldn't help but enter their house with a knowing smile. Tobias was the first to pick it up. Mostly because Tris wasn't paying attention to get mother at first. Tiffany was getting into some trouble, and it had to be put to a stop. "Wow, your house looks very nice. You two have put a lot of work into it since the last time I've been here."

"Oh, you would be surprised by what a fresh coat of paint could do." Tris says, picking up the little girl from the living room floor. Tobias takes the bed from Natalie's hands. It happens to be a lot heavier than it looks.

Grace pops up behind Natalie, she stood behind her earlier, admiring the pink ballet slippers that she was wearing. "Hey love, aren't you going to come here and give your auntie a hug?" Tris asks with a fake offended expression on her face. Grace does what she's asked. "Mmm...I missed you so much. I don't get to see you everyday like i used to." She pulls back and examined her niece, "Ah! You've grown. Soon you'll be taller than me!"

Tobias bites back his sarcastic comment, claiming that just about everyone is taller than her. "Mom, why don't you come in and sit down for a little bit. You look a little tired. What have you and Grace been doing?" She hands off Tiffany to Natalie as she invites her in.

Tobias follows everyone into the living room, but he doesn't stop there. He sets the contraption down on the table, then runs to the basement to grab some tools. Luckily Natalie brought the instructions with her, so he can assemble everything quickly.

When he comes back up the steps, Grace is in the kitchen looking at her old bed. She looks a little sad, but she didn't say anything to him when she turns around, looking like she's been caught doing some heinous crime. "What's up short stuff?"

She shrugs.

Tobias raises his eyebrows slightly, trying to figure out what's wrong. "Do you want to help me set this up? I could use an extra hand."

This time she nods excitedly.

Upstairs, Tobias starts to set everything up. "Your aunt wanted me to put this contraption in here. So, I think aloing that wall will be fine."

Grace stands over her uncles shoulder, watching all of his moves. "Gracie, could you get me a wrench and a flat-head screw driver?" He says over his shoulder. Not stopping for a minute to see what she picks up. He sticks out his hand and she sets something heavier than expected in it. A power drill. "Gracie, this is a power drill."

"Oh, what's a wrench then?"

"Don't you help your dad in the shop?"

She shakes her head.

"Well, let's see here. Now you're going to help me. Now," he leans back, and takes out a wrench. "This is a wench. Now, I want you to come here and tighten this." He points to the bolt. "Can you do that for me?"

She nods, and starts to do it. He reaches back in the tool box and digs around for the screw driver. He finds a Phipps-headed one to show her the difference. "Let's see here, okay, did you get it nice and tight?" He takes the wrench and tighten it just a bit more for her to make sure everything is secure. "Now, do you see this screw right here?"

She nods.

"Which screw driver do you think we're going to use to tighten it?" She punts to the flat-head. "Very good. Now, can you tighten these screws for me? And that should be everything."

Grace carefully takes the screwdriver, and does what she's told. Tobias sits on his n knees and watches her careful, but exact movements. She holds that look of concentration he's seen on Caleb a million times before. When she's done, she turns around to look at her uncle with a sense if pride and accomplishment. Her smile on her face lights up the whole room.

After a second, Grace's attention goes to the doorway. Tobias turns around asks looks, Tris is right there hovering overhead. "Auntie Tris, did you see what I just did?"

Tris nods stepping into the room. "I did, it looks like you did a very good job. Your going to have to help your uncle every time he has to do a project like this. They never turn out this good."

"Maybe if your aunt would just trust me, and say I'm not doing everything wrong, then they'll turn out better than they do." He says with a slightly pointed expression. She knows he's thinking about the time they were painting the house together.

She rolls her eyes asks smiles slightly. "Come on baby, Grandma's waiting for you." Grace walks over and Tris picks her up. "Oh, you've gotten so big. Your going to have to stay over at or house one day. Your uncle and I miss you."

The two disappear down the hall, and Tobias puffs out his cheeks. Tris is making plans again and it scares him. These plans just might affect them forever.


	49. Chapter 49

**New update! Please review and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 48**

The brisk cold air is the first thing Tobias feels when he walks into the arena. The sound of skates hitting the ice, a black object flies advice his head. A puck. "You came!" Tobias's eyes fall to the rink on his right. "Get me that puck." Danny slides up to him, then jumps over the railing, trying to show off his athletic ability. He tumbles towards his older brother with a huge smirk on his face.

"You know, you could've killed me." Tobias picks up the puck, tossing it into the air.

Danny shrugs and catches the puck. "No, I wouldn't have. I have better aim than that."

Tobias looks around, the rinks have cleared. A high school practice is over and the Zamboni comes through the door and preps the ice for the next team. "Why the hell did you bring me here?"

Danny smiles wide, "I wanted to show you my job." He opens his arms wide, like a king showing off his land.

Tobias raises his eyebrow, "your job is just screwing around on the ice?" He smiles at the ridiculous thought, "your telling me that you get paid for-"

"No, you idiot. I'm a coach, kind of like you."

Tobias raises and eyebrow. "And your team?"

He nonchalantly leans against the railing. "Practice is in fifteen minutes. Come on, let's go over to the other rink. It's probably been a long time since you've been on the ice instead of a court."

"Maybe like a year and a half."

Danny pauses, then groans. "Please tell me that the last time you have been in the ice was not been with your wife. You two ruin everything for me. Weddings, friends, hospitals, restaurants, parks, dogs-"

"We did not. You are just being over dramatic."

Danny shrugs, and steps on the ice. He then breaks out into a dead sprint, sliding around. Tobias watches his brother's, sloppy but exact movements. Some people always wonder how the two were brothers. Sure, there are the looks, but that's where it stops.

Danny is this scrawny little kid that's good at what he does because of dumb luck. After years of being in the weight room, Tobias became broad, and practiced at everything he's done so it's exact and precise. Danny is smart. Amazingly smart. He attends Yale, when he's not at home. He was moved up a class, because the one he should've been in didn't challenge him enough. He remembers everything. To the last detail. It's something that Tobias wishes he could harness, but he can't.

"Hey kids! Glad that you could make it!" Danny shouts, looking at the doorway. A bunch of rugrats came throw the door. All don't look older than five.

More spill through the door, and Danny slides up next to his brother. "Danny, these kids are like five. What are you doing?"

"Coaching, the same thing that you're doing."

Tobias lowers his voice, "Dan, you're the smartest person I know. You go to Yale of all schools. What the hell are you doing with your life?"

"This is what I want to do, well before I write my hit novel, before I become a famous doctor. I have plenty of time with my life, why not do all that I can?"

That is something Tobias doesn't have an answer for. Danny doesn't expect one either. He goes over the kids, and gives then instructions. "Kids, this is my older brother, Tobias Eaton. He's here to make sure I have my life on track. And it is." He turns around to give his brother a pointed look. "He's also going to be helping us out today. Why don't you give him a big Rangers welcome."

All the kids say "hi", but this one little snot continues. "Hey, you're that basketball coach! My sister plays on your team and she says you are an-"

"Okay Angus! Thank you! Tobias gets the point." Danny skates past his brother with a smile. "This is going to be interesting. Okay Rangers, do you remember the basic stuff I taught you last week?"

A few nod at Danny. Most aren't paying attention. Most are looking at Tobias. "Great! We're going to practice that more today! Why don't we start with a warm up? Let's do a few laps around the ice. And we can make it a race. Your goal is to beat this guy. He's not very good, so we'll give him a head start. Tobias, start."

* * *

Tobias walks into his kitchen, walking straight to the medicine cabinet for some ibuprofen. He doesn't even notice his wife in the living room, doing something very interesting. He swallows the pills, but almost spits them out when he catches a glimpse of him wife. "What the hell are you doing?" He walks out of the kitchen and leans against the wall to get a better view.

"Yoga," she says, sounding a bit muffled in her twisted position.

"You've never done yoga before. It's interesting to watch." He says it slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"I have too, just not when you've been home. The only reason you like it is because you can see my ass."

"And here I thought you were just doing more squats. Now I get it."

She sighs, "okay, I'm done. You're enjoying this too much." She untwists herself, and stands so she's facing him.

"Don't let me stop you from doing your thing. I just wanted too sit back and enjoy the view."

"Yeah, and I could see your boner growing." She grabs get water bottle from the table. "Mhmm, what did you do with Danny today?"

"I watched him coach a bunch of rugrats. It's this little thing he's doing to find joy for the next three weeks." He leans against the counter for support. Tris is watching him. Her eyes scan over his body because she's looking for injuries. "They only have one match and he wants us to watch it."

She nods, "and he had you help?"

"Yeah, he wanted some entertainment."

She's walks up to him, and wraps her and around his waist. She looks him in the eyes, with that gaze that feels like it's going to set him on fire. Her hands run underneath his shirt, and she kisses him with so much passion, he can feel it. The one emotion that makes him want her. Now.

Her hands roam, one claws at his back, one roams on his chest. She bucks into him. He lifts her up, and her legs wrap around him. That's when she hits it. Both his sweet spot on his side, and the spot on his rib cage that has a giant bruise from Angus 'accidentally' hitting him with a puck and his hockey stick. It's the weirdest sensation that has ever gone through his body.

She pulls back, knowing exactly what she did. "What's this?"

"Oh, your so evil." He breathes out as she sides down him, seductively. She rips off his shirt to reveal the mix off blue, brown, green, yellow, and purple marks that are on his skin from the little brat.

She pulls black and gives him a skeptical look. She wants the whole story now.

"Long story short, one of the kids hated me."

She sighs, and struts over the refrigerator.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

She tosses a bag of peas at him. "Put this on your wound. I'm going to take a shower. Something you need to do. You smell."

His ears perk up. "You know that's something we could do together. We'd be saving water and the planet!" He shouts up at her as she walks up the steps. His eyes land on her tight and toned bottom. He leans against the wall.

"I suppose you can join me." She calls down and he runs after her.

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner was awkward as usual this year. It was mostly focused on Paige. Thank the Lord, it wasn't the usual subject. That often makes for an awkward dinner that nobody likes. This year, everyone was just quiet, but still awkward.

Tobias and Danny sat down for their usual game of chess. Even after 15 years of playing it, the game hasn't worn tiresome. Tris is helping Evelyn with dishes. "What are two of you going to be doing tonight?" Paige asks so casually, she sets her feet up on the chair next to her.

"We're going to stop over at my mom's house. She's home sick this year, so we thought we would visit her, so she won't be alone. Caleb ended going to New Jersey with Grace. And she needs some work done, so Tobias offered to help." Tris washes the dish and sets it in the sink.

Evelyn makes a noise that mashes her sound interested, but she's definitely not. "How long has your mother been sick?"

"Not long, but she's had these aches and pains that prevented from getting a lot of work done."

"Well, I know about aches and pains," Paige chimes in. She rubs her stomach a bit.

This isn't a topic she should be asking about, but she's too curious to not to. "How's the adoption process going?"

Tris prepares herself for the retort. The reprimand. Anything that this family might throw back at her. Instead there's nothing. Paige just shrugs. "It's difficult. Not many people want to parents to children of rape victims."

"Or maybe your standards are too high." Evelyn says, it's not in the gentle vice that Paige or Tris used.

"I want this child to have a better life than what I had. Two happily married parents, with a good income isn't too hard to ask for." Paige snaps back.

The two have a silent conversation between them as most Eaton's do. Tris had picked up on some of it, but their facial expressions are hard to decipher. Just then, Tobias and Danny come in, laughing. Both stop immediately.

"Well, that's out cue to leave." Tobias mumbles, "Tris, we should probably get going if we want to get across town to your mother's before 4:30." He looks over at his wife.

She dries her hands on a towel, "okay. Evelyn, dinner was wonderful as usual. Thank you, but Tobias and I really need to get going."

"Thanks, have a safe trip." Evelyn says, not turning away from Paige.

Tobias grabs her coat, and quickly ushers her out of the house. He opens the truck door for her, then closes it. When he gets in, he gives her a 'Four' expression. "You brought up the one thing that you weren't supposed to bring up, didn't you?"

She looks at him wide-eyed, an attempt to make herself look more innocent. "I was curious, okay? I really wanted to know, and Paige acted civil through the entire thing, until Evelyn put in her two cents. I know that both of them want the baby to be adopted, but they would probably have an easier time of they wouldn't argue about the process to much."

The words rush out of her mouth, and Tobias sighs. He starts the truck and pulls out of the driveway. "I'm keeping my mouth shut for the entire thing. They're going to have to decide what they're going to do."

"Well, I think it's sad that no one wants the baby." Tris crosses her arms and legs. A pose she often dies when she's being defiant.

He makes a small grunting noise.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think Paige needs to be the one who decides on what's right for her and the baby. Evelyn can put in as much input as she wants. But in the end it's Paige's decision." He bites the inside of his cheek. Something he does when he's nervous or unsure of himself.

Tobias gives her a sideways glance. Tris has her arms crossed, her fingers are ticking on her arm. She looks out the window impatiently. "You're trying to distract yourself from your mother. Aren't you?"

He stops at the stoplight, and grabs her hand. "I'm sure she's doing fine. Caleb's just giving you the proper precautions to look out for her." He kisses her hand.

"She hasn't been reading right for weeks. Caleb says that she's lost a lot of weight. She's been having a lot of back pain, I don't know. She's been refusing to go to the the doctor. I'm worried about her. She's my mom. I know she's stubborn, but there is a fine line between a little cold, and something bad."

* * *

That night, Tris and Tobias sit on their couch, enjoying one of their quiet nights. Tobias scrolls across his Mac, desperately taking notes notes about the opposing team. Tris reads a book, something Christina gave her to entertain her 'boring life'.

She shifts her weight, and rolls her head over his shoulder, trying to get a little bit of attention. They've been quiet for an hour and a half. It's been a comfortable silence, but usually he takes a bit of time to focus on her. The entire time he's been starring at his laptop.

Her eyes move towards the window, small flakes of snow blow past. It snowed a few inches last week, and it seems to be picking up again. It brings her back to the nights where her father would read, her mother would knit, and Caleb and her would be doing their homework. It was quiet nights with routine that was comfortable.

Tobias shuts his MacBook angrily. "Insurgent executes their plays without error every single time. Our defense isn't strong enough. Our even if we are, we're going to get called for a foul almost every time. The school board isn't going to like it if we lose. Eric is coaching that team, it's going to look like they hired the wrong guy."

"Tobias where's your hope? Amar choose you specifically. I'm sure he thought that you can handle all the responsibilities."

He groans, "I can handle the responsibilities, I just don't want to look like a fool. I hate losing to Eric. It's something that's always seemed to bother me."

His competitive side is worse than his jealous side. "Now Tobias-"

"Don't Tobias me, this is my job on the line-"

Tris's cell phone rings, "Tobias shush-" she holds up her hand, trying to figure out the unknown number on her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Beatrice Prior?"

"It's Eaton now, but yes."

"My apologies, my name Lynette Williams, I'm your mother's next door neighbor. I don't know how to put this, but when I went over to visit her tonight, I found her passed out on the floor." The next few seconds choke or so slowly, it seems to feel like an eternity. "I called for an ambulance right away, they're taking her to the nearest hospital right away."

Tris sits up right away, "okay, thank you so much Lynette. I'll be there right away."

"You're welcome. I wish the best for your family. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Tris breathes out and pops up.

Tobias grabs her hand to stop her from disappearing so fast. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"My mom passed out, I need to get to the hospital now."


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay, I know, it's been too long since I last posted. This one is kind of a sad one, but it's still good I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 49**

Natalie Prior has been hiding a secret from her family for nearly a month. Tris soon discovers that secret when she walks up to the third floor of the hospital, where many of the cancer patients are found. The receptionist informed her that her mother was fine, she's just resting right now. They'll be able to visit her in about an hour. In the mean time, she waits in the waiting room with her husband. Practically being Caleb to answer his phone.

Tris has been in this part of hospitals many times. Her father had gone through dozens of chemotherapy sessions, doctor visits, therapist visits, and check ups. She knew the routine like the back of her hand. It was one that she did not like to go through.

People walk in and out of this section of the hospital all the time. They all have the same grave expressions on their faces. Her father tried not to wear one of those expressions. He wanted to try to mask his pain, and make others feel better. Though, his family knew on the inside he was hurting. He was like it until his body couldn't handle it any more. One week he was fine walking around, the next he was in the hospital, on his death bed. And the thought of her mother being in the same situation as her father kills Tris. He did not want her to go through the same process as he did.

"I hate this place." She mumbles to herself. She rubs her arms a bit.

Tobias hands her a cup of tea, and sits down beside her. "I finally got a hold of Caleb. He's going to be leaving for here tomorrow. He says that your not supposed to go through treatment options without him there. When he comes, I'll take Grace so you guys have some time with your mother. I think that will be best for everyone."

Tris nods, and he grabs her hand. "Everything will be okay."

"Can you promise that?" She sounds broken.

"What?"

"Can you promise that everything will be okay?" She pauses, thinking about how she's going to continue. "Caleb said the exact same thing to me when my father was sick. He promised me that everything is going to be okay. Nothing was okay, my father was a dying man. His stage of cancer was too late, and Caleb promised that everything was going to be okay. A few years later, my father died. Now, here I am, again, waiting for news on my mother, knowing everything is not okay." Her voice breaks. "It's going to be the same, they say everything is okay, the doctor will do his best, but it won't be okay and it will nearly tear my family apart."

"Hey, hey, hey," Tobias pulls her close, "when I said that everything well be okay, I meant everything will be okay with us. The world asking us might not be okay, but we are. Caleb is fine, Grace is happily oblivious, and your mother is okay. I can promise you, at this very second, everything is okay."

She leans into him, and they stay like that until the nurse calls for them. They were informed that Natalie passed out due to dehydration. Tris stands outside the room, waiting for the nurse to finish up. Tris watches as the nurse sticks I.V.'s into her arms, and takes her blood. Tobias doesn't seem to have any reaction to what the nurse is doing, but all of it seems to bother Tris. It reminds her too much of watching her father in his final week. But it's not her mother's final week. Or so the nurse has seemed to inform her.

The nurse leaves the room, and Tris practically runs into her mother's arms. "Mom," she whispers and her mother sticks her arms out to hold her.

"I'm all right honey. I'm just fine."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me? Caleb? Why would you keep such a secret from us?"

"I thought I would have more time to tell you. This wasn't in the plan. Nothing in life is planned. Honey, things will be okay."

"Mom, you can guarantee that."

"I know I can't." She whispers, and strokes her daughters head.

* * *

"Gracie, have you made your Christmas list yet?" Tobias asks his goddaughter as the pass the toy aisle. Christmas is almost a week away, and Tris and him haven't gotten her a gift yet. They've been too busy to actually take the time to go shopping. In fact, he hasn't actually gotten his wife a Christmas present yet. He doesn't believe that Tris hasn't gotten him a present yet.

"Yeah, Daddy has sent into Santa and everything."

Tobias nods, and he stops to get something off the shelf. "I don't know what I'm going to get your aunt for Christmas. She's kind of a difficult lady to shop for." He sets the item back, she doesn't need a new cooking item. In fact, she has too many cooking things. Plus that really isn't a good present to give your wife on your first Christmas together. He could get her a necklace or something, but that seems too high school.

"Get her this doll." She pulls a doll off the shelf and holds it up to her uncle.

Tobias raises his eyebrows, and takes it from her. "It's been quite a few years since your aunt has played with dolls. I know for a fact that she won't want the doll, but I know that you do." He tickles her a bit and sets it back on the shelf. "Who knows, maybe Santa will get you the doll."

"Why did you pick me up from the babysitters today?"

"Cause your dad and your aunt are busy with your grandmother. So tonight you and I'll be hanging out with each other. It will be just like the good ole days. Remember them?"

She nods eagerly, "can we have mac and cheese tonight? Just like the good ole days?"

"Yes, we can."

"Can I pick out a movie tonight?"

He shrugs, "why not? It's been a while since I've seen a good cartoon. What are you thinking?"

She bites her lip, "I don't know yet. Are we going to your house or grandmas?"

"I don't know yet. Your father is supposed to text me. He hasn't decided what he's going to do yet. Why where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

He laughs a little bit. "Wow, you're a lot of help."

She looks up at him from the cart, her big green eyes stare into his. "Hey! Don't be so silly!"

"Silly? I'm the silly one?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever kid, we let's go."

"Okay."

Tobias ends up taking her over to her grandmother's house. Grace doesn't seem to mind. She has all of her favorite movies there, as well as some of her clothes and toys. She's going to have a lot more fun there than she would've had at his house. "Grandma doesn't do that when she makes mac and cheese."

"Well I'm not Grandma, now am I?"

"Well no, but still. That's not how she does it."

Tobias adds the milk and the cheese. "Well this is how I do it, and I know that it will taste just as good. Okay, what do you want to drink? This is almost done."

She picks out her juice and he makes it for her. Then they eat some dinner, then they make her way to the living room to watch _Inside Out._ Grace falls asleep half way through, but Tobias decides to keep watching it. He found it quite interesting, and he really wanted to know how it was going to end. Tris and Caleb catch him watching it when they bring Natalie home. Natalie makes her way straight to bed, and Caleb and Tris stay for a little while to make sure she's settled in all right.

"How was everything today?" Tobias asks, as Tris comes to sit on the couch with him. Caleb went to go put Grace to bed in the spare room.

"As well as can be expected when she has stage three ovarian cancer. They found the other tumor today. The cancer has spread to her abdomen, and it just isn't looking that good right now. She's acting strong, but I know that she's in a lot of pain. It isn't looking that great right now Tobias. If they would've caught it earlier, they wouldn't be so worried, and they would've been able to control it better. Now, they aren't so sure. It's looking a lot like-"

"Tris, this is nothing like what Dad went through. Mom's doing a lot better." Caleb stands in the doorway of the living room, looking exhausted.

"How would you know? You were off at boot camp most of the time." She spits at him and then storms into the kitchen.

Tobias bites his bottom lip, and looks up at Caleb. "She's been like that all night. Just let her go, she needs to cool off for a little bit. She can't think straight when she's angry." Caleb says, and he sits down in the rocker. "How was Grace tonight? Did she act up at all?"

"She was fine. She went to practice with me, and then we went to the store. She fell asleep during the movie."

Caleb nods, "good. At least one thing went as planned tonight."

"How's your mom feeling?"

"Tired, just really tired."

Tobias nods, "I should probably go find Tris."

Tobias stands up, and is about to go into the other room when Caleb stops him. "You know she blames me for a lot of things? I blame her for many things. But the truth is none of the things we blame each other for are our fault. Not one single thing. Everything is out of our control. Both of us are too stubborn and maybe even too selfless to blame it on someone else other than each other. She hates that I went onto the Marines when our father was sick. She thinks that I would've known what to do better than she did. She hates that I was never able to come and see our father. She hates that I disrespected his wishes. She hates that I wasn't there when he died. She hates that I'm here now, trying to make up for what I've done. She hates that I'm trying to help her and our mother out more than what I did for our father. She believes that I'm going to run away just like I did when we were young. The worst part, I blame myself for everything too.

"You remember almost three years ago when I was going to jump off the bridge? I was actually going to go through with it. I thought that death would be so much better than the burden I bear here and now. It would've been so much better than the consequences I have to face now."

"Caleb you don't mean that."

He scoffs, and looks at his brother-in-law, "sometimes, I wish I didn't."

* * *

"What do you want to do for your birthday? It's only a few days away." Tris says, railing of the stairs.

Tobias takes out his headphones and walks away from the punching bag. "What did you say? Sorry, my music is loud."

"Your birthday is in a few days, I wanted to know what you wanted to do for it."

"It's February 11th. My birthday is three days away. The better question is, what do you want to do for Valentine's Day?"

She bites her lip, "you know, it's no fun when your birthday is on a holiday."

Tobias scoffs, "don't you think I know that? When I was young it was. That meant I got a bunch of candy from other people, now, not so much."

"Well Zeke is also asking. I'm thinking that he wants to go out and do something. Which means it could either blow up in our faces or it could be a lot of fun. I'm thinking that he wants to go out that new club. Shauna's been saying that's all he has been talking about for a long time. This is the perfect excuse for him to go."

He scoffs, "aren't Zeke and I too old to go clubbing?"

"You are going to be 28 in three days. Not 58. I'm sure that you will be fine."

"I feel old. You know I wasn't going to tell you for a while, but I found a gray hair. My father starting graying around this time. In a few years I'm going to look like my father and I'm not ready for it."

She bites her lip, trying to figure out what she's going to say next. Honestly, she feels like laughing. Tobias is being absolutely ridiculous. "Caleb found his first gray hair when he was 19, and he obviously doesn't look old at all. And he's older than you! You're just being ridiculous. Why are you going around whining like this all of a sudden?"

"I'm not whining, I'm stating a fact."

"Sounds an awful lot like whining."

Like a child he sticks out his tongue. She starts to march back up the steps. "I'm going to tell Zeke to do whatever he wants. As long as I get some flowers that day, I'm good."

"It's my birthday, and I got to buy you flowers?" He shouts back up at her.

She sticks her head down the doorway with a coy smile. "I've already spent quite a bit so you have a Happy Birthday. Just you wait, sweetheart." She slams the door shut, not even waiting to hear Tobias's reaction.

Tobias's phone sits on the counter, it's lighting up like it's ringing so she picks it up for him. She doesn't recognize the number so she's cautious. "Hello?"

"Is Staff Sergeant Tobias Eaton there?" Tris freezes at the title given to get husband, but does along with the conversation anyway.

"Yes, I'll get him, just a second."

She walks down the steps, and Tobias looks back up at get again. Judging by her expression, it isn't good news. "It's for you- Staff Sergeant."

Tobias takes the phone from her and she turns to leave him alone. Bad things are instantly running through her mind. What could they possibly want with Tobias? He can't do much. He practically jokes that he's half robot. What could they want from a man who had lost so much to them?

Tobias walks up the steps a while later. "I'm needed in California in June. I'm running drill and training programs. Nothing I haven't done before."

"I thought you were done with that stuff." She tries to act casually, but nothing about it is casual.

Tobias looks at her irritability, "no I'm not done. I told you that. I would've done it last year, but I didn't because our wedding landed during the training program. Zeke did it in my place, he hit a leave of absence got the wedding. Don't you remember any of this?"

"I don't like you going off and doing stuff like this. What if you get hurt again?"

"I'm not going to get hurt again."

She looks at him fiercely, get paid blue eyes boring into his dark ones. "What if you do?"

He shrugs a bit. "I don't know, I know that I won't get hurt. I'll be surrounded by a secluded compound, with a bunch of knuckle-headed teenagers who don't know what they're doing. I'll be fine."

"You better be," she runs to him, crying, "or else I'll be losing too much in one year."


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay, yes I realize that it has been a long time since I've updated. Yes, iv know that makes me a terrible author. But hey guess what? I've got the next chapter done too. That will be posted in a day or two. Sorry again, but enjoy.**

 **Chapter 50**

It wasn't the night that either of them had hoped for. Plans got moved around due to the weather and jobs got put first. Though, their nice little celebration that they had his morning was rather nice. Tris took charge, and Tobias loved it. However, the counter was rather cold, but it was probably offered the best position for the two of them. Tonight is the exact opposite of this morning. Instead of wild and crazy, she's quiet. To quiet.

Nights when he comes home from basketball games there is something light and playful in the air. Music is played, or even a movie. Sometimes Tris can be found dancing around in the kitchen in one of his dress shirts, while pop corn is popping. She is singing and offering her best smile. Tonight there is a movie playing, and she's sitting on the couch with only his sweatshirt on and a blanket around her, but the house is solemn as if nothing should be disturbed.

Tobias quietly sets his keys in the bowl. He takes his shoes off at the door, and walks with quiet sock feet to the living room. Even Bear doesn't come up and offer him a greeting. The dog remains perfectly planted around Tris, his sleek coat and to be drying up some tears.

"Hey baby," he says quietly, and she sits up instantly. The movie pauses, and the tears disappear.

A weak greeting is offered in return. She stands up, his sweatshirt just runs past her tight bottom.

"What's wrong?" He can feel his brow furrow. He can tell that she's trying to hide something.

"Nothing. Things are fine. How was the game?"

He bites his lip, the next word almost comes out like he's pleading, " _Beatrice._ "

He reserves that name for holidays, and when he really needs to get her attention. Tris doesn't like the sound of it like he does. So when she looks at him sharply, he isn't surprised. She pushes past him. "How was the game?"

This time the question sounded forced and angry. "It was fine, they won. They didn't play the greatest, but it was fine. How was your day?"

"Awful, at work I got yelled at by patients. Ryan yelled at me. Everyone is stressed because of staff changes. Christina hasn't been to work in weeks because she has awful morning sickness. I go to my mother's appointment only to find Caleb and his new girlfriend there too. She put her two cents into a lot of my mother's business. Which I believe should be between her, her doctor, and her children only. But no, she was there, and of course Caleb was agreeing with everything that she said. I have a huge headache. All I want is a quiet night with my husband, and I can't even seem to have that. And we don't have anymore wine for me to drink. After spending time with Caleb's new girlfriend, I could use the whole bottle to myself."

Tobias has to rack his brain just to remember the key parts. Christina is pregnant, again. She suffering from morning sickness. Caleb got a new girlfriend two months ago. Her name starts with a, C, our like an M. Whatever, he only met her once, and Tris instantly hated her. At this point of time he could've said anything else, but he said the one stupid thing that set her off like a bomb. "What's her name again?"

"Karen Matthews. Daughter of my boss. _Kare_ just had to come along and go through my mother's appointments with us, point out everything that my mother should be doing instead, and demand that we see a different doctor in a different hospital. My mother can't afford to go to another hospital." Tris goes through the cabinets in the kitchen. She nearly rips open a can of soup. "'Ah, Bea, isn't Karen the greatest? She knows so much! No wonder why her name is Karen. It has the word _care_ in it. That what people call her, _Karing Karen.'_ Well you know what Caleb? I'll show you just how much I care about Karen."

There's the bomb and the explosion. Just the way he had expected it. "Okay Killer Queen you're proved your point. You need a drink. Let's go out."

She slouches down and begins to whine like a child. "But then I have to look nice, I don't want to put on real clothes."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Put on a pair of leggings. We're just heading to the bar. I'll call up Zeke and Shauna, and we'll have some fun."

"What about Christina?"

"Well I don't know how much a pregnant lady wants to go to the bar, but fine I'll call Christina."

"No, don't." A lot of fire seems to have left her system now. "She's going to get sick at the smell of alcohol." Tris looks around the house from where she's standing. "Okay fine, I'll be ready in five minutes."

* * *

The change of mood is evident. Her face is bright with the alcohol buzz. Her eyes shine with a shade of bright blue instead of its normal cloudy color. It's a welcoming sight, but Tobias knows that it is just a cover up.

Tris has taken over the dart board. She and Zeke spend time aiming for the target, and playing stupid drinking games. Shauna said that Zeke was in the same boat. He's stressed out of his mind. Hana, his mother, is getting behind on payments. Uriah and him now work two jobs to help out his family. Uriah, is finishing up college. Tyler has been sick. The house needs repair. Zeke is never home. He feels like a bad husband and father.

Shauna sits back with a small smile on her face. She laughs when her husband does something silly. Like nearly taking Will's head off with a dart. "So coach, hopes the team this year?" Shauna says it mockingly. It's a question that he often gets, but it makes him laugh a bit.

"Do you really care?"

She shrugs, "yeah, kinda."

"Not bad, we haven't lost a game all season. Even if we'd lose tomorrow, we'll still be heading to the state tournament. I'm not too worried. It's been a great season, fun to coach, but they're hasn't been much excitement. Though honestly, I should be at home right now trying to figure out the next game."

"But you aren't." He nods, and takes a long sip of beer. "Why not?"

"Tris needs this, I probably do too."

She nods, "I think we all need this."

"Shots on the house." Will pops up behind the two of them, pouring hard liquor into the glasses. "Happy Birthday, man."

"Thanks, Will. How's Christina doing?"

"Better now, she wishes that she could be here, but she's been working a lot of nights lately. So, yeah, Tiff is stuck with her grandmother. Shit-" his mind drifts off and he walks away. Shauna and him laugh, and look back over to their spouses.

Tris takes another shot, and then throws the dart. It hits dead center. Zeke and her laugh, as a waiter walks by shaking his head. Her laugh gets more high pitched, and she sways to the left, almost losing her balance. Tobias turns around and eyes the blonde bartender to his right. "Will, cut her off. She's not going to make it through the night if she keeps going."

Will takes a look over in the corner and then nods. "Good idea, should I cut Zeke off or?"

"Let him go a few more, he'll be the one that wakes up when Tyler does." Will laughs then walks away.

"You're so evil."

"So are you, your wife is going to be pissed when she finds out."

He nods and grab the shots. "True, to being evil."

Shauna smiles and takes the glass. "To being evil."

The alcohol burns down his throat. Whiskey. Tobias's winces, and look over in the corner again. His vision seems different, but he doesn't seem mind it. Tris seems different. He seems different. He doesn't mind it, he feels freer. Tobias laughs a bit, he's drunk. Or well on his way.

Tris and Zeke keep playing the game, Shauna and him keep talking. He finds it nice talking to Shauna. Different. It's been a while since they've spent time like this. Probably high school. A time when Zeke and Shauna weren't dating, and he needed the time away from him.

They talk about random things like the weather, their jobs, their family. Then that brings into different fears, things that they don't always want to talk about with their spouse. "I don't want to be cut open again. Honestly, surgery scares me. I know Zeke wants to have another kid. Not now, but sometime in the future. I hate hospitals, and I hate surgery. If Tyler was our only child I would not be sad.

"I love the kid, I really do, but he was such a handful before he was even born. I'm paralyzed which made my pregnancy a difficult one. To be honest, I'm surprised I got pregnant so early on, without help. It's crazy. I don't want to go through it again. It was just kind of a scary experience."

Tobias nods, "I hear you. The idea of having children is not out of the question anymore. I just don't know when I would be ready. There is the mentality that I just feel like I need to be in before this can become a thing. Like, there is this whole thing with my father. I don't know where he's at in my life right now. I'd like to get that sorted out. There's my mother and my siblings. I don't even know what do to with them. Tris's mom, she has cancer. I'm gone a lot for my job. Hell I'm going to be gone this summer for training. If I'm going to be a good dad, I have to be there right?"

"Preferably."

"Then I'm scared about the whole pregnancy thing. I'm mean, Tris is just so small. I was not a small child. I don't know how she'll handle it."

Shauna shrugs, "the way I remember it, I was most definitely taller than you until our freshman year. So slow your roll, you weren't that big. And later on, you two week get into this grove, where everything will seem uncertain. Then maybe you'll be ready. But right now, I think that it's perfectly alright for you to feel this way. Cause hell, she's only what, 25, 26? The two of you have time."

Tobias nods, not sure where to go after that. "You weren't that much taller than me."

"Oh buddy, you were a shrimp for a little bit." She snorts like she's trying to remember something. "Remember Zeke's big block head? I'd do everything in my power to make sure Tyler's head is not shaped like that." Shauna laughs a little bit. Zeke's head was a shaped like a block until they were in junior high.

Zeke comes tumbling over, tripping over so bar stool. "Hey guys, what's up? Why aren't you joining in on any of the fun?"

"Because, we're tired. Are you having fun?" Shauna grabs his hand and all of his attention goes to her. It's kind of sweet.

He nods, "oh yeah, Tris is kicking my ass in darts. I honestly do not know how she does it. I'm pretty sure she's gone, like three sheets hanging out in the wind." Tobias's attention goes straight towards Tris. She is drunk. There's no question about it. But when Tris is drunk it's kind of endearing. She will go through every reason why she loves a person. She and wants to be best friend with everyone. "I think we should go heir the babysitter starts freaking out at us."

"You mean your brother?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Okay then, I'm ready if you are."

Zeke practically attacks Tobias. He's hugging him so tightly, Tobias can barely breathe. "I love you man. I'll see you later."

"I love you too Zeke."

Zeke and Shauna leave, and Tobias gets up to find his wife. She is talking to Will, very loudly. This is his key to leave. Tris is drunk, and one more drink she'll be revealing secrets which should not be revealed. "Hey Tris, are you ready to go?"

"You're the one who cut me off?" She sounds hurt, there's a small stoop in her shoulder.

A small smile creeps onto Tobias's lips. "Because it's time to go, we have things to do tomorrow. We'll be back again soon."

"We will?"

"Yeah, Will, here's some money." He digs around in his wallet and pulls out some cash. Then he grabs his wife's hand. "Come on let's get out of here."

Tris nearly drags him out of the door. He calls a cab, then instructs him where to go. Tris leans against his shoulder, and she holds his hand. She seems perfectly content. "Do you know why I love you?" She asks the question so innocently.

"Why?" He starts to run circles on her hand.

"Because you're straight forward. You love me even though I'm weird. Do want to know a secret?" She whispers the last sentence.

The smile grows bigger, "what?" He whispers it back trying to amuse her.

"You're not very nice. But I'm not very nice either, so that's why I think that is why you love me." She kneads his leg and he gulps.

The one little thing that drives him nuts, her hand moves higher. He needs to get home now. "Driver, go as fast you want." The guy nods and Tris laughs a bit. She moves towards him, and begins to suck on his neck. He wraps his arm around her and begins to rub her left leg.

Tris pushes against him, and starts to grind. So much for no public displays of affection. If she decides to go any further, they would be in big trouble. As much as he hates to do this, he has to pull back on the reigns. He's going to be extremely embarrassed if he didn't.

Tobias takes to control, avoiding any little mishaps for him. One thing goes through his mind. One thing that would get him in a lot of trouble for thinking it.

The cab couldn't pull in front of their house fast enough. Tobias practically throws money at the driver and sprints out of the cab. He presses Tris against the door, and she begins to wrap her legs around him. By the time he unlocks the door, he has you carry his wife inside. She's taking off his clothes, unzipping his pants, he nearly rips her leggings off. This is the hot passionate love that they haven't experienced in a long time.

She takes control throwing him against their table. "You know what we haven't done yet?"

Oh, he does, and he's happy to help. She flips him onto the table, which is cold but he doesn't care. The heat that is going through the two of them is enough to distract him from it. Despite the struggles that the two have faced lately, tonight is the perfect night.


	52. Chapter 52

**Just as I promised, the other new chapter. Please leave reviews and comments for me! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 51**

Tobias didn't want to leave that morning. Something wasn't right, and he knew it, though, Tris insisted that everything was perfectly fine. She practically shoved him in his truck and threw the suitcase at him. It was like she wanted him out of the house. Tris told him that everything was completely normal, and he was the one being weird. "You're probably just stressed with the big games coming up. I'll see you Saturday. Just stay focused on the tournament and everything will be fine. I'll see you Saturday. I love you." Then she kissed him.

He recounts the conversation a few more times in his head. The way she acted a little off putting. The kiss was different. It was like she was hiding something from him. Tris is a terrible liar. There is no possible way that she could hide something from him for that long.

Just then, he is taken out of his trance. The bus stops, and he looks up. The gym is right there. The state tournament is this week, and it is one of the biggest weeks for the school. The girls basketball team has made out to state for the second year in a row. That hasn't happened for years. The fans, and the community look to Tobias to lead them to victory. Well, it isn't easy as it seems. He has spent countless hours watching tape, being away from his wife, and scouting out other teams.

Tris had been absolutely wonderful during the entire season. She's been patient with him, and given him the space that he needed to figure things out. He feels awful, and honestly he can't wait until he can spend more time with his family. Tobias never thought that he'd say it, but he misses his brother and sister too.

His sister is supposed to give birth in just a few short weeks, and apparently she has been a challenge to be around. Tris will sometimes go over to see her whenever Evelyn isn't around, but that's about it. Tobias hasn't seen his sister for months. He's a little worried for her.

Last year she was just here playing in the state tournament. This year she's preparing to be a Mom. She's had to grow up too much this year.

Tobias stands up. He's expected to say something right now. Amar had a big long speech last year. This year, the only thing that comes to Tobias's mind is, "let's do this."

* * *

"He doesn't know yet." Tris hisses at Christina, who eagerly walks down the hall with her. "And don't talk about it too much right now. You-know-who could be around, and I don't want him to know before his brother does."

"Can I tell Will?"

"No."

She pouts, "why not?"

Tris angrily shakes her head. "Because, I want to tell my husband first. If you keep acting like this, I might just have a different nurse do the test on me next time."

"Ooohh, you already know that there is going to be a next time?"

Tris shrugs, "I really don't know. I just want to survive this one. I'm in so much pain, I feel horribly sick, and I can't keep anything down. Tobias is already suspicious of me, and it's been incredibly hard to try and hide for the past week."

"Which I don't understand why you just didn't just tell him before he left. You could've made it a hell of a lot easier for you."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Tris turns green, and runs to the trash can, throwing up nearly everything she had in her stomach this morning. She's been eating breakfast, trying to hide the fact of how sick she feels so her husband isn't suspicious. Besides, she needs to try to stay as healthy as humanly possible.

Tris leans against the wall for support, Christina picks her up. "Just go home Tris, you aren't fit to be here in this condition. I'll talk to Ryan fur you. I'll get someone to take you home, just go and rest. It isn't healthy for you to be here like this."

* * *

"Chris says that you're barfing everywhere. What's up?" Zeke asks as he rolls down the window. A foul stench has entered the car and he knows that it isn't coming from him. But he remains polite and doesn't say anything.

"Stomach flu," she answers trying to make herself a little bit better. She grabs the pamphlet that she was given earlier to fan herself.

Zeke's nose wrinkles, "gross. Well I hope you're better before Saturday. I know he'd be sad not to see you there. You know they almost lost this morning. They won by a last minute lay-up and many time outs. You know that's something-" Tris drowns out the rest of what Zeke is saying.

Tobias must have realized that something is going on with her. She want as good at hiding it as she thought she was. When he's distracted like this, then the team seems to be distracted. Which is a bad sign, because the team was supposed to win the first two games easily. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to give him a call later, maybe see what's going on with him."

Zeke nods, he knows that she's not experiencing the stomach flu. She's too distracted for the stomach flu. Zeke doesn't say what he's thinking, because it's not his place to ask. She'll tell him when she's ready. In fact, she probably wants to tell her husband first, which is the right thing to do. He pulls into her driveway, "you know whenever Shauna had the stomach flu, she drank a lot of ginger tea and are a lot of crackers to settle her nausea. Maybe you should give that a try."

Tris smiles at the suggestion, "thanks Zeke."

"No problem. And if you need anything, just let Shauna or me know. We'll be happy to help."

"Thanks Zeke, but I think I'll be fine."

She gets out of the car, and Zeke waits until she's safely inside before he leaves.

* * *

Tobias can't sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, the championship game, and his mind is definitely not on it. His mind is on Tris, she's sick and she might not be able to come to the game tomorrow. Which sucks, because maybe just seeing her would make him feel better, and maybe it will get rid of this nagging feeling.

Tonight, he spends time on WebMD. Christina texted him yesterday, saying that Tris left work early because she's sick. Tris called him later and explained get symptoms to him and just how she is feeling. When he asked her if she wanted him to come home, she gave him a sharp 'no' followed by sullen silence.

He flips through the list of diagnosis on WebMD, there's ninety nine of them. None of them seem to make sense. Then he comes to pregnancy, and he freezes. Tris is on the pill, and he uses condoms. They were being extra careful because there is so much going on this year. This summer he was going back to California to train, she was going to become certified in Pediatrics so she could work more.

He racks his mind to think back if they had a slip up. His birthday. They were both too drunk to really remember that night. The condom wasn't on right and did he-? Fuck. He didn't.

He quickly sits up and runs to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Maybe it could take him out of this dream, but it isn't a dream. Now he wishes that he never looked it up. But what would that change? Nothing. The mistake that they both made happened, and now they have to accept the consequences.

* * *

Tris rides in the back of Zeke and Shauna's car, and she sits right next to Tyler. He looks up at her with those signature brown eyes that Zeke carries. He quietly plays with his truck, and by playing with it, she means sticking it in his mouth and making baby noises. Slobber runs down his face, and onto his shirt. Usually, Tris would clean it up for him, but the sight makes her stomach do flips.

She barely managed to go to the game today. She took Shauna's advice, but the crackers are barely staying down. That's why she's focused on staying hydrated. Hopefully, that will get her through these next couple of weeks.

"Tris what day does Tobias leave?"

She bites her lip, "April 30th, he was originally going to leave May 30th, but there's some new protocol."

Zeke nods, probably knowing about the protocol.

Tyler starts to whine, and Shauna turns up the music. It's baby songs. The two parents start to sing along and Tris's eyes get wide. This will be them in nine months. Nine short months. They will no longer be listening to their music, going to do things on their schedules, or playing by their rules. They'll be doing things that their baby wants.

Their child's needs are going to come before theirs. No more, fun child-like things together. They've got to be serious, and they're going to have to think about the future of another.

The three hour trip seemed to last forever. Listening to baby show tunes makes time seem to move slower than normal. Zeke and Shauna seem to think differently. They spent the entire time singing along to the songs, and making each other laugh. When they get inside of the stadium, Tris is thankful for the loud pop tunes being played by the rival bands. Something other than apples and bananas, or songs about potty training.

They settle higher up in the stands, close to the doorway, so Shauna can see and they'll be somewhere further away from the nose for Tyler. Also, they're closer to the restroom for Tris, but she doesn't point out that fact.

Tobias stands on the court, looking stern and focused. He's nervous, that much Tris can tell. Around him, the girls go through their warm-ups. The assistant coaches stand next to him whispering and laughing. They seem to be having a better time than he is. His gaze moves towards the crowd ahead of him, and Tris's heart beat picks up. It's odd, the affect that he still has on her. Though she never grows tired of it.

His eyes land on hers, and a small smile crawls on his lips. She waves and the smile grows bigger.

When the game starts, Tobias enters that world of focus that Tris only sees when she attends games. His focus is 100 percent and everyone can see it. He doesn't pay any attention to things happening outside of the court.

The smells around the stadium are driving Tris nuts. So she had to quickly go through her purse to grab the crackers that she hid. She would've brought her water bottle full of tea, but that would not be aloud.

"Hey, I'm going to the concession stand, anyone want anything?"

Tris ears perk up, and she looks at Zeke. "A water, please?"

He nods, then heads out the door.

"How are you feeling?" Shauna asks, she bounces Tyler on her lap.

Tris runs her head, and leans against the rail in front of her. "Awful, I thought I would be over this by now."

"When are you due?"

"What?!" Tris looks at her disbelief. She cave believe that Shauna just said that out loud.

Shauna laughs, then shakes her head. "Tris, I'm pretty sure everyone knows. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you had morning sickness, plus every time your eyes land on a baby's, you start to freak out. So answer the question, when are you due?"

Tris bites her lip, "November 17th."

Shauna smiles, "congratulations. Zeke and I are very happy for the two of you."

"Thanks."

"Does Tobias know?"

Tris shakes her head slightly. "I found out while he was down here. I haven't a chance to tell him yet, because I wanted to tell him in person. Shauna, what if he gets mad at me? This wasn't in the plan. He's going to California for the summer, I'm going back to school. It's not a good time for a baby." Tears fall down her face, and she slightly curses her hormones.

"The two of you will adjust. I believe in that. Your just going to have to trust each other, and try to think of things that are good for the two of you and the baby. Once you get over that little hump, I know that the two of you will be ready and very excited. Your just going to have to communicate and take the time to enjoy the process."

Tris offers back a weak smile, and Shauna rubs her back a bit. They watch the rest of the game, and avoid talking about the pregnancy. It's a good game, they manage to go into triple over time, with both teams battling for the titles. In the end, Tobias's team wins, with a half court shot at the last buzzer. It made the crowd go wild. Even the opposing team seemed to be a little happy about it. It was like a miracle within itself.

After the game, they fan section is forced to move into the lobby of the stadium, where they will receive the team and congratulate them on their victory. They have to wait a while because of pictures, interviews, and countless other things that have to be done first. Tyler walks around in front of the trio, entertaining Zeke as the two play with each other.

It's cute the easy that Zeke and Tyler look at each other lovingly. It's what Tris wants, but she didn't want it this fast. She wanted her job to be more secure, she wanted Tobias's job to be more secure, but at this rate, he's golden. She wanted a house that the two could settle in for their growing family. But God had different plans for the two of them. It's okay, and she's kind of excited to see where it goes.

* * *

Tobias returns home the next afternoon. Tris sleeps in the living room with a bucket right next to her. On the coffee table sits her water bottle and a package of crackers. Tobias tries not to wake her, but Bear seemed to have a different agenda. The dog sprints across the house to meet his owner, and nearly knocks over a lap in his excitement. "Hey boy, are you doing a good job of protecting her?" He pets his dog, and sets down his front legs so they no longer rest on him.

"It's more like I protected him, he just laid off the floor most of the time." She slowly gets up and walks over to greet her husband. "How was the bus ride home?"

Tobias sets down his bag and wraps his arms around her, "long. I was mostly worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Right now, I feel a little nauseous because of the sudden movements, but I've been okay. It's been hard to hold down food, but I've been drinking a lot of fluids to keep myself hydrated. Hopefully I get over this soon."

He nods, but he didn't quite believe her, "learn anything new while I was gone?"

He decided to generalize the statement, because he could be asking about his sister, her mother, or the latest gossip. In reality, he's hinting about the elephant in the room. Of course he wants to hear the news straight from her.

Tris bites her lip like she's debating about saying anything, and Tobias raises his eyebrows. "Tobias, I'm pregnant."


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys new chapter! Yay! Just to let you know, I'm only going to have chapters with highlights of the pregnacy. I hope you don't mind. Read and review. And finally, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 52**

Tobias sits by the hospital bed, very confused. Tris seems to be losing weight and not gaining it like he's seen with a normal pregnancy. She has a slight baby bump for being 12 weeks along, but he knew something was wrong the moment that be got home from that state tournament.

He was kind of excited after she told him that she was pregnant. On the ride home from the tournament, he talked himself into being a father, and how he was going to be nothing like his own. He was ready to prove all of these to himself. He was ready to take real responsibility. Now he looks at his sick wife in the hospital and wonders if that's all really true?

The doctors call it hyperemesis gravidarum. Basically a severe version of morning sickness that never really subdues. The result, she's hooked up to an I.V. and looks extremely pale. The few minutes that she's been up, she was crying and hysterical. It broke his heart to see.

Tobias's phone starts to ring loudly and he jumps quickly to shut it off. His phone becomes flooded with pictures and texts. One from his mother catches his eye, 'Paige had her baby! A sweet little girl. You and Tris should come see her when you can. Danny and Mia will be coming in a little bit. I will let you know when Paige decides on a name for the baby.'

He looks at the time, it's almost three in the morning. Tris came here after work and he raced over the second he heard that she was here. Her mother came around about eight to see her daughter. At eleven Tobias insisted that she leave and get some rest, she did.

The nurse told Tobias that he should go home. Tris isn't supposed to wake up again until about nine in the morning. Which is great, because she hasn't been getting enough sleep. She'll wake up in the middle of the night, and not tell Tobias. The next morning, he would find her sleeping by the toilet. This had been going on for the past couple of weeks. Every time Tobias mentions something about it, Tris always seems to brush him off. Now they're here.

Tobias looks at the time again. What's the harm in going to visit his sister? They're on the floor above him, and if something changes he'll be close by. Tobias kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room. There's no harm in seeing his sister. He has to remind himself before he leaves. Everything will be okay. That's what the nurses told him.

It doesn't take him long to find his sister's room. For a second, he couldn't believe that was his sister's room. There was the sound of laughter before he walked in. He hasn't heard his mother or his sister laugh for a long time.

"Tobias! Hello, come in, come in. Nice of you to join us!" Evelyn cheers from the chair beside the bed. Is she drunk?

He smiles and looks over to his sister, "hey, how are you doing?"

Paige smiles back, "good. I'm good, so this your niece. Would you like to meet her?" She holds out the little pink bundle in her arms.

"Yeah, sure." He moves away from the door frame, and Paige sets the baby in his arms. She's tiny. Beautiful.

Paige looks over her brothers shoulder. "Where's Tris?"

He looks up from his niece and bites his lip. Then he looks back down at her, not wanting to see his mother or sister's reaction. "Tris is downstairs actually. She was diagnosed with hyperemesis gravidarum. She passed out at work today from dehydration and now she has to spend some time here before she can go home."

They told their parents the big news three weeks ago. Okay, well everyone but Marcus. Tobias still has to tell him, but he honestly doesn't know when. He was hoping that his mother would help him out with that.

Evelyn raises her eyebrows, while Paige looks shocked. "How's the baby?"

"Fine. The baby is fine. The mother will be fine. That's what I'm told." He slightly bounces the little girl in his arms.

She nods, "good, good. Now here's a question that rarely gets asked? How's the father? People often forget that you sit by helplessly during all of this, trying the best that you can."

Tobias shrugs, he feels fine. "I'm okay. I'm more worried about Tris than myself." He hates being put on the spot like this. That's why he quickly changes the subject. "What day was she born? This morning or last night?"

Paige looks at her daughter proudly, "she was born at 11:32 last night. Mom just sent out the text to everyone at the because she couldn't contain the news any longer. But I'm glad that you're here. You can help me make sure that the name I choose isn't stupid, like Paige."

Tobias snorts, "or Tobias?"

Paige nods, "exactly I don't want my daughter's name be the reason she gets made fun of as a child."

Evelyn rolls her eyes at her mocking children. "Paige was and still is a beautiful name. Tobias is Marcus's middle name. It's a tradition in the Eaton family to name your first born son after his father. Well, I wasn't going to choose Marcus. I chose Tobias instead. Daniel-"

Tobias holds out a hand, "wait. You were going to name me Marcus?"

"You would've been Marcus Jr., technically." Paige adds, earning a glare from both her brother and her mother.

Evelyn takes a second before she answers his question. Well, it was more of an accusation. "Yes, you would've been named Marcus. Luckily, I convinced your father otherwise before it was time to fill out the paper work. Your grandmother nearly had a heart attack when she found out. She still hates me for not naming you Marcus."

"Well if I have a son, I'm not naming him Tobias or Jonathon. I can guarantee that is not going to happen."

Evelyn just shrugs in response. No emotion seems to come from her. "Won't hurt me. You may have been almost named Marcus, but if it were up to me, I would've named you David."

Paige bursts out laughing, she is laughing so hard she almost fell out of the bed. "David?! David Eaton?" She changes her voice so it's lower, "'Hello, my name is David Eaton. But please, call me Dave.'" She laughs again and clutches her side tightly.

"Paige, stop." Evelyn snaps loudly. The baby in Tobias's arms starts to fuss a bit.

Tobias gets up and starts to calm the baby down. "Sorry your mother is such a lunatic. It's probably because of the drugs the doctor gave her. Don't worry, if you ever need to see a sane person, I'll be here."

Paige holds out her arms, and makes a 'come here' motion. "Give me my baby you jerk." Tobias raises his eyebrows. "Fine, okay, I promise I won't make fun of you anymore. I can't make fun of you anymore, or else I might tear my stitches. Please, just give me my baby."

The baby gets passed over, but she must have not liked all the motion, because she starts to get a little fussy. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here, Mommy's here." Paige uses this baby voice that Tobias immediately finds annoying. "I really need to find a name for you. Yes, I do. Yes, I do."

"Okay, now you can see just how hard it is to find a name for your child." Even sits back down in the chair and watches the scene unfold in front of her. "Tobias take notes. Maybe you'll be smarter and come up for a name for your child before he or she is born. Then you won't have to go through this mess."

Paige starts to think out loud. "Well, I can't call you baby anymore. Paige, David, and Tobias are definitely out. I've always liked the name Danielle, but if I name you that, then your uncle will get a big head. Hmm." She touches her baby's face, "besides, you don't look like a Danielle. Jane? No, but maybe as a middle name. Oh, I know. You always went nuts during my English Composition class whenever we read _Pride and Prejudice._ What about Elizabeth? Lizzie?" Paige acts like she waits for a reaction from the baby, but doesn't seem to get one. "No, not Elizabeth. Austen. I've got it, I'll name you, Austen Elizabeth. Now what do you think of that?"

She must've gotten a reaction, because Paige smiles wildly. She looks towards her mother, who just sits there with raised eyebrows. "I'll admit. It's pretty. It's a very pretty name."

Tobias sits back and smugly states: "so Austen Johnson?"

Paige rolls her eyes, "okay, I know it's a little weird to roll off the tongue. But no one will really call her Austen Johnson. But I like it, and you have to promise me that none of you will call her 'A.J.'. I just hate it when parents and relatives call the child by a nickname. I gave her this name for a reason and you're going to use it. Understand?"

* * *

Tris wakes up the next morning, confused and looking for answers. However, she finds that she won't find those answers hooked up to this I.V. The second she takes the I.V. off a nurse comes swooping in to put it back. "Ma'am, you need to leave this in, it's food and medicine for both you and the baby." She says it nicely, and suddenly all her memories come flooding back.

She looks over at Tobias, you sound asleep in the chair, then back at the nurse. "My baby, how's-how's my baby?"

"The baby is doing fine. You're getting better too. This afternoon the doctor scheduled you in for an ultrasound. You're going to get to see your baby."

Tris relaxes back into bed. And the nurse helps her get comfortable again.

"We're going to come in with some food in a little bit. The doctor is going put you on some medicine, and we're going to see if it helps. Okay? Until then, you can get some more rest our you can watch some T.V. it is up to you. I'll be right out in the hall. Okay?"

Tris nods and grabs the remote.

"That husband of yours is rather stubborn. He was being a pain in my ass all last night." The nurse smiles at Tris then leaves.

Tobias wakes up about an hour later when she is watching _Friends._ "Why is there a turkey on Monica's head?" He sounds tired and Tris leans over to hit him on the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I heard you were being an ass last night. I'm doing all of those poor nurses a favor."

He keeps rubbing his shoulder. "I see you feel better."

She nods, "it's amazing what a good night's rest, some food, and some medicine can do for a person." She look back at her husband. Who, is still rubbing his shoulder. "Oh, quit being a baby. I didn't hit you that hard. And if I did, then you deserved it."

Tobias quickly gets up and kisses his wife. "God, I love you."

"Well I love you too." Tobias sits back, and then the nurse comes in with some food. She eyes Tobias suspiciously, and Tris smiles. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that he's on best behavior."

"Thank you." She replies in a sassy manner. Her line of vision goes straight back to Tobias. He raises his eyebrows in return. Then it returns back to Tris. "The doctor wanted to try the new medicine by Erudite. With your medical history, he thought it would be best for you." The nurse continues to go through the list of side affects. None really seem to bother Tris. Tobias asks a few questions, but again, Tris doesn't pay attention. Her attention is on the food ahead of her. She doesn't care if she's given the medicine, but man she's starving. Everything on the tray looks appetizing, but it doesn't smell appetizing. Right now, looks are trumping smells.

As soon as the moment comes, Tris digs in. She eats everything but the eggs, because the smell drives her nuts. Tobias claims that he can't smell anything. After she finishes, a slight headache followed by some dizziness occurs, but the nurse warned her about that. Soon after the doctor comes in and kicks Tobias out. Some tests were ran, and it was over before she knew it.

Tobias returned with some breakfast for himself and a few guests. His mother, Paige, and Austen. From the moment Tris laid eyes on the baby, Tobias was lost. She began talking about all of these things with his mother and sister, their words seemed to be flying a mile a minute. Sometimes they would ask for Tobias's opinion and he would stand there dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. They would just laugh at him and then continue their conversation.

Paige and Evelyn get kicked out soon after because the doctor came in wanting an ultrasound. He brought a portable machine, and began asking Tris a series of questions. After they were done, the doctor began her routine. "Your baby is right there, and it's about the size of a lime." She begins to turn up the sound on the machine, and Tobias begins to hear a series of thumps. "That would be your baby's heartbeat. It's doing just fine right now. You're right on track with the pregnacy. Hopefully, you will feel better in a few weeks, then you'll get to find out if it's a boy or girl. Tris, I'm going to do a few measurements right now. Would you please sit up for me?"

Tobias doesn't even pay attention to the measurements. He's too busy looking at the screen. It's frozen with a picture of their child. Right now, despite all of the troubles, he's the happiest that he's been for a long time.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys, as you can tell my updates have gotten more frequent. I'm a little excited about that too, don't worry. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please read, review, and most of all, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 53**

 **17 weeks**

"Tris are you ready to go? We're going to be late! We can't miss out on this event. We've had tickets for months." Tobias yells up the steps, no longer patiently waiting for his wife to come down. They're supposed to be going to a fancy dinner at a new restaurant that opened up. He bought her tickets for it a long time ago. It was supposed to be an early anniversary gift, but at this rate it won't be.

Something gets knocked over, followed by the sound of groans. "Okay, I think I got it. Will you please just come here and zip up my dress? I'm having a little trouble."

He races up the steps, and walks into their bedroom. Tris stands in front of the mirror, struggling to reach the back of her dress. She looks nice in that skin-tight white dress. "Here don't strain yourself. I got this." Well, he thought he did. He got halfway up and started to struggling with the zipper.

"I thought you 'got this'?" She presses against the dress, trying to make it zip easier.

"I- I do. This zipper just sucks. I don't want to break it. Do you have something she to wear?" He glances over to the closet and bites his lip. This could be a bad idea.

She sighs and begins to whine a bit. "No, I don't. Nothing fits anymore! This dress was my only hope. I've gotten so fat! I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore. My boobs are huge and my back hurts. And guess what? I'm only going to get fatter!"

Despite another one of her many mood swings, the dress zips up. A noise escapes her lips like she's surprised. "Okay," she says breathing in deeply, "I'm going to start buying maternity clothes this week. The baby wins."

Tobias does not answer at all. He learned not to a few weeks ago. "Are you okay? Ready to go?"

She grabs the dresser and smiles. "Yep, just let me grab my shoes, oh, when you get downstairs grab my medicine and the small water bottle from the kitchen. I'll take my pills on the way. Are we taking a cab or your truck?"

"My truck is in the shop, I planning on taking your car."

She makes a face like she's sorry. "Oh, okay, but I'm low on gas." She hands a necklace to him, expecting him to help her.

Tobias rolls his eyes and undoes the clasp. Then in an annoyed-like fashion, he says, "do you ever fill your car up with gas? The last time I drove it you were on fumes."

"Yes I do. You always happen to drive it whenever I need gas. Why is your truck in the shop anyway? I thought you figured out what was wrong with it." As soon as the necklace is on she turns on him like a bear.

He sighs and calmly states, "no, the alternator is shot. In getting a new one. I told you this yesterday. Come on, we can argue about this in the car, were going to be late."

"No," she says stubbornly and throws her hands on her her hips. "I don't want to go with you if your going to be an ass tonight. I'd much rather be at home wearing sweatpants. You can go by yourself. Or with Zeke. I'm sure he'd love to go with you."

Tobias pinches the bridge of his nose, a habit he dies when he's extremely annoyed. "Beatrice, I want to go with you. Zeke is not my wife, this is not his anniversary we are celebrating. You are my wife. We are celebrating our anniversary. Let's go, I spent good money on this."

"Ugh," she grabs her little clutch purse and her shoes angrily. "Fine, let's go." At the bottom of the steps she starts to mutter curse words. "I bet you can't even name our anniversary date." Tobias wasn't supposed to hear that, but he most definitely did.

"It's June 4th." He looks down at her feet, where she wears these stupid black four to six inch heels. He groans. "Wait, why are you wearing those shoes? You're just going to take them off in an hour. Then in going to have to carry you back to the car."

She walks out to the garage, and hops into the passenger side of her car. Tobias shuts the door for her. As soon as he sits down in the drivers seat, she give him her answer. "Because, I'm 5'2. You are 6'4. I look tiny compared to you. These shoes make me look tall. They make me look 5'6. Plus, they also make my butt look good. That is why I'm wearing them."

Tobias backs out of the driveway then looks at the fuel gage. He deadpans. "You have a full tank of gas. You aren't empty."

Tris shrugs, "oh yeah, I guess I filled up yesterday after work. I forgot."

Right now, Tobias would like to do a face palm, but he doesn't. Or else that will spark another fight between the two, and he can't fight with her like this. She'll always win. She usually wins anyway, but now she can use her pregnancy as leverage, and then he'll never get close to winning an agreement. It's just that simple.

When they get to the restaurant, the two immediately get seated. They eat their appetizer, and go through the meal not arguing. Tris leaves halfway through to go to the restroom. When she returns, she's red. "Give me your coat.".

"What? Why?" He looks at her alarmed.

She calmly sits down. "I ripped my dress. Now I need to use your coat to cover it up. Please give me your coat." She hisses it at him. Tobias tries to hide his smirk, and calmly walks over to rest it on her chair. He did it swiftly. Others will think that she's cold. Not that she ripped her dress.

The medicine has been doing it job, and the doctors are much happier with her progress in the pregnancy. Tris obviously feels a heck of a lot better, because she always seems to be fighting for her way. Last week Christina suggested that Tris should start shopping for maternity clothes. Tris obviously declined, because now she is in this position. Maybe it will make her less bull-headed.

"You're a mess," he whispers in her ear. On the other side of the restaurant, he spots his father, some girl that he's out with, Nita, and Al. They seem to be having dinner and laughing. From across the room, Marcus's eyes land on Tobias. "I just saw Marcus. Please use my jacket to hide the fact that your pregnant. I haven't exactly told my father that little detail yet." Tobias bites his lip and Tris nods. She understands that Tobias is only doing this to keep everyone safe. Though, the fact annoys her greatly.

He returns to his spot and Tris hisses to him from across the table, "you haven't told your father yet?"

He touches his brow as if he was stressed. "No, I've been busy trying to figure out when I should."

Tris deadpans and points at her stomach. "Well preferably before November 17th. We've got a time line on this you know."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Well obviously."

A hand drops on his shoulder. Tobias freezes into place. "Son, it's been a long time. Why didn't you come say 'hello' to your father and his friends?"

"Because I'm having a nice dinner with my wife. I was planning on talking to you on our way out." That was a complete lie.

"Why don't you join us now? We'd love to have two of you." Marcus releases Tobias's shoulder and walks to the center of the table so he can see his son's face better.

"We've already ordered. It would be considered rude to switch places on the waiter." Tobias is tense, he hopes that his excuse works.

Tris watches Marcus nod in agreement. "Very well. Beatrice, I see you aren't drinking tonight, why would that be?" His hand returns to Tobias's shoulder. He looks like he's gripping it harder.

"I'm on call at ten. I would rather not show up to work intoxicated if I were to get called in, so no, I'm not drinking tonight." She is praying that excuse works.

Marcus nods again. "Very well, Tobias after your done you should join is for a little bit. I'd love to stay and chat about next weeks affairs. Please do come. Oh, I would also like you to meet my new friend."

Tobias nods, "we will sir. Just after we're done."

Marcus leaves and Tobias instantly relaxes. The rest of the evening leaves Tris and him to devise a plan so they can get out of there as fast as they can.

Though their plan isn't that lucky. They end up at the table, Tris sits between Tobias and Marcus's friend. Tobias wraps an arm protectively around his wife so she's no where near Marcus or the others. "Son, I hear you won't be joining us next week for the baptism. You're in California for training?"

"Yes." Tobias nods, in his right hand he spins the beer bottle around on the table. His fingers stay on the neck while the bottom twists. Next to him Al lights his cigarette. Hopefully the bottle will distract Tris from the fowl scent, and hopefully she won't throw up all over him. Cigarette smoke, eggs, and cantaloupe will set her off from time to time. Oh, and liquor if it's extremely strong. "I'm sorry, but do you really have to smoke that here?" He says it and looks at Al. He's trying to be polite, but it came out in an annoyed tone.

Al looks at him innocently, "what? This is one of the few restaurants in Chicago with a smoking area. I like to use my resources wisely."

"Tobias's grandfather used to some heavily. The smell still gets to me too, son." Marcus agrees with Tobias. Or, well he makes it look like he agrees.

Marcus used to get abuse by his father too. Instead of getting hit and beaten with a belt, he would get burned by cigarettes. The scars are all on his wrists. Marcus never told his son that story, Tobias was just smart enough to figure it out. He's going to break that trend in the Eaton family so no one has to worry about it anymore.

"Excuse me, when are you due?" Marcus's 'friend' asks Tris. The friend is younger than Tobias, that is for sure.

Tris looks at her surprised, and Tobias tenses even more. "What?"

She shrugs, "I noticed you weren't drinking tonight, and I also saw you in the bathroom."

"Tris is pregnant?" Nita asks loudly.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" Marcus look at Tobias accusingly.

Al blows out a huge puff of smoke, and Tris sprints away. Tobias is left alone at the table. He doesn't want to be left alone at the table. So he spins towards Marcus and starts to talk very fast. "Yes, you are going to be a grandfather. No, you may not be in the child's life. Do not ever come near my child without my permission. If I find you as close as being in the same building as my child, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Tobias spins towards Al's direction. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and puts it out on the ash tray. "In case you couldn't tell, my wife is very sick. When I ask you to stop, you stop. Be courteous to those around you. Thank you."

Tobias walks away without another word. He coerced his wife out of the bathroom, and the two head home. "How do you feel?" He asks when they're nearly home.

"Okay, I didn't throw up or anything, I just dry heaved. Which I think is worse. I'm just in a lot of pain right now."

"Do you want me to stop at the clinic?"

"No, I'll be fine. I should probably just get some sleep or something. God, my head hurts. Well you please hurry home?"

He does. Tris heads straight towards their bedroom and he follows her. She stops in front of mirror and gives him his jacket back. She turns around and looks at her butt a huge rip lies there. It goes from the bottom of her butt all the way to the end of the dress. "Yep, I'm definitely not going to wear this dress again. I can't wait to get it off, it's so damn tight." She struggles to grab the zipper but Tobias sits something better.

He reaches around the back and grabs the top by the zipper. Then be proceeds to rip the fabric in half, so when he's done Tris is completely free. A noise of pleasure escapes her lips, Tobias was a little surprised to hear it because usually he only hears it in bed. The next thing he knows, Tris is ripping his clothes off and she throws him onto the bed. Her lips begin to travel up his body, and so much pleasure jolts through him. Though, he pauses the mood to brush his teeth. Just in case he ate something that might set her off. When he returns, she's asleep.

* * *

 **21 weeks**

"Did you get the box?" Tris asks, turning up the volume on the computer.

Tobias holds it up for her to see, "yep, and I've been patiently waiting to open it. Have you felt any moment from the baby yet?"

Tris shakes her head, "the doctor didn't seem worried. The baby should be moving soon. My mother says I should drink orange juice, but I feel sick whenever I drink orange juice. So I have to figure something else out. How's training?"

Tobias sighs, "it's okay. This is the only alone time I've had for the past four weeks. I've been-"

"Yo, Four! Where are you at?"

Tobias groans and turns around. "Mike, I'm using the computer! Give me a minute."

Mike comes up behind Tobias and makes an appearance on the screen. "Tris, I hate to break this to you, but Tobias wants a divorce. He's going to be leaving you for me. I know you're surprised, Meredith was just as surprised too. I don't know what you're going to do. You and Meredith will just have to raise the children together. Support each other during this hard time. It will be okay."

Tobias turns to look at Mike, "how high are you?"

Mike scoffs, "I'm not high. I'm just bored."

Tobias shoves him, "get away."

"Fine, but when you're done I'm going to challenge you to a game of darts. Plus they have pop. I'm getting a Mountain Dew, you want anything?"

"No, now stop pulls you please leave?"

Mike shuts the door laughing.

"See what I mean? He's scheduled for next week, I'm going to get him good."

Tris rolls her eyes, "whatever, just open up the package. We don't have that much time."

He nods, grabs his pocket knife and tears open the brown box. He holds up the gray balloon. "What is this?"

Tris smiles, "pop it."

He sighs and then pops the balloon. Blue confetti comes out, along with a small black and white picture of their baby. "Wait-wait." He surfs around the pile and then looks back up. "It's a boy?"

"It's a boy!" She cheers back laughing.

Tobias looks around dumbstruck. He quickly picks up the picture that was tucked into the balloon. "That's my son," he whispers it to himself.

"Are you excited?" Tris asks it in a timid manner. Tobias finds it slightly ridiculous that she asked the question like that, but he didn't say anything.

He nods, "yeah, just, someone help us if he's anything like me." He laughs a little bit and rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay good, inside your box you will find a series of books. One has name ideas in it. I want you to take a look at it and come up with some ideas before the he is born. I want to be prepared, you know?"

Tobias nods, "yeah." His voice sounds breathy. Everything is finally starting to catch up with him. He honestly wasn't prepared for all of this quite yet. Tris was, she's been preparing for this since Grace was born. "Honestly, I was thinking that we could make him after he was born. I want to know what he looks like before we decide on anything."

"But I don't like referring to out child as 'baby' or 'him' out whatever pronoun you want to throw in there. I would like to call him by his real name."

He raises an eyebrow and starts to fish around in the box. "But what if you call him 'Andrew' but after he's born he looks more like a 'Billy'?"

Tris crosses her arms, "I would never name my child 'Billy'."

Tobias puts his hands up in self defense. "It was just a for instance, nothing set it stone. Tris, I'm just trying to make my point."

"And I see your point. That is a bridge we'll just have to cross of it were to come up. Right now I would just like to come up with a name."

Out of the corner of the screen, a light starts to flash. That's Tobias's cue that his time is almost up. He has exactly a minute to wrap things up before everything is shut down. "Okay, we'll just have to talk about this later. I'm getting the signal. I love you, and stay safe. I want you to stay healthy for when the baby is born. Okay? I'll be home in August."

"I love you too. Be safe. Use sunscreen. Don't do anything stupid. And tell Mike that I'm keeping you as long as humanly possible. I love you, Tobias." The screen flashes black and that means the conversation is over. It's always Tobias's least favorite moment. Hopefully soon, he won't have to worry about it.


	55. Chapter 55

**Here you go new chapter! Read and review! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 54**

 **Week 27**

Tris walks around the hospital, feeling rather uncomfortable. The baby kicks her in the ribs again, and again, and again. It was only a few weeks ago the baby wasn't moving, and now the kid is like playing soccer or something. Today he's been a lot more active than usual. It's probably because she's been a lot more active today. Her patient is late, very late. And he is perfectly capable of walking around himself. He has been for the last six months. When one of her patients is late, that makes her late, and it throws off her tightly packed schedule.

Cursing to herself, she turns the corner, hoping her patient is there now. His room is well past set up. She had to do all the work herself, and that's when the baby became really active. The waiting room is empty and Tris sighs. The nurse that is behind the counter doesn't look too happy either. "I heard there was a bad accident on the freeway. Traffic is not allowed to go past the hospital. So it looks like it is going to be a slow after for us. Ryan has been helping me rearrange appointments. Oh, by the way, Ryan is looking for you."

Tris rubs her back, and sighs. Ryan's office is on the other side of the unit. "Okay, thanks. I'll go find Ryan now."

The walk to Ryan's office took a lot longer than it should have. The baby has made her a lot slower than what she used to be. Tris honestly can't wait to have it so things can be somewhat normal again. When she gets there, she finds Ryan on the phone, he sees her waiting in the doorway and waves her in.

She sits in one of the red leather chairs in front of his desk. Her eyes seem to go everywhere while she's waiting for him to finish his phone conversation. On the book shelf behind him there is a picture of him and his wife. Another is a picture of their dogs. They have no children themselves. His wife was diagnosed with cancer, and it was no longer an option for the two of them. Two years ago, his wife was found cancer free. Then last year, Ryan mentioned something about adopting. Either they decided against it or they're in the process of adopting. Though, she suspects the former because he never mentioned anything more about the subject.

He finishes up his phone call and then smiles at her. "How's it going?"

She shrugs, "not bad. You?"

He stretches and his smile grows wider. "Everything is perfect. You'll never guessed what happened."

She raises an eyebrow, "your right. I'll probably never guess. So go on tell me, I know that you can't wait to spill the news."

"I just managed to get another grant for the department. You know those machines that we dreamed to buy back in the days where we worked together? We could get them. Just help me put together a list of things that we need, and I'll get them."

Both of her eyebrows raise, this time it is in shock. "No, you're kidding."

He shakes his head. "I'm perfectly serious. Oh, and I have another surprise for you. Come on."

Ryan sits up and starts for the door. Tris groans a bit, but it isn't a serious groan because a smile lies on her face. "You know that I literally just sat down? Not that I don't love surprises, I just also love sitting down right now too."

Ryan rolls his eyes, and holds out a hand for Tris. "Just follow me. I promise I'll make this worth your while, and I promise that I'll let you sit down after we're done."

They stop in front of the gym. It's been closed for the past week because they've been updating benches and repainting the walls. It was in bad condition up until today. "Madame, your new gym awaits." Ryan throws open the doors, and the two walk in. It's like a therapist's dream in there. It's clean, updated, and there is quite a bit of new equipment set up throughout the room.

An excited squeal escapes Tris's lips. A noise that usually comes out whenever Tobias is around, but a brand new gym makes her just as excited. Also, her husband has been gone all summer, anything will make her happy. Ryan laughs at her, "I want to be different from any of our old bosses. I'm finally working to improve our department. As you can see, most of the equipment in here is new. A lot of the other stuff was outdated, and you and I both found out, they aren't always the fastest ways to help a patient recover too. Oh, and I purchased some medicine balls that aren't older than us. Honestly, that was the first thing that I chose to buy. Look at some of these treadmills." He points over to the corner with a huge grin on his face.

Tris walks around the gym and marvels at everything. "I feel like one of the hospitals that gets a lot of state funding. Ryan, this is amazing. Thank you."

He scoffs, "well I decided that we could no longer be the laughing stock of all the city's therapy departments. Enough, was enough. This is what we needed."

"God, I could hug you, but you're all the way over there." She laughs and turns around to marvel at the weight rack in the corner.

Ryan walks up to her and wraps her in a hug, Tris laughs again, this time it's a lot louder. "Feel better?"

"Just a litte, but the baby doesn't. I don't think he likes you squishing him." Ryan breaks the hug, and Tris looks over his shoulder. A man with curly brown hair and a beard stands in the doorway. Next to him is another man, dark skin a shaved head and a five o'clock shadow. The other man looks around the room and nods, he looks amused with everything around him. The man with the curly hair looks at Ryan with jealousy. Though there is no mistaking those dark blue eyes. They're the same eyes that she loved waking up in the morning and seeing. They are kind and understanding as well as tough and fierce.

Tris melts away from Ryan. This day could not get any better. "Tobias?" She runs towards him. He breaks away from the doorway, and meets her halfway. He doesn't have half of her enthusiasm, because his eyes are still on Ryan. Though, Tris ignores that. It is something that they can deal with later. Tris is just happy, the man that she loves is home. "You're home! I thought that you weren't going to be home until tomorrow. Never mind that, I'm just so happy to see you."

He grabs her arms to look at her in the eyes. A small smile creeps onto his face. "We managed to get a flight a day earlier. We took the chance to come home earlier. I didn't want to stay another day away from you."

Tobias grabs her by the neck and kisses her. His thumbs slips under her chin like he's trying to get as much of her as humanly possible. He's the first one to pull back, the look Tris sees in his eyes isn't just love. It's also jealousy. Is he jealous of her and Ryan? Nothing is there. They were just hugging. It was like hugging her brother. He straightens up and offers a smile to hide his other emotions. "What's going on in here? The entire ward is dead. Usually it's pretty busy."

"There was an accident of the freeway, most of our appointments can't come in until later. A lot had to be rescheduled. Ryan was just showing me the new gym. It's been closed off for a week because they were redoing most of it. We got a grant. Were getting new equipment. I'm just so happy right now. Especially because your home. I've missed you so much."

"Yo, Tobias, aren't you going to formally introduce me?" The other guy says from the doorway.

Their attention turns to the other person. A small smile creeps onto Tobias's lips and he looks down at Tris like he is proud. "Tris that's Mike, you've seen him before. Mike, this is my wife Beatrice and her co-worker Ryan."

Tris turns back to Ryan. He stands in the corner of the room awkwardly.

Mike smiles and walks over to give Tris a big bear hug. It throws her off guard. She rarely receives affection like this. "'Bout damn time I get to meet you. Tobias has been hiding me from such a pretty lady. Meredith is going to be excited to meet you."

"I'm glad," Tris bites her lip, "when do I get to meet Meredith?"

Tobias takes that cue. "Mike is going to stay with us for the week. Meredith is in New York right now on a book tour. She is supposed to be here soon. Mike is planning on finally proposing."

Tris raises her eyebrow and looks at Mike. Even though this is her first time meeting Mike in person, she feels like she knows him well. Mike smiles and blushes like a school boy. "Well, after 16 years of being together, and having four children, I think it's about damn time we make it official. Am I right? I think I'm right. Now, Tris, I need a real woman's opinion. I mean, Tobias's was rather close, but I know your's will be better."

Tobias scoffs and mutters, "don't be so sure."

"Don't be such a baby." Mike takes a step back like he's addressing the whole room. "Okay, picture this. Wait, before you pick this I need to give you a back story about Meredith and I. I met her eighteen years ago in a book store. I was trying to chase some tail, and pick up some nerdy chicks because I desperately wanted some sex." Tobias was right, Mike is blunt and to the point. But he is just as funny as Zeke. "I have Starbucks in my hand because, hey, I like coffee. I turn the corner and run into this table, and I spill my coffee all over it. And covered with hot coffee is this hot piece of ass. Like damn, I still dream about that ass and it has gotten finer with time. Okay, but that's not the whole point of the story. I came across this sassy writer who was pissed at me, and is always pissed at me.

"I try to apologize and offer her money for dry cleaning, cause I mean I'm an ass, but I know my limit. I can't really give you the entire conversation that we had because we are in a private place and little ears are around," he gestures to Tobias with his head. "But let's just say I was trying to pick her up and the whole mess ended up with her throwing coffee in my face because I didn't know that she was actually a famous writer, who just got all set up for her book signing.

"Okay, so now that you know that, I want your opinion on this. Imagine, this, Meredith is at her reading, and right in the middle I crash it. She's at the most romantic part of her book, and I get down on one knee, profess my love, and bam! A year later were walking down the aisle." He laughs and looks at Tobias, who just stands there with his eyebrows raised.

Tris nods a bit, and Tobias chimes in. "I approve, but I know them better than you do. Though, no one can usurp my proposal. It was just too good."

Mike rolls his eyes, "yeah, fire flies, mason jars, all really overdone you pansycake. This is something that reflects our story. Not yours."

"I have to admit it's pretty good." Tris says nodding.

Tobias rolls his eyes, "whatever. When are you done here?"

"Five."

Ryan, whom everyone forgot about, chimes in. "Just go, no one is coming. I got this."

* * *

 **28 Weeks**

"I've defused bombs, you'd think that putting a crib together would be easier than this." Tobias hold up the dark wood in his hands. "How the hell does part L fit into part M?" Tris sits in the glider, and laughs at him. She needed a break from all of this. Mike stands in the doorway, laughing at the idiot on the floor.

"None of it fits together, no one knows how it is supposed to actually work. Meredith and I just hoped the crib didn't break on the kids." Mike says.

Tobias's face falls as he looks down at the mess by his feet. He doesn't want to hope that the crib won't break. He wants to know that his craftsmanship is reliable so he can sleep soundly at night knowing that his child is safe. So instead, he goes back to work, starring at the instructions. Mike walks out of the room and starts laughing again. It's a good thing that Mike's mocking laughter makes him even more determined to get this thing done.

Mike returns to the room ten minutes later, this time he doesn't look amused, he actually looks a little scared. Tobias has only seen this expression on him once, and that was when they were knee deep in swamp water and they thought that they were both going to die soon. Tris asks him what is wrong, he replies: "Meredith's book signing is in an hour and I'm freaking out. What if she says 'no.'? What if she laughs in my face? What if she throws something at me again?"

Tris laughs this time. "I highly doubt Meredith will say 'no.' She loves you doesn't she? The two of you have kids together. I'm pretty confident that she will say yes. She's a pretty lucky lady to have a guy like you."

Mike blushes like a school boy, "man Tobias, where did you find this chick? She's amazing and you definitely do not deserve her."

Tobias looks up from the crib. "Just go to the hospital, they're everywhere. They'll be mean to you at first but then they'll fall for charm and the rest is history."

Mike and Tris scoff, "you know Tobias I think it is the other way around," Mike says. "I mean the first part is right because you're a pretentious asshole so of course Tris isn't going to fall for your shit. But you definitely fell for her charm because Tris a genuinely a good person and she wants to do what is best. And you just realized that is what you like and now you bend to her will because you want to impress her."

"I don't bend to other people's wills."

Mike scoffs again, "you do to Tris's, and it is entertaining as hell. Name another person you would be building a crib for. Or well trying to build a crib for. I think the directions are in Japanese but I really can't tell."

"You got me there," Tobias says sighing and grabbing what he thinks is another leg to the crib.

An hour later Tobias and Tris walk into the private book reading together. They left Mike at the front of the hotel to talk to the manager about the last minute details and to go over some of the stuff he has planned. Meredith has no idea that any of the crew is here. Tobias and Tris are the only ones in the crowd that know that is going on and what is planned. Soon Meredith begins reading her book and Tris is captured under her spell.

The book is about her love story with Mike. It starts off with the two as young college students in a the school library. Mike-or Alexander- meets up with Meredith-or Hailey- by accidentally spilling his coffee all over her brand new computer, which holds her countless drafts and ideas for stories that she wants to write. Alexander, who was a complete jerk about it at first ends up buying her a new laptop and getting all of those documents back for her. Then the story skips forward to their senior year of college, Hailey finally lets her guard down around Alexander and the two get wild one night. A few weeks later, Alexander gets drafted for war and is forced to leave Hailey behind. However, Hailey hides a secret from him. She is pregnant with his child.

She has the child, names her Beth-in real life the child is named Makenzie- and the two go on living their life. When Mike returns from war he goes out to find her. When he finds out about the child, his first thought is that it was some else's, so he immediately left. Then only to realize that he can't live his life without her because he loves her. He then decides to win her back. Hailey tells him the truth, but she held another secret. She was engaged to a man named Sean-or Gideon. Alexander fights for Hailey and Beth to be back into his life. Sean obviously did not like the intrusion. So then Sean ends up trying to spoil Hailey's mind about Alexander. Sean tries to set Alexander up, but thanks to Alexander's friends the truth is able to come out on the day of Sean and Hailey's wedding day.

Alexander objects to the marriage, he and his friends explain the entire situation and Sean is forced to tell the truth. Hailey, who is hurt by both men, leaves the wedding and takes Beth to a different state. Alexander gives her time to herself before he tries to find her, because he wants to get to know his daughter. He was lucky that he gave Hailey that time, because she realized that he was the only man for her. The two lived together in a small house in Iowa. He farmed and she became a school teacher, but she did not leave her writing behind.

One day, a publisher office contacts her about one of her short stories that she posted on the internet. Alexander encourages her to turn in all of her drafts and the publisher loved every single one of them. Hailey was forced to leave the small Iowa farm so she could be closer to the publisher in New York. Alexander was reluctant to leave Iowa because they rooted a lot of their life there. They had two more kids, all of them were well in school. They had their friends, and their families were close. The news and the reluctance started an angry fight between the two passionate people.

Hailey decided that it was best to be in New York, so she took their three daughters their with her, leaving Alexander behind. It was because they were still not married that she was able to do this so easily. A year later, when Alexander came to visit his family for Christmas was when he decided to stay. He left Iowa and never looked back. Five years later, Hailey became a published writer. Mike worked odd jobs to come up with money to support his family. They now had four girls that they had to support. When things were just starting to look up financially was when Mike was called to war again. He was forced to leave while Hailey was in the middle of her book tour. A family member stayed behind with the children so Hailey could live her dream.

The story ends with Hailey at a book reading. She is looking back her life and all of the wonderful things that she has. A wonderful family, friends, her dream job, her soldier, her amazing daughters, and her writing. Meredith is just about to conclude the book when the doors in the back burst open. Meredith, who is naturally stern looking, looks at the back of the room startled.

Mike walks in the room. He wears his dessert camo. "Sorry to intrude, I just couldn't miss this amazing writer finish her story. She told me that I would have to wait until the story is published to hear the ending."

Meredith shakes her head and her eyes glance around the distraught crowd. "I thought you said my books were mushy-trash that only women liked."

Mike continues to walk forward and Tris is forced to grab Tobias's hand in the excitement. He sits down in the front row, and crosses one leg over another and leans back in a chair. "I particularly like this story. My family and friends are big fans of your writing and they seem to got me hooked on this one."

The crowd looks around, some seem angry. The story has only been released online for people who bought the version without the ending. This ending is supposed to clear up a lot of confusion for the fans.

Meredith looks around like she's uncomfortable. "Well, I guess your just going to have to be patient for a little longer. I'll read the ending for you in a just a second."

"I think you are going to have to rewrite the ending of your story."

Now the tension in the room is high. Many of the fans are angry at Mike for what he is saying about their favorite romance writer.

Meredith raises an eyebrow, "and why is that?"

"Because the ending is trash." Mike states in plainly, and people start shouting at him. Meredith glares daggers at him.

"Can I talk to you about this after the reading, please?" She says. She practically growls it at him. Next to Tris, Tobias chuckles in amusement.

"No, I want to talk about this now. You see, my daughters and I are very unhappy with the story. The whole cliffhanger, eh, it's been used a bunch of times in writing. Is Alexander going to die or not? It's been used plenty of times. As you and I can tell, Alexander is clearly living. My daughters seem to agree too. That's why we decided to help you to come up with an alternate ending to the story. If they would just come in we could show it to you."

Meredith looks furious. "Michael, I can't believe you are doing this to me. If you didn't like the ending to the story you should have just told me earlier. Now you are getting our daughters involved? What are you thinking?"

"Aren't you happy to see me at all? I've been away for months and you act like you don't care." He stands up and their daughters come in smiling.

"Mom we think you should really see Dad's ending to the book, we think you are going to like it." Makenize says smiling.

By this time, the fans are starting to settle down. Some seem to have put two and two together. Though, Meredith is too furious to figure this out, just like Mike had figured.

"Fine, what is it? Maybe we can get on with this after."

Mike smiles, "okay, is everyone listening? Because this is everyone's one and only chance to hear what I have to say about Alexander and Hailey's story." Mike gets down on one knee and Meredith starts to catch on. "Meredith, you and I have been through hell together." He turns for a second to face the crowd. "Everyone can read about it in _The Soldier Story-_ excellent story by the way. Amazing writer. Get your copy next week for $15.99." He turns back to Meredith for again. "And you have had control most of the story. Which is fine because you are the hardest working woman I know. And probably one of the most stubborn women I know. Though, just like Alexander, I cannot imagine my life without you. That's why I'm asking you to finally say 'yes.' and become my wife. So how about it, Meredith. Will you marry an ol' tired soldier like me?"

Meredith look at him like she's considering the offer. "I don't know, will you take out the trash every Thursday night?"

"Yes."

"Take Madelyn to ballet on Wednesdays, Meghan to soccer on Tuesdays, pick Marie up from day care, and teach Mak how to drive?"

"Don't I already do all of that now?"

Meredith raises an eyebrow.

"Yes."

She comes off the stage smiling. "You know I'm just messing with you, you old fart. Of course I'll marry you. I've been waiting for you to ask for years."

"Well I've been waiting for a moment like this for years." Meredith kisses him, everyone applauds and their girls shriek in delite. When they pull back they can hear Mike ask, "so will you admit that my ending is better?"

"Yes, I will. But I won't be able to change in my book."

Mike shrugs, "I guess you will just have to write another one."

Just like that, the soldier got his author just like the king got his queen.


End file.
